


Kindred Spirits

by headoverhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 119
Words: 149,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headoverhook/pseuds/headoverhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shots I come up with over on Tumblr. Fluffy, smutty, angsty. Basically every feeling my muse needs to get out of her system. Rating varies!</p>
<p>
  <strong>NOT SPOILERFREE!!!</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Biceps (M)

**I posted some drabbles over the last months on Tumblr and I realized there might be coming a lot more when the season starts so I thought I should just have a drabble 'story' here to combine all of them in one place!**

**This one I wrote when I saw the pictures from Comic Con and Colin's biceps! :-)**

* * *

Her hand grabbed his arm, she desperately needed to hold on to something, feeling his muscles ripple under her fingers as he hauled her into his arms and she wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist, the air whooshing out of her lungs as her back hit the wall and before she could even take in a much needed breath she felt him between her legs, a second before he thrust into her, hard and deep, giving her no time to recover as he set a frantic pace, pushing her towards the edge with a speed she couldn't have imagined and only moments later her body arched towards his, her walls tightening around him as the orgasm rushed through her body, stars exploding behind her closed eyelids as her fingers dug into his arms, a strangled cry ripping through her throat as he kept on pushing into her, drawing her climax out until she felt him stiffen in her as he followed her over the edge and his name slipped over her lips in a hoarse whisper.

"Killian."


	2. Pillow Talk

**This came out when someone on Tumblr mentioned they would like to see a scene with Killian and Emma mirroring the Snowing scene from 2x10!**

* * *

"Stop it!" Emma whispered, trying to push him away but he didn't budge.

"There is just this spot, love. I don't think I've explored it before." Killian replied, nibbling at her skin where her jaw met her ear.

"I … we …" Emma trailed off, tilting her head to give him better access, completely forgetting why she wanted him to stop in the first place.

His mouth trailed a path down her throat and he shifted slightly, pressing his body into hers and a silent moan escaped her as he moved above her.

But suddenly the door was yanked open, Henry's loud chatter filling the room and Emma pushed Killian aside, fumbling desperately for the blankets to cover them both.

"Why are you in bed in the middle of the afternoon?" Henry asked baffled.

"Resting?" Emma replied feebly, a blush rising up in her cheeks and Killian wasn't helping either as he leaned back on his elbow with a smug grin on his face.

"Yes, lad. We needed to _rest_ after our adventures in Neverland. They were _very_ draining."

"How about we get started on making dinner?" Mary Margaret said, pulling Henry towards the kitchen counter.

"You've got to be kidding me!" David groaned, trying to look everywhere else than at his daughter and the pirate.

"You're one to speak!" Emma hissed. "As if you two are any better."

"But _here_. With _him_." David replied exasperatedly.

"I agree the location might not be the best. But with whom do you think I should _rest_ in bed? Do you think I'm _resting_ with more than one man at a time?"

"I … you …" David stumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "I think I don't want to get further into that topic."

"Good. Me neither." Emma said firmly, grabbing Killian's hand and entwining their fingers. "Because he is not going anywhere."

David just stared at their entwined hands for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders and turned around to join his wife and grandson in the kitchen.

"Well played, love." Killian spoke softly, his lips brushing over her shoulder and Emma turned her head, a big grin splitting up her face.

"Well, you are not going anywhere, are you?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right where I wanna be."


	3. What We Both Want The Most (M)

**A friend of mine asked for some smut and this was the result! :-)**

* * *

"Tell me you want me!"

His hoarse voice reached her ears and a shiver ran down her spine. He was here. He came.

"Tell me you want this, love."

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the wall, a hard ball of lust smashing her square in the chest as she felt him stepping behind her, his coat flapping against her legs.

His lips brushed her ear, his arm coming around her and pulling her back into him, a moan escaping her as she could feel him long and hard against her ass.

"Tell me how much you want me, Emma!"

She quivered, biting her lip, trying hard not to start begging him but then his hand reached for her pants, his fingers opening the buttons swiftly and she inhaled a sharp breath as he let them slip between her wet folds, the groan that rumbled out of his throat, making her walls clench.

"Is this how much you want me, love?" He rasped, slipping one finger into her. "I could just push right into you. You are so wet for me Emma that I could just slam into you without fearing to hurt you. Do you want me to?"

She was trembling. Trembling with lust, hardly suppressed need and when he added a second finger, she rocked her hips backwards, a strangled moan escaping her as his thumb found her sensitive spot.

"I can make you come like this, love." His fingers quickened, his thumb increased the pressure and Emma's legs almost gave out under her. "Or I can give you what we both want the most."

She leaned back, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down, her mouth searching his and his tongue slipped into her mouth, the kiss turning hungry in seconds, his fingers still pumping in and out of her.

"The latter." She whispered against his lips.

It was all she needed to say and in seconds he'd pulled her pants and panties down, almost ripping his pants apart as he shoved them down his legs and then she was pressed against the wall, his hand digging into her ass as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. His hand slipped between their bodies and he aligned himself, locking eyes with her as he pushed slowly into her a few inches before he stopped. Seconds ticked by, his storm filled eyes dark with lust holding her gaze and she wanted to yell at him to just get into her already before she would burst into flames and then he slammed into her and all she could think was ...

Finally.


	4. The Cutlass

**I died watching the sneak peek for 3x01! And I'm still dying of feels! It's just perfect!**

* * *

Her eyes fell down to the sheath in her hands. What did just happen in there?

She had been angry. Angry, frustrated and scared. Yes, scared. Scared that they might not find Henry in time. Scared that no matter how hard she'd tried to find him she would be too late.

And the only way she could think of getting rid of the ricocheting thoughts in her brain was pushing her body to exertion and then he showed up. Of course he did. It wasn't possible to have one freaking moment to herself on his freaking ship. He was everywhere.

But he didn't tease her. He didn't engage her in one of his sexual innuendo. Come to think of it, he hadn't done it in a while. No, he actually reassured her. Actually tried to help her.

He actually gave her a sword. A sword to help her fight. Neal's sword.

Why? Why could he read her so well? Why was he able to get under her skin like that?

No one ever did. Not even Neal.

Neal.

Her fingers tightened around the sheath, her eyes staring aimlessly out on the ocean. She had lost him. She had lost her first love and it hurt. Of course it hurt.

She would have expected her parents to give her comfort because that was what parents were supposed to do, right? Giving their children comfort. But freaking Captain Hook? He was supposed to be a villain without a heart. Why was he constantly reminding her that he did care, that he wasn't the bad guy he wanted everyone to think he was?

_I just think you can use it where we are going. To fight._

She didn't want him to be like that. She didn't want him to show her over and over again that she couldn't hide from him. Why couldn't he be just a freaking cocky and selfish pirate? Why did he come back? Why did he give up his revenge without even hesitating for more than one second? Why?

"Where did you get it?"

Emma flinched, her eyes shooting to the dark figure standing beside her. She didn't hear him approach, too absorbed in her own thoughts. Her father's hand came up to her shoulder, squeezing it slightly, giving her silent comfort.

Emma's eyes flickered back to the sword in her hands and suddenly just everything was too much. She didn't want to have these conflicting feelings, not for Hook, and well aware that she was being brusque but not being able to stand there one second longer, she shrugged David's hand off and turned around to walk away, throwing her answer over her shoulder.

"Hook!" And letting out a shuddering breath she added quietly. "It was Neal's."

David watched her silently as she walked slowly over the deck. He knew he was struggling. With her fear about Henry, her grief about Neal and he wanted to be there for her. But apparently a pirate knew better to comfort her than he ever could and he was not sure he'd liked the expression that had flitted over Emma's face when she mentioned his name. He didn't like the pirate. Not one bit. But he had to admit they had one thing in common. They both cared about Emma.


	5. His Cabin (M)

**I was stuck on the train yesterday and was bored and my muse came up with this! And it's a 1700 words drabble! I'm sure you don't mind. :-)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Her fist stopped in mid-air, inches away from the wood. What was she doing? She shouldn't be here. She should crawl back into bed with Henry and hug him tightly. She had him back. He was safe.

But she couldn't sleep, pictures of Hook fighting seemingly fearlessly against the Lost Boys, not stopping for one second, leaving a path of death and blood in his wake, all to rescue her son, flitted over her closed eyelids every time she tried to will herself into sleep.

Hook! He had rescued him. He had done everything in his power to save Henry and at the end she could envelop her son in her arms again. Because of him. Because of Killian.

Lying awake with her son in her arms she realized it was time to face the truth. She had started to have feelings for the pirate. Somehow he'd managed to slip behind her walls and into her heart. She couldn't deny it any longer. Sometime along the way she had fallen in love with him.

Strangely the thought didn't scare her. Somehow finally admitting it left her with a sense of relief. Yes, she loved him.

And now she was standing in front of his cabin, almost turning around again, scolding herself for being such a fool. She shouldn't just show up on his doorstep like that. What was she thinking? But then she heard rustling sounds from the other side of the door and a moment later the door was opened.

"Love?" Killian asked, clearly surprised to find her on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

_Oh my God!_

That was all she could think when her eyes traveled down his body. His hair was disheveled as if he had run his hands through it, his shirt was untucked from his pants and when her eyes followed the curves of his legs in his freaking leather pants she discovered that he was barefooted and she bit her tongue to not curse out loud.

_Fuck!_

"Emma?"

Her eyes snapped back to his face, a blush creeping up her cheeks as he raised one eyebrow questioningly, his lips curving up into a lopsided grin.

"Do you need something, love?"

"Yes." Emma replied and stepping closer, she pressed her hand against his chest, pushing him back into the cabin, adding hoarsely. "You!"

He literally froze and she smacked right into him, the full body contact, his scent assaulting her senses making her knees go weak but then his hand closed around her arm and he pushed her back, his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Emma said quietly. "I'm sure. I want you."

"Emma, I want you too." Killian rasped, letting go of her arm and stepping back, turning away from her as he added quietly. "But I … I don't think this is such a good idea, love."

"Killian?" She thought she could hear his spine crack as he whipped around to her, his face showing the surprise about her calling him by his given name and she closed the gap between them, lifting her hand to his face, her fingers brushing over his cheek as she said softly. "I don't want only one night. I want this to be the beginning, not the end."

He exhaled a deep breath, the guarded expression in his eyes softening, his whole posture relaxing as he saw the truth in her eyes and his hand reached for her face, his fingers brushing her hair behind her ear before his fingers closed around her cheek and suddenly she felt his other arm go around her, yanking her forward, pressing her hard into his body and a jolt rushed through her, her head tilting backwards, her whole body anticipating the kiss that would inevitable follow. But it didn't.

She felt his hook against the small of her back, his fingers tightening in her hair and he leaned in, stopping mere inches away from her lips and Emma held her breath, unable to close her eyes, his blue eyes burning into hers, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she waited for him to make the next move and then his mouth crashed on hers, his tongue delving aggressively into her mouth, the kiss turning hungry and desperate in a blink of an eye, his scruff bruising her skin as he deepened the kiss.

He pushed her backwards until her knees hit the bunk and she tumbled on the bed, almost getting crushed by him as he fell onto the bed with her, his lips never leaving hers as he shifted upon her and a whimper escaped her as she felt him hard and long against her thigh, her hands slipping under his pants, her fingers digging into his ass as he rocked his hips forward.

Pure lust rushed through her, her center throbbing desperately for his touch, the wetness pooling between her thighs but suddenly he pulled back , leaving her breathless and she stared up at him, wondering why he'd stopped.

The look in his eyes knocked the breath out of her. Lust, passion, hunger. But also tenderness and something she hadn't expected. Love.

The urgency of just a few seconds ago was suddenly gone as he reached for the buttons of her shirt, opening them slowly, his fingers brushing tentatively over her skin, shooting shivers down her spine as he parted her shirt, his fingers snapping her bra open and pulling it away and he lowered his head, his mouth closing around her nipple and her eyes fell shut, a silent moan slipping over her lips as his tongue twirled around it, his teeth tugging gently at it before he suddenly sucked it deep into his mouth.

His fingers slipped down her stomach, reaching her pants and with one swift move he'd opened the button and lowered the zipper, his hand gliding under her panties and she hissed out a breath as he pushed one finger into her, slowly pumping in and out of her, his mouth playing with her nipple, sucking and licking at it, driving her almost mad with need and then he added a second finger and she arched her back, her breath coming out in harsh gasps.

"Hook?" She breathed hoarsely.

Slipping up her body, his fingers still moving inside of her, he lowered his head, brushing his lips over her ear, his tongue twirling over her ear shell, his teeth digging into her ear lobe a second later, his hoarse voice whispering into her ear.

"That's not my name, love." Killian said, pulling back, slipping his fingers out of her. "Say it again! Say my name again!"

"Killian!" She sighed, her eyes fluttering open and meeting his intense gaze. "I want to feel you. I want to feel you in me."

He leaned back then, pulling his shirt over his head and Emma's hand went immediately to his chest, her fingers roaming over his muscles, ignoring the threatening growl that rumbled out of his throat as her fingers brushed over his length.

Standing up, he tugged at the straps of his leather pants, shoving them down hastily before his hand reached for her shoes, slipping them off her feet and Emma already fumbled at her pants, her blouse and bra already on the floor and she pushed her pants down impatiently, their hands colliding as he helped her strip them off of her and throwing them on the ground.

He didn't move immediately and Emma stared up at him questioningly, suddenly self-conscious and lifting a slightly shaky hand, she pressed it against his chest and as if her touch snapped him out of wherever he had been, he let out a soft sigh, his hand reaching for her knee. Pushing her legs apart, he lowered himself slowly between her thighs and Emma could feel him brushing against her, her fingers tightening around his arms as he pushed into her.

"Gods, Emma!" Killian breathed, slipping into her inch by inch until he was completely buried in her. "You can't imagine how much I longed for you."

"I do." Emma whispered, shifting under him and wrapping her legs around his waist, she drew him closer. "Because I longed for you too."

He started to move, taking her with slow and deep thrusts, letting her forget her surroundings as he took her to a place where nothing else mattered than having him in her. Her orgasm started deep inside of her, uncurling slowly in her body, slithering through her as he kept pushing in and out of her, his hand suddenly moving under her and lifting her up, his thrusts hitting her even deeper and she cried out as her climax hit her hard and his mouth closed over hers, muffling her moans as he kept pushing into her, drawing her orgasm out, her walls fluttering around him as he thrusted into her over and over again, his pace increasing as he got closer and closer to his own release and a groan rumbled out of his chest as he stiffened in her arms, his hips jerking forward as he emptied himself in her, his head dropping on her shoulder, his breath brushing hot over her skin as he shuddered, a low chuckle escaping him as she tightened her walls around him once again before she let her legs fall back to the bed, her whole body humming with satisfied lust as he shifted upon her, slipping out of her slowly.

Rolling down from her, he took her with him, his arm hugging her tightly against his side and Emma laid her head on his chest, resting her hand directly over his heart and closing her eyes, she let out a silent sigh. It felt so good to be in his arms. As if she was right where she belonged.

She needed to tell him. Soon. He needed to know. She would tell him. When the moment was right, when she stopped fearing that she might lose him, that he might abandon her after all. She would tell him then. When she would feel safe she would tell him.

She would tell him she was in love with him.

Soon.


	6. Hook's Cartoon Version

**Just a little something my muse came up with after reading that Emma will be the one who is gonna talk to Hook about his cartoon version.**

* * *

"Jesus Christ! Could Disney have gotten it right just this one time?" Emma grumbled, rubbing the dried dirt from her arms, hissing out an expletive as she reopened one of the many scratches covering her arms.

They just had a very unpleasant encounter with the Lost Boys after weeks of fighting their way through the Neverland jungle, getting attacked by poisonous plants and wild animals and Emma was on the brink of losing it.

"What are you talking about, love?" His voice directly behind her made her jump, another expletive popping up in her brain. She couldn't deal with him right now. Not when she was that mad.

"Nothing!"

"What is Disney?" He said curiously and Emma rolled her eyes. Of course he would want to know and she turned around, facing him.

"Disney is making all these silly fairytale movies where everything is sunshine and roses and the bad guys always lose and at the end the prince and the princess are riding into the sunset and having their happily ever after and more bullshit like that." Emma told him, sighing softly when she saw the confused expression on his face. "There is a movie about Neverland and Peter Pan and it tells a completely different story. Far away from reality."

"Am I in this movie thing?" He asked, sounding too excited for her liking.

"Yes, you are." Emma replied, chuckling when a picture of the cartoon version popped up in her brain. "Though the cartoon version of you is nothing like you."

"What is he like?"

"First of all he doesn't look that damn attr..." Emma stopped mid-sentence, staring wide-eyed at him.

_God damn it, Swan! Don't tell him he is hotter than hell! You don't have to give him any more munition! He is cocky enough already._

"Damn what?" Killian asked, stepping closer, watching her intently and suddenly his expression changed, a cocky grin lifting up his mouth as he apparently realized what she was about to say. "Ahhh, I see. So he doesn't have my level of attractiveness. You find me attractive, love?"

"Not at all."

"Come on, love. Just admit it." Killian drawled and something in his teasing voice made her snap.

"Fine! You are hot as fuck! Satisfied now?" She almost yelled, throwing the dirty rag she had cleaned herself with against his chest, straightening herself as she continued with her rant. "But that doesn't mean you can throw your sexual innuendos at me any time you feel like it."

"What?"

"Because it is getting on my nerves. Do you understand me? Just stop it, okay? Stop it! Just stop looking so damn hot all the time!" Emma breathed heavily, her body going rigid as she realized what she just said and she groaned inwardly. She needed to get away from him. Immediately. "Would you excuse me for a second? I need to hit a tree or something."

Kilian followed her with his eyes as she stomped over the clearing, furrowing his brows in confusion. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I would have thought you understand women by now, Captain." Regina said sarcastically, waiting for him to meet her eyes before she continued. "Considering you are over three hundred years old. You would think you've learned one lesson or two by now."

"Pardon me?" He asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"It's so obvious."

"I'm not following your train of thoughts here. Care to enlighten me?"

"She wants you! She wants you bad." Regina said, letting out a sarcastic laugh as she saw the surprised look on his face. "Come on, Captain. Don't tell me you don't see it!"

"She wants me?" Killian asked, the astonishment clear in his voice and his eyes went to Emma, his gaze changing from surprise to hot need in seconds.

"For God's sake!" Regina huffed, rolling her eyes as she saw the heated look he was giving Emma. "You two should just get it over with."

"We will, your majesty." Killian replied, a smug grin pulling up the corner of his mouth, hot desire rushing through him as he imagined Emma wrapping her legs around him. "We will."


	7. Conversation at Night

**It's Sunday! And I'm freaking out here! So I tried to distract myself with writing and this is the result!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't know what woke her up but suddenly she sat straight up, tilting her head, trying to find the cause of her sudden awakening. But she couldn't hear anything. She squinted her eyes, letting her gaze roam over the clearing. She could see her parents, lying arm in arm, sleeping peacefully. Not far away Regina and as her eyes went over to his sleeping place she stiffened. He wasn't there.

For a brief second she feared he had abandoned them, her eyes flitting frantically over the clearing, her whole posture relaxing when she saw him standing at the opposite side of the clearing. Taking in a deep breath, she asked herself if there would ever come a time when she would stop having abandonment issues.

She didn't lie. She believed in him. She trusted him. After all he came back with the bean, risked his ship and never even complained once about his beloved ship being half in ruins now. Her eyes flickered over him, her breathing suddenly quickening.

_Gosh!_

The clouds had just moved, the moonlight playing over his body, making his features look even sharper than usual and in the silence of the night, with the darkness surrounding her, she could admit that he was a very handsome man. She hadn't been immune to all his innuendos, a small, primal part in her had always raised its head with his blatant offerings to enjoy other activities with her. Because one thing was certain. It would definitely be enjoyable. You just needed to look at him to know how enjoyable it would be, not to mention his passionate side which might make the whole experience not only enjoyable but satisfying as well.

_I actually quite fancy you from time to time when you are not yelling at me._

His words drifted back into her mind and she sighed inwardly. She could deal with the sexual attraction, never thought it would become anything more than a fleeting thought every now and then, maybe letting herself ponder for a few seconds how it would be to feel him inside her but then he went and said this.

She had almost rolled her eyes at him about his completely inappropriate timing but looking at it now she realized it hadn't been inappropriate after all. She had just stated that there was a lot of hate and he had immediately quipped in, telling her in front of everyone that he didn't hate her.

She shouldn't read more into this. It was another of his innuendos. Nothing more. And she didn't have the time to wonder about it. They needed to find Henry.

Scrambling to her feet, she reached for the saber he had given her and walked slowly towards him. He wouldn't stand there without reason. She wanted to know what had woken him up, why he was standing there, his whole body stiff, like a panther ready to jump.

"Something wrong?" She asked quietly when she reached his side and a few seconds went by before he turned his head to look at her.

"No. I just …" He trailed off, his eyes flickering over the shadows in front of them. "It's just an odd feeling, love. Nothing to worry about. Neverland just makes me restless. Old memories, I guess. I don't have good memories of this place."

"What happened the last time you were here?"

He stiffened, his features hardened, a dangerous glint flashing over his eyes as his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. "That's a story for another day, love. Nothing that should concern you."

"Will you tell me? One day?" Emma questioned, surprised about her own words. "I mean … I would really like to hear it."

"Wanting to find out more about the dashingly handsome pirate?"

"Yes." Emma said quietly, his teeth flashing as he threw her a cocky grin. "Not that I find you dashingly handsome, but ..."

"No need to feel ashamed, love. It's only natural to feel attracted to me." She opened her mouth, wanting to throw him a witty remark but his facial expression suddenly changed, his features softening, his eyes losing the teasing glint, turning serious. "I will. One day I will tell you everything."

It sounded like a promise. A promise that he would let her in when the time was right. That he would show her the man inside. That he would let her see his fears, his insecurities.

Sudden silence fell over them, his eyes boring into hers and she gulped hard, tension sizzling in the air between them and she leaned closer as if a hidden force was pulling her towards him, her hand closed around his, her eyes flickering to his mouth and back to his eyes, the urge to kiss him almost unbearable but then he suddenly stepped back, turning his head, his jaw tightening.

"Go back to sleep, love." He said harshly without looking at her, his eyes locked on the dark forest in front of him.

At first she felt like someone had slapped her until she realized that kissing him would have been a rigorous mistake. Not because she didn't want to but because for just one moment she had forgotten about Henry and this godforsaken place. For one moment the only thing consuming her mind had been he and she couldn't afford thinking about him and the constricting feelings he elicited in her body.

"Okay." She said barely above a whisper and turning around she walked back to her blanket, laying the saber beside it and slipping under it, staring for a while up into the sky, trying to calm her racing thoughts so that she could actually get the much needed rest. But she was too agitated to fall asleep and sighing softly, she turned around, her eyes searching him, watching his face, his rigid stance somehow soothing her.

They would find Henry. After all the Evil Queen, Prince Charming and Snow White were searching for him. And Captain Hook. They were all on the same side now, uniting their strengths. Her eyelids fluttered, the exhaustion finally overpowering her agitation and as she closed her eyes a strange sense of relief washed over her.

He was on their side. Captain Hook was fighting with them and somehow she knew he would fight until the bitter end to get her son back. The sleep tugged at her, pulling her under and her last coherent thought was the realization that she might fight it as much as she wanted but with each passing day Killian Jones got one step closer to her heart.

* * *

**Okay, guys! We are all gonna die tonight! It was nice knowing you all! See you on the other side!**


	8. First Kiss Scenario: Tink's Tree House

**This is a first kiss scenario inspired by** _AmiserableLove's_ **latest story '** _When the Storm Clears'_ **… if you haven't read it yet, go read it. It's so good and so hot. And she is right. Tink's tree house was put in the middle of Neverland so that we can spin different scenarios around it! Though my scenario is not M-rated. :-)**

* * *

Silence fell over the room, the only sound was the rain pounding on the leaves outside the tree house, a shiver running down her spine and she snuggled deeper into his leather coat. He'd insisted that she should take it and she had to admit it was very comforting to feel the heavy leather on her shoulders, still carrying his body heat, his scent tickling her nose every time she shifted.

She didn't know how they ended up here. She didn't know when it happened that whenever they divided into groups she went with him. She felt comfortable around him. Even secure. She knew he would always have her back. Up on the beanstalk she had told him she couldn't take the chance that she was wrong about him but she didn't even question his loyalty anymore. She trusted him. Completely.

They had searched for berries as the rain had surprised them and they'd sought shelter in Tink's tree house. She had asked him to tell her a story and she'd expected he would tell her one of his pirate stories but he had surprised her. Again. He had started to tell her about his childhood. The death of his mother. The abandonment of his father.

Deep down she'd always known he must have had the same experiences. Because it had also been in his eyes. The look.

_They all share the same look in their eyes. The look you get when you've been left alone._

He had been one of them.

_But an orphan is an orphan._

Of course he understood her. Of course he could read her like an open book. He knew what she had been through. He knew.

She stared down at the ground, suddenly realizing that she was holding his hand, their fingers entwined. She didn't know when it happened, she didn't know who had grasped for the other hand first. She knew she should unwrap her hand and stand up. She knew she should interrupt this intimate moment. But she couldn't. His hand felt good in hers. Comfortable. Right.

She could feel his calloused finger tips, felt the rough skin, hardened by years of hard work and fighting and for one second she allowed herself the thought how it must feel like to be hold by him, to be enveloped by his arms, to feel … safe. She knew he could be able to take her fears away. She knew it. But she was afraid.

His hand tightened around hers and she couldn't keep herself from looking up, knowing the moment she would meet his eyes it would be too late to go back. His blue eyes were shining with emotions. Open. Vulnerable. He wasn't holding back anything and she wanted to jerk back. She wanted to jump up and run away. But she couldn't.

She didn't know who leaned in first but suddenly their mouths were only a hairsbreadth away and her eyes fluttered close as his lips brushed over hers, gently, the touch almost imperceptible and she opened her mouth on a sigh, letting him in.

Her free hand trailed up his chest, her fingers closing around his shirt and suddenly he pulled at her hand and she tumbled into his lap, her surprised gasp been swallowed by his mouth as he deepened the kiss. She could feel his hook pressing against her shoulder blade, his hand gripping her waist tightly and pulling her deeper into his body, his kiss turned hungry, more passionate and she fisted her hands in his hair, a whimper escaping her as he shifted under her, his hard length pressing against her thigh.

"Emma? Hook? Are you up there?"

They both froze as Mary Margaret's voice drifted up. His mouth was still pressed on hers and his tongue darted into her mouth once again, giving her another toe-curling kiss before he released her, pushing her up.

"Emma?"

"Yeah." Emma's voice broke and she cleared her throat before she tried again. "Yeah, we are up here."

"Come down here. You won't believe who we ran into."

Emma started towards the ladder, hesitating as she realized he wasn't following her and turning around, she looked questioningly at him. "You coming?"

"Give me a minute, love." Killian replied, waving his hook over his midsection.

Her mouth tilted up into a smug grin as she followed his gesture, the grin widening even more as she met his gaze again and he raised an eyebrow, giving her a lopsided smile in return. Her eyes darkened slightly and he could see the silent promise in them. This was not over. They would continue this later and a silly grin spread out on his face as she disappeared down the ladder.

He didn't pay attention when he stepped down from the ladder, smacking right into her back. His arm went around her waist, pulling her back, keeping them both from toppling to the ground. He could feel her fingers digging into his flesh directly above the contraption holding his hook, quivers rushing over her body and he followed her gaze, his whole body going rigid as his eyes fell on the figure standing beside David.

_That can't be. He is dead._

Emma stared at the man standing beside her parents, expecting it to be a hallucination Pan had cooked up to rattle her even more but then she felt Hook stiffen behind her and she knew she didn't imagine him.

She could hear his hoarse, lilting voice behind her in the same moment she croaked out his name.

"Neal?"

"Baelfire?"


	9. First Kiss Scenario II

**I'm still freaking out here because this picture!** **I still can't believe it's real! If it's a dream please don't wake me up, okay?**

* * *

She was fuming, her whole body trembling as she stared at him. Idiot!

She clutched her hands into fists beside her body, taking in some deep breaths, trying to get her emotions under control but it wasn't working. She closed the gap between them in two strides, feeling as if she would explode any second, the adrenaline still rushing through her. The anger about his stupidity sizzled through her body and she didn't even realize what she was doing as her hand connected with his cheek, the slap echoing through the air.

"You fucking idiot!" Emma yelled. "You could have been killed!"

He just stared at her, raising one of his infuriating eyebrows and something in her just snapped, her hands shooting up, grabbing the lapels of his coat and she yanked him forward, her lips crushing on his, her tongue delving hungrily into his mouth. For a second he didn't react at all before a low growl rumbled out of his throat and he reciprocated the kiss with the same ferocity.

Fire. Passion. Lust. Anger. Relief.

All the emotions collided in her, a whimper escaping her as his scruff bruised her skin, the kiss turning almost desperate, throwing her into a whirlwind of sensations.

She couldn't breathe anymore, her world was spinning out of control and she released his mouth, just to lean in again a second later, pressing her lips against his again, lingering there for a moment. His hand tangled into her hair, his forehead leaning against hers, his harsh breaths sounding loud in the silence surrounding them. Her fingers were still clutched around the leather of his coat and she couldn't find it in her to let go of him and then his hoarse, lilting voice reached her ears.

"Good form! But not good enough!"

Her eyes snapped open but before she could react in any way his mouth was back on hers, his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him, his kiss hot and demanding, and all she could do was holding onto him for dear life. His kiss was rushing through her veins, pure fire burning through her whole body and her legs almost gave out under her as her heart constricted in her chest, the walls she'd build around it going up in flames, crumbling to ashes.

The kiss left her breathless, her head was spinning, her lips pounding, her heart beating wildly in her chest but then sudden realization flared through her. She just kissed him. Why did she just kiss him? She didn't want to have any feelings for him. She didn't have time to have any feelings for him. They needed to find Henry. Nothing else mattered. They were so close. Maybe only hours away from finding him. She didn't have time to be distracted by anything.

Stepping back, she pressed her hands against his chest, pushing herself away, avoiding to look him in the eyes.

"Emma, ..."

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Emma interrupted him and turning around she walked briskly over the clearing, disappearing in the jungle without another word.

Killian just stared after her, not sure what just happened here. She had kissed him. Out of the blue. Crushed her lips on his and kissed the bloody hell out of him. Emma Swan had just kissed him.

He licked his lips, cursing slightly. He could swear he could still taste her. Closing his eyes for a second, he clenched his hand into a fist, trying to ignore the hunger coursing through him.

_Just don't do it again, okay?_

Letting out a deep breath, he opened his eyes slowly, locking his gaze on the point she had disappeared just a few moments ago. She was talking about him being reckless. He knew that. But at the same time he wondered if she hadn't meant something else entirely. He had felt her stiffen in his arms, he could practically see how her walls came back up again. For a few moments they had been gone, erased by the passion of their kiss. But her walls were back in place. But maybe, if he treated lightly, the walls would come down again and maybe next time she would not pull them up again and let him in.


	10. First Kiss Scenario III

**I'm still trying to recover from all these pictures! But I'm not even close to calm down any time soon! So, another kiss scenario! Here you go! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They were gone. They'd disappeared into the jungle. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a sledgehammer, her head was spinning.

They were close!

She had seen it in Pan's eyes. He didn't expect them to find him. He didn't expect them to come so close.

Turning around her eyes locked on Hook, his chest still heaving and he shot her a smile. A genuine smile like he was telling her 'We did it, Swan!'.

The adrenaline was still coursing through her veins and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He was the reason that they were maybe only hours away from finding Henry. Without him they would have been lost in the Neverland jungle. Without him they would have probably all been dead by now. Killed by the Lost Boys or some poisonous plant.

He came back with the bean to rescue the town from destruction and didn't even hesitate one second when she asked him to help them. He gave up his revenge in a blink of an eye.

She moved forward, closing the space between them until she was only standing a few feet away from him.

"I told you we will find him, Swan!" His voice was still a little breathless, the lilting tone even more prominent. "You'll be reunited with your lad very soon."

She looked at him, stunned, conflicting emotions colliding in her. Captain Hook had been at her side the whole time, surprising her constantly, fighting with everything he had to rescue Henry. He was still talking but she didn't hear the words anymore over the roaring in her head and she stepped closer, lifting her hands, seeing the surprise flash over his eyes and grabbing the lapels of his coat, she pulled him forward, pressing her lips against his.

Maybe she initiated the kiss to thank him for everything he did for her but the moment he opened his mouth and reciprocated the kiss it became so much more than that. All the feelings she had buried deep inside of her rushed to the surface, making her heart jump into her throat.

He was kissing her. Hard. Passionate. She could feel his hook pressing against the small of her back as his mouth took hers hungrily, all the feelings they'd tried to ignore since their adventure in the Enchanted Forest crashing down on them.

When their lips parted she tried desperately to find any resemblance of control but failed miserably. She was panting, sucking air into her lungs as she was standing there, her fingers still curled around his coat, his forehead leaning against hers, his thumb brushing over her cheek and a quiver ran down her spine as she felt the wall around her heart crack.

She couldn't step away, the emotions running through her rooting her to the spot. She didn't want this moment to end and then she felt him lean back and for a second her fingers tightened even more around the leather.

_No! Don't go!_

The words almost tumbled out of her mouth but she kept them in, preparing herself for the feeling of loss she would feel when she would let him go but then she felt his lips on hers again and a small whimper escaped her as he kissed her again. This time slowly, thoroughly. The second kiss leaving her as breathless as the first. Maybe even more.

"It's about bloody time!" He said hoarsely, the words only for her to hear and she let out a chuckle, her heart skipping a beat as she looked up at him, seeing the smug grin on his face.

"So this is your way to show me how done you are with me?" She said teasingly, wondering where this lightheartedness suddenly came from. "Interesting!"

"Love?" His hand was back, pressing against her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips, his voice turning low as he continued. "The moment I met you you've bewitched me. I was never done with you."

He tilted his head once again, capturing her lips for another kiss before he stepped back and leaning down he grabbed his sword from the ground, placing it over his shoulder, a huge smile splitting up his face as he met her gaze.

"Let's go get your lad back!"

* * *

**Oh, and just for your information. There will be a sequel to Chapter 8! I got hit by inspiration!**


	11. FKS: Tink's Tree House Part II

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Every email notification makes my day brighter. Thank you!**

**This is the second part to Chapter 8. The first kiss scenario in Tink's tree house. If you haven't read it yet you have to read it first otherwise this won't make much sense. Oh, and there is a lot of Captain Fire in this one and the long overdue Emma/Neal talk!**

**This got sappier than I intended to and pretty long. Well, I have probably too much feels because of this freaking kiss! The promo almost killed me because holy hell ... that is one scorching kiss. I'm surprised the leaves around them didn't go up in flames! :-)**

* * *

He was alive?

Her hand fell from Killian's arm and she walked slowly towards Neal, her fingers trembling as she reached for his face, touching his skin to make sure he wasn't some kind of ghost.

"Are you really here?"

"I am, Emma." Neal said softly, his mouth turning up into a smile. "It's not a trick."

"But how ... why ..." Emma stumbled, still stunned by him coming back from the dead. "Oh my God, Neal. You are alive!"

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, tears of joy trailing down her cheeks as she felt his arms going around her.

Baelfire was back. He was alive.

Killian stood stock still at the end of the ladder, not able to move as he watched the reunion, trying hard to keep his face motionless. The man she loved wasn't dead. He was here. Very much alive.

He stared at the couple, clenching his hand into a fist, gritting his teeth. He didn't expect it would hurt so much to see her in the arms of another man. A jolt ran through him as he suddenly recognized the feeling inside of him. He was jealous. Turning his head around, he let out a soft sigh, uncurling his hand, his eyes locked on the ground.

She had sneaked up on him. He didn't even realize that he was falling for her and now it was already too late. He was in love with her.

His eyes went back to the couple and in this moment he decided to step away. Because all he wanted was for her to be happy. He wouldn't stand in the way.

~K&E~

"Hook?" Emma slapped a leave away and stepped into the clearing.

"Yeah?" He turned around, waiting for her to come closer and she suddenly didn't know how to begin.

"I ... we ... what happened in the tree house ... I ..."

"Don't worry, love. I understand. It didn't mean anything. We were just caught up in the moment." Killian said nonchalantly, busying himself with grabbing more fire wood. "Let's just focus on finding your son, shall we Swan?"

Emma opened her mouth but before she could say anything he disappeared into the forest, walking back to the camp and she furrowed her brows, staring after him.

_It didn't mean anything._

She wasn't sure what to expect. But she definitely didn't expect he would just brush it off like that. He had opened up to her. She had seen it. The kiss might not have meant anything to him but it had definitely meant something to her. It wasn't a spur of the moment kiss.

She only wanted to talk about it since Neal couldn't have come back from the dead at a more inappropriate time. She wanted to tell him that Neal being back didn't change what happened between them.

She would not let him get off so easily. He would talk to her. He needed to know what she felt. He needed to know that she wasn't in love with Neal anymore.

~K&E~

"I have to thank you, Hook."

Killian groaned inwardly, closing his eyes for a second. What was it with this bloody family? Couldn't he have just a few moments for himself? Apparently not.

"And for what do you need to thank me, Neal?"

"For keeping Emma safe, for helping her save my son."

"Even pirates have a certain code of honor." Killian replied, walking past him.

"Why did you do it?" Neal asked, the question making Killian stop dead in his tracks.

"Do what?" He questioned, turning around slowly to face Neal.

"Why did you come back with the bean?" Neal clarified and Killian's eyebrow cocked up, asking the silent question how he knew about that and Neal added. "Emma told me."

He hesitated for a second before he just said. "I don't know."

"You don't know." Neal said slowly, eying him curiously. "You let my father on your ship. The man you wanted to kill for over three hundred years and you don't know why?"

"There was a time I didn't want to kill him." Killian replied quietly and Neal looked at him confused when the realization suddenly hit him.

"Wait a sec! You want to tell me you did it for me?"

"I remembered our time together after a conversation with Emma ..." Killian told him, shrugging his shoulder. "So I came back."

Neal watched the pirate for another minute before he shook his head and said quietly. "Hook, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"I was wrong."

"Could you clarify that?"

"I asked my father. He told me the truth. For once."

"The truth?"

"How my mother died."

Emma stopped behind the trees as she heard Neal's voice. Curious she peeked through the leaves, not able to keep herself from eavesdropping. She had always wondered how Milah had died and she was probably about to find out.

"I told you how she died." Killian said calmly.

"And I didn't believe you." Neal replied. "I couldn't believe my own father would rip her heart out and crush it."

"He was convinced I stole her from him. It was his revenge. And I spent 300 years to avenge her death."

Emma's legs buckled and she actually had to sit down on a log as her knees gave out under her. Milah died in his arms after Gold ripped her heart out and crushed it?

She took in a sharp breath, pressing her eyes together. Milah died in the same way than Graham?

Her head was spinning. Another similarity between their lives? No wonder he could read her so well. She stood up slowly, intending to walk away and let the two have their conversation in private but Neal's voice held her back.

"She left us willingly, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." Killian said quietly. "I lived an exciting life. I was a pirate and she sought adventures. Somewhere along the way we fell in love."

"Do you still love her?"

"People you love never leave your heart completely, Neal. They will always stay with you."

"You never fell in love again?"

"No, I didn't."

Emma froze, a sharp pain ripping through her. So he did tell the truth. The kiss hadn't meant anything to him. He didn't feel the same way.

~K&E~

"Emma?" Neal entered the apartment, looking around for her, smiling when he saw her at the kitchen counter with a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. Strolling over he sat down beside her, fumbling with the spoon that was lying on the counter before he cleared his throat and looked up at her. "Now that we are back in Storybrooke ... could we talk about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Emma. I want to be with you. Be a family. "

"I ..." Emma trailed off, averting her eyes for a moment before she inhaled a deep breath and met his gaze again. "I can't, Neal. Too much happened."

"Let me make it up to you. I ..."

"No, Neal. It's too late." Emma interrupted him. "I mourned your death. I really did. But I was also so pissed. Because you just left me. Again. Without giving me the chance to hear your explanation why you left me all those years ago. Why you let me take the blame for a crime you committed."

"I will try to explain it if you still want to hear it." Neal said quietly. "And I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't have left you. No matter the circumstances. I just shouldn't have walked away. I'm sorry."

"I know. But it doesn't change anything. I'm not the girl from ten years ago anymore. I've changed. But I never got closure and then you stumbled back into my life and it was like I've been thrown back in time. As if I was the scared 17-year-old girl again who had to give birth to her son, chained to the bed." Her voice grew louder and louder with each word and at the end she was almost yelling at him. "I had to give up Henry because of you. Do you understand that? I had to give him away because I couldn't give him the life he deserved because _you_ left _us_."

"I didn't know about Henry. I would have never left if I had known. You have to believe me."

"But you left _me_. Without looking back." Emma jumped up, anger rushing through her veins as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt? I was an orphan. I had to fight my way through life and then you showed up and for the first time in my life I had hope. Hope that I finally caught a break. Hope that I finally found someone who would not leave me. Hope that I found someone who would love me for the rest of my life. Hope that I finally found a home and you threw it all away, Neal. You took my hope away."

"I made mistakes. I know that. But I love you, Emma. I never stopped loving you. Is there not even the slightest possibility that you can give me a second chance?"

"I love you, Neal. I do. But ..."

"You are not in love with me anymore."

"No, I'm not."

"Is there someone else?"

"I thought there might be someone but he apparently doesn't share my feelings. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Emma said softly, her heart clenching in her chest.

"Do you love him?" Neal asked.

"I don't know. I might have fallen in love with him if he would have given us a chance."

~K&E~

"Let me ask you a question, Hook."

"Bloody hell!" Killian growled, throwing him an angry look. "Could you folks just leave me alone?"

Neal stepped into his cabin, shaking his head as he saw the half empty bottle of rum on the table. Apparently the pirate was busy getting drunk. Walking closer he pushed the bottle away from him, leaning against the table, giving the pirate in front of him a searching lookover. He looked like shit.

"What are you doing here, Baelfire? I had a nice conversation with the rum bottle and would like to continue it."

"When you told me you did never fall in love again after my mother ... did you really mean it?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love Emma?" He saw how the pirate stiffened and had to hide a satisfied grin. He had been right. He had figured it out over the last two weeks who the man was Emma was talking about. Whenever she thought no one was paying attention to her she was following him with her eyes.

"No, I don't." Killian snapped.

"You are lying."

"Why do we have this conversation?" Killian sighed, giving up reaching for the bottle for the time being and leaning back in the chair, he closed his eyes before he continued. "She is with you, isn't she? It doesn't matter what I feel."

"God, you are an idiot."

"Excuse me?" Killian opened his eyes, cocking an eyebrow questioningly.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. You told me that. "

"Sometimes the happiness of others is more important than your own." Killian replied, his voice low and full of defeat.

"She didn't give me a second chance, Hook. She told me she isn't in love with me and when I asked her if there is someone else she told me she thought there might be someone but that he didn't share her feelings." Neal paused, staring at the pirate in front of him, waiting for his epiphany and when it didn't come he scoffed. "She was talking about you."

"I don't know ..."

"Go! Find her!" Neal interrupted him. "I couldn't make her happy. Make sure you'll do a better job otherwise I will kill you."

But he already talked to an empty room since Hook had already rushed out the door and a sad smile appeared on his face as he said quietly.

"I hope he can give you the home you were looking for your whole life."

~K&E~

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked surprised as he stepped beside her.

"I was looking for you."

He saw her shiver and without giving it another thought he shrugged out of his coat, throwing it over her shoulders and without questioning it she slipped her arms in the sleeves, pulling the coat shut in front of her.

He leaned beside her against the railing, staring out on the ocean. Minutes of silence ticked by until he finally gathered enough courage to turn around and face her.

"I just wanted to see ... I mean I wanted to talk to you about ..." Killian started, frustrated with himself that he seemed not to be able to get a full sentence out. "This is harder than I thought."

"What do you want to know?" Emma asked, trying to quench the hope that was rising up in her.

"Do we have a chance?" He asked quietly, his gaze falling on his hook as he continued. "Can you imagine yourself living with a one-handed pirate?"

"Hook, look at me!" Emma said and when he didn't look up she grabbed his arm. "Killian, look at me!"

His head snapped up as she called him by his given name, his eyes wide with wonder and her mouth turned up into a smile. "You are an idiot!"

"You are the second person calling me that today."

"You really believe I wouldn't want to be with you because you lost your hand?" She asked, her voice turning slightly reproachful. "How shallow do you think I am?"

"I didn't mean ..."

"I don't care if you have one hand or two. I love you just the way you are."

"What did you just say?" Killian stared at her in complete bafflement and she opened her mouth and closed it. Not able to say anything. Did she just confess her love to him? How did that happen?

"I ..." Emma stuttered, averting her gaze to the ground.

"Emma?" Killian said softly, lifting his hand and pulling her chin up until her eyes met his.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked into his eyes, her throat closing up as she saw the love shining in them.

"I love you, Killian Jones." Emma breathed hoarsely. "I'm in love with a one-handed pirate."

"Gods, I love you, Emma." Killian rasped, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her lips.

"So there is your answer."

"Answer?"

"You asked me if we have a chance. Well, I guess we don't have a choice, do we?"

"Because we are in love?" Killian asked, his mouth curling up into a huge grin and Emma nodded. Reaching up, she pulled his head down until their foreheads were touching before she whispered.

"Because we are in love."


	12. Against The Tree (M)

**I'm fine. I'm okay. I can't breathe after watching the sneak peek. But I'm totally fine. :-)**

* * *

The breath whoosed out of her as he slammed her against the tree, his mouth crushing down on hers, his scruff abrading her skin as he kissed her passionately.

"But this is really the last time." She breathed, a low groan slipping over her lips as he rocked against her, pressing his length into her.

"As you say, love." He rasped, his hand slipping around her ass, lifting her up and she took in a sharp breath as he pushed her harder against the tree, his erection rubbing over her core.

"Oh my God, Hook!" She grabbed his hair, jerking him forward, kissing him hungrily, grinding against him, not able to keep the moans in. "Jesus Christ!"

Pure lust, pure hunger was rushing through her veins but then he was suddenly gone, pulling her legs down and stepping away, his eyes dark with desire and he rubbed his finger over his lips, his mouth turning up into a cocky grin as he drawled.

"So if this is the last time ..." He paused, licking his lips and her stomach clenched painfully, her center throbbing, her nipples tightening as she stared at his lips, wishing for him to kiss her again, to push into her, to just take her. "... are you actually gonna through with it, love?"

Her eyes snapped up to his face and she wished she could say no. She wished she could just turn around and walk away but she couldn't.

"Oh, fuck you." She hissed, closing the gap between them and grabbing his coat, she jerked it off his shoulders.

"I'm about to." He growled, his hand reaching for her pants.

It took them only a minute to get out of their pants. They didn't even bother with the rest as he pushed her back against the tree again, his mouth on hers as he lifted her up and then he pushed into her, burying himself in her with one swift thrust and he didn't let her catch her breath before he started to move, slamming into her over and over again.

She could feel her skin burning where it touched the bark but she didn't care. All she could concentrate on was the sensations coursing through her body, the feeling of his cock slipping in and out of her, pushing her closer and closer until she exploded around him, her walls clutching him hard and he let out a loud groan as he followed her only seconds later, spilling his release into her.

They didn't say a word afterwards as they got dressed again, Emma trying to get her galloping heart under control. This had been a mistake. They should have never crossed that line and she needed to tell him. This would not go anywhere. They wouldn't repeat it. Ever.

"But this was really the last time." Emma said firmly, looking up at him. "This will never happen again."

"As you wish, love."

She turned around and walked away, her legs still felt a little shaky, her skin was still tingling and she almost looked back at him but knew if she would she would just jump him again and she told him it would never happen again but as she walked briskly back to the camp there was only one thought ricocheting through her brain.

_You are so screwed._


	13. The Dream

**This is getting ridiculous! I CAN'T STOP!**

* * *

She shot up, her eyes searching the camp site, her heart beating wildly in her chest and she needed a moment to realize that she hadn't been woken up by some noise but by the vivid dream she'd had.

The vivid EROTIC dream.

A shiver ran down her spine as she could swear she could hear his lilting voice rasping the word love into her ear. Her lips were tingling, tremors running over her body. It was as if he had just left her, as if his lips had been on hers just a second ago. But no one was there. Lifting her hand, she trailed her fingers over her lips, an unsuspected moan slipping out of her mouth.

She could fucking taste him.

She threw the blanket away, standing up slowly, careful not to make too much noise. She didn't want to wake anyone. She just needed a few minutes alone. Away from them all. A few minutes to get her bearings back.

She stepped into the trees, only walking a few steps to be out of sight. Leaning against a tree, she closed her eyes, willing herself to take in deep, slow breaths.

This was ridiculous. It was one kiss. One kiss. No need to freak out about it and definitely no need to dream about it.

But she couldn't forget it. She couldn't forget the feeling of his lips on hers, his scruff against her skin. She couldn't forget the feeling of his tongue tangling with hers. She couldn't forget the feeling of the leather under her fingers as she had grabbed the collar and pulled him further into her. She couldn't forget the unbearable urge to kiss him again, the need to stay in his arms forever.

She just couldn't forget.

"Love?" She didn't even open her eyes, an uneasy feeling rising up in her as she realized that she had somehow expected him to follow her. That she had expected him to 'sense' that she was awake. "You okay?"

"No!" Emma replied softly, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze. Pushing herself away from the tree, she straightened, sudden anger bubbling up in her. "No! I'm not okay!"

"What's the matter, love? You couldn't sleep?"

She almost let out a chuckle. Sleep wasn't the problem. Her dreams were.

"Just leave me alone, will you?" Sudden tiredness was overwhelming her. She couldn't deal with him right now. "Please?"

"As you wish."

"Stop saying that!"

"As milady commands." He shot back and she just stared at him for a second before she walked over to him, pressing her hands against his chest and shoving him backwards.

"You cocky bastard! This is all your fault! All of it!" He just raised one eyebrow, infuriating her even more and she snapped. "I should have never kissed you. It was the biggest mistake of my life and believe me I've done some very, very stupid things. But this tops it all."

"Love, you ..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Emma gritted out through clenched teeth, emphasizing each word.

He actually stayed silent but didn't move and somehow Emma felt the need to say something to interrupt the silence before she would do something stupid again.

"I should have just walked away. I should have just ignored your stupid innuendos. I've always ignored them. I should have never kissed you. Geez, I'm even dreaming about it."

The second it was out she wished she had never said it, groaning inwardly as she saw his mouth tilting up into a cocky smile.

"Oh, don't give me that smug grin! Don't tell me you didn't think about it too."

"Dreaming about it? No, no dreams, love." His voice sent shivers down her spine, unwanted sparks shooting through her body. "I prefer the real thing."

He stepped closer, invading her personal space, his lips brushing over her ear as he leaned forward. "I wouldn't be opposed to find out if the second one is as good as the first."

He was taunting her, baiting her. Again! He didn't touch her. He didn't pull her into him. He waited for her to initiate it. Again!

_Smug bastard!_

She really didn't want to kiss him. She tried to muster up the strength to turn around and walk away. But her lips were already tingling, anticipating the kiss and her hands wandered up his chest, her fingers brushing over his scruff and she pulled his head down, slowly this time, a whimper escaping her as his lips touched hers.

This time it was gentle, lacking the sheer hunger of the first kiss but it was as earth shattering as the first, her heart jumping in her throat, her knees going weak.

"This might become a problem." She breathed against his lips, her fingers still tangled in his hair.

"Looks like we both can't handle it." He replied hoarsely, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Even now he left the choice to her. She could step away anytime if she wanted. He wouldn't hold her back.

"I didn't expect that." Emma whispered, leaning back to look up into his face.

"What, love?"

"When I kissed you ..." She trailed off, reluctant to put her emotions into words but they still came out. "I didn't expect to feel that way. It was a challenge. I accepted it. It should have been over afterwards."

"But it isn't." He replied softly, his hand coming up, his fingers brushing over her cheek.

"No, it isn't." Emma said quietly. "I ... I want ..."

"What do you want, love?"

Maybe it was the night, maybe it was the silence surrounding them, maybe it was the remnants of her dream, maybe it was the fact that it was almost impossible to hide anything from him but it just slipped out.

"You! I want you!" Emma stiffened, shocked that she revealed so much. How the hell did he manage to break through her walls over and over again?

"I gotta go!" She pushed him away, turning around sharply, throwing over her shoulder. "Don't follow me!"

"Do we need some more firewood?" He shouted after her and she couldn't help the smile grazing her lips. He was incorrigible.

"Love?" Something in his tone made her stop, something foreign, vulnerable, almost pleading and she turned around, trying to make him out in the darkness surrounding them. He was more of a shadow until he stepped closer, the moonlight hitting his form and knocking the breath out of her. "I want you too."

She almost ran back to him. She wanted to kiss him senseless. She wanted to pull him to the ground with her and ride him. She wanted to feel him pushing into her so badly that she felt like screaming.

But this was not the time, nor the place. She couldn't give in to the temptation. Not now.

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to say something but she didn't have to. He tilted his head slightly, giving her a silent nod.

He understood. Like always.

The tug she felt deep inside of her took her breath away. She'd never expected to have any feelings for him beyond lust, no feelings beyond the mutual attraction. But apparently the feelings were already running way deeper than she realized.

He mattered. She cared about him. She wanted him.

The feelings rushing through here were closing up her throat, she felt as if she couldn't breathe anymore and she just gave him a sharp nod, turning around and almost fleeing the scene.

This was not supposed to happen.

It was supposed to be one kiss.

One kiss.


	14. Too Late

**Okay, this is gonna hurt! And yes, I think it will pretty much happen like this. Why? Because they need to throw in some angst, pain, hurt and heartache before Emma and Killian get their happy ending! That's how I would write it! So yes, I think we should all prepare ourselves! There are bumpy seas ahead of us.**

**Fair warning: I almost made myself cry! Just so you know! It is getting feelsy.**

* * *

"So, tell me! What would a man of honor like yourself do with a big, fat secret?"

"Oh … well that depends what the secret is." He felt exhilarated, not even Pan could dampen his mood. He knew the kiss meant something. He would not let Pan get into his head and convince him otherwise.

"Baelfire." The smug grin dropped off his face instantly and he snapped his head around, piercing Pan with his gaze who didn't seem to be bothered at all and just continued with a nonchalant voice. "Neal. Whatever name he goes by these days. The guy Emma loves. Henry's father."

"What of him?" Killian hissed, standing up, angry that Pan was even taking his name into his mouth. He would not let him taint Baelfire's memory. "He is dead!"

"No. I'm afraid not. He is alive." The words felt like a fist right into his stomach, his heart slammed against his rib cage before it started pounding like a sledgehammer. "That's not even the best part. He's in Neverland."

"He's here?" That couldn't be true. Baelfire was alive?

"Oh yes. Can you believe it? I'm sure Emma would love to know that Henry's father is still alive. But I hate for that to get in the way of a budding romance. So I'll leave it up to you. To tell her, and all."

Pan disappeared behind a tree, leaving him with a whirlwind of emotions but then he heard rustling and looked up again, Pan stepping into sight once more, saying mockingly. "Let's see what kind of man you really are."

And then he was gone.

Shock. Surprise. Hope. A flicker of joy. And then a wave of hopelessness.

Baelfire was alive.

For just one moment he had actually thought he had a chance. A chance for a fresh start. A chance for a new beginning. With Emma.

But they were all probably right. He wasn't good enough for her. He was a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. She deserved better. He had fooled himself. Of course the kiss didn't mean anything. She just wanted to prove a point.

He closed his eyes, balling his hand into a fist, feeling the need to bury his hook in the next tree. He didn't deserve her. Exhaling loudly, he opened his eyes, staring into the trees for a few minutes before he let his shoulders sag, accepting the bitter reality. He would lose her. She would never choose him. She would never love him.

He ignored the sharp pain in his chest that just deepened the closer he got to the camp site. Stepping into the clearing, he let his eyes sweep over the site, searching for her.

"Didn't I tell you to get some firewood?" Her voice hit him square in the chest, making his heart ache.

"Aye! You did, lass." He said softly, not able to turn around to face her.

"Something wrong?"

He couldn't tell her. Not right now. It just bloody hell hurt too much. He didn't know he could miss something so bad that he didn't even have in the first place. They shared one kiss. But this one kiss, full of passion, had given him hope. Hope that got trampled down only a few minutes later.

He knew he needed to tell her. He knew she needed to know. But he just needed a few hours to prepare himself. He needed to put the walls back up, walls that had began to crack the moment he met her, walls that went up in flames the moment her lips met his.

He needed to prepare himself for the expression he would see on her face when she realized the meaning of his words. When she would realize that the man she loved was still alive. He couldn't watch her facial expression change into an expression that would erase every little flame of hope that still flickered in him. He just wasn't ready to let go yet. Not yet.

"No, everything is alright. I'll just ..." He waved towards the trees, clearing his throat uncomfortably before he added. "I'll just go fetch some firewood."

She eyed him suspiciously as he disappeared back into the forest. Something was up. He had lied. But he probably felt uncomfortable because of the kiss. She definitely felt that way, still not sure why she actually kissed him, not willing to dwell on it for too long.

It had been a one time thing. No need to think about it any longer. One kiss. Granted the kiss had been pretty fantastic. But it was only a kiss. Nothing more. She'd accepted the challenge, proved her point that she could handle it and now it was time to just forget it ever happened.

~K&E~

In the end it took him three days to find the courage to tell her, the secret weighing his shoulders down, making it almost impossible to look her in the eyes. He didn't want to lose her but he knew he had to let her go.

"Love, do you have a moment?" He stepped closer, nodding his head towards the trees, indicating they should step away from the group. "I need to tell you something."

She narrowed her eyes, watching him intently before she shrugged one shoulder and stepped into the trees, walking a few feet before she turned around to him, folding her arms over her chest, a fierce expression on her face as she said. "I don't wanna talk about the ..."

"It's not about that." Killian interrupted her.

"What is it?"

"The day I saved David's life ..." Killian stopped again, staring over her shoulder. "Pan found me after ..."

He didn't show any inclination to continue his sentence and she sighed softly, finishing the sentence for him. "After we kissed?"

"Aye!" Killian said quietly. "He told me something. Something important. Something you need to know. He told me that ..."

"Emma?"

They both froze as someone crashed through the trees, both recognizing the person immediately.

"Neal?" Emma stared at him as if she was seeing a ghost. He couldn't be here. He had to be a hallucination. He was dead.

"Emma! Finally!" Neal cried, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I found you!"

Emma couldn't move, her mind still tried to process what just happened and Neal drew back, pushing her gently away and looking into her face, he asked concerned. "Everything alright?"

She couldn't answer him, hot fury sizzling through her. Her eyes snapped to Hook, her anger sky-rocketing when he saw the guilt written all over his face. She lifted her hands, pulling Neal's arms away and slowly she walked over to Hook.

"You knew? You knew he was alive and didn't tell me? He told you three days ago. You bastard!" She shoved him hard and he stumbled backwards. "What did you expect? That you would get a good fuck against the tree if you keep quiet? How could you not tell me? I trusted you. God, Hook, I really trusted you and you betrayed me."

"I didn't ..."

"Stop it! I don't wanna hear some feeble excuse." Emma hissed, her whole body starting to tremble and her eyes shot from Neal to Hook. "You know what? Just ... I can't talk to you now ... both of you ... I just ... I need a few minutes."

She turned around and stormed into the jungle, both men staring after her, stunned into silence until Neal tilted his head, his gaze returning to Hook.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing that should concern you." Killian told him curtly before he met his gaze. "I'm glad you are alive, Bael ... Neal."

"You are?" Neal asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"She might consider me a lying bastard and I know you aren't very fond of me either ... but I am a man of honor." Killian let his eyes drift to the man standing in front of him, his voice turning lower as he added. "She lost enough in her life. She mourned your death. We both did. It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. Just be there for her."

Neal could just stare after him as the pirate turned around and disappeared in the opposite direction in which Emma had disappeared just a minute ago. He had seen this look on the pirate's face once before. When he was talking to him about his mother. It was the look of love. The pirate was in love with Emma.

"How the hell did that happen?" Neal muttered under his breath, wondering what had happened since he fell through the portal. Because there was definitely something going on between Emma and the pirate and he would find out how far their relationship had progressed over the last weeks.

~K&E~

Men!

They could all go to hell! All of them!

She wanted to hit something! Really hit something!

She pulled her sword out of its sheath and swirled it around before she jumped forward and hit it against the next tree, chunks flying everywhere as she slammed the blade into the bark over and over again.

"Fuck you all!"

He was alive. He was alive. How could he be alive? He should be dead. He shouldn't be alive. She was panting heavily, her arm growing heavy and she let the blade slid to the ground, leaning her head against the tree, closing her eyes.

Neal was alive. The father of her child was alive. The man who betrayed her trust, the man who left her wasn't dead. She could get her explanation now. She could ask him all the questions she'd never gotten around to ask him. She could finally try to get closure.

She inhaled a deep breath, letting it out slowly, trying to ignore the thoughts of another man that kept popping up in her head. But she couldn't shove him away and she pressed her eyes shut, tears threatening to fall as she bit her tongue.

He had betrayed her. He had kept the truth from her. She had trusted him. After all these years she had opened up again, let someone in again. She had thought he was safe. He had proven himself over and over again, making her defenses weaken. What made the blow just that much more devastating.

Turning around, she slipped down the tree, pulling her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and planting her chin on her knees, she stared into the shadows, not moving a muscle.

Why didn't he tell her? She tried to understand his behavior, tried to see beyond her anger, beyond her hurt and suddenly she stiffened. Jealousy? Could it be that he didn't tell her because he didn't want to share her with Neal?

His face appeared in front of her eyes and she remembered the guilt she had seen but there had been also something else. Pain. Hurt. He was as broken as she and suddenly she understood why he didn't tell her. He was afraid to lose her.

She sucked in a breath as it hit her. The pirate had feelings for her. Real feelings.

But what was she feeling for him? There was definitely attraction but was there more? Could there be more? Did she want there to be more?

"Damn you, pirate!"

If he hadn't taunted her she wouldn't have kissed him and she wouldn't be in this situation right now, her emotions all over the place, her feelings a mess.

The man she had loved for a very long time, her first love, came back from the dead in the exact moment she started to move on, to close this chapter of her life. The moment she realized she might have developed deeper feelings for a man she shouldn't have any in the first place.

"This is a mess!" She muttered.

Standing up slowly she grabbed her sword, pushing it back into the sheath. Rubbing her hands over her jeans, she sighed softly before she straightened. She didn't have time to examine her feelings. This had to wait. Her son was out there. He was her priority. Her feelings weren't important right now.

~K&E~

The atmosphere was strained over the next days, Neal was never far from her side, starting to get on her nerves and she caught herself a few times wishing someone else would walk beside her. She hadn't realized how accustomed she had gotten to his presence next to her until he wasn't there anymore.

He avoided her, only speaking to her when necessary. His tone clipped, the look in his eyes distant. She hadn't forgiven him for keeping the news about Neal from her. It was a betrayal of her trust. But she missed him and she wanted to hit herself for it. She missed talking to him, she missed his constant showing of support. She just missed him.

"Are you in love with Hook?" Neal's voice jerked her out of her thoughts and she threw him an incredulous look over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, there obviously happened something between you two and I was just ..."

"There is nothing between Hook and me." Emma said sharply. She would not discuss Hook with Neal. Definitely not. "Besides, I don't know why it should concern you."

"Emma?" He grabbed her arm, making her stop. "I love you. I want us to start over. I want a second chance."

She just stared in utter confusion at him for a second. Really? He wanted to talk about this now?

"No! You don't just rise from the dead and tell me you love me." She snapped, not able to hold herself back even when the others stepped into the clearing as everything she had bottled up for so long just burst out of her. "You want a second chance? God, Neal! I was in jail for a crime you committed. I actually waited two years for you to come find me afterwards. You broke my heart when you just left me without a word. Without an explanation. I had to give up our son. You can't just erase ten years and act as if nothing has happened. Because a lot happened. You have changed. I have changed." She paused, taking in a deep breath before she continued. "I love you. Yes, I do. I never stopped loving you. I will always love you. We have a son together. There is a bond between us that will never break no matter what happens."

"But?"

"But I'm not in love with you anymore." She said softly. "We can't go back. You and I … we are over."

She saw him flinch but when he opened his mouth she just raised her hand.

"Just ..." She gulped hard, meeting his gaze. "We don't have time for this now. We need to get to Henry."

She turned around, staring at her parents, shaking her head when Mary Margaret opened her mouth. She couldn't talk to them right now. Not now. Her eyes flickered over the clearing, searching for him. Why she felt the strong need to meet his gaze was beyond her. But he wasn't there anymore. He must have continued to the camp site and she just ignored the strange feeling settling in her stomach. They needed to get Henry. Nothing else mattered right now.

~K&E~

"Love?"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Emma?" He said softly. "I think I found them. I think I found Henry."

She looked up at him surprised, her whole body going rigid and she stepped closer, listening intently as he told her his findings, explaining his plan. A warm feeling spread out through her body as she realized with how much intensity he must have searched for her son. He still put all his effort in rescuing her son and her throat closed up, her voice turning all throaty as she choked out.

"Thank you!"

For a brief moment she actually expected him to ask for a kiss again and chastised herself for actually hoping for it. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel disappointed when he just gave her a short nod and walked away?

She watched him as he joined David, their heads close together as they apparently discussed Hook's plan. She hadn't looked at him closely for days so she wasn't aware how exhausted he looked. Haggard, sleep-deprived, dark shadows under his eyes. He moved as if every bone in his body hurt, confusing feelings crashing down on her as she watched him.

Pity. Guilt. And the strange urge to walk over to him and hug him. Her fingers itched as the desire to brush her fingers over his face to smooth the wrinkles away made her hands shake.

"Swan?" His voice snapped her out of her reveries and she looked up. "Let's go."

~K&E~

They needed to get of the island and there was only one way. He had to make a deal with Pan.

He was standing in the shadows of the trees at the edge of the clearing, watching the happy family reunion. He wasn't a part of it. He'd never been a part of it. She needed him to find her son and since she had him back now he could leave. It was better that way anyway.

She had her family. Her parents. Her son. Neal. She would be okay. She would be happy. She didn't need him in her life.

He was tired. He had lived a long life. A long life where he was eaten up by grief, hurt, anger, revenge. He felt hollow. Alone. He was tired of living a lonely life. He was in a position now to give Pan what he needed. A sad smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched her. Without her he wouldn't be able to make a deal with Pan. He wouldn't have anything to deal with.

But she had given him something back he hadn't felt in a very long time. Love.

He had thought he would never love again after Milah had died in his arms. Over three hundred years he hadn't loved anyone until he met her.

He loved her. Fiercely. With all his heart. He was in love with her but he had to let her go. He felt his heart constrict in his chest, his throat closing up as he threw a last glance over the group before he turned around and disappeared soundlessly into the jungle.

~K&E~

"Where is Hook?" Emma grinned from ear to ear, hugging Henry close as her eyes flitted over the clearing. She wanted to thank him. They wouldn't have come so far, they wouldn't have gotten her son back without him. But he wasn't there and she furrowed her brows, her eyes searching David's. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." David replied, a big grin appearing on his face as he added. "Maybe getting some firewood."

But Emma didn't grin back. Something was wrong. She could feel it. She tilted her head, looking thoughtfully at the spot she had seen him last. She couldn't put her finger on it, she didn't know where the strange feeling came from. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a loud curse.

"God damn it!" Suddenly everything was clear. He had been the one who told them that the only one who ever got of the island without Pan's permission had been Neal but it turned out that Pan had let him. Pan needed to agree for them to leave. She balled her hands into fists, hissing angrily. "You son of a bitch! You didn't!"

"Emma?" Mary Margaret said softly. "What is it?"

"He is gonna get himself killed." She gritted out through clenched teeth. She would kill him herself when she found him. "He is gonna make a deal with Pan."

"How do you know?" Neal asked skeptically.

"Because I know him." Emma said, already running over the clearing, disappearing into the jungle a second later.

~K&E~

"Look at that! Killian Jones!" Killian turned around slowly, glad he didn't need to wait for hours until Pan made his appearance.

"I'm here to make a deal!" He said in a low voice.

"You don't have anything to offer!" Pan spat back.

"I have!" Killian told him. "I'll stay! You can do what you want with me!"

"You are offering to give your life for hers?"

"Not only for hers! You'll get me and let _them_ go. All of them!"

"And why should I do that?" Pan asked. "You think too highly of yourself, pirate!"

"I know what you are searching for Pan! You don't search for the heart of the truest believer. You search for true love. You need the heart of someone who truly loves." Killian spoke, seeing Pan's posture stiffen for a second, telling him he was right. "Unconditionally. No father's love. No child's love. A love between a man and a woman. I can give you that."

"So you _really_ love her!"

"Yes, I do." Killian nodded, closing his eyes for a second, conjuring a picture of her up in his mind before he opened his eyes again. "You just have to kill me and then it's yours."

~K&E~

Her feet were pounding on the ground, sweat trickling down her face, her heart was thumping in her throat, her mind reeling as she jumped over fallen trees and swatted leaves away. She prayed she wasn't too late. She couldn't be too late.

Bursting through the trees, she stumbled into the clearing, her breath whooshing out of her as she took in the scene in front of her in a split second. Everything slowed down as if she was watching a movie in slow motion but she still couldn't stop it. The raised arm of Pan, Hook kneeling in front of him, his arms spread wide and she wanted to jump forward, wanted to jerk the arrow out of Pan's hand but she knew she wouldn't reach him in time and she could only stare helplessly, her eyes locking with Hook's as Pan plunged the arrow into Hook's heart.

"Nooooo!" She didn't realize that she was shouting as she ran over to Hook, falling to the ground beside him, her hands roaming frantically over his body. "Hook? Can you hear me?"

His eyes flutter as he tried to pry them open. She could see his pulse hammering in his throat, could see the poison of the arrow rushing through his veins. Pure hate washed over her and she turned around, her gaze falling on Pan.

"You!" Her voice was scratchy. "You ratty little bastard!"

She stretched out her hand, concentrating all her anger inside of her. She felt the magic crackle inside of her, racing to her hand, a ball of magic shooting out in his direction and he actually laughed as he raised his hand, confident that he could stop it, his laugh faltering at the ball of magic hit him square in the chest and threw him backwards, his body knocking into a tree, a sharp snapping sound echoing through the trees. But Emma didn't pay attention to him anymore, she could hear the others crashing into the clearing. They would deal with Pan if she hadn't killed him.

"Hook?" Her fingers fluttered over his face, her voice breaking as she whispered his name. "Killian?"

"Love?" His eyes opened slowly, the blue depths dull with pain as he lifted his hand and put it over her fingers, his voice barely audible as he rasped. "I want you to be happy. The sextant. He has it with him. You'll need it to find your way home. Bael ... Neal knows how to use it. He can bring you home. All of you."

"All of us?" David was suddenly standing beside them and Killian turned his head, the effort almost too much for him, his breaths turning erratic.

"Yes, mate. Including you. That was the deal. Pan ..." Killian licked his lips, his eyes falling shut, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "He has a ring with him. Put it on your finger and never remove it. It will keep you alive."

Emma could see his pulse flutter in his throat, stopping for a second before it started again and a strangled sob escaped her throat as she breathed. "You stupid pirate! Why did you do it? Why?"

She didn't expect an answer, realizing that he was too far gone already but suddenly she could hear his lilting voice and her eyes snapped to his face.

"Because it was the right thing to do." He turned his head slowly, his eyes searching hers. "Emma, I lo ..."

His mouth fell open, his eyes closed as his body slackened, his head tilting sideways and a loud cry ripped through her throat.

"Don't do this to me! Don't leave me!" She pulled his head into her lap, sobs wracking her body as she skimmed her fingers over his cheek, tears falling on her hand but she didn't care. "Killian, no! Please don't leave me!"

"Emma?" Someone shouted but she didn't react. "Emma!"

Finally she looked up, meeting the worried gaze of her mother. "There is only one way to bring him back."

"But ..." She said hoarsely, knowing what her mother was referring to but not sure if it would work and she was too afraid to try.

"Honey, you know it." Her mother's voice drifted over her soothingly. "Deep down you know it. You love him. You just need to accept it. It's the only way to save him."

"True love's kiss?" Her voice quivered, her eyes swimming in tears. "But what if he ..."

"You have to believe, mum." Henry stepped forward, his voice urgent.

"Henry is right, Emma. You have to believe." She turned her head to Neal, surprised to hear him speak up. "Deep down you always believed in true love. All the heartache you've been through got you to this point. Everything happens for a reason. You wouldn't have met him otherwise. He loves you. And you love him. Trust yourself, Emma. Trust him. Trust your love."

She gulped hard, her gaze dropping back to his pale face. She knew it. Right in that moment she knew it and finally admitted it. She was in love with him.

"I love you!" She whispered, lowering her head, stopping as her lips were only a hair's breadth away from his. "I love you, Killian Jones! Please come back to me."

She pressed her lips on his, waiting for something to happen. Seconds ticked by and she already wanted to pull back, her heart breaking in her chest when she realized it wasn't enough. She couldn't bring him back.

But then a wave washed over them, his lips suddenly moved under hers, his hand slipping in her hair, pulling her closer as he kissed her back. He kissed her gently, his lips brushing over hers, his tongue slipping in, his teeth nibbling at her bottom lip.

She didn't want to let go of him, she wanted the kiss to last forever but eventually they had to pull back.

"True love's kiss?" His voice was full of wonder as he stared up at her, his fingers brushing over her cheek, searching her face for confirmation.

She let out a sound half sob, half chuckle, swatting him over the chest. "Don't you ever make me use it again. Do you hear me?"

His mouth turned up into a huge grin, his hand tightened and he pulled her down to him again. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you ..." She paused, leaning back slightly and she could see the longing in his eyes, knowing exactly what he was waiting for and a tear slipped down her cheek as she breathed. "I love you, Killian."

He came back. He came back for her and she would never let him go again.

A Lost Boy and a Lost Girl finally found their home.

In each other.


	15. Can You Wait?

**I'm still not over the episode. It was amazing. This ship is really gonna kill me one day!**

* * *

This was all a freaking nightmare. This whole island was a freaking nightmare.

They still needed to find Henry, find their way back home. But without David. They actually had to leave him behind and thinking about it made her heart clench in her chest. She would lose her father once again. But without Hook he would be already dead. She would have already lost him.

And Mary Margaret wanted another baby and a small part of her felt hurt by her confession but she understood her. She knew how it felt to give up a child, to not be there for all those small moments. Another thing she would never forgive Neal. She had to give up Henry because he left her.

And then she found out that Neal is alive and she had to let out her darkest secret. That she wished that it had been a trick. That he wasn't alive. Because she didn't want to feel the pain anymore. She didn't want to be reminded of his betrayal, of all the hurt he put her through, every time she looked at him. She didn't want to think about it that a part of her would always love him. Despite everything.

But what had thrown her the most was Hook's darkest secret. The one secret you wouldn't admit to anyone. She was still trying to process what he had told her. What he had told her in front of everyone. She still had a hard time to believe it was true. That he really meant what he said. But even before the bridge had appeared out of nowhere she knew he was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes. She could hear it in his voice.

His darkest secret was that he was in love with her. Captain Hook was in love with her. He admitted that he was already falling for her the moment they met. How was she supposed to deal with his declaration? She wasn't ready for any of this. She wasn't ready to feel more for him. She couldn't let herself feel more for him. She just couldn't. Not now.

But she still had to find him. She needed to talk to him. Tell him something.

But where the hell was he?

She let out a sigh of relief as she stepped into a clearing and saw him sitting on a tree trunk. For a few moments she had thought he had left them but she should have known he would never leave her.

He looked up at her, his whole posture almost screaming defeat and she knew she had made the right choice to search for him, to follow him.

She sat down beside him, wordlessly, reaching for the flask in his hand and taking a huge gulp she tried to find the right words, tried to find the right beginning.

"I ..." She wanted to talk to him. She went looking for him because she needed to talk to him. But now, sitting beside him, she was lost for words, not knowing how to begin or even what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, love." His voice was flat. He didn't even look at her as he said softly. "I'm glad Neal is alive. You don't have to explain anything to me."

She actually stared at him with utter confusion for a second, wondering what he was talking about but then she suddenly realized that he probably hadn't heard her darkest secret. He thought he had declared his love to her and then she went back into Neal's arms.

"I wished he was dead." She said quietly. "I wished it was a trick."

"Pardon me?" Killian asked, looking up and Emma felt a sharp pain in her chest as she saw the empty expression in his eyes.

"That was my darkest secret." She reached for his arm, closing her fingers around the leather as she continued intently. "I wished he was dead. I didn't want him to be alive. I ..." Her voice faltered but she kept eye contact with him, wanting him to understand, knowing he would see what she was not able to say. He always did. "I started to move on. I started to leave him behind me and with it all the pain he caused me. But he is alive and so is the pain." She trailed off, contemplating if she should say more but she knew he needed to know the whole truth and she added softly. "I love him. I will probably always love him."

"I know you do, love." He said quietly, averting his gaze to the ground again.

"But you still let us know that he is alive."

"Because I want you to be happy, Emma."

"Hook?" She waited for him to look up, her heart beating hard against her rib cage as she realized she had to take a leap of faith now. She needed to tell him how she felt. "Wanna know another secret?"

She couldn't handle the hopelessness she saw in his eyes, it almost broke her heart to see him letting her be with the man he thought she loved because her happiness was more important to him than anything else and her heart swelled in her chest, her throat closing up.

"The kiss ..." She gulped hard, getting the words out was way harder than she had thought but she knew he needed to hear them. She knew she needed to say them out loud. "It wasn't just only a kiss. It started out like this but I ... I just need time, okay? Can you give me that? Can you ... can you wait until we get Henry and are back in Storybrooke? I ... I just can't let myself feel anything right now. Do you understand?"

"Aye, love. I understand." He said quietly, his voice hoarse with emotions, his hand closing around hers and squeezing it slightly. "I can wait."

"Thank you." She stood up then and leaning down she brushed her lips over his cheek, her fingers skimming over his scruff before she turned around and walked back to the camp.

He stayed motionless for a very long time before he lifted his hand and trailed it over the place her lips had met his skin. He could feel the flicker of hope rising in his chest. She told him that the kiss had meant something. She told him she felt more for him than only gratitude. She just asked him for a little bit of time.

He could wait. He would give her all the time she needed. Because he had found her. The one person who could make him whole again. After three hundred years of mourning the loss of his first love he was in love again. He was in love with Emma.

He could wait.


	16. I Love You (M)

**This ship is killing me! KILLING ME WITH FEELS! Just take them away! I'm drowning!  
**

**This is a continuation of Chapter 15.**

* * *

She leaned her head against the wood, pressing her hands hard against the surface to stop the trembling. She was afraid to knock. She was terrified to face him. She didn't know if she was ready to let him in.

But she had never been a coward and she wouldn't start now. Pushing back, she raised her hand but a few inches before her fist connected with the door she stopped, feeling her heart racing in her chest.

She couldn't do it.

She stood frozen on the spot. She couldn't move. Couldn't do anything. But then the door opened as if he had sensed her, his eyes finding hers, full of understanding and she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

He didn't say a word. He just stepped back to let her into the cabin and she slowly walked in, feeling the jitters churning through her stomach and wrapping her arms around herself she stared at the ground, trying to find the courage to face him.

Henry was safe. They were back in Storybrooke. They came back three days ago and everything had been a whirlwind of welcome homes and hugs and tears of joy. Tonight had been the first night she had actually time to breathe, to pause and think about everything that happened in Neverland and the moment she did her thoughts went to him.

And now she was standing in his cabin, staring at his chest, the feelings she pushed back for so long rushing to the surface, knocking the breath out of her. He had waited. Patiently. He had never pushed her. Never said anything. He had just stood by her side all the way.

He had waited. For her.

She couldn't look up in his face. She couldn't look him in the eyes afraid she might start crying when she saw the love shining out of them. She balled her hands into fists beside her body, inhaling deeply and letting the breath out slowly, she pushed herself forward.

She stepped closer, tears pricking the back of her eyes as his scent enveloped her, as the heat radiating from his body touched her skin. The deep longing in her stomach grew more prominent. She ached for his touch, ached to be in his arms, ached for finally having someone who would share the weight with her she was carrying on her shoulders.

Her hand went to his chest on its own accord as if she needed to touch him to reassure herself that he was really standing in front of her. She flattened her hand, feeling his hair prickle against her palm, his heat burning hot against her skin.

"Thank you!" Emma whispered, a lonely tear trailing down her cheek as she finally looked up. "Thank you for everything!"

"You're welcome, love." Killian said barely above a whisper.

Even now he didn't push her. He didn't pull her into his arms. He waited. Even now. Let her take the first step and something in her crumbled, the walls around her heart crashing down and she couldn't hold back the whimper that slipped over her lips as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

She felt his arms close around her and she tightened her grip around him, the feelings coursing through her, making her dizzy. She needed him so much that she felt as if she couldn't breathe anymore.

Leaning back she raised a shaking hand, letting her fingers skim over his scruff, his lips, trailing along his nose, brushing over his eyebrows, feeling him tremble under her caress.

"I need you."

She cupped his face, pulling him down to her, closing her mouth over his. The kiss wasn't passionate like the first one. This one was gentle. Like a silent promise as they both finally allowed themselves to feel again.

She'd always imagined they would rip each other's clothes off the first time. But they didn't. His fingers were soft, caressing her skin as he took her clothes off, his mouth and hand skimming over her whole body as he laid her down on the bed, his naked body hovering over her, his hand trailing down her thigh, his eyes never leaving hers as he pulled her legs apart, settling between them.

But he didn't push into her immediately, still waiting, giving her the chance to still back away if she wanted to. In this moment as he was towering over her, his eyes full of passion, need and lust, she knew. She just knew.

She was in love with him. She felt the same way. He was the one who gave her hope again. Hope for a second chance.

"Killian!" She whispered and his eyes widened as he heard his given name coming over her lips and she pulled his head down, too overwhelmed by emotions to say anything else, pressing her mouth against his.

And then he slipped into her, slowly. Agonizingly slowly.

She waited her whole life to be loved like this. Truly loved. And she found him. The one person who completed her. The one person she felt safe with. The one person she could call home.

Her hand trailed down his chest, her fingers curling against his skin, directly over his heart as he started to move, his thrusts coming in a steady pace and looking up at him it suddenly was easy to say it. It felt right to say it.

"I love you." She heard his breath hitch in his throat, saw the vulnerability in his eyes, the hope that he had heard right, the fear that he might only have imagined it. "I love you, Killian Jones."

"Emma, I ..." His voice was gruff with emotions, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears, his body rigid as he pulled back, almost slipping out of her but not able to leave her completely and she could see his arms tremble as he tried desperately to not lose control over his emotions.

"I love you." Emma breathed, arching her back, pushing upwards, drawing him back in and he started to move again, taking her with slow strokes, burying himself deep in her every time he pushed forward and Emma's eyes felt shut as she let herself get swept away by the sensations, her voice floating up to him. "I love you."

"Gods, Emma. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love." He rasped, the movements of his hips getting more erratic as he got closer and closer. "But I love you. Gods, Emma. I love you so much it hurts."

And as if his words had touched something deep inside of her, she felt the orgasm building, curling her toes, her stomach clenching as he pushed deep into her, a low groan ripping through her throat as she clenched around him, the waves rushing through her body, her breath hitching as she felt him stiffen inside of her, as she heard his guttural moan as he followed her over the edge.

She was lying in his arms afterwards, listening to his heart beat thudding under her ear, feeling his hand trailing up and down her spine, relishing in the perfectness of the moment.

Her walls were done, her heart was freed again. She didn't fear he would betray her. She knew when Killian Jones loved, he loved wholeheartedly. He lived three hundred years for revenge. He wanted to avenge the death of his love Milah and he didn't believe he would ever fall in love again.

_Until I met you._

She could hear the words in her head as if he had just spoken them out loud. Everything he did was for her. He gave up his revenge for her, helped saving Henry, made himself vulnerable by admitting in front of everyone that he was in love with her, believing she would choose Neal over him.

He did it for her. Because her happiness was more important to him than anything else. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, a shiver running down her spine.

"You okay, love?" His soft voice reached her ears and she gulped hard, clenching her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling.

"You were wrong." She said calmly, pushing herself up to look him in the eyes.

"Wrong about what?"

"I don't deserve _you_." She whispered, watching him intently, seeing the flash of surprise crossing his eyes before he cupped her face and pulled her closer, his lips brushing over hers.

"You are an amazing woman, Emma. Brilliant, fearless, devoted and extremely stubborn." He felt her lips open under his mouth and he pressed a kiss against it to stop her from saying anything before he breathed. "And I love you. I will always love you."

"Why didn't I find you sooner?" Emma asked, her lips skimming over his.

"We found each other when we needed each other the most." Killian said quietly and Emma pulled back, planting her hands on his chest and leaned back to see him clearer.

"Promise me ..." Emma trailed off, biting her tongue. She would not beg him to never leave her.

"I'm never gonna leave you, Emma." His finger slipped under her chin and he pulled it up gently until she had to meet his eyes. "I'm not gonna abandon you."

As she looked into his eyes sudden calmness overwhelmed her. As always he knew exactly what was going on inside of her, reading her like an open book, understanding her fears.

She trusted him. Completely. He would never leave her.

He drew her back, brushing his lips over hers before he pulled her back into his arms, his fingers trailing soothing circles over her back and she felt herself slip away.

"Sleep, love." She could hardly hear him, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'll be here in the morning. I'm not going anywhere."

He would be there.

He would never leave her.

He would always be by her side.

Always.


	17. Not This Time (M)

**This is based off a prompt by** _vickyvicarious_ **on Tumblr!  
**

_I have this weird hankering for smut where Killian, for whatever reason (heartbreak?), is trying to make it quick and maybe a bit rough - but Emma just keeps taking her time, making it gently, making love to him. (He can't handle it.)_

**M-rated! Obviously!**

* * *

He would never admit it but she knew it affected him. The citizens of the town still didn't accept him and she could see it hurt him. He was trying so hard to be a better man, to show them that he had changed, that he wanted to make up for his mistakes but the resentment was sitting deep and after all he was Captain Hook. They didn't trust him.

They were on their way to the Jolly Roger and Emma knew what would happen when they got there. They hardly spent any time on his ship anymore. Emma doubted he was aware that his legs always carried him to the Jolly Roger when he was upset about something. His ship was a safe haven. The moment he stepped onto the deck he visibly relaxed. She had seen it often enough to make it clear that it was not a coincidence.

She had tried to talk about what was bothering him every time but she had to give him that ... he was very good. He always used one weapon she had hardly any defenses against.

Sex.

He always distracted her with sex. Wild and rough sex. Sex that made her head spin, making her forget everything around her. Sex that left her breathless and most of the times she'd forgotten why they had come to the ship in the first place. But this would not happen today. She would not let it happen.

The moment she closed the cabin door behind her, he shoved her against it, his mouth crushing down on hers, his hand finding its way under her shirt, his fingers slipping beneath her waistband and his passion almost was setting her on fire, her body sizzling to awareness, betraying her as her hips rocked forward and she needed to gather all her strength to not get swept away.

Closing her hand around his, she yanked it out of her pants and shoving him away, she said loudly. "No!"

His eyes were blazing, his gaze raking over her and her resolve almost crumbled under his heated look but she wouldn't let him distract her again. Folding her arms over her chest, she leaned back against the door, digging her nails into her flesh to dampen the aching need coursing through her body.

"It takes time, you know?" Emma said softly.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked.

"They will come around eventually." Emma elaborated. "You just have to give them some time."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Killian said, shrugging his shoulders but she'd registered how his body had stiffened for a second before he had forced himself to relax again.

"You do." She said with utter conviction, closing the gap between them.

"No, I don't know ..." Emma pressed her fingers against his lips, a soft smile grazing her features as she spoke. "Stop denying it! I know you."

He stared at her for a few seconds with hard concentration before his mouth suddenly turned up into a wolfish grin, his hand reaching for her shirt. "Get out of your clothes, Swan!"

"No!" Emma said loudly and his head snapped back as if she'd just slapped him and she added quietly. "Not like this. Not today."

"Sure." Killian said, stepping back and turning around. "If you don't want to we can ..."

"It's not that I don't want to." Emma said intently, grabbing his arm and pulling him around. "I do want you."

"Then what is the bloody problem?" Killian growled, walking forward until her back hit the door again and leaning his hook against the wood directly beside her face, he pushed his hips forward, his arousal digging into her stomach. "It's bloody obvious that I want you."

His mouth shot down on hers again, his kiss fierce and demanding, his hand yanked her leg up, his hips rocking forward and Emma had to suppress a moan, fighting desperately to not lose the last resemblance of control.

"Stop it!" Emma yelped, pushing him back.

"Would you bloody tell me what is wrong?" Killian snapped and Emma just stared at him for a moment, unable to form any words.

His shirt was half untugged, his hair disheveled, his eyes dark with desire and when she let her gaze drop she could see his pants straining over his erection, her skin still burning were he'd been pressed against her just a few seconds ago.

"Just ..." Emma licked her lips, locking eyes with him. "Just let me take the lead this time, okay?"

He relaxed immediately, a sly grin pulling his lips up and cocking one eyebrow, he said. "As you wish, love."

She didn't give him an answer, only pushing herself away from the door, her hands slipping under his coat, shrugging it off his shoulders, her fingers closing around the sleeve to pull it over his hook.

He was still wearing his pirate outfit all the time and she'd understood that wearing it gave him security. She never mentioned it, knowing that he needed time to let go of it but she had asked him once if he would consider taking off his hook but one look in his eyes made it clear that she had asked too soon. But the hook was a constant reminder of who he was for the people in town what didn't make it any easier for him.

But this wasn't the time to talk about it. She could see he wouldn't listen to her, so she trailed her hands up his arms and down his chest, opening his vest slowly, letting it slip to the ground like his coat. Grabbing the hem of his shirt she scrambled it up in her hands, indicating with a nod of her head that he should raise his arms so that she could pull it off.

The leather straps holding the contraption for his hook were securely wound around his arm and she outlined the leather, her fingers ghosting over his arm and down his chest, trailing along the waistband of his pants.

She could hear his breath quicken but didn't look up as she started to walk around him, letting her fingernails rake up his chest and over his shoulder. Stepping behind him, she trailed one finger over his shoulder blade and down his spine, brushing her fingers along his waist as she wandered around him. When she stood in front of him again she pressed both of her hands against his stomach before she looked up at him, pushing him gently back until he reached the bed.

"Sit down!" She said softly, crouching down in front of him to pull the boots off his feet and skimming her hands along his legs, she slipped her fingers under his waistband, tugging at the leather.

"Get up!" Her voice sounded more commanding than she'd intended to and his mouth twitched as he stood up, letting his arms fall beside his body, waiting for her next move. She could see the bulge in his pants but deliberately avoided to touch it in any way as her fingers opened his pants slowly before she pulled them down, her gaze lingering on him for a few seconds before she pointed to the bed behind him.

"Lay down!"

He shot her a cocky grin as he sat down on the bed again, scooting backwards until he could lay down, his eyes fixated on her as he laid his head on the pillow. She was aware of his intense stare as she took her clothes off but he didn't move, laying still in bed, just watching her.

She could see his eyes heating up as she walked the short distance to the bed and she swung one leg over him, straddling him, lowering her core to meet his erection and he let out a hiss as she rubbed over him, letting him feel her wetness.

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, nibbling along his jaw line, her hand slipping between their bodies and taking him into her hand, she guided him to her entrance, her teeth closing around his ear lobe as she lowered herself on him, inch by inch, so slowly that she herself had to bite her cheek, the urge to ride him hard and fast nearly unbearable but she wanted him to feel the love. She wanted to make love to him.

And then she raised her hips, letting him slide out of her until only his tip remained in her and she lowered her head, her lips skimming over the scar on his shoulder, her tongue licking over it and his hand tightened around her thigh, wandering upwards, his fingers pressing against the small of her back as he wanted to pull himself up but she pressed one hand against his chest, holding him down.

He let out a hoarse growl as she let him slip out of her but before he could complain, her mouth trailed a path down his chest, her lips tracing every scar on his body, her breasts brushing over his erection and she could hear his sharp gasps as she slipped lower, taking him into her mouth, swirling her tongue in lazy circles over his tip, sucking him in slowly, repeating the movements over and over again while her fingers trailed over the inside of his thigh, brushing over his balls and he jerked upwards, a sound more yelp than groan coming over his lips as she took them carefully in her hand.

"Emma, I ..." The sentence ended in a growl as she grazed her teeth over him, tightening her hand just a little bit. "Bloody hell!"

She closed her mouth harder around him, sucking him in as far as she could, her mouth gliding over him as she pulled back, her tongue teasing him all the way before she let him slip out of her mouth and leaning back, she straddled him again, settling back on his thighs, planting her hand directly beside his erection, her fingers grazing the contraption.

"Can I take it off?" She asked softly.

"No, love!" Killian said sharply before he added calmer, almost pleading. "Don't!"

She looked up into his face, never breaking eye contact as she scooted forward, grinding against his stomach before she slipped down his body, guiding him towards her entrance without using her hands and rocking her hips forward, she took him in again, his mouth rounding as a soft groan slipped over his lips and she remained still, waiting for him to open his eyes again to whisper. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do, love." He rasped.

"Then let me see."

She had never pushed him, knowing that she needed to treat carefully. But it was about time. He needed to let this last wall down. She just needed him to let her see his stump. She wanted him to see that it didn't matter to her, that she wasn't disgusted.

She waited patiently until he gave her a curt nod and she slipped her fingers under the leather straps, opening them slowly and leaning forward she traced the marks the straps had left on his skin with her lips, pulling the straps further down his arm and without giving him a chance to stop her she pulled it off, letting her fingers skim tentatively over the scarred tissue.

When she looked up she saw that he had tilted his head, his eyes closed and Emma knew she had to give him a moment to get his bearings back but she kept trailing her fingers over his stump as she started to move again.

"Emma ..." He spoke hoarsely, his voice quivering slightly.

"Look at me!" Emma whispered, watching him intently as she rocked her hips back and forth. He had pressed his eyes shut and she could see the muscles in his jaw working as he was gritting his teeth, his hand fisting the sheets, his chest heaving with ragged breaths and she leaned forward, reaching for his chin and closing her fingers around it, she tilted his head around. "Killian! Look at me!"

A few seconds later he inhaled a deep breath before he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her and Emma's heart clenched painfully, her throat closing up as she saw a whirlwind of emotions swirling in his eyes.

Pain. Fear. Love. Need.

And then she realized. He hadn't been loved by anyone in over three hundred years. His crew might have respected him but she doubted they loved him. At least not like the love a woman could give him. A love where he didn't have to hide anything. A person who knew his real self and accepted and loved all of him. His good sides and dark sides.

As scary as it was for her to open up to him, it had to be way scarier for him to open up to her. But he did. Selflessly he had stood in front of her and told her that he'd never thought he would ever find another woman he could love.

Until he met her.

He had told her his darkest secret with the belief that she would go back to Neal. He had opened up to her to save Neal and get her son back. He didn't demand anything from her. There was no pressure.

He left the choice to her and she chose him.

Remembering all he had done for her, she felt the tears rising in her chest and she leaned forward pressing her mouth on his.

"I love you! Every inch of your body and soul!" Emma breathed against his lips, lifting her hips while her hand played over his stump and then she leaned back to look into his face, planting her hands on his chest, splaying her fingers wide, feeling the scars under her palms. "I love you, Killian!"

The sound that came out of his mouth sounded more like a sob than a groan and he pulled her head down, his tongue slipping into her mouth and then his arm tightened around her and he sat up, turning her around without slipping out of her and he started to move again, sliding in and out of her in the same slow pace she had made love to him.

"I love you, Emma." He whispered, pressing his lips against hers. "I love you."

She had given up hope that she would ever be able to trust a man again, to lose her heart to another man. She had feared the scars Neal left her with would never heal completely. Would leave her broken forever.

But he had healed her heart. He had given her hope again. He hadn't been the only one who thought he would never find someone else. She also thought she would never find someone who truly loved her. She believed there was no one out there for her who was able to get past her walls, no one who really wanted her. Only her.

Until she met him.

He leaned back, the movement pushing him even deeper into her and then he stilled just staring down at her, hiding nothing from her and she felt as if she could see right into his soul.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes, her throat closing up as she realized she had never been happier than in this moment with him above her, in her. His love surrounding her.

His soft strokes pushed her closer and closer, her body humming and vibrating, her heart soaring in her chest as he leaned forward, his lips brushing over hers, his hoarse voice whispering his love in her ear over and over again and he was taking her higher and higher until she exploded, her whole body arching into him, her heart almost bursting with the love she felt for him.

And when she was lying in his arms afterwards she knew this was it. She found the one man who could give her everything she was always searching for.

A family.

A home.

Love.


	18. Coming Home (M)

**Okay, my muse ran in a completely different direction than I first intended to. What doesn't really surprise me. She does what she wants most of the times. I saw the yellow bug spoiler pics and I liked the thought of them going on a mission, though my muse insisted to write a one-shot about them coming back to Storybrooke after they've completed the mission.**

**And yep, it's M-rated!**

* * *

Emma leaned her chin on the rooftop, inhaling deeply, enjoying the warm touch of the night air. They were back. Safe and sound. Back in Storybrooke.

She had taken the moment to stop on the hill outside town, her gaze swiping over the twinkling lights in the distance and a soft smile tilted up her mouth as she felt him stepping behind her before he leaned next to her against the bug.

She tilted her head, her eyes meeting his, a mischievous grin pulling her mouth up as she spoke. "I guess gratitude is in order now."

He leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

Turning around, she leaned back against the door and folding her arms over her chest, she raised an eyebrow mockingly, trying to imitate his accent. "That's what your life is worth to you?"

"Please, you couldn't handle it!" Killian shot back, his mouth twitching.

"Perhaps you are the one who couldn't handle _it_!" Emma replied, grinning like an idiot.

But then his gaze heated up, her body started to tingle and he stepped in front of her, his coat brushing against her but he didn't touch her, just looking at her challengingly, his teeth flashing bright as he threw her a cocky grin and like always she couldn't resist the silent challenge.

"What the hell!" She groaned, grabbing his coat and yanking him forward, crushing her mouth on his.

Her fingers fumbled between their bodies, just opening his pants wide enough to pull him free and pressing her back harder into the door she bucked her hips forward. There was no need to say anything, she had lost count over the last two months how often they had had sex. The first time it happened after a fight, the adrenaline still coursing through their veins and the sex had been rough and fast. Since then they could hardly keep their hands off each other, taking every opportunity to fulfill the need.

His arm went under her ass, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around him, glad that she'd decided to wear a skirt today. It made it a lot easier. He didn't even bother to take her panties off, he just pulled them aside and with one swift move he was in her, his thrusts coming hard and fast, knowing that she wasn't in for a long lovemaking but a quick fuck and as much as she enjoyed it when they took their time she also loved it when he was taking her like this. With unrestrained passion. Their need too great to wait any longer. There was no time to find a more comfortable place or even the time to take off their clothes.

She could feel the handle of the door pressing uncomfortable into her back but she didn't care that he pushed her against it with every thrust, her head falling back as he changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting her even deeper. She could feel herself getting closer and closer, her body vibrating.

"Hold on, love." He whispered hoarsely into her ear and she wrapped her arms around his neck, tightening her legs around him as he quickened the pace, slamming into her again and again, her muscles already screaming but the dull pain was swept away by the passion rushing through her and a moment later her walls fluttered around him and she threw her head back, staring up into the night sky as the waves of her orgasm rolled over her, the stars swimming in front of her eyes as she felt him stiffen inside of her, his weight pressing her even harder into the door as he collapsed against her.

She felt his heavy breath brushing over her neck and she lifted her head slowly, sliding with her fingers through his hair, ruffling it up even more and he let out a low growl, pulling back but she tightened her legs around him, not willing to let him go yet and tilting her head she nibbled along the side of her neck, a smile escaping her as she heard him humming. And suddenly she felt the strange urge to mark him and she pressed her mouth against his skin, starting to suck.

"Are you marking me, love?" Killian spoke, his voice still hoarse.

She closed her mouth harder around the flesh, sucking it deeper into her mouth, making sure he would have a very visible hickey before she released it with a loud pop, a proud smile appearing on her face as she saw the darker shade of his skin where she had bruised him.

"Just making sure that everyone knows you belong to me." Emma replied, knowing that it had been childish to give him a hickey but not really caring.

"I don't think anyone ever doubted that." Killian replied softly. "At least not since we came back to Storybrooke."

"Probably not."

"We should go, love." Killian said and Emma just nodded, unwrapping her legs reluctantly, letting out a soft sigh as he slipped out of her. She waited for him to clean up his clothes and get around the car, her eyes finding his over the rooftop.

"Let's go home."

Storybrooke seemed like a ghost town as they drove slowly through the streets, stopping in front of the apartment David and Mary Margaret lived in. It was in the middle of the night and the whole town was asleep.

She had missed them. All of them. Her parents and especially Henry. But a small part of her felt a slight pang that her time with Killian alone was over. Despite everything they had to endure over the past two months they were able to grow even closer together. They found time to talk about their pasts, to really get to know each other and she would miss having him for herself.

"You okay, Swan?" Killian asked, furrowing his brows as he looked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma replied and taking in a deep breath, she pushed the car door open, stepping outside.

She walked slowly around the car, coming to a stop directly beside him and he tilted his head, his voice barely above a whisper as he asked. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are." Emma replied softly, stretching out her hand and he only hesitated for a second before he intertwined his fingers with hers.

She would not keep this a secret. She was happy. Happy with him. It felt good. It felt right. For the first time in her life she felt truly loved. Unconditionally. They could look at her strange as much as they wanted.

He would not go anywhere. She loved him. Nothing would change that.

She was in love with Captain Hook.

Tightening her fingers around his, she walked towards the door, taking the first step into a new life.

A new life with him.

* * *

 **And before I forget to say it again. Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts!** **Every single notification puts a smile on my face!**

**Thank you!**


	19. Dalliance

**Saw the sneak peek. Needed to write this!**

* * *

Emma was fuming. Dalliance? He considered the kiss a dalliance? Did she completely misread the meaning of his darkest secret?

She suddenly stopped, Hook almost stumbling into her, letting out a loud 'uff', causing Neal to turn around.

"Something wrong?"

Emma shook her head, well aware of how close Hook was still standing behind her but keeping her eyes on Neal she said. "Just a stone in my shoe. You'll go along. It'll just take a moment."

When he didn't move she rolled her eyes and groaned. "Go!"

Neal hesitated only a second before he turned around and walked away. She could see Hook stepping aside to round her but she grabbed his arm and hold him back. "Not you!"

He cocked an eyebrow, his eyes searching her face and the anger she felt was almost suffocating her and she didn't even know if she was angrier with herself or him. Because she wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him or kiss him.

"Dalliance?" She hissed, careful to not raise her voice to catch Neal's attention. "You called it a freaking dalliance?"

"I beg your pardon?" His lilting voice, the concerned expression on his face made her even madder.

"I don't even wanna talk about the fact that you had no right to tell him about … about the kiss." Emma whispered, seeing the sudden understanding crossing his face. "But you called it a dalliance."

He stepped closer, leaning forward as he replied curtly. "If I recall it correctly, love, you were the one calling it 'only a kiss'."

"But you said ..." Emma trailed off, realizing that she probably shouldn't tell him if she'd misunderstood him in the caves. "Never mind."

"Emma?" She almost didn't hear him but she couldn't stop herself to look up and the expression in his eyes knocked the breath out of her. As always.

"I thought your darkest secret … what you told us … me … in the Echo Caves ..." She paused, fumbling for words, not sure if she should even say anything more.

"I thought you … I got the impression it was more than a dalliance for you." She ended feebly, averting her gaze to the ground.

"What was I supposed to say?" He said softly, waiting for her to meet his eyes again before he continued. "He is the father of your child, the man you love and he hates me. I could hardly tell him that I'm in love with you."

Emma froze, a jolt shooting through her as she stared up in his eyes. Of course she had considered his darkest secret a love declaration but after Neal had told her Hook called it a dalliance she hadn't been so sure anymore. But now he had said it. Out loud. She had told her, plain and clear, that he was in love with her.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe anymore, her heart racing in her chest, her pulse thumping in her throat and her eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes and she already leaned in as a sudden noise from behind let her jerk back.

"Is there a problem?" Neal's voice cut through the silence.

"No. Everything is fine." Emma replied, gulping hard. "Let's go."

Neal watched her intently for a few moments before he shrugged his shoulders and disappeared in the jungle and Emma followed him but stopped after a few steps, turning around to Hook again and searching his gaze, she said softly.

"I am not in love with Neal."

He stared after her, needing a few seconds before he could follow her, a small smile grazing his features as he caught up to them. He had thought he had lost her. That Neal was the man she wanted. The man who could make her happy. But maybe he had still a chance. Maybe there was still hope.

Hope that one day she would love him as much as he loved her.


	20. Jealous of Tink

**Wrote this for a fellow shipmate on Tumblr. The prompt was ...** _I'd love to see a fic where Emma gets jealous of Hook and another woman (Tink?) and Hook uses the situation to get Emma to admit to some things?_

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

One week. They were back in Storybrooke for one week.

Leaning against the helm, he stared out on the ocean, contemplating if it was too soon to pursue her. He didn't want to push her but he still wanted to let her know that he was still here. That he still wanted to win her heart.

Her son was safe. They made it all back home. All of them.

And he had promised her he would not stand back. He had promised her he would fight for her. He just needed to wait for the right time and maybe it was the right time now. Maybe he should start his courtship.

"Captain!" He swirled around, relaxing immediately as he saw who had come visit him.

"Tink!" Killian said, his mouth turning up into a lopsided smile.

They hadn't much time to talk, the fairy and he, but he knew she would come to him eventually. Though he should probably stop calling her a fairy since she had lost her wings but in his eyes she was still the fairy he met in Neverland all those years ago and beside her being a pawn in Pan's game they had built a friendship.

Tink slid on the chest which was bolted to the deck opposite from him, eying him scrutinizingly and Killian lifted an eyebrow, waving his hook in a circle to tell her she should spit out what was on her mind.

"How long are you gonna wait until you tell her?" Tink asked, pulling her legs on the chest and hugging them close to her body, a mischievous twinkle flashing over her eyes.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Emma that you love her."

He shot her an accusing glare, the words 'None of your bloody business' almost slipping over his lips as he remembered that Tink praised herself to have a sixth sense when it came to people in love and it wouldn't do him any good to deny it when she was convinced he was in love with Emma. So he just shrugged his shoulders and replied nonchalantly. "She knows."

"Aha!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She tilted her head, a gesture that had always made him feel uncomfortable, though he never found out the reason why exactly. "I didn't peg you for a coward."

"Pardon me?"

"Are you gonna fight for what you want?" Tink asked provocatively. "Or are you gonna stand around and wallow in self-pity."

"I'm not wallowing in self-pity."

"Sure looks a lot like it."

"You are a bloody annoying little fairy." Killian growled.

"It's in the job description."

"To be annoying?"

"No. To push people to their true loves if they are too blind to see for themselves what's right in front of them."

He went utterly still, his stomach taking a flip, his hand curling into a fist as he spoke hoarsely. "I've never thought I would find someone after ..."

"Milah!" Tink said softly and Killian only nodded, a lump forming in his throat. "You deserve a second chance at love, Killian. I know the man behind the pirate. I know what you've been through. What made you who you are today. You just need to show her the real you. You need to find the Killian again who sailed the realms with his brother, who was full of optimism and devotion."

"He was a bloody stubborn fool most of the time." Killian tried to joke, needing desperately to lighten the mood. He didn't want to think about Milah or his brother right now.

"Probably." Tink told him, shooting him a smirk. "And by the way the stubbornness is still there, Captain Hook."

Killian couldn't help himself and laughed out loud, Tink's face was just too smug and he walked over to her, sitting down beside her, planting his hook on his knee and turning to her, he said with a huge grin on his face.

"I missed you, Tinkerbell! I really did. You were the only one I regretted leaving behind in Neverland."

"I can see that no one had the guts to stand up to you since then. It's time someone is setting you straight. You are way too cocky for your own good."

Another laugh burst out of him and he realized he couldn't even remember the last time he had truly laughed. It felt good. Really good.

~K&E~

One week. Seven days. And she hadn't heard from him since they had stepped onto the pier after their flight home from Neverland. She should be glad that he didn't get on her nerves. That he didn't start the competition yet. That she had some peaceful days she could enjoy with Henry. And she did.

But she still caught herself staring out of the window every so often, her eyes searching the mast over the rooftops, a surge of relief washing over her every time she saw that he was still there. That he didn't leave her.

A part of her still expected that he would just set sail and give up. That he would realize that she wasn't worth his efforts. That he didn't really love her. A part of her feared that she would look out of the window one day and wouldn't see his ship anymore. That one day he would be just gone.

She didn't even realize that she'd made a decision until she reached for her jacket and rushed down the stairs, almost running Mary Margaret over who had just stepped beside the stairs to call for her.

"Emma, dinner is ready. Do you wanna ..."

"I gotta go." Emma said curtly, shoving her arms in her jacket and leaning down, she slipped into her boots, almost yanking the laces off as she tied them as fast as she could.

"Where do you need ..." Mary Margaret started to speak but stopped when David grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into his arms.

"Let her go!" David said calmly, a small smile curving up his mouth as Emma slammed the door shut behind her.

"You know where she is going?"

"I have a pretty good idea." David replied, earning a questioning glare from his wife and he added. "I think she is going to the pier."

"To see Hook?"

"Yeah, to see Hook." David told her, pressing a kiss against her forehead as he tightened his arms around her. "It's time they talk about what happened in Neverland."

~K&E~

When she stepped onto the pier she heard a deep laugh and froze, her eyes snapping to the two figures sitting side by side on the deck. He had a huge grin on his face while he was talking animatedly to Tinkerbell and then he laughed again and Emma stiffened.

She had never heard him laugh, not a full-out laugh. He had never laughed like that in her presence.

Something bubbled up in her. Something sordid. A feeling she didn't like. A feeling she always tried to ignore. A feeling she never allowed herself to let out in the open. But this time it was different. This time it was just too intense to get mashed down again.

She was jealous. God damn it, but she was jealous! Jealous of a fairy!

Another laugh of him propelled her forward and she almost ran to the ship, jumping on the deck with a loud thud, both their heads snapping surprised around to her.

"Hook?" Emma hissed, not able to completely keep the annoyance she was feeling out of her voice. "Do you have a minute?"

Tink slipped down from the chest, leaning forward to pat his cheek, giving him a wink, ignoring the narrowing of his eyes and walking towards the railing, she threw over her shoulder. "See you soon, Captain."

Killian waited until Tink was far enough away to not overhear anything before he turned around to Emma. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, love?"

She didn't know what had gotten into her, maybe it was his trademark smirk that pushed her over the edge or maybe it was just the waiting for his first move over the last week but the words just tumbled out of her mouth. "You slept with her."

"Tink?" He asked surprised, looking at her questioningly. It took him a few seconds until he realized what her statement meant and he had to hide a satisfied smile, not able to resist teasing her just a little bit. "And why should that concern you?"

"It doesn't." Emma shot back, cursing inwardly for saying it out loud. She was playing right into his hands.

"Then why ask me?"

"I didn't ask you." She snapped before she realized that answering him harshly didn't help her in any way and forcing herself to calm her voice she added in a nonchalant tone. "You can sleep with whoever you want."

"Can I?" He asked, raising one eyebrow mockingly.

"I don't care."

"You don't?"

"You are mocking me." Emma narrowed her eyes, her fingers itching to slap him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." Killian replied with a wounded voice, pressing his hook over his heart, his mouth turning up into a huge grin.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"You are jealous."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me, Emma."

She wasn't willing to admit to it so she just changed the subject, hoping the question would throw him off his track a little. "What about the fun?"

"What fun?"

"You told me that's were the fun begins. We are safe home from Neverland. Everyone is alive and healthy and ..."

"You seem a little impatient, love." Killian drawled, taking a step closer. "So eager to kiss me again?"

He stepped closer and closer and Emma raised her hand, pressing it against his chest to stop him from getting any closer but the moment her hand met his skin a jolt rushed through her body and she sucked in a breath, her head jerking up to meet his gaze.

"I never shared a bed with her." Killian said quietly. "We are just old friends."

He lowered his head and Emma's eyes fluttered shut, her lips pounding in anticipation of his kiss, her whole body tingling but she could only feel his breath brushing over her as he leaned towards her ear.

"Tell me you want me, Emma."

"Just kiss me, Hook." Emma whispered, hating that it almost sounded as if she was begging him to kiss her.

"No." He said determined, taking one step back.

Stretching out her hand, she reached for his arm, her fingers tightening over the leather and he just stared at her, waiting for her to say something but she couldn't get a word out and he gave her a sharp nod as if her silence was the answer he'd expected and he stepped back further, her hand slipping off his arm.

"Sorry, love. I told you I won't use any trickery." He said softly before he turned around and walked away.

"Killian?" She knew it was a low move to call him by his given name. She knew he would stop running away when she would call him by the name she'd never used before. But he still didn't turn around and she let out a soft sigh, knowing that he wouldn't budge until she told him what he wanted to hear. "Killian Jones, would you please look at me?"

She waited for him to look at her before she walked slowly over to him and lifting her hands, she cupped his face, pulling him gently down, her lips brushing over his and he let out a low growl, his arm coming around her waist as his mouth opened under hers, the kiss turning heated in seconds, his body pressing hard into hers.

"I can't, Emma." Killian pushed her suddenly back, his breath coming out in sharp gasps as he rasped. "I want everything or nothing."

He was staring at her, saying nothing and Emma gulped hard, a whirlwind of emotions colliding inside of her, her mind a jumbled mess as she tried to figure out what she really wanted. She could see his waiting gaze turning into a defeated one and she suddenly knew what she wanted, blurting out one word. "Yes!"

"Yes?" He asked softly and she could see the hesitation in his eyes, a slight disbelief. He wasn't sure the word meant what he hoped it meant.

"Yes, I want you." She elaborated, letting out a deep breath, knowing she needed to be completely honest with him if they should ever have a chance of making this, of making them, work. "I really want you. But I can't promise you if I will ever be able to love again. Truly love again. You are stronger than I am. You could find love again and it might be selfish to want you. It might be selfish to feel the need to be near you, to feel your eyes on me, to know you will always have my back. It might be selfish that I want all of this without being able to give you back what you deserve. I can't ask of you to be satisfied with what I can offer you right now, Killian. But it's all I have and I can't tell you if it will ever become more."

She held her breath, her heart beating hard against her rib cage as she waited for his answer. It seemed as if minutes went by until he moved and when he did it was as if someone was pressing all the air out of her lungs, the blow of his rejection feeling like someone had just sucker-punched her as he turned around and walked away.

He was leaving her. Like everyone else. She wasn't worth fighting for. She wasn't worth waiting for. She was never worth it. No one ever wanted her.

She just wanted to crawl into a ball on the floor and just cry. Cry it all out. The anger, the hurt, the pain. But she wouldn't break down in front of him. She wouldn't show him how much he had hurt her. The tears were burning in her throat but she could still keep them down, waiting for him to disappear below deck so that she could run off the ship and find a place where no one would find her.

She stared at his back, her hands balled into tight fists, wishing for him to just hurry up and leave her alone but when he reached the door that led below deck he turned around, his eyes finding hers and a sob almost escaped her as she saw the love shining out of his eyes. He was watching her, both standing stock still, the only sound the water hitting the ship. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what he expected from her and her body started to vibrate as she had to hold herself back to not run over to him and jump into his arms or slap him for putting her through this agony. But then he stretched out his hand, still not saying a word, waiting patiently for her to come to him and Emma walked slowly over to him, her hand shaking when she laid it into his and a moment later her face was buried in his chest after he had hauled her into his arms.

"I'll take it." He whispered against her ear, his arm tightening around her, his voice turning urgent. "It's enough. I love you. I love you, Emma."

~K&E~

Later as she was lying in his arms, her body pressed closely against his she realized if there was one man who was able to heal her wounded heart it would be him.

Maybe with time she would fall in love with him. Maybe with time he would be able to win her heart and make it whole again. Maybe with time his devoted love would make her lose her last fears. Maybe with time she would trust him wholeheartedly.

Turning around, she looked at his sleeping form, her fingers hovering over his cheekbone, brushing tentatively over his skin as she trailed one finger down his jaw, her heart suddenly constricting in her chest as she pressed her hand against his chest.

There was one thing she knew with absolute certainty.

He had given her hope again.

Hope that one day she might be able to truly love again.


	21. Silent Support

**I saw the hug pic and needed to write this! And just for your information ... I'm not gonna survive this hiatus!**

* * *

He steps out of the police station, looking for her, a huge grin splitting up his face when his eyes fall on her. He is proud of himself, proud that he got the information they need and she answers him with a shaky smile, her stomach fluttering uncomfortably. She needs to leave soon. Needs to do what has to be done and she is starting to get nervous. It's been a long time since she has last done it and she isn't one hundred percent sure she can pull it off.

The smile drops off his face as he walks towards her, his brows knitting together in worry, his eyes searching hers and her heart thuds hard against her ribcage. Of course he sees through her immediately. He always has.

He is raising his hand, touching her arm gently as he tells her in a hushed voice what she needs to know and when he ends she looks up into his face, the understanding in his eyes making it impossible for her to keep her distance and she steps closer, wrapping her arms around him, needing to feel his strength, needing to feel him pulling her closer, his hand in her hair, his lips brushing over her.

He doesn't say a word, just hugging her, lending her silent support, telling her through his body language that he is believing in her and she can hear his voice in her head, can hear the words as if he is saying them out loud.

_I've yet to see you fail._

She can do this. She has to. Taking in a deep breath, she finally lets go of him, stepping out of the comfort of his embrace and he lets her go without trying to hold her back, knowing that she has to go.

She brushes her fingers down the lapels of his coat, resting her hand for a second against his skin before she lets her hand drop and lifting her gaze, she stares into his eyes, wanting to say something but the words are stuck in her throat and he gives her a soft smile, his hand reaching for her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek and she leans into the touch for just a moment, closing her eyes and gulping hard.

She doesn't want to leave him. She wants to stay here with him, wants to step back into his arms, wants to feel safe. But she can't.

Opening her eyes slowly, she reaches for his hand, her fingers closing around his as she pulls it down.

"I have to go." She whispers, the words barely audible.

"Be careful, love."

"I will."

And then she leans forward not questioning what she is doing as she pulls him down, pressing her lips against his for a brief moment, her hand quivering against his neck, emotions clutching at her chest and her fingers tighten around his neck before she steps back not looking up at him again as she turns around and walks away, the urge to go back almost unbearable but she keeps walking.

It has to be done. She needs to fulfill this mission and then she can go back to him. To him and Henry. And then she can slip into his arms again and maybe find out if there is something more. If they both have a chance to find more in each other's arms.

Afterwards. Just one mission. Only this mission and she can go back to him.

Back home.


	22. Floating Free (M)

**I saw the pics of Colin on a horse and my muse came up with this!**

* * *

He bent down, his arm outstretched, his body almost horizontal to the ground as he rode towards her and she snatched his arm, using the momentum as he hauled her up and she swung her body through the air, settling firmly behind him, a laughter pearling over her lips and she felt more than heard the deep laughter rumbling through his chest as she pressed her body hard into his, her hands slipping under his shirt, her fingers splaying out over his stomach.

They hadn't told anybody yet. Not that they wanted it to keep a secret and she assumed her mother knew anyway and definitely Neal. But she didn't care who knew.

She had chosen him.

One day she had just looked at him after another of her parent's balls, the alcohol she'd consumed making her body and mind relax and she had decided right then and there that she didn't want to wait anymore. She had stared into his blue eyes, not hiding anything from him and a jolt had rushed through her body as his eyes had darkened with desire and she had grabbed his hand, pulling him into the hallway and up the stairs to her bedroom.

The night had been everything she had dreamed of. Full of passion and heated sex. Sex that had made her toes curl and her body vibrate.

But also full of love. Tender touches, gentle caresses. Hoarse whispered words. Kisses that lasted forever, tongues barely touching.

She had known he'd expected her to throw him out of her room in the morning. Had expected of her to put her walls back up again. But she had woken up in his arms without any regrets, just pulling him back before he could get out of bed for another round.

Since then she had sneaked out of the castle almost every day, waiting for him to get a horse out of the stables and pick her up on her way where no one could see them. The first times he had stopped beside her as she had used a trunk or a stone to pull herself up on the horse with his help but one day she had waited at the side of the road and he hadn't slowed the horse down, his heels digging harder into its flanks, spurning it on to go even faster and even from the distance she had seen the white flash of his grin as he had dashed towards her, surprising her completely as he'd stretched out his arm and she had reacted on instinct, grabbing his hand and a second later she had been sitting behind him, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

They needed these hours for themselves. Hours they could spend only with each other, without getting disturbed by anyone. Hours they spent with making love. Hours they spent with talking. Getting to know each other better.

But today was not a day for talking. She had been restless for days. Restless because they hadn't found the time to be with each other and she was in desperate need to touch his skin. To touch him. Her hands wandered down, her fingers dancing over his pants, feeling him growing and her mouth curled up into a satisfied smirk as she heard him curse under his breath.

She slipped down on the ground the moment the horse came to a stop, her feet barely touching the ground as she sprinted towards the lake, leaving her clothes behind on her way there, splashing into the refreshingly cool water, shrieking with delight.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been so carefree. She'd probably never had been. The first months in the Enchanted Forest had been hard for her. The home of her parents and all her friends didn't feel like a home to her until the moment she had let her last walls fall and let Killian in.

With each day her homesickness got a little less prominent, the longing for a hot bath without having to heat up a dozen buckets of water ceased, the yearning for a good cup of coffee, a stroll through Central Park on a winter day faded away with each passing day.

In the end she realized that these things weren't what was important. She didn't need them. What she needed was feeling loved. Having a family. Not being alone anymore.

She turned around in the water, watching the man who had torn down her walls after she had hidden behind them for almost a decade. He was fastening the reins to a tree and she chuckled as she remembered the one time when they'd been so eager to rip each other's clothes off that they hadn't paid much attention to the horse and in the end they had to walk home.

He was standing with his back to her and she let her eyes trail up and down his body, her mouth curving up into a lopsided grin as she stood up in the water, planting her hands on her hips as she shouted.

"Come on, pirate. I'm waiting." She straightened when he turned around, her stomach clenching as she saw his gaze dropping down to her breasts. "You getting slow on your old days or what?"

Her breath hitched in her throat as he pulled his shirt over his head, his hand already tugging at the laces of his pants and only a few seconds later he was naked, walking into the water with a wicked grin on his face.

"Be careful, princess." He drawled, circling her, coming to a stop directly behind her, his arms slipping around her waist, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered. "I can go slow. But I don't think you would like it. Not today."

Her nipples tightened as his hand brushed over them before his fingers dug into her hip, pulling her back into his body, stepping into deeper water until she couldn't stand anymore. He turned her around then and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hand between her legs a moment before he slipped into her without any effort and she sighed softly, pushing her hips forward to draw him deeper into her.

Leaning back, she let herself float on the water, staring up into the blue sky, feeling him hard and pulsating inside of her and then his arm was around her, hauling her back up, his mouth closing around one nipple as he started to rock his hips back and forth. His hand found its way between their bodies, his finger caressing the bundle of nerves right above where they were joined and Emma arched her back, letting herself get swept away by the sensations he elicited in her, concentrating on him as he pushed her closer and closer until she tumbled over the edge, taking him with her.

The dreamy grin stayed on her face the whole time. It stayed when he pulled her into his arms, both of them still breathless. It stayed as she unwrapped her legs and put her feet back on the ground. It stayed as they walked slowly towards the shore, their fingers entwined. It stayed as they reached for their clothes and put them on and it was still splitting up her face as he helped her on the horse.

She was plastered against his back, her hands resting against his chest. Their clothes were still damp on their ride home and she pressed her cheek against his back, the silly grin still adorning her face.

After almost thirty years of sorrow, pain and heartache, she had found him. Someone who challenged her. Someone who loved her unconditionally. Who loved _her_. Stood by her side no matter what. Trusted her. Believed in her.

She didn't need modern technology. She didn't need to get back to the world she had known her whole life.

As long as he was with her she didn't care in which realm they lived. Because it didn't matter.

She could be at home everywhere.

As long as he stayed with her.

* * *

**I don't even know what this is! I wrote most of this on my way home from work after a 12 hour day without a real break. So I blame the extreme fluffiness on my exhaustion! :-)** **  
**

**And because of my 'horrible' day I would appreciate every little, tiny review you are willing to give me! ;-)**


	23. Home (slight M)

**I made a gifset and got inspired to write this** **! And I really wanted to write the next chapter for '** _Stuck Between Worlds_ **'. Well, this wanted to be written first!**

* * *

She pulled him towards her, his lips meeting hers. Everything pushing to the surface. Everything she'd kept buried deep inside of her for so long.

Pure need. Passion. Lust.

Fear of abandonment, fear of losing someone else, fear of getting her heart broken once again.

Everything was too much. Too much feelings. Too much emotions.

But she couldn't stop. Couldn't push him away. Couldn't walk away.

And then she opened her eyes. Looked up and met his gaze. And right in that moment her walls shattered. As he moved in her, so slowly that she hardly felt it. Right then she lost the hold on the last of her barriers. The feelings rushing through her body taking her breath away.

He saw the vulnerability in her eyes, saw the moment she finally let him in. But he didn't say anything. Keeping up his slow pace. Showing her without words how much he loved her. How deep his love for her was.

He felt her trembling under him, saw the tears welling up in her eyes and as she closed her eyes and turned her face away, he lifted his fingers to her cheek, brushing his thumb over her lips, his voice raspy and soft as he whispered.

"Don't, love. Don't hide from me."

Her throat closed up, her breath coming out in a strangled sob as she opened her eyes again.

"I love you, Emma." He breathed, his voice so hoarse that she could hardly make out the words. "I love you."

Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't stop them, her fingers digging deeper into his hips as she arched her body up from the bed, asking him silently to move faster and as if he could read her mind he picked up his pace.

He didn't stop, didn't question her tears, knowing that it wasn't pain that made her cry, knowing that the emotions she'd bottled up inside of her were just overwhelming her.

She felt it deep inside of her, the pleasure coiling up deep in her stomach and she forced herself to keep her eyes open as she came, her breath stuttering in her chest as the waves crushed down over her.

He never averted his gaze, keeping eye contact with her the whole time even as he felt himself getting closer and closer, holding out long enough to let her come first before he followed her.

Emma just stared at him in wonder, not able to comprehend how it was possible to feel so content and simultaneously so safe. It was irrational to believe in happily ever after. But looking up into his eyes she realized he was the only man she could imagine to spend the rest of her life with, the only man who she believed would never hurt her heart. Ever.

Lifting her hand, she rested it against his chest, her lips quivering slightly as she opened her mouth to speak, the words stuck in her throat and she gulped hard, her fingers trembling against his skin, tears forming in her eyes again as she finally found the courage to speak the words out loud.

"I love you." She whispered, her lips curving up into a shaky smile. "I love you, Killian Jones."

He shifted above her, a soft moan escaping her as he leaned forward, his lips brushing over hers, his tongue meeting hers in a slow kiss before he rolled off her, taking her with him and she nestled her head against his chest, wrapping her arm tightly around him, listening to his heart beat under her ear.

This was it.

The love she had searched her whole life for.

The home she never had.

She had finally found it.


	24. Make Her Happy

Neal leaned back in the booth, letting his eyes roam over all the people in the room. They were all laughing, chatting animatedly with each other. His gaze fell on his son and his mouth tilted up into a smile. His son! He still couldn't believe it sometimes. He had a son. An eleven year old son.

Someone slammed a door shut in the kitchen and he saw Henry flinch, scooting closer to David who wrapped an arm protectively around him. His whole Neverland adventure plus the fact that Pan had swapped bodies with him had rattled him deeply and he always stayed close to own of his parents or grandparents, never leaving their side. Not that Emma or Regina would have let him go anywhere alone anyway.

His eyes settled on the mother of his child and he furrowed his brows as he saw her pensive look, her eyes fixated on something at the other end of the room and when he followed her gaze he saw the pirate leaning against the doorframe, engaged in a conversation with Ruby.

He could see the strain in his body. On the outside he might look comfortable with himself and the situation but if you knew his body language you could see that he wasn't in his element here. Being in the middle of all those people, most of them still looking at him as a villain who had wanted to destroy their town.

Walking slowly to the bar, she signaled Granny to give him another beer and leaning against the counter he watched them both. He had to admit they were both careful, trying not to stare at the other openly. There were only stolen glances but there went hardly one minute by where not one of them searched for the other and after watching them for quite some time, he suddenly felt his heart grew heavy, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

He wasn't blind. He could see it. He knew the pirate was in love with Emma but he hadn't known what Emma's feelings towards the pirate were. But observing her he realized that he had lost. She might not admit it to herself right now, she might still fight it but she definitely had feelings for Hook. Deeper feelings. Every time her gaze fell on him the expression of her eyes changed. She was definitely falling for him if she wasn't already in love with him.

~K&E~

He needed to get back to his ship. He couldn't bear being here, surrounded by all those people, any longer. He needed quiet. Some time for himself. Some time to think. Forcing his mouth into a huge grin, he turned his gaze back to Ruby, apologizing for leaving the conversation before he stepped away, his eyes searching for Emma, giving her a curt nod and a short wave with his hand before he pulled the door open and walked out, inhaling deeply the crisp night air already feeling the tension ceasing.

He was almost at the boardwalk as he heard the door bell ring behind him and he quickened his pace. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hook?" Her soft voice reached his ear and he stopped so abruptly as if he'd smacked straight into a wall, swirling around quickly to face her.

"Aye, love?" He replied quietly, cocking his head to the side.

"You are going home early."

"I need to see if our voyage back home from Neverland damaged the ship further."

"Oh, sure. Of course." Emma replied, averting her gaze to the ground and he raised one eyebrow, wondering why she seemed so nervous.

"Do you have anything else on your mind, love?" He asked gently, treating lightly, not wanting to say anything that would make her throw her walls up again.

She took him completely by surprise as she suddenly stepped closer, her arms coming around his waist as she hugged him tightly for a few seconds, her mouth brushing over his chest as she whispered.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

But before he could reciprocate the hug she was already gone, storming back to the entrance of the diner and he looked after her, a small smile pulling up his mouth, his fingers reaching for his chest, skimming over the part of his skin where her lips had been just moments before.

A few moments ago he had felt completely out of his element as if he didn't really belong but Emma had reminded him why he was here in the first place.

Because of her.

~K&E~

He was already on the pier as he heard footsteps behind him and he grinned broadly expecting Emma to rush towards him as he turned around, his body stiffening in surprise as his eyes fell on Neal walking briskly towards him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you chasing after me?" Killian couldn't help asking mockingly.

But Neal clearly didn't follow him to argue, looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze for a few seconds before he said calmly.

"What was your secret, Hook?"

"Pardon me?"

"I heard ... you said my mother's name ... what did you say? What was your darkest secret?"

"You already know my darkest secret." Killian replied quietly.

"You are in love with Emma." Neal said, not able to keep the harsh tone out of his voice.

"Don't worry, mate. It will be a fair fight." Killian told him, his mouth turning up into a lopsided grin. "I already told Emma I will not use any trickery."

"I'm not worried." Neal stated. "There won't be any fight at all."

"I won't give up without a fight."

"That's not what I meant. I saw the way she looks at you. I ... I know I hurt her badly when I abandoned her. I should have stayed. I should have fought for her."

"You should have."

"You stayed."

"To tell the truth ..." Killian started, meeting Neal's gaze before he continued. "I sailed away with the bean, believing that I took the last chance to save the town, and all the people in it, with me."

"But you came back."

"Aye, I did."

"Because of Emma."

"But she wasn't the sole reason I turned my ship around." Neal threw him a questioning look and Killian elaborated. "She reminded me that there was a time I actually cared about more than myself. A time when I would have given up my revenge to have a family. With you."

"You really loved my mother, didn't you?" Neal asked, his voice barely audible.

"I did, Bae. I really did."

"And Emma? Is it the same? Is it the same love?"

"That was my darkest secret." Killian hesitated for a second before making the decision to tell him the whole truth. "I never thought I could ever find someone else again after I lost your mother. That I could let go of her. But then I met Emma."

"Promise me something, Hook."

"Aye?"

"Make her happy!" Neal said quietly.

"I will give my best." Killian replied sincerely.

"I failed. I left her. I pushed her away. Don't make the same mistakes."

"I won't. She is not gonna get rid of me that easily."

"Good!" Neal said and Killian got pulled into another surprising hug, Neal slapping his hands against his back before he stepped back and walked away. But after a few steps he turned around again, his gaze turning serious, his voice firm as he spoke.

"Oh, and Killian?"

Killian raised his eyebrows in surprise upon hearing Neal using his given name but didn't comment on it, waiting for him to continue.

"If you hurt her in any way I will make you pay."

"Duly noted, Neal."

He stared after the other man until Neal rounded the corner before he finally stepped on his ship. Walking over to the helm, he leaned against the railing, his eyes roaming over the twinkling lights of the town in front of him.

The feeling of not belonging had vanished completely by now. Emma's hug and the conversation with Neal had erased every doubt in him.

Winning her heart wouldn't be easy but he was prepared for a long courtship. He could wait for her to be ready.

Because he was right where he wanted to be.

By her side.


	25. The Last Moment

**Inspired by the look they share in the promo (3x11)!**

* * *

She is standing beside her mother, feeling her arm around her waist, her father's hand on her shoulder, Henry's hand is clutching hers tightly as he leans closer into Neal as they all stare towards the green wall of smoke that appears at the horizon.

But then she tilts her head and sees him, standing to the side, completely alone, and suddenly she just needs to go to him, the pull that draws her to him too strong and she steps back and turns around, walking briskly towards him, catching his curious gaze and she wants to say so much but there is no more time left but she needs to tell him. He needs to know.

"I would have chosen you." She says quietly, her voice barely audible and she repeats the words, wanting to say them again. "I would have chosen you, Killian."

She hears his sharp intake of breath, the flash of surprise flickering over his face before a sudden calmness smooths his features, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and her mouth tilts up into a smile too as she just stares at him, unable to look away, the love shining out of his eyes, letting warmth spread through her whole body.

They will all forget.

Her eyes search for Henry and find him standing next to Neal, surrounded by Regina and his grandparents, surrounded by his family. But Killian … he has no one, no family and her eyes come back to him. She won't let him be alone. Not now.

In just a few moments they won't remember anything and just this one time she wants to be selfish, wants to do what she longs for the most. She doesn't want to be a friend, she doesn't want to be a daughter, she doesn't want to be a mother. She just wants to be Emma.

Her hand wanders to his chest, her fingers splaying out over his skin and she still keeps eye contact, her heart soaring in her chest. If she won't remember him anymore, if she won't remember his smile, his lilting voice, the way he raises only one eyebrow … if she won't remember anymore how he smells, how he tastes … if she won't remember anything about him anymore she needs to feel him just one more time, needs to kiss him this one last time.

Her fingers tighten around the lapels of his coat and she pulls him forward, a soft sigh escaping her as his lips brush over hers. She doesn't hear anything, concentrating all her senses on him, the kiss turning hungry, aggressive, as they try to say everything they don't have the time to say with this one kiss.

The last kiss before they will forget each other.

She feels the wind picking up around them, her hair flying around their faces, his coat slapping against her legs but she doesn't let go of him, threading one hand into the hair at the base of his neck, keeping him close, her lips hovering over his.

"I love you."

His voice is hoarse, almost not distinguishable over the roaring wind around them and she wants to speak, wants to tell him that she loves him too but before she can say the words, the wall of smoke reaches them, swallowing them, pushing them apart, her hands clutching desperately at his coat but the leather slips through her fingers and then she gets knocked back, hitting the ground hard and she stares up into the sky, seeing nothing but green smoke and her vision swims, dark splotches flickering over her eyes and as the darkness overwhelms her, pulling her under, only one thought ricochets through her brain.

_Please don't let me forget!_


	26. You Will Always Be With Me

**The episode broke me. I'm still trying to recover but it's not really working so here you go. Have some feels!**

**Based on a prompt I got on Tumblr from** _J-J-Sawyer-Phillips_ **:**

_Hook's inner monologue- Starting at any point before the "Quite a vessel" line and ending with the Curse cloud._

**My muse actually insisted we need to start with Regina's '** _You have to go_ **' and end it with the end scene and of course my muse won!**

* * *

"You have to go!"

Go! She had to go! She wouldn't come with them! She couldn't come with them! He would lose her!

Over three hundred years! It took him over three hundred years to find love again. To find hope. To find someone who healed his broken heart. Brought back light to his blackened soul.

And now he would lose her.

Maybe forever.

His traitorous heart was wishing she wouldn't be able to stay behind and he hated himself for even thinking it. She had a son. She needed to stay with Henry. He should be happy for her. Happy that she would be able to stay with her son. Leaving him behind alone would break her.

But he had just found her.

Gods, he was not ready to lose her. Not so soon.

~K&E~

Time was running out. They were saying their last goodbyes. This was it. In a few minutes she would drive with Henry over the town line and they would be gone. The curse taking them away from this realm.

She was walking towards the vehicle who would carry them away and maybe he shouldn't stop her. Maybe he should just let her go without saying anything. But he couldn't. He needed to look into her eyes one last time. Needed to stand close to her just one last time.

But he wouldn't say the words that burned his throat, trying to get out. He wouldn't tell her he loved her. If she had any feelings for him, confessing his love to her would just make it harder on her and she was already struggling with her emotions.

So he was going for lighthearted, complimenting her vessel. Not burdening her with more pain. But he still needed to tell her. Tell her that he would not stop thinking about her. That she would be with him every day. He might not say the words out loud but he would not forget. He could never forget her.

"There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you."

Her answer was short, her voice trembling slightly. "Good."

And his mouth tilted up into a lopsided grin. This was his Swan. The woman he had fallen in love with. He didn't need any confession from her. Didn't expect any. Her smile, this one word, telling him everything he needed to know. She might not be in love with him yet. He might not had enough time to win her heart. But she would take him with her. She wouldn't forget either.

He wanted to kiss her, wanted to pull her in his arms but he knew he couldn't. It would make it that much harder to let go, so he stepped away, staring after them until the smoke enveloped him and took his sight away.

~K&E~

He was back in the Enchanted Forest. Back where all his heartache started. Back in the land that held too much painful memories. Of Milah. Of Emma.

Of the two women he loved. The two women he had lost. But there was still hope. Hope that he would find a way back to Emma. He had to find a way.

But his hope almost crashed down around him, his soul fighting to not slip back into all consuming darkness again when Regina revealed to him that they had lost their memories. She didn't remember him. She had forgotten him. Not of her own free will. But she didn't know who he was. It was as if he never excited for her. As if they had never met.

But he wouldn't give up. He couldn't give her up even as Regina was telling him over and over again that there was no way to get back to her world. All the beans were gone. But he never gave up. Fighting for a way back to her. And he finally found a way. With Tinkerbell's help.

Neal wanted to go. Insisted he had to be the one to go back and he didn't object, knowing he hadn't the right to, seeing Charming's understanding smile but it was to his surprise his wife who intervened, telling Neal that Killian had to go. That he was the one with the best chance to get through the portal unscathed.

The words true love never falling but floating in the air, making his heart skip a beat.

True love.

Tinkerbell just gave him a soft smile. She had always known he would do anything to get back to her. Even risk his own life. Because if he would not succeed she would never know. She didn't remember him. It wouldn't hurt her.

But he did remember and he couldn't live without her. Either he would get through to the other side or die trying.

And jumping through the portal almost did kill him. The only thing that got him through alive was the desperate need to see her again, to hold her in his arms again, to kiss her again.

And then he was standing at her door after weeks of searching for her in a world he wasn't feeling comfortable in, a world he hardly knew anything about, pounding at her door, almost kicking it in, his patience wearing thin.

When the door opened he actually held his breath, fearing for one second it was another false lead, another face he didn't recognize.

But it was her. Emma. His love. His everything.

"Swan!"

He had finally found her. After a year of longing to see her again, she was finally standing right in front of him. She wasn't a figment of his imagination. She wasn't a dream. She was real. He could see her, touch her, smell her.

"At last!" He needed to wrap his arms around her, the joy of seeing her overflowing his body, letting him forget for just one second that she didn't remember him.

"Do I know you?" She stopped him, her hand pressed firmly against his chest and he was almost shaking, the effort to hold himself back nearly too much.

"Look, I need your help." He needed to explain it to her, he knew he was taken her by surprise but she needed to believe him. "Something's happened. Something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

"My family is right here." She replied harshly. "Who are you?"

"An old friend." He told her, wanting to say so much more but he couldn't. But just looking at her made his heart beat faster and he couldn't stay away any longer. At least he had to try if it would work even if he didn't really expect it to and his voice took on a desperate tinge as he rasped. "I know, you can't remember me but … I can make you."

And he just stepped forward and raised his hand, threading it into her hair and pressing his lips against her, a moan almost escaping him as he felt her lips brush over his. He had missed her so fiercely. His whole body aching every day with longing.

But the next thing he felt was her knee between his legs and a sharp pain rushing through him, making him stumble back as she shoved him hard.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Long shot." He winced, pressing his hand against his mid-section, hoping for the pain to subside. "Had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did."

"All I'll ever feel are the handcuffs when I'll call the cops."

"I know this sounds crazy." He was beyond desperation now, begging her to believe him, wanting her to trust him. "But you have to listen to me. You have to remember."

She slammed the door shut right into his face and he stared at it for a few seconds, his shoulders sagging, weariness threatening to pull him under. But he wouldn't give up. He couldn't.

"As you wish, milady." He said quietly, pressing his hand against the door as if he could feel her through the wood.

He had known it would probably not be that easy. He had known he would probably need to take the hard way. Nothing had ever been easy with her. But he fell in love with her because of who she was.

Stubborn, beautiful, amazing.

He was tired, exhausted. Could hardly stay upright on his feet. Couldn't remember the last time he had slept. The last time he had eaten anything. All he could think about since he had set foot in this world again was she.

Emma.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the vial with the potion that should help her remember. But first she needed to trust him.

She would remember. She needed to remember.

He couldn't live without her and everyone she had forgotten due to the curse was in danger. Would get killed without her help. Wouldn't survive the attack of the Wicked Witch without the savior.

But he had found her and this time he wouldn't leave her side again. The curse that had ripped them apart over a year ago would not keep them apart any longer. He would do anything in his powers to make her see again.

He had done it before. Showing her that she could trust him. Showing her how much he loved her. He could do it again.

He would succeed. He couldn't fail.

He needed to help her remember.

* * *

**So, I actually reached 500 followers today on Tumblr and decided to have a prompt week this week. So if you have a certain scenario in your head you want me to write about ... shoot me a message. Either via PM, or review, or over on Tumblr!**

**I got two prompts a while ago from** _1994omi_ **and** _kendraCs_ **and these two prompts are already on my list but don't hesitate to give me more!**


	27. You Will Always Be With Me (part 2)

**This is a companion piece to the last chapter. Emma's POV this time!**

* * *

She is not done. There is so much left she wanted to do. So much left she needed to say.

She just found her parents and she doesn't want to lose them. And Neal. No matter how much he hurt her in the past. He is Henry's father and she still loves him. Will always love him. Wishes Henry and he would have had more time to connect, to get to know each other.

And then there is the pirate. The pirate who had been standing by her side during the whole search in Neverland. Surprising her on a constant basis. Making her feel good, cherished, loved.

She is not done with him. She didn't even have a chance to consider what he told her. She didn't even have the time to think about what he really means to her.

It's too soon. She isn't ready. She isn't ready to lose them. To lose him. But her mother is right. She has to go.

But finding hope?

She can feel his presence behind her and for a brief moment her heart speaks louder than her brain, telling her that he is the one who she can find hope with. That she might fall in love with him if she would just have a little bit more time.

But it's too late. And a small part of her wishes she hadn't resisted him, a small part wishes she hadn't stopped herself from going for another kiss after the first one, going for more. She would have more to remember him by if she hadn't held herself back. But she had and it is mutual to mourn over lost opportunities. They wouldn't come back. They were gone. Like he would be in a few hours.

~K&E~

She can't take it anymore. Saying goodbye to almost everyone she loves, not knowing if she will ever see them again and she knows she hasn't said anything to _him_ yet. But she can't. She just can't face him. The what if's that are ricocheting through her brain are closing her throat up, making it almost impossible to breathe.

She doesn't know if she could hold herself together when she would look into his eyes. Eyes that always see too much.

And when he steps towards her, his hand reaching out for her, her heart slams heart against her ribcage.

_No! Please, no!_

But she knows it isn't fair to leave like that. He deserves a goodbye as well. She can't just let him stand there and she turns around, steeling herself for the onslaught of emotions she is going to feel.

But he makes a lighthearted comment about the bug, telling her it's quite a vessel she captains there. Making it easier for her. Always looking out for her well-being.

_Goddamn it, you stupid pirate! You did it again!_

She sniffles, feels the tears burning in her throat. Why is it so easy for him to read her? Why does he always know what she needs? Why does he always do the right thing?

"There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you."

Suddenly a calmness settles over her as she replies with one word. "Good."

Because she can count on him. He won't forget her and then he gives her one of those smiles, those smiles that melt her insides and she can't look away because his eyes are telling her so much more, telling her how much he loves her, telling her he will find her and she smiles back because she knows if they would have had time he would have a decent chance to do what he had promised her. Win her heart. He is probably the only man who can heal her broken heart and make her believe in love again and she will not forget him either.

And in all the pain about having to turn her back on all of them in a few minutes, right now she feels happy, for a split second, as his eyes are showing her the love she so desperately needs to see, she believes in him. She believes in them. Believes that they will have a future and if they would be anywhere else, if they wouldn't stand in the middle of the street, surrounded by her parents and friends, she would kiss him. Because she wants to. Because for one precious moment he has made her feel good in all the chaos around them.

But the hope she is feeling, the small ball of happiness, vaporizes as Regina tells her that they won't remember anything and her eyes flicker to him, tears threatening to spill over but she refuses to let her heart break. In a few minutes everything will be over. In a few minutes she won't remember that there is a man who loves her fiercely. In a few minutes she won't remember that he even exists.

But maybe one day. Maybe one day he will find her and help her remember. Maybe one day she might remember that she was starting to fall in love with him.

Maybe one day.

~K&E~

They aren't expecting anyone. Who was knocking at their door this early?

When she opens the door she actually feels a jolt of electricity rushing through her body, her mouth falling open as she stares at the person standing in front of her.

_Holy hell, he looks fucking hot!_

Before she remembers she is looking at an absolute stranger in what looks like a pirate outfit and she shouldn't be commenting on his hotness, not even in her head.

And then he smiles and says her name and something about this seems familiar, something about the way he says her name, the lilting tone of his voice, something about his smile but she has never seen this man before. She would remember. Clearly she wouldn't forget a handsome man like that. No chance in hell.

But he seems to think he knows her, stepping into her personal space without hesitation, telling her something about her parents being in trouble and needing her help.

Who the hell was this lunatic? Her parents abandoned her on the side of a road. All the family she has is sitting at the kitchen table in the room behind her.

"Who are you?"

"An old friend." He says and everything in Emma freezes. He is _not_ an old friend. She has never seen him in her life before. "Look, I know you can't remember me, but ... I can make you."

She isn't prepared for his kiss. Would have never thought he would be that bold. But she can't shake that feeling of remembrance. Something about his smell, the feel of his lips on hers sparks something in her, something buried deep inside of her and for a second she leans into the kiss, for a second she wants to reciprocate it because it feels so right, the smell of the leather, the taste of sea as his lips open over hers.

The moment his tongue touches her lips she is yanked back into reality, realizing that she is letting a complete stranger kiss her and she knees him between the legs, shoving him out of the apartment.

What was wrong with her? She almost made out with him. A full-blown make-out session in the hallway. With her son only sitting a few feet away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

But even now she feels this pull. A pull she can hardly resist. Her fingers trembling as they itch to reach for him, to draw him back and kiss him again because he is filling a hole in her heart she didn't even know was there in the first place.

_You are losing it, Swan!_

"Long shot. I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did."

She should call the police. He has probably escaped from some loony bin. What is he even talking about? Feeling like he did?

She doesn't even know him. How should she feel anything for him?

_But you do, Emma. You do feel something._

She just slams the door shut into his face, drowning his begging voice out, hoping that he would just go away. She is standing in the hallway, her body still humming with a strange current, a definitely not unpleasant buzz and she licks her lips absentmindedly, still tasting him and the taste of sea, leather and rum conjures a picture up in her head. A picture of a ship, a pirate standing at the helm, a pirate with a hook as a hand.

Captain Hook?

Okay, that was completely crazy now. She would just go back to eating her breakfast and forget about this unpleasant incident. But even as she is sitting down at the table, Henry chatting amiably with her, something is still nagging at her brain, a feeling as if she has forgotten something important, something she should remember.

Is the man right? Did she forget who he is, who her parents are? Did she have some kind of amnesia?

Shaking her head, she tries to concentrate on Henry again. It is insane. She can remember everything from her life and nothing in her medical records indicates that she had some kind of accident or ever suffered amnesia.

He is just a delusional person dressed up as a pirate and definitely too handsome for his own good. Nothing more.

But she can't shake the weird feeling he elicited in her for the next few hours but when nothing strange happens again she begins to forget and when she gets ready for her dinner date, the man she saw in the hallway this morning is just a fainting memory.


	28. Love Me (M)

**Based on a prompt from an anonymous reviewer:**

_Let's just pretend that somehow Emma's memories did come back when Hook kissed her, and her need for him was as overwhelming as his need for her._

**I was in desperate need to write some good old smut. So here you go!**

* * *

Something tells her she should know him. Something tells her he is familiar.

His eyes, his voice, his attire. It is calling to her.

_I can make you._

His lips on hers, his hand in her hair and for a second she melts into his body, everything in her leaning towards him, wanting him, needing him. His smell, his taste. She has kissed him before. She knows him.

And then suddenly everything is back, memories rushing through her brain. The beanstalk, the sword fight, the Jolly Roger, Neverland, the Echo Caves, their kiss, saying goodbye.

She pushes him back, staring into his eyes, a strangled sob escaping her as she lifts her hand, her fingers tracing over his brow, afraid to touch him, afraid he might vanish into thin air and she will be left with hollow memories, memories of a heated kiss, memories of a blue gaze full of love.

"Hook?" Her voice is broken, trembling, her whole body shaking.

"Emma!"

She breathes him in, her fingers clutching his leather coat tightly. He has found her. He came back. He didn't forget her.

The emotions are threatening to pull her under but Henry is shouting from the living room, bringing her back to reality and she shoots him a shaky smile, hoping for him to understand and like always he does, giving her a slow nod. They need to be careful. Henry doesn't remember him.

She introduces him as an old friend. Not even a complete lie. Because somehow he had been a friend too. Back then.

God! They had lived their lives without knowing about their past for over a year! Believing their memories are real. But they aren't.

But Henry doesn't need to know. Not yet. And apparently Killian understands. Waiting patiently as she sends Henry to get ready for school, as she shuffles around and cleans the table, putting everything in the dish washer, stealing a glance at him from time to time. Just to make sure he is still there.

They step out of the apartment together, taking the elevator down, walking out into the harsh sunlight and Emma squints her eyes, for a moment hit by the surreality of the situation. Killian is joking with Henry, her son's laughter echoing over the street, his excited voice reaching her ears as he asks Killian if he can tell him some pirate stories.

She feels as if she is walking through cotton, the sounds seem to be muffled, the colors slightly hazy. Like as if she is dreaming. But if it's all a dream she doesn't want to wake up. She wants to stay asleep forever.

She prays she won't set the bug against the next lamp post as she starts the engine but somehow she manages to get them to Henry's school without causing an accident and Henry climbs out of the car, reminding Killian of his promise to tell him pirate stories tomorrow.

Right, tomorrow! He has his sleeping bag with him. He is having a sleepover with a friend. It has been planned for weeks.

She stares after him as he jumps up the steps, greeting a friend, his face splitting up with a huge grin and she can't look at Killian, her heart a jumbled mess. Henry won't be home tonight. They will be alone.

She will be alone with the pirate.

But eventually she has to face him and she suggests they go shopping. He needs new clothes, he needs to blend in. She hopes she can distract herself, hopes that keeping her distance will cease the aching in her body but it doesn't work. It just gets worse.

She needs to touch him, every so often, needs to reassure herself that he is really there. With her. He doesn't mind. Doesn't mock her. His blue eyes showing the raw emotions hers must be showing too. Every touch, every brushing against her, making her whole body tingle.

The tension is rising steadily between them but he isn't pushing her. He has never pushed her and he won't start now but it makes her wanting to jump out of her skin. Her skin seems too tight, her body humming, her head filled with buzzing noises.

Her fingers tremble as she puts the keys into the lock when they are finally home. She feels him right behind her, her body aching for him, longing for his touch and they don't even make it through the door as he pushes her against the wall, his body pressing hard into her, his breath brushing hot over her ear.

"Gods, I missed you, Emma. I missed you so much."

His tongue traces the shell of her ear, his teeth digging into her ear lobe, tugging softly and she lets out a soft moan, pushing back into him.

She can't bear it any longer. The feeling of exploding any second making her acting reckless and she swirls around, pushing him back and he crashes against the dresser, the sound of broken glass evaporating through the room but Emma doesn't care as she pulls his head down and crashes her lips on his.

His hand reaches under her ass and lifting her up, he turns around, putting her on the dresser, her skirt already riding up, his fingers shoving it up the rest of the way, stepping between her legs, grinding against her, his mouth hot and hungry on hers.

She leans back, feels his tongue trailing a path down her neck, her chest, his fingers pulling her shirt apart, drawing her bra down, his mouth closing around her erected nipple and she arches her back, shoving her nipple deeper into his mouth, the back of her head hitting the mirror behind her hard.

He sucks and licks, his teeth grazing over her and she feels her stomach tighten, the passion rising in her and then he steps back, his heated gaze burning her skin, his leather pants glistening with her arousal and he shots her a wicked grin, dropping down on his knees, pulling her forward, his fingers yanking her panties away, giving him access to her throbbing center and his tongue darts out, licking over her, his finger pushing into her and she can feel his ring pressing against her entrance and slipping in too as he buries his finger into her as deep as he can get, his thumb drawing hard circles over her clit.

He is watching her, his eyes turning into a stormy gray as he pushes a second finger into her, pumping harder and harder until she explodes around his fingers, her whole body trembling when he brings her back slowly.

But she isn't satisfied. She still needs him. She needs him to be inside of her.

She shoots forward, her fingers reaching for the laces of his pants, colliding with his hand as they both yank at the fabric until it slips down over his hips and pools around his ankles.

He steps closer and she can feel him brushing over her and she sucks in a breath, waiting for him to enter her and as he does she leans back on her elbows, her eyes falling shut, the feeling of him pushing into her almost enough to make her come again.

He thrusts forward inch by inch until he is completely buried in her. She can hear his harsh breaths and when he doesn't move she opens her eyes, seeing his arm shaking as he presses his hand hard against the surface, his eyes are screwed shut, the muscle in his jaw jumping and she reaches up, pulling him down, resting her forehead against his.

"Killian!"

"Emma!"

She feels him pulsating inside of her and she wraps her legs firmly around him, crossing her ankles behind his back and clenching her walls around him, she pulls him down, her voice hoarse as she rasped into his ear. "Love me!"

He leans back, meeting her gaze, his eyes wide open, hiding nothing from her and then he starts moving. Slowly. Agonizingly slowly. Pulling out and waiting what seems to be minutes before he jerks his hips forward again.

She tries to be patient, tries to let him be in control but his slow pace is driving her insane and she closes her fingers around his chain again, twisting them, yanking him forward, meeting his startled gaze, a quiet voice in her brain wondering if she looks as far gone as he looks.

"Harder!" She hisses, digging the fingers of her other hand into his ass. "Faster!"

She is burning with a fever she hasn't felt for a very long time, the passion eating her up and when he starts to take her as she has demanded of him she falls apart. His hard thrusts pushing her closer and closer and when she tumbles over the edge this time she takes him with her, feeling him stiffen inside of her, his body crashing down on hers, their chests heaving as they try to regain control over their limbs again.

The atmosphere is thick with tension as he pulls back and reaches for the pants around his ankles, neither of them knows how to act now, after they had just gone at each other like some horny teenagers and she sees him reaching for his coat out of the corner of her eyes and her heart plummets into her stomach.

He will leave.

But then he stops, reaching into a pocket, pulling out a familiar flask and Emma lets out a relieved chuckle. This is familiar and he shoots her a lopsided grin, pulling the cork out with his teeth, taking a deep gulp before he hands it to her and her throat closes up for one second as she remembers all the times they had drunken from the same flask, during their time in Neverland, but she gulps the sadness down with the harsh burn of the alcohol.

He is here now. Nothing else matters.

"Stay!"

"You sure, love?"

"We can handle it."

Her heart skips a beat as he answers her with a huge grin, a grin she hasn't seen in a very long time and in this moment she knows.

She is in love with him. Probably always has been and she will never let him go again.

Never.


	29. Westley and Buttercup (M)

**I combined two prompts I got on Tumblr for this one because I think they fit perfectly together.**

**The first one I got a little while ago from** _the-loft-troll_ **:**

_It's about a year down the road and Emma and Hook are attending/or hosting a Halloween party and they dress up as Westley and Buttercup._

**And the other one is from** _ccoqquettee_ **:**

_uhmmm i need some smut please but also fluff? like maybe they go out to do something normal in NY and they seriously get the hots for each other all of a sudden (they live together though bf/gf) and they hurry up doing whatever theyre doing and rush home and just go at it and its intense and hot but through all of that his eyes speak so loud about his deep love and then the next morning like they make brekkie together in just their underwear or something cute._

**Smuff alert!**

* * *

"Didn't you warn me to never put these clothes back on?"

"Hmm?" Emma put the last pin into her hair, tilting her head left and right to make sure it would not fall apart before she turned around to him, her mouth curling up into a huge smile as she looked him up and down. "I never minded the leather pants. And you can be glad I don't make you wear the mask."

"But I still have to wear the scarf."

"Afraid your chest hair might suffocate?" Emma replied teasingly, letting out a chuckle as he threw her an angry look and she walked over to him, adjusting the black scarf around his neck and reaching up, she patted his cheek. "You look dashingly handsome."

"So, Buttercup ..." He leaned forward, his lips brushing over her ear. "Ready for the infamous seducing skills of the Dread Pirate Roberts."

"No seducing skills. We are late. We should go." Emma whispered, sucking in a breath as she felt his fingers skimming the underside of her breast through the fabric, his hand trailing upwards slowly, his mouth kissing a path along her jaw. "We don't have time for this."

"There is always time for _this_." Killian rasped, his lips brushing along her neck, his teeth tugging softly at her skin. "We just have to make time."

"Killian, stop it!" Emma said resolutely, pushing him away before she would forget that they are supposed to go out.

"As you wish, milady." He replied, his voice even more lilting as usual and Emma couldn't stop the smile splitting up her face. These words would never cease to make her heart beat faster.

"Remember the first time you said that to me?"

"Of course. It was after our first kiss when you sent me away to get firewood."

"I didn't want it to mean anything. But these words ..." Emma hesitated briefly, biting her lip before she continued. "You've seen the movie and a small part of me hoped your words meant the same."

"You do know I had no knowledge of that movie when I told you that the first two times, don't you?" He said softly, lifting his hand to brush a stray lock behind her ear.

"I know." Emma said quietly. "But nonetheless you said them with this hidden meaning, didn't you?"

"Aye. I did."

"You know … when you sometimes look at me in just this certain way ... I remember the Echo Caves again and your darkest secret."

"That I am deeply and madly in love with you and always will be."

"Yes, that."

"We came a long way, love."

"That we did." Emma breathed, tilting her head to press a kiss on his lips, letting out a soft sigh as she stepped back. "We have to go."

As she reached the door she turned around again, a mischievous grin on her face as she said. "Oh, and I still love these leather pants. They are definitely highlighting your assets."

~K&E~

Maybe it was his old pirate attire. Maybe it was something else. But she couldn't keep her fingers off him the whole night, needed to be near him, feel him.

Henry would spend the night with Neal and she felt the anticipation rising in her body with each passing second. Even after a year of living together she still couldn't get enough of him, still felt this burning desire every time she looked at him. Most of the times she could ignore it, the burning only a dull ache in her stomach until it ceased but not tonight. Tonight her body was sizzling, his heated gaze burning her skin and three hours into the party she couldn't take it any longer and just grabbed his hand and yanked him out of there, throwing a hasty goodbye and thanks over her shoulder to her parents before they rushed out of the apartment.

It was one of those nights where the need was too great for them to even reach the bedroom. Their clothes were discarded already in the hallway, his hungry mouth closing around her nipple, his finger pushing into her. They stumbled backwards until the wall stopped them and he lifted her up and a second later he thrusted into her, taking her with deep thrusts against the wall, making her gasp as he changed the angle, the orgasm hitting her so hard that she saw stars behind her closed eye lids, hearing him letting out a hoarse grunt as he pushed into her again and again, her walls fluttering around him until he stiffened, jerking forward one last time, spilling his release into her.

~K&E~

"Hey!" Emma reached for his shoulder, shaking him softly. "Killian, wake up!"

"Emma! You have to remember. You have to." Killian cried, trashing around, his voice so hoarse that the words were almost not understandable. "Your family needs you. I need you."

"Killian!" She shook him harder and he jerked up, his whole body shaking as he drew in sharp gasps.

She knew the best way to chase away the memories that were still haunting him was making love. She leaned back in the pillow, pulling him down with her, her lips searching his, kissing him softly. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of his pajama pants, pulling them down his legs, skimming out of her own pajama and opening her legs, she drew him back, seeing him letting out a shuddering breath as he slipped into her, rocking his hips forward, his thrusts getting more erratic with time, his mouth more demanding.

The ecstasy, the passion never failed to sweep away the pained expression in his eyes, the lingering hurt and despair from the dream was replaced by lust and at the end the only expression left in his eyes was always his deep love for her.

~K&E~

He stumbled into the kitchen in the morning, rubbing his hand through his hair, his pajama pants hanging low on his hips, his chest bare and his mouth tilted up into a lopsided grin as his eyes fell on her.

"There is my shirt."

She was wearing one of his shirts, hadn't bothered with getting dressed since Henry wouldn't be back until this evening. She poured him a cup of coffee and put the mug in front of him as he slumped down on a chair.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"Aye."

"Good." She saw the shadow flickering over his eyes and flinched as she remembered another time she had said this word to him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, love. You did nothing wrong." He said firmly, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his lap.

"Will it ever get easier?" Emma asked quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Will we ever stop regretting that we have lost a year of our lives? A year we could have been together?"

"But you had a great life." Killian whispered into her hair. "You believed you never gave up Henry. You were happy."

"But you weren't." Emma said harshly, leaning back to look him in the eyes. "And I didn't even know. Because I couldn't remember you. Sometimes I wish I could have suffered with you. Share the pain of losing each other."

"I don't. You were happy. I was grateful to carry the burden alone, grateful that you didn't have to feel the pain I was feeling."

"But it wasn't fair."

"Not everything is fair in life, love. You know that."

She snuggled back against his chest, just thankful that she had him back. His love for her had brought her memories back and the thought about how close she had been to losing him if he wouldn't have loved her as much as he did still closed her throat up.

"You know ... I couldn't bear the pirate clothes anymore." She said suddenly, needing to tell him.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"They were a constant reminder of the time we didn't spend together, a reminder how much pain you went through ... I ... that's the reason I asked you to stop wearing them."

"Why did you want me to wear them today?"

"Because it doesn't hurt anymore." Emma explained. "I like to see them from time to time on you."

"Because I'm utterly handsome when I'm wearing them and you can't keep your hands off a certain attachment the moment you see me in leather pants?" Killian joked.

"Will you ever stop with your sexual innuendos?" Emma huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Never!" Killian replied, grinning broadly.

"Let's make breakfast." Emma told him, jumping up from his lap.

"As you wish, milady."

They slipped effortlessly into their Saturday morning routine, Killian making the things that could be handled one-handed without a problem while she stirred the pancake mix, her eyes flitting to him every so often, a smile tugging constantly at the corner of her mouth.

She was happy. After everything they'd been through together they finally found their happy ending with each other.

He pressed his chest against her as he reached for the plates and she tilted her head, not able to resist licking with her tongue from the base of his neck up to his jaw and he stiffened, looking down at her, his arm still in mid-air and his eyes were searching hers and just like that the breakfast was forgotten and they stumbled back into the bedroom, deciding to still another hunger first.

~K&E~

Fourty weeks later Brianna Milah Jones made her first angry cry, her cries only subsiding as she was laid into the arms of her mother and Emma looked up at her husband, tears shimmering in her eyes, a smile grazing her features when she saw the awestruck expression on Killian's face as he leaned forward and brushed one finger tentatively over his daughter's cheek.

"She is beautiful!" He whispered, tilting his head to meet her gaze. "You are beautiful!"

"Liar!" Emma replied softly, letting her head drop back onto the pillow, watching him as his hand hovered protectively over Brianna's head.

"I love you, Emma." His voice was hoarse, tears glistening in his eyes as he looked back at her.

"And I love you, pirate."

She closed her eyes for a second, leaning her head against him, feeling their daughter stirring in her arms and a tear slipped down her cheek, the happiness she was feeling just overwhelming her.

She would never stop being grateful that she had found him. That they had found their way back to each other despite everything that had happened, leading them to this moment.

The moment the life their love had created was staring up at them with big blue eyes.

The perfect moment.


	30. Christmas Presents

**Christmas prompt from** _Eternity85_ **:**

_Killian learning about Christmas traditions, eggnog, gift giving and of course mistletoe!_

* * *

"What is this?"

Emma looked up from the box she was searching through and turned her head, wondering what had caused the slightly disgusted tone in his voice. She almost burst out into laughter when she saw him staring at the object in his hand as if it was some gum under his shoe.

"Lametta!"

"What is it good for?"

"You just throw it over the branches! See? Like this!" Emma said, walking over and taking it out of his hand to throw it over the tree.

"And candles?" Killian narrowed his eyes, looking at the candles on the tree as if they had personally offended him in some way. "You are gonna set the room on fire."

"But it's more beautiful than artificial light."

"Until the furniture is catching fire." Killian muttered under his breath and Emma had to hide a smirk as she went into the kitchen to bring him some eggnog.

"Here drink some." She pressed a glass in his hand, hoping alcohol would get him in a better mood. "Maybe it helps with your grumpiness."

He took a huge gulp after eying the drink for a second but the moment he gulped his face contorted into a grimace and he hissed. "What the bloody hell is this?"

"Eggnog!"

"It's disgusting." Killian replied, smacking his lips together, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he kept gulping as if he wanted to erase the taste in his mouth. "And you call this alcohol?"

"You know what?" She huffed out an exasperated breath and took the glass out of his hand, setting it down beside the mistletoes and grabbing them, she turned around to walk towards the door.

"What is this now?"

She looked back over her shoulder, following his gaze, realizing he was talking about the mistletoes in her hand.

"Mistletoe." Emma told him. "You know, we hang them at the doors or wherever you like so that people have to kiss under."

"So if someone stands with you under this thicket you are gonna kiss him?" Killian asked incredulously.

"Yep, that's the point." Emma replied impatiently. They really needed to get going. They were already late.

"Why?"

"It's tradition."

"You are not gonna get kissed by anyone but me." Killian hissed, the venom in his voice surprising her.

"Wow, pirate. Reign your jealousy in." She said, scowling at him. "I'm not gonna have a make-out session under the mistletoe. It's just fun."

"I don't see the fun in that." Killian grumbled.

"Come on your grumpy highness. Let's go over to my parents. I'm sure David has some rum for you."

"He better has."

~K&E~

"What's up with Hook?" David said, coming to stand beside her, a glass of eggnog in his hand. "He rarely leaves your side and if looks could kill, a few in here would have already dropped dead."

"He is afraid someone could grab me and force me under a mistletoe to kiss me."

"Ahhh, understandable." Emma threw him an exasperated look and he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I also wouldn't want anyone else kiss your mother."

"You are all so male!" Emma sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No one else touches your women or even look at them the wrong way."

"So, you are his woman now?" David asked, raising one eyebrow mockingly.

"Anything against it?" Emma replied provocatively.

"No." David said calmly, turning around to walk away but stopping a few steps later, throwing over his shoulder. "I like him."

Emma was still staring after him as she felt an arm slipping around her waist and pulling her back and she leaned into his body, tilting her head to look up at his face.

"You have David's approval."

"For what?"

"Being my boyfriend!"

"I don't need anyone's permission to be with you." Killian growled, tightening his arm around her.

"But you want his approval." Emma said, shaking her head as she saw him furrowing his brows without saying anything. "Come on, stop with the act already. You like him, too. Would it kill you two to actually show it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm gonna go get another eggnog." Emma slipped out of his embrace, patting his shoulder, saying with an attempted Irish accent. "You can go and bond with your mate."

~K&E~

"I'm happy." Emma said softly, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"You sound so surprised." Killian replied, his lips brushing over her forehead.

"Because two years ago I would have never thought that one day I would have all of this. A home. A family. A man I love and who loves me back." She turned in his arms, burying her face in his chest, not able to hold back the sniffle. "I blame the holidays. I'm just sentimental."

"No, I know what you mean." His hand trailed up and down her spine and she relaxed into him. "We were abandoned and left behind too many times in our lives. We lost hope that we would ever find our happy ending."

"Until we met." Emma whispered against his throat.

"Aye, love. Until we met."

She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent, ignoring the noise around them as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. She couldn't remember a time in which she was happier. A time when her life had just been right. A time when everything had been perfect.

Their moment was disrupted when Henry appeared suddenly beside them, shaking her arm, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Can I give it to him now, Mom?"

"He wants to give you your present already tonight. I hope that's okay."

"Sure."

Henry dashed off, appearing seconds later with a roll of paper in his hand, held together by a rubber band.

Killian took it carefully, holding it towards her so that she could remove the rubber band and help him to unfold it.

She could see the emotions flickering over his face as he looked at the picture in his hand. First shock and then utter joy and he let go off the paper slowly, crouching down to be at face level with Henry.

"Thank you, mate." His hand reached for Henry's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "It's beautiful."

Henry's whole face lit up as Killian called him mate and he wrapped his arms around Killian's neck, surprising him completely, but a second later his arms came around her son and he hugged him back.

They stayed in the embrace for a few more seconds before Henry pushed back, telling them excitedly that he needed to tell Regina and his grandparents that Killian liked his gift.

Killian stayed in the crouched position for a moment longer before he stood up, reaching for the paper again, his eyes growing misty as he looked at the painting again.

"He got her exactly right." His voice was hoarse with emotions as he looked at the picture of his ship, the Jolly Roger, Henry had drawn for him.

"He spent hours sketching it, telling me I need to get you away from the ship so that he had enough time to draw it."

"He is very talented."

"Yes." Emma said softly. "He has apparently inherited the gift from his father."

"He is going to be an artist one day."

"Maybe." She wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning back against his shoulder. "And by the way you are getting my present later. When we are alone."

~K&E~

"Why are you nervous, love?"

"Look, I talked to Regina. I wanted to know if it is possible and if she knows how. She taught me and I ..." Emma trailed off, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "There are still risks and to be honest I'm a little scared. I'm still not one hundred percent in control of my magic but ... I wanted to give you the choice. That's my Christmas present."

"Choice?" Killian stepped closer, putting a finger under her chin and pulling her head up. "What choice?"

"I can give you your hand back." His hand dropped down from her chin, his eyes grew round, utter disbelief flashing over his features. "If you want."

"My hand?" Killian croaked out, stumbling back as if she had just hit him.

"It was in Gold's shop. He gave it to me. But I wanted to be sure I might be able to reattach it before I tell you."

His face was eerily pale and he slumped down on the bed, staring down at the floor, his body rigid and Emma wasn't so sure anymore if it had been a good idea to tell him.

"Look, you don't have to do it. I love you. I don't care if you have two hands or one. I love YOU! But I thought you should know. Because in the end it's your decision and you should know you have a choice."

"You can really do it?" He asked barely above a whisper, looking up at her.

"I think so." Emma said slowly.

"Do it!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" He inhaled a sharp breath and she could see how hard he fought not to be too hopeful in case it wouldn't work.

"Okay!"

She turned around to the box, opening it slowly, pulling his hand out carefully. It looked weird. So lifeless. But still preserved. Not like a hand that was over three hundred years old would look like. There would be no flesh left anymore. Only bones.

Her fingers skimmed over the skin, surprised that it felt warm to the touch as if it was still alive, as if the blood would still pump through its veins.

She heard him shuffling behind her and she waited until the noises ceased before she turned around with his hand. He was sitting on the bed, his shirt lying on the floor before him, the contraption sitting on the bed beside him, his stump resting on his knee and she stepped closer, kneeling down in front of him, positioning the hand directly in front of his stump.

"Ready?"

He just nodded and she looked back down at the stump, concentrating all her thoughts on the magic inside of her, hearing Regina's voice in her head, telling her that putting her love into the magic would make it easier.

Blue sparks were shooting out of her hands, curling around his hand and stump and she almost lost control of her power as she saw his veins and bones starting to regrow, the muscles and tendons rebuilding until at last his skin regrew, not even leaving a scar behind.

She let her hands fall into her lap, a slight exhaustion buzzing through her body as she looked up at him. His eyes were closed, his jaw clenched shut, his other hand was balled into a tight fist.

"Killian?" She said softly and he opened his eyes slowly, staring down at his hand and seconds ticked by, seconds in which Emma couldn't breathe, before his middle finger suddenly twitched and she let out a sob, laughter bubbling up in her as he stretched all his fingers before bending them to form a fist.

She lifted her gaze, meeting his eyes and she didn't realize that she was crying before she felt the tears streaming down her face and a sound, half sob, half laughter escaped her as he lifted his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks, his mouth finding hers, kissing her softly.

"You are bloody brilliant, love." His thumbs caressed her cheeks and she reached up, her fingers closing around his left hand, her body shaking with laughter and sobs as she tilted her head and pressed a kiss against his palm.

"I love you so much, Killian." Emma whispered, looking up at him, barely able to see him through all the tears.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, love." Killian leaned his forehead against hers and she felt his hands shaking against her skin as he rasped. "But I'm bloody hell never gonna let you go again."

"Good!" Emma replied. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Okay, this end scene just sneaked up on me. I was thinking about what Emma could get him as a Christmas present and this idea suddenly popped into my head.**

**So, not a solely fluffy one-shot (but I got it out before Christmas). But I'm obviously not capable of writing pure fluff.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**And thank you all so much for the favorites and follows! And special thanks to everyone who finds the time to review! Thank you! All of you! From the bottom of my heart!**

**Oh, and I have still nine prompts waiting for me (you guys are amazing, all the prompts are awesome) and I will get to all of them! But I can't promise to get one out every day! But I'll try my best! :-)**


	31. His Tattoo

**I combined two prompts here again!**

**A Tumblr prompt by** _kayla-ships-klaine-and-destiel_ **:**

_Killian and David have a talk about Emma whilst in the Enchanted Forrest._

**and a Tumblr prompt by** _artielu_ **:**

_Killian gets a tatoo on his left arm for losing Emma, like he has one on his right arm for losing Milah._

* * *

He trailed his fingers over the ink that wasn't covered by his brace, his mouth tilting up into a smile for a second before it faltered as the pain, the longing, he was feeling, seemed to rip his heart apart.

Six months. Six months earlier she had driven over the town line with her yellow vessel and left them behind. He knew she didn't have a choice, that she would have stayed with them if they had been a way for both of them to follow them to the Enchanted Forest. But there hadn't been.

He had promised her he would think of her every day and he was keeping his promise. No matter the pain remembering her caused him. In fact he embraced the pain. Even if it got harder and harder to live with only the memories with each passing day.

He missed her. He missed her so much.

A month after they had come back to the Enchanted Forest, he had looked at the tattoo on his right arm, tracing over the dagger and the name of the woman who had been his first love and suddenly he knew he wanted a reminder of her, of Emma, on his skin too. If he would never see her again, he wanted at least to carry the memories visible on his body.

The tattoo grew with each passing month. Each month he added another little part, letting himself getting swept away by the painful memories while the needle pierced his skin over and over again, pulling himself together again after the picture was completed.

Shrugging back into his shirt, he adjusted it over the brace as he suddenly heard someone breaking through the thicket and he reached automatically for the hilt of his sword, relaxing immediately when he saw who had stepped into the clearing.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, mate?" David asked, walking slowly towards him, sitting down beside him.

"Snow White send you?"

"My wife is concerned about you."

Killian chuckled, a hollow laugh, shaking his head. "Who would have thought Snow White might ever care about the well being of Captain Hook?"

"What were you looking at?" David asked, ignoring his question.

Killian stiffened, already throwing up his walls as a voice drifted into her mind, a voice that made his heart constrict in his chest, his hand clenching into a fist beside his body.

_Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt._

_You can join us and be a part of something or you can do what you can do best and be alone._

He opened his eyes slowly, tilting his head to look at the prince beside him who waited patiently for his answer and he shrugged his shoulder, reaching for his shirt and pulling it back down, revealing the tattoo.

"What is this?" David leaned over his arm curiously, squinting his eyes as he eyed the ink on Killian's arm, looking up surprised as he realized what he was looking at. "A beanstalk?"

"Aye!"

The understanding that washed over David's face almost made him reconsidered but the prince and he had become friends over the last six months and he tilted his head towards the straps that hold his contraption in place. "Can you give me a hand?"

David only hesitated a second before he leaned forward to help Killian get out of his brace. Killian still felt uncomfortable letting anyone see his stump but Charming had seen it a few times now and it got easier with every time and somehow he needed to share it with someone, needed to show it to someone. Someone who would understand his pain. Who would understand the meaning.

He looked down at the complete tattoo now, his eyes growing soft as he looked at the several objects imprinted on his skin.

The beanstalk.

A magic bean.

Cuffs.

A compass.

The crossed swords.

A portal.

Each of the pictures representing a piece of their story, telling of their adventures.

"It's beautiful artwork." David said softly. "Who made it?"

"Tink."

His fingers traced over every single objects, his throat closing up with all the memories that washed over him and he gulped hard, reaching for the contraption again to pull it over his stump. He couldn't look at it any longer, the emotions were threatening to drown him.

"I have this hole in my heart and with every day it grows larger. I fear that one day it will swallow me." He said slowly, feeling the need to speak it out loud as he put his shirt back on. "This tattoo keeps reminding me what I have lost, keeps reminding me that she is not dead, that we might see each other again. The tattoo helps me to not slip back into the darkness."

"Becoming Captain Hook again."

"She was the one who brought light back into my life, David. She was the one who gave me hope again. I thought Killian Jones was lost forever but she brought him back to the surface and I don't want to lose him again."

"You won't."

"I once let my heart get consumed by darkness as I lost my first love. Why should it be different now?"

"Because this time you aren't alone. This time we are all here to help you get through this. You heard her. You heard what Emma told you back in Granny's café. You can choose to be a part of something or you can be alone." David lifted his hand, squeezing the pirate's shoulder, adding intently. "You chose to be a part of something. You chose to be a part of our family."

"I'm only a one-handed pirate, mate. Your daughter could do so much better."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Killian. You are an honorable man. I've seen it. Time and time again. In Neverland and here. Honorable and brave. A warrior like I am. And what is most important ... you love her with all your heart. I know you would protect her till death. And after all ... you know Emma. She is stubborn. If she wants you, she gets you and it wouldn't matter what we, her parents, have to say."

"That's the point." Killian said quietly. "I'm not so sure she would choose me if she would be here."

David didn't say anything. What was there to say? He couldn't give him an answer. Reassuring him would only be a feeble attempt to make him feel better because David didn't know if his daughter had been having any feelings for him before the curse had hit.

"Is it selfish from me to wish she could remember me?" Killian asked, his voice breaking over the last word and he cleared his throat, continuing with a firmer voice. "She is happy. She has Henry and a bunch of happy memories. But … in my weak moments I wish she would miss me as much as I miss her."

"We all miss her and everyone of us has these moments." David replied. "Moments when we wish she could be with us or at least remember us. I don't think it's selfish. I think it's human. We all love her."

"That we do." They fell into silence again, just sitting there for several minutes without saying a word before Killian spoke out the words that never left his mind. "Will we ever see her again?"

"I don't know." David turned around, meeting his gaze, shrugging one shoulder. "I don't know."

David stayed with him for a few more minutes before he huffed out a breath and stood up, adjusting the sword around his waist, giving him a sharp nod before he walked away.

"David?" Killian shouted after him, waiting for the prince to turn around before he added quietly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." David replied, his mouth tilting up into a smile as he added. "Don't stay too late. Snow is gonna rip your head off if she has to worry about you getting eaten by wolves or ogres."

"And we can't let the lady worry, can we?"

"No, we can't."

"I … just give me a few moments. I'll be back soon."

"Sure. See you later, mate."

"See you later."

David disappeared between the trees and Killian was waiting until he couldn't hear him any longer, his hand reaching for his brace again, his fingers hovering over the place he knew the tattoo was.

It didn't matter if he would ever see her again, if his whole skin would be covered in ink before he would die a lonely death, his heart still calling out for her.

He would never forget.

No matter how much time would go by or if he would wait his whole life to see her again.

He would never forget her.

Never.


	32. His Tattoo (part 2)

**Based on a prompt I got via a review for the last chapter by** _Lunalove25_ **:**

_Can we get a second part to this, post Emma and Henry returning to EF where she sees the tattoo and Killian explains what it means? I would really love that!_

**They are not back in the Enchanted Forest, they are still in Storybrooke. I hope that's okay!**

* * *

The Wicked Witch of the West was finally defeated, the curse broken and everyone expected they would be send back to the Enchanted Forest once again. But as the smoke of the battle settled down they were all still in Storybrooke and Emma couldn't believe that it might all be over. That they might finally have defeated all enemies. That they could actually live a normal life.

Her hands were shaking, her body still humming with the magic she had used and her eyes flickered back to the person who had been standing at her side through the whole fight. Like always.

Killian was leaning against the wall of the next building, his face eerily pale, sweat streaks running down his dust stained face and she hurried over to him, catching him before he could fall.

Her eyes darted over the crowd on the street, searching for the one person she needed now, letting out a breath of relief as she spotted her.

"Regina?" Her voice sounded frantic and the woman swiveled around, raising her arms, expecting another threat, relaxing as she saw there was no imminent danger. "I need your help!"

Emma slipped under his good arm, pulling him up, the weight he put on her almost making her stumble but then David stepped on his other side, carefully draping his injured arm over his shoulder, ignoring the groan of pain that came over Killian's lips as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

They hurried to the hospital across the street, one of the few buildings that was still standing, rushing through the door and in the next available room, lowering their patient slowly on the bed.

His eyes were screwed shut, his jaw locked in pain and Emma didn't stop, just ripping his shirt into shreds and pulling it off his body, revealing his wounded arm.

She bit her tongue as she saw the deep wound covering his arm from his shoulder until down to his brace in a zig-zag, blood still flowing out of it.

"Regina, can you still the bleeding?"

"Just get him out of the brace."

Emma reached for the straps, stopping as his trembling fingers reached for her hand, his eyes looking up at her, full of pain and something she couldn't decipher right away until his eyes flickered down to the contraption and she understood.

She lifted her hand to his face, cupping his cheek, lowering her face so that only he could hear her.

"I'm sorry, Killian." His eyes widened as she used his given name and her mouth tilted up into a shaky smile as she continued. "We have to remove it."

He nodded slightly, turning his head away, staring at the other side of the room and her heart constricted in her chest. If she could avoid it she wouldn't reveal his stump to everyone in here but they didn't have a choice.

She opened the straps, slipping them down his arm, careful to not jolt his arm more than necessary, removing the cloth wound around his stump before she looked at the wound Gold had inflicted on him a long time ago.

His stump was covered in scarred tissue, the skin looking partly ragged and partly like old burns and she bit her lip, gulping down the sobs that wanted to escape her throat as she imagined the pain he had to endure.

Regina reached for his arm, turning it around slowly and the breath got knocked out of her as she stared at the tattoo covering his underarm from his stump until almost to his elbow, the colors swimming in front of her eyes, the only thing that stood out clearly was her name, curving around a hook and a swan, silent tears streaming down her face as she looked down at the visible proof of his love for her.

Regina's fingers glowed, sparks shooting out of her hands as she mumbled something unintelligible and his wound started to close until there was nothing left anymore, not even a scar and Emma shooed them all out of the room, stepping out behind them, giving him a few minutes to collect himself.

As she entered his room again after about fifteen minutes he seemed to be asleep and she walked slowly towards his bed, not wanting to disturb his sleep but when she stopped beside him he opened his eyes slowly, shooting her a lopsided smile.

"Hey, beautiful."

She didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. She just walked around his bed and pulled up the covers, slipping under it and lifting his right arm, she scooted closer, laying her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Love?" His voice was soft, his hand reaching for her head, his fingers brushing over her hair. "What is wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his skin.

"For what, love?"

Her eyes fell on the tattoo again and she lifted her hand, her fingers trailing over the ink. "Sorry for not remembering you. Sorry for not letting you in. Sorry for keeping my walls up."

"It's okay, love. I understand."

"But ..." Her voice quivered, her hand was shaking as she skimmed with her fingers over his skin. "The tattoo. You kept your promise, didn't you?"

"No day went by that I didn't think of you, love!"

A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away, pressing her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. She didn't want to cry, not now. After everything they'd been through together, she shouldn't cry. They were here. Together. Alive.

"Do you wanna see it?"

She only nodded, not sure if her voice would work if she tried to say anything. She struggled up, getting up on her knees beside him and reaching for the bandage covering his stump, hesitating briefly, throwing a glance over her shoulder and he gave her a lopsided grin, nodding his head towards the bandage, giving her his silent approval to go along and remove it.

She opened the bandage slowly, slipping it down his arm, leaning forward when the whole tattoo was revealed to her eyes, her fingers outlining each of the pictures, trembling against his skin, her voice barely audible as she whispered. "Tell me!"

She didn't need to explain what exactly she wanted to know. As always he understood her and he pulled himself up against the pillow, patting the place beside him and she slipped back into his embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I wanted a visible reminder of you, love."

Her fingers hovered over the first picture directly over his stump as she whispered. "A beanstalk?"

"Aye!" He replied softly, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "Our first adventure together."

Her fingers trailed further along, a smile tilting up her mouth. "The compass."

"The object we fought the giant for."

"And what is this?" She leaned forward to see it better, a furrow appearing on her forehead as she tilted her head, a chuckle escaping her as she realized what she was looking at. "Cuffs?"

"We both know you are into it, love!" Killian smiled at her. "You enjoy chaining me up."

She boxed him into his good shoulder and he let out a deep laugh as she slipped back down and snuggled back against him, mumbling into his chest. "You deserved it every single time!"

"Next time you chain me up I would like it to be under other circumstances." His voice turned cheeky, the sexual innuendo clearly implied.

"Don't make me hit you again!" Emma grumbled, suppressing a chuckle.

"If you want to hit me we might find ..." He let out a yelp as her fist connected with his stomach. "Just saying."

"Stop it!" She could feel his chest vibrating under her cheek and a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. She would never say it out loud but she had missed his sexual innuendos.

"The crossed swords?" She hesitated a second before she let out a chuckle. "Our fight at Lake Nostos."

"Aye."

"A magic bean. The bean that brought you to Storybrooke."

"And the bean that brought us to Neverland to save your son."

"A portal." She said softly, tracing her fingers over the next picture. "A wheel?"

She got up on her elbow, searching his gaze. "The Jolly Roger's?"

He nodded and when her eyes fell on the next object she actually burst into laughter. "A flask?"

"Well, we shared a lot of rum in Neverland."

"That we did."

"What's this?" She squinted her eyes, looking at the next picture, needing a few seconds until she recognized it. "A log of wood?"

"Firewood."

Her eyes grew soft as she remembered their first kiss and her demand afterwards as she told him to go get firewood. "We both couldn't handle it."

"No, we couldn't."

"The coconut." She pressed her fingers against the drawing of the coconut with the candle in it, the one she ignited with her magic to save Neal and him from the shadow. The coconut they had used to capture it.

"Your magic saved my life."

She didn't look at him, her emotions swimming to close to the surface and concentrating everything on the next picture, she needed over a minute until she could see it clearly and when she realized what it represented she let out a harsh gasp, tears rising up in her chest, pricking the back of her eyes as she whispered with a broken voice. "My bug."

"The vessel you drove away in."

"This is our story." She breathed, tears spilling out of her eyes. "You imprinted our story on your skin."

"The last one I got when I found out there is a way to come back to you."

"My name!" Her voice shook as she turned her head to look at him.

"Around a hook and a swan!" He lifted his hand, wiping away the tears running down her cheeks. "Don't cry, love."

"I don't deserve such a love." She croaked out between sobs. "I didn't even remember you. I was happy while you ..."

"Every second of the pain was worth it. You brought me back to life, love. " He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over her lips. "I love you, Emma."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, the emotions closing her throat up. She couldn't say the words. Not yet. She wasn't ready. But she knew it was already too late. He had broken through all her walls and sneaked into her heart without her noticing it.

She couldn't live without him anymore. She couldn't lose him.

And one day she would be able to tell him that she loved him.

* * *

**Review?**


	33. Just A One-Night Stand (M)

**Completely AU and very smutty! Don't ask me where this came from. It just popped up in my brain and needed to be written!**

* * *

The bar was nearly empty. Everyone was at home with their family. But she had no one. No one but herself and the amber liquid in the tumbler in front of her. But she wouldn't drown in self-pity. She never had. She never would.

Someone was sitting down two stools beside her but she didn't care. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to sit here and drink. But then he opened his mouth and ordered rum from the bartender and his voice … damn it ... his voice.

She tilted her head just a fraction, only to take a look at him from the corner of her eye and ... fucking hell … he was gorgeous.

He was wearing a three-piece suit in dark blue, a suit that practically screamed designer label. It fit him perfectly and she actually had to bit down a curse as he removed his jacket and threw it on the stool beside him.

Fuck!

The vest was hugging his body, showing her that he had not own gram of fat on his body. She could only see his profile but that was enough. His jawline was to die for, making her mouth water, his black hair was just this little bit too long, not the normal business haircut but he was definitely from the high level of Wall Street.

His whole appearance, his demeanor, his watch, the cuffs on his shirt … yeah, he probably made about three millions a year, had a fancy car and a house in which three families could live in.

She hated this type of men. Hated them with a passion. Men who thought they could get anything because they were rich and famous. Men who were born with the silver spoon in their mouth. Aristocratic features, no care in the world other than making more money than they could ever spend.

But damn, he was a specially good-looking specimen. Dark hair, blue eyes and this scruff. She forced herself to look away from him, down at the liquid swirling in her glass. No, she would not think about how his scruff might feel against her skin, how fucking amazing it would feel when he would trail his lips along her thighs, how his scruff would burn her skin.

God! She had too much to drink! She should go! Right now!

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Shit! Just don't react! Just ignore him! Ignore him!

But the alcohol was flowing through her system and made her reckless. She didn't need another drink. She needed a man. Between her legs.

She tilted her head, looking him up and down before she met his gaze. "I don't need a drink. But if you can offer something else ..." She let her eyes drop down to his midsection, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth and lifting her gaze back to his eyes, she licked her lips, throwing him a challenging gaze. "I'll take it."

He didn't even hesitate, his mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin as he answered. "I can offer you so much more, love."

She hated endearments but his lilting voice and this accent … it definitely shot sparks through her whole body.

"Then let's go!"

She stood up and grabbed her coat, waiting for him to throw some bills on the counter, surprised that he didn't have own of those fancy money clips but a real wallet. But she didn't really care. As long as he carried a condom with him he could keep his money loose in his pocket. She just needed a good fuck and he looked like he was capable to give her one.

She didn't wait for him as she stepped out of the bar, hailing a cab before he was even joining her and climbing in, she left it up to him to take the offer or bail. But of course he got in and the moment he closed the door his scent enveloped her. His cologne making her stomach tighten.

"Four Seasons." She told the cab driver before she leaned back into the seat.

He was rich as Croesus and if he wanted to fuck her he could at least pay for the right atmosphere. She waited for him to correct the directions she had given to the cab driver because she might not wear the cheapest clothes but a man of his caliber would know with one look that she didn't have any money.

But when she looked over to him, he just threw her a slick smile, his eyes raking over her body before he leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes.

~K&E~

"Mr. Jones!" The concierge rushed towards them the moment they stepped through the entrance. "We didn't expect you tonight but of course the Penthouse is ready for you."

"Thanks, Jorge."

Of course he was a well known customer in the most expansive hotel of New York. She shouldn't be surprised but her jaw almost dropped as they entered the penthouse, the windows revealing a breathtaking view of the Manhattan skyline.

She walked slowly towards the windows, letting her earrings clatter on the table and slipped out of her high heels, strolling over to the floor-to-ceiling windows.

He stepped behind her without saying anything. He was a pro in this kind of game. A pro like she was. He only brushed against her and she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

His hands trailed down her arms, his fingers closing around hers, pulling her hands up, pressing them against the glass, his mouth skimming over her shoulder before his hands slipped back down, over her arms, along her side, down to her waist, his fingers digging into her skin as he just stepped forward this one inch that had separated their bodies and she couldn't hold back the moan as she felt his length connecting with her spine.

Jesus Christ! He was big!

Heat was pooling between her legs and god damn it he had hardly touched her and she was already burning for him.

His hands skipped lower, pulling her dress up, his fingers skimming over her thighs and goosebumps erupted all over her skin.

Jesus Fucking Christ! He was good!

One hand slipped around her waist, his fingers trailing along her string, not touching her where she craved his touch the most, only teasing her, his other hand wandering up her stomach, stopping before he reached her breast and her nipples tightened, her hips bucking back into him.

God damn it! She wanted him to fuck her! She wanted him to fuck her really hard!

And then he stepped back and she turned around, meeting his gaze. His eyes were burning, his pants were bulging and she didn't even think about it, just reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head.

She didn't wear a bra, standing almost completely naked in front of him but she didn't feel the slightest embarrassment, the lust flashing over his eyes making her bold and she stepped towards him, slipping her fingers between the buttons of his vest, rubbing her core against his length as she opened his vest, letting it drop to the floor, followed by his shirt.

She couldn't even take in the sight of him before he lifted her up and carried her towards the bed room, almost throwing her on the bed, ripping at his pants, getting rid of them in seconds before he lowered himself beside her.

She still hadn't kissed him, her heart jumping into her throat as his lips brushed over hers and a second later he kissed her hungrily, his hand trailing down her back and pulling her into his body, letting her feel his hard cock pressing into her stomach.

He trailed his lips down her throat and over her chest without touching her breasts, and lower, down her stomach, skimming along her panties before his fingers reached for them and pulled them down.

She expected him to reach for the condom and settle back between her legs to take her without any foreplay but he surprised her, spreading her legs and laying down between them, his mouth inches away from her throbbing center.

She normally didn't feel comfortable with men going down on her, the intimacy was just too much but he was just too good, knew exactly what he had to do down there to drive her crazy with need and she forgot everything around her as he licked over her clit one second and fucked her with his tongue the next.

She was trembling with lust, couldn't even think straight anymore but her mind still registered the tell-tale sound of the plastic wrapper as he opened the condom but her arousal didn't even cease one bit before he was already between her legs, his tip pushing against her entrance.

She was dripping wet for him, wanted nothing more than for him to bury himself deep in her and he did exactly that, thrusting into her with one jerk of his hips, making her gasp.

God! He was huge. He was really huge. And it was incredible. He was stretching her, his cock filling her completely, pulsating in her.

She was quivering under him, waiting for him to move, to fuck her already. But seconds ticked by without him pulling back and she opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him.

And in this moment it was as if time was standing still. She couldn't breathe, his gaze fixating her and she had the eerie feeling that she knew him. Some part of her recognized him. But she had never seen him before. She would have remembered him.

But the feeling wouldn't go away and they stared at each other like transfixed for too long, not moving and she could see he was feeling it too, this strange feeling, this feeling as if they had met before.

But it was absurd. Such things didn't happen in real life. Such things only happened in movies.

She wanted him to fuck her. He wasn't some lost soul mate or some other crap like that. He was just a ridiculous good-looking man with a big cock who would give her some orgasms.

She didn't want more. She didn't need more.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer, her fingers trailing over his ass, slipping between his cheeks and she let one finger hover over his entrance, pressing down softly.

"Do you need some special encouragement?" She asked him tauntingly, almost hoping that he would tell her to just slip her finger in so that he could fuck her senseless.

He stiffened for a second before he let out a soft chuckle, his lips brushing over her ear as he rasped. "Not tonight, darling."

And a second later he pulled out of her almost completely and slammed back in, knocking the breath out of her as his cock hit her at the exact right spot, telling her that he would definitely bring her to an orgasm tonight.

But she didn't expect him to take his time. He was taunting her, teasing her, altering the pace of his thrusts, hitting her deep with one and slipping out of her excruciatingly slow with the next. She wanted to curse him, wanted to scream but knew she would lose the game they were playing if she would show him how much she needed him to give her more. But she didn't even need to tell him what to do, he was pushing her closer and closer until she exploded around him, the intensity of her orgasm so great that she almost blacked out, her whole body arching up as the waves crushed down over her.

~K&E~

She slipped out of his embrace at the crack of dawn. This was the first time she actually had fallen asleep with a one-night stand. Normally she waited until they were out before she slipped out without them noticing it. But with him it was different.

She had just felt too comfortable. Almost safe and she had let herself fall asleep in his arms. Maybe if she wouldn't be so screwed up they would have a chance. A chance to have more. She had felt the connection. Knew there was more. Something she shouldn't turn her back on.

But it wasn't worth it. Getting involved. Developing feelings for someone only got you hurt. And she had promised herself a long time ago she would never ever let a man hurt her again.

One-night stands. She didn't need more. Strangers she could take into bed for one night. Nothing more. One night of hopefully good sex and then she would never see them again.

She opened the door, hesitated a brief moment, throwing a glance over her shoulder and looked back at him. He was sprawled over the bed, the sheet barely covering his lower body and she almost went back and crawled into bed with him again. Almost.

And maybe if she wouldn't have been burned in the past she would have stayed. But falling in love only ended in pain. And she knew the man who she left behind could be a danger to her heart.

One night with him had already shook her walls, made her want more from him than she had ever wanted from any one-night stand before him.

So she had to leave. Before he would make her feel more than she wanted to give. More than she was able to give.

* * *

**I continued this one-shot in my story '** _Four Seasons_ **' if you want to read more about this universe! :-)**


	34. Pregnancy Hormones

**Based on another prompt I got over on Tumblr by** _pussahbepoppin_ **:**

_CS prompt (super fluffy): Killian and Emma got together a few weeks after Neverland and still are. Emma is currently 8 months pregnant with his baby and really hormonal and is crying. Killian has a really sweet talk to her that makes her feel better and smile._

* * *

He rushed into the apartment, all frantic, expecting the worst. Her message had only said she needed him to come home immediately and he had only looked at David, his hand shaking as he had choked out that Emma needed him at home.

David had only waved him off, shouting after him to tell them if anything was wrong with the baby and his heart was jumping into his throat as he saw her curled up on the couch, her knees pulled up as far as she could pull them up against her considerable large bump.

She had lost the baby. Something was wrong with the baby.

His eyes searched for blood, expecting the couch drenched in it but he couldn't see anything and he approached her cautiously, slipping on the couch beside her.

"What's wrong, love?"

She scrambled up, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to be a horrible mother." She sobbed against his neck and he needed a second before he realized that she had just a hormonal fit and everything was alright with the baby, the relief almost made him chuckle but he knew that whatever made her doubt her ability to be a good mother was really bothering her and he lifted his hand, brushing her hair away to look at her face.

"You are going to be a great mother, love."

"But I need to protect her and she will be so little and what if I'm doing something wrong." She hiccuped against his skin, her hand fisting his shirt. "Henry was already ten when I met him and … Regina was taking care of him when he was a baby and what if I'm not capable to take care of a baby. What if she doesn't like me and screams all the time and I don't know how to calm her down and … I'm going to be a horrible mother. She will hate me."

Killian pulled her on his lap, ignoring her feeble attempts to tell him she was too heavy to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her hard against his chest, just holding her in his arms until her sobs ceased before he said quietly.

"Look at that!" He lifted his left arm, putting his false hand in front of her face. "Don't you think I'm scared. I'm scared to drop her when I try to hold her because I have only one hand. I'm scared she will feel ashamed of me because of it. I'm afraid she will hate me because of my past."

Emma grabbed his arm, pressing it over her stomach so that his false hand was directly over her bump, tilting her face upwards to lock eyes with him. "She will love you to pieces and if anyone will mention to her that you only have one hand she will probably beat them to a pulp because she is our daughter and she won't let anyone say any shit about her parents."

"Yeah, she is our daughter and she will be a fierce lass. Just like her mother." He brushed his lips over her forehead, his voice hoarse as he continued. "She will be loved. We will probably spoil her to no end considering our past. But I don't care. She will know how much we love her. And that's what is most important, isn't it?"

"Yes. We will love her." Emma said softly, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. "I love you, Killian. I love you so much."

"We might make mistakes raising her but we will make them together. You will not be alone. I will be there every step of the way. Because I love you. And I love her."

She relaxed into his embrace, snuggling against his chest because he was right. This time she wouldn't be alone. This time the father of her child would stand right beside her during the birth, holding her hand. He would be there holding their child in his arms afterwards. He would be there in the nights when she would wake up crying. He would be there seeing her taking her first steps. He would be there hearing her first word. He would be there for all of it.

She wasn't alone. Not anymore. Because after all this time she had finally found love again. A love that would never leave her. He would stay with her until the end. Through good times and bad times. She had no doubt.

He would always be there.

* * *

**And for everyone who asked about a continuation of the last chapter … I will write more but it looks like it's going to be a multi-chapter fic so I need a little more time to think it through but there will be more. :-)**


	35. Conversation in the Car

**Based on a prompt I got over on Tumblr:**

_I need a good fix about Hook and Emma talking in the car on the way back to Storybrooke!_

* * *

The car was eerily quiet. She had turned off the radio a while ago, couldn't listen to any music when her mind didn't stop racing.

She cast a glance over to him. His eyes were closed and for a moment she thought he was sleeping but then she saw his hand curled into a tight fist lying on his thigh, saw the stiffness in his posture. She knew he had dark shadows under his eyes, had seen the new wrinkles the worries had etched into his skin.

They didn't have time to talk yet. Everything had just happened so fast. Her drinking the potion and remembering him, all the emotions, all the memories that was rushing back into her mind and then they needed to grab Henry, somehow explaining Hook's presence and packing him into the car and driving to Storybrooke.

Storybrooke. She was going back to Storybrooke. She would see her parents soon.

She hadn't had much time to think about him. About them. What it meant to her that he was back in her life, that she could remember him. But the important point here was … he had remembered her. He had kept his promise and thought of her every day. For over a year.

The wheels skittered through the gravel on the side of the road as the realization suddenly hit her and she jerked the car back on the road, earning a confused look from Hook beside her.

Oh my God!

She didn't know why she didn't think of it sooner, blaming the circumstances, their need to safe her parents, Regina, her friends.

He had remembered her. Every single day.

"So … true love's kiss, huh?" Her voice was shaking slightly because damn, a part of her had hoped he really was her true love but she hadn't wanted to approach the subject this bluntly it had just slipped out.

He tilted his head slowly towards her, his mouth curling up into a smile, a smile she was sure didn't reach his eyes as he said in a low voice. "I told you … it was a long shot. Didn't really expect it to work."

She heard the tiredness in his voice, heard the defeat. He really believed he didn't mean anything to her. But he was wrong and she needed to make him see how wrong he was.

She looked over her shoulder at Henry, checking if he was still fast asleep, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she saw his hands curled around the leather of Hook's coat. He had thrown it over her son when he saw that he shivered slightly and Henry immediately snuggled into the warmth the coat provided, making her wish she could snuggle under it with him.

Her eyes flickered back to Hook and she made a decision. She needed to talk to him. Right now. She slowed the car down until it came to a standstill at the side of the road before she turned the ignition and took in a deep breath.

"Something wrong, love?"

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, turning her head to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean, love?"

"A whole year." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she couldn't look into his eyes anymore, letting her gaze trail down to his chest as she said. "You waited for me a whole year."

"I would have waited for you as long as it would have taken, love. You know that."

Her throat was closing up, his love for her, a love that couldn't be shaken by anything, not even separation for over a year, made her heart constrict in her chest and she reached for the seatbelt and clicked it open, pulling her feet up and getting on her knees, planting her hands on his thigh as she leaned forward.

"I'm sorry I forgot you. I'm sorry you had to endure so much pain. I didn't want to leave you."

"I know, love."

"I ... when we were standing on the street and you told me you will think about me every day ... it hurt ... it hurt so damn much to say goodbye to you because I wanted to see what fun you had in store for us. A part of me was so angry that I didn't have the chance to get to know you better." She saw the flicker of hope crossing his eyes and she lifted one hand, brushing her fingers over his cheek, tears burning the back of her eyes as she looked into the face she hadn't seen for over a year. "I can't promise you happily ever after. I don't know if we are true loves. But I wanna give this a shot. I wanna give us a shot. Because I have feelings for you, Killian Jones. Feelings I can't ignore any longer. Feelings I don't want to ignore any longer. We wasted too much time already."

"You mean … you and me, we ..." He trailed off, doubt flickering over his face.

"Yes!" She said firmly, her mouth tilting up into a broad grin. "You and me, we are going to do the whole relationship thing. Dates, fights, passionate sex ..."

"Passionate sex?" He asked, raising one eyebrow, his lips curling up into a lopsided grin.

"You are a pirate, aren't you?" She shot back.

"That I am."

"When this is over we are going out on a date. A real date." She told him, her voice suddenly turning soft. "I still expect you to show me the fun. I still expect you to woo me. Because you are not gonna get me into bed that easily. No sex before the third date, pirate. So prepare yourself, you have a lot of wooing to do."

"As you wish, milady."

She slipped back into her seat and fastened the seat belt, starting the car before she looked back at him. A big smile was splitting up his face and this time the smile reached his eyes, the joy easing his features, making him look younger, more carefree and she smiled back at him, bringing the car back on the road and without looking over to him again, she laid her hand on his thigh and a second later she could feel his hand on her skin, his fingers closing around hers.

It would work. They would work. Because she had just remembered something. True love's kiss hadn't worked with her parents either when her mother couldn't remember her father. So maybe it hadn't worked because she couldn't remember him. And maybe the man sitting beside her was her true love.

A smile grazed her lips as she cast another glance at him. But she knew he wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon. So she would have enough time to find out if he was really her true love.

She was definitely looking forward to all the kissing. Because one thing was for certain. He was a hell of a kisser and she had no objections to practice true love's kiss for a very long time.


	36. Taking a Poop

**Based on another prompt I got over on Tumblr:**

_Emma walks in on Killian taking a poop. They finally reach "that" stage in their relationship and are happy :)_

**I read the prompt and was like … 'No, I'm not gonna write about THAT!' … but my muse came up with an idea. Why am I not surprised?**

* * *

They were late and she couldn't find her earrings. She stormed into the bathroom, not even spending him one look as she yanked at the drawers, scrambling through the contents.

"Where are they?" She mumbled, tempted to just throw all of it on the floor to make the search easier.

"Love?"

"They have to be here somewhere! But where?"

"Love?" His voice sounded amused but she wasn't amused. Her favorite earrings … they were gone!

"I need my earrings. You know the ones with the blue diamonds. I mean of course they are fake and not real but … they have to be here somewhere!"

"Would it be much of an inconvenience if you would wait outside until I relieved myself, love?"

She swirled around, throwing him an incredulous look, furrowing her brows as she saw him sitting on the toilet. Somehow the word relieved had conjured up a completely different picture in her head and she already wanted to tell him he didn't need to use his hand anymore to relieve himself when he was living with her now and she was more than willing to help him with relieving some pressure as she suddenly realized he had been talking about something completely different and just shrugged her shoulders, her eyes wandering searchingly through the room again.

"I need those earrings." She told him.

"Love?"

"What now?" She hissed, throwing him an angry glare over her shoulder.

"Over there."

He actually grinned at her and she felt the urge to smack it off his face when she saw his finger pointing towards the bathtub and there they were, lying on the edge. She stepped forward, grabbing them, throwing him a kiss as she rushed out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her, putting the earrings into her ears before she suddenly stopped, her fingers closed around her earlobe as she realized that she had just walked in on him being on the toilet.

They were living together for four months now and sometimes she still couldn't believe how normal everything seemed. It had been so easy to slip into a relationship with him, more and more clothes of him happened to invade her closet until she had one day told him he should just move in because it would make things so much easier. He had swirled around to her, his eyes boring into hers and had asked her carefully if she was serious and she hadn't even had to think about it for more than a few seconds. She wanted him here and a day later he had moved in completely.

Of course they had fights. More than once and most of the times followed by a passionate night. A smile spread out on her face as she lost herself in the memories of the nights they had spent making up.

They had found a rhythm very soon. Who was using when the bathroom. Who made the coffee. Who read the paper first. But this was new. She had always knocked when he was in the bathroom, never just rushed in but right now she didn't even think about it, didn't even feel the least bit uncomfortable with him sitting on the toilet while she was shuffling around in search of her earrings. She hadn't even been aware they had reached that stage of their relationship but it didn't really surprise her that much. She had always felt comfortable around him. Almost right from the beginning of their relationship.

As he came out of the bathroom, already wearing his tuxedo, she greeted him with a silly smile on her face and he stopped dead in his tracks, cocking his head to the side as he threw her a curious glance.

"What is that for?"

She walked slowly towards him, adjusting his bow tie and leaning up, she pressed her lips against his mouth, threading her hands into the hair at the base of his neck as she bend back to look into his eyes, feeling his arms tighten around her waist to keep her from falling.

"I love you." She whispered, sudden tears pricking the back of her eyes. "I love you."

A huge smile spread over his face and he closed the gap between them, his lips capturing hers, his tongue darting into her mouth, giving her a passionate kiss that made her whole body tingle, leaving her slightly breathless.

"I love you too."

His eyes were shining down at her and her heart jumped into her throat. She loved him so much.

"Let's go, pirate." She said softly, pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking confused over his shoulder back at the door. "Swan? We are already late."

"Then we will just have to be quick." Emma told him with a husky voice as she disappeared into the bedroom and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he followed her, his hand already reaching for the zipper of his pants. After all they needed to be quick.


	37. Operation Captain Swan

**Based on a prompt I got from** _1994omni_ **:**

_And I would love for you to write a story (one-shot) about Emma taking in at least one of the Lost Boy's (the small one in 'Save Henry') and becoming a mother to him. And then the boy and Henry teaming together to make Emma and Killian realise they are true loves (well Emma really, we all know Killian knows it already ;P)_

_**It's obviously AU now but I liked the idea (they are not confessing their love but it's the closest I could get in a one-shot), so may I present to you …** _

_**Operation Captain Swan** _

* * *

 "You sure this will work?" Connor whispered as they looked around the corner, waiting for Emma to step into the station.

"Of course it will!" Henry said confidently. "We are just gonna lock them in a cell together and let the Captain do the rest."

"Isn't Mum gonna be furious?" Connor asked with an uneasy voice. He was still not accustomed to having a mother now, one that would probably give them both a sound scolding afterwards.

"Of course she will be a little angry but it's about time that she realizes she is in love with Killian, don't you think?"

"Then let's get _Operation Captain Swan_ on the way."

~K&E~

"Henry? Connor?" Emma tilted her head, listening for any sounds from her sons. "Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"So, I see they have fooled you too."

His lilting voice came from behind her and she swirled around, yanking the blindfold from her eyes, staring at him incredulously. It took her a few seconds until she realized where she was and she turned around slowly, hoping she wouldn't see what she feared.

But she did. They were in the jail cell. And the door was locked. She had actually tried to place the sound of the closing lock. Knew that it had sounded familiar. And now she was trapped. Her sons nowhere in sight.

They had locked her into a jail cell. With the pirate.

"I don't even know how they got you in here but ..." Emma turned around and took in a deep breath, letting it out through her nose, folding her arms over her chest and opened her mouth, just to close it again to take a few more deep breaths. "Why exactly did you let them bring me in here too? You could have warned me. You could have escaped. You could have … I don't know ... put an end to their prank before it began."

"And let an opportunity like that pass me by?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"What opportunity?"

"To talk to you, love." He stood up slowly from the cot and she couldn't help feeling a sizzle shooting through her body, cursing inwardly that her body always reacted to his presence like that, no matter how much she tried to will it not to. "You are avoiding me for weeks now."

And for a good reason. She couldn't be near him. They were back from Neverland. Henry was safe and surprisingly there hadn't been another catastrophe or curse in the last two months. And she had too much time to think. Too much time she had spent thinking about a certain pirate. Too much nights she didn't fall into bed completely exhausted, so she ended up turning around restlessly, images of a stubbled chin coursing through her brain, a lilting voice ringing in her ears until she groaned loudly and pulled the pillow over her head, trying to drown out the voice in her head. But he even followed her into her dreams. Dreams she didn't want to recall in the morning, dreams that left her even more restless.

"By the way, love." She looked up at him, almost stepping back as she noticed how close he was standing to her. "I was informed it's called _Operation Captain Swan_."

" _Operation Captain Swan_?" Emma said incredulously, huffing out through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna kill them both."

"They apparently want us to spend some time together." Killian drawled, lifting his hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But I don't want to spend time with you." Emma snapped, pushing his hand away.

"Is spending time with me such a repellent thought, Emma?"

"I don't like to be forced into doing something. That's all." Emma replied harshly.

He strolled back to the cot, sitting down and pulling one leg up, he planted his hook arm on it and her eyes flickered to the metal, a picture of him using it on her snapping into her mind and she felt the urge to smash her head against the next wall.

"Well, I guess you can call this fun." He said slyly, his mouth curling up into one of his trademark smirks, the one he had worn when he taunted her into kissing him, the one he had worn when he had told her he would win her heart.

"I don't see this being funny at all." Emma rolled her eyes and rattled at the door, crouching down and pulling a hairpin out of her pocket, she started to fumble around in the lock.

"You won't have any luck with that, love."

"I picked enough locks in my life. That lock is going to be a piece of cake."

"I was not talking about the lock. I was talking about the chains."

"What chains?" She asked, looking back at him over her shoulder and following his outstretched finger, she cursed out loud as she saw the chains that were wound through the bars and reached over to the other cell where the lock was out of her reach. She wouldn't get out of here anytime soon.

"You just stay over there." Emma snarled at him, throwing him a threatening glare and when his mouth tilted up into another grin she added. "And keep your mouth shut."

~K&E~

"Problem, love?"

She would have bit his head off if he would have made it sound in the slightest like a sexual innuendo but he didn't.

"Just a little tense." Emma said off-handedly, shrugging her shoulders, suppressing a wince. "Too much desk work lately, I guess."

"Come here." He scooted back against the wall, opening his legs and patting the space between them. "I can help with that."

Emma cocked her head, searching his face for any other intent and he actually chuckled. "I'm not gonna ravish you, Swan. I'm just gonna work out the kinks. Don't be silly. I'm a grown man. I can behave myself."

"You can?"

"If I wish to, I can."

She watched him for another few seconds before she made up her mind and walked over to him, slipping between his legs, careful not to touch him. She felt his hand brushing her hair away and a moment later his fingers were digging into her flesh, massaging over the taut muscles in her shoulder and she let out a groan, relaxing slightly, her eyes falling shut as he worked through the tension, his fingers more skilled at this special task than she would have expected.

"Love?" His voice sounded slightly hoarse as he addressed her after a few minutes, his fingers stilling against her skin.

"Yeah?" She mumbled, leaning back slightly, wanting him to continue without actually having to ask him for it.

"If it isn't too much of an inconvenience can you please stop making those sounds?"

The words sounded pressed as if he had to force them out of his mouth and she tilted to the side, throwing him a glance over her shoulder, surprised that his eyes were closed.

"What sounds?"

"The sounds I imagine I would also hear when I would take you into bed with me." He said softly, his voice so husky that it shot shivers down her spine and when he opened his eyes, she sucked in a breath, the hardly concealed lust in them making her body snap to attention.

She hadn't paid much attention to the sounds that had come out of her mouth, enjoying his massage just too much to notice that her moans might be pulling at his strings.

"I've promised to behave."

"And I see you have a hard time to keep this promise." Emma whispered, getting up on her knees and turning completely towards him, she leaned closer, her mouth only a hairsbreadth away from his neck before she stopped.

"What are you doing?" He croaked out and she saw his Adam's Apple moving as he gulped hard.

"Testing your will power." She replied and darting her tongue out, she did exactly what she dreamed of doing for so long. Tasting his skin.

He jerked back, his head hitting the wall hard and she heard the low growl that slipped over his lips as she bit him lightly, sucking in his flesh before she trailed a path up his neck until she reached his ear, digging her teeth into his lobe, a jolt rushing through her as he let out a groan.

"Hook?" She whispered, brushing her lips over his scruff, actually surprised that he was still holding back.

"Please stop it, Emma." He breathed, his hand balled to a tight fist, his jaw clenched shut, a muscle ticking in his cheek as he was apparently fighting for control.

"Kiss me!" Emma leaned back, planting her hands against his chest, letting her fingers slip under his shirt and caress his skin, feeling him tremble under her touch.

"You sure you could handle it?" His voice was so hoarse now, his accent thicker than usual, his eyes full of passion that she actually had a hard time to breathe.

"Perhaps you are the one who couldn't handle it." She couldn't keep herself from taunting, her voice sounding sultry as she threw the challenge at him.

"Bloody hell!" He growled, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap, his lips on hers a second later, his tongue darting aggressively into her mouth, kissing her as if there was no tomorrow.

She had tried to stay away from him, too afraid to listen to what her heart had known all along. She was in love with him. She was in love with the pirate.

~K&E~

"Looks like _Operation Captain Swan_ was a complete success." Connor whispered as they peeked through the bars at the couple who was lying entwined on the cot, Killian's coat being thrown over both of them and used as a blanket.

He turned around to Henry and hold up his hand, his brother slapping his against it, grinning from ear to ear. "I told you it would work."

"Henry Mills!" Henry froze when the angry voice of his mother reached his ears. He wasn't able to move but Connor tried to sneak out until their mother's voice made him freeze too. "Connor Swan, just stop there."

Emma slipped out from under the coat, trying to not get emotional that Connor had immediately stopped when she had called him Swan. The adoption papers weren't signed yet but she wanted to make sure right from the beginning that he was part of the family now and him taking on her last name like that made tears rise up in her throat.

But there was no time for these emotions now. They needed to get punished for the prank they pulled on them. She pointed towards the chains with a stern expression on her face.

"Get these unlocked."

She heard Killian shuffle behind her as he stood up but she didn't look at him, her eyes fixated on Connor while Henry slipped into the other cell and pulled the table towards the bars to climb on it and open the lock that kept the chains in place. They rattled to the ground and Emma opened the door immediately, stepping out and planting her hands on her hips, she stared daggers at her two sons standing in front of her.

"I have no idea what you were thinking." Emma said with an icy voice. "This cell is made for criminals." She ignored the clearing of a throat behind her, almost rolling her eyes because of course the pirate could be considered kind of a criminal but that was not the point here. "And I'm the Sheriff. What if something would have happened tonight and I couldn't get out of here? Did you even consider that?"

"No, we didn't." Henry said with a small voice, his eyes flitting to her right, apparently searching for support.

"Sorry, lad. Can't help you there. Your mother is right." She heard Killian say and she had to bite her tongue, her mouth jerking slightly as she suppressed a grin.

"We didn't think about that, Mom." Connor said, his voice shaking slightly and she almost pulled him into her arms but knew she needed to stay strong.

"You are grounded for one week." Emma said sternly.

"But Mom ..." Henry whined but Emma interrupted him. "And no TV for two weeks."

She stomped towards the exit without giving them another look, hoping Killian would follow her and she let her mouth curl up into a smile as she felt him step beside her and when they reached the corner she held up her arm, stopping him.

"Oh, but you were actually right." She threw over her shoulder.

"Right?" Henry asked and Connor added. "Right with what?"

" _Operation Captain Swan_ was a complete success." Emma elaborated, grinning wickedly and then she turned around, grabbing her pirate by the lapels of his coat and yanking him forward, she crashed her lips on his, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Awwww, gross!"

She heard Henry speaking up behind her and she chuckled against Killian's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him once more, her lips tilted up into a smile the whole time as she heard the sounds of disgust coming from both her sons.

"Come on, pirate!" Emma leaned back, grinning up at him. "Let's get out of here!"

"As you wish, Captain Swan."


	38. I Believe You

**A fellow shipmate on Tumblr was throwing out the idea what might have happened if Emma had gone back to the diner in 3x10 and had seen Killian heartbroken and drunk. My muse jumped on that idea and this is the result.**

* * *

Sea gulls were crying around her, the brisk wind was ruffling through her hair as she tried to actually understand why she was here. At the docks.

She didn't want to have lunch with Neal. Not like this. Not when he had practically put a knife to her throat and pressured her into going out with him. He didn't even let her time to breathe. They just came back from Neverland. They just got their son back and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with him and all Neal could think about was getting back together with her after she had told him loud and clear that she would never be able to forget the pain he had put her through.

She heard stones crunching under someone's shoes and she jerked her head up, hoping for a familiar figure but was disappointed as a fisherman walked by and then she suddenly knew why she was here. She wanted to be near him. Near the one person she knew would take her worry seriously. Who wouldn't scoff at it. Who would listen to her and without letting herself dwell on the why she jumped up from the bench and rushed towards his ship.

It wasn't as if her showing up on his ship could give him any other ideas. She would just state immediately that she needed his advice and she knew, without a doubt, he wouldn't even start any sexual innuendos the moment he got a good look at her face. Because he knew her. He could read her like an open book and he would see immediately that she was worried about something and he would listen to her.

Yes, she would just go to him and ask him for advice.

~K&E~

But he wasn't on his ship and she tried to mash down the wave of disappointment that washed over her. Stepping onto the dock again, she pushed her hands into the pockets of her jacket and looked out on the ocean for a few moments.

It wasn't as if he was acquainted with too much people in the town. She would just try Granny's next. Maybe she could find him there and she could tell Neal off, once and for all. It was cowardly to just not show up to the date anyway.

She walked into Granny's, her eyes immediately searching for him but she didn't see him so she decided to get the dreaded task over with first and slipped into the booth across from Neal, seeing his face lighting up with a huge smile but she just shook her head and the smile dropped off his face instantly.

"I'm sorry, Neal." She started to speak, her voice getting firmer as she continued. "But we can't change the past. Too much happened between us. Too much pain, too much hurt. We can't go back and I don't want to. We are Henry's parents and you will always be a part of our life and I hope we can stay friends but there will never be more than friendship between us. I hope you understand."

"I do, Emma." Neal said slowly. "But maybe one day ..."

"No, Neal. I … We are over."

He still looked at her with a somehow hopeful look and she knew it was cruel but she didn't know how to make it clear to him and she knew mentioning him to Neal would let him think there was more between the pirate and her but right now she didn't care and she actually started to get worried because she still hadn't spotted him. "Have you seen Hook?"

"Hook?" His voice sounded completely incredulous. "You are actually wanting the pirate instead of me?"

"It's not like that, Neal." She said but then gathered she should probably be honest with him. "At least not right now. Honestly, I don't know what it is. But I actually just wanted to talk to him about something, so … do you know where he is?"

"I don't know if he is going to be any help." Neal said dryly and when Emma raised her eyebrows in question, he elaborated. "He is quite foxed. I think he is drinking since last night."

She remembered seeing him at the bar, drinking beer after beer with the dwarves but she also recalled the look he was giving her when she was talking to Henry and she had almost gotten up and walked over to him to ask him right then and there for his help but then Neal had showed up and pulled him into a conversation.

"What were you two talking about?"

"What?"

"Hook and you?" Emma elaborated. "You were talking yesterday evening at the bar. What were you talking about?"

She saw Neal squirming and suddenly she needed to know what Hook had said to him and she reached over the table and grabbed Neal's arm, digging her fingers into his skin.

"He was telling me he would back off for Henry's sake." Neal answered, clear indignation tinting his voice. "He said his parents should have a shot at another chance without him interfering."

"He said that?"

"Yes, but clearly there wasn't even a chance to begin with, was there?"

"No, there wasn't." Emma said distractedly and she couldn't keep herself from letting her eyes wander through the room again. "Is he here?"

"He is out in the back."

Emma stood up from the table immediately. He had drunken himself into oblivion because he was love sick and heartbroken? Her own heart jumped hard against her rib cage with that thought. He wanted to do the right thing. But maybe she should make it clear to him that she could decide for herself with whom she wanted to spend her time with in a more romantic setting. And it was definitely not Neal.

She stepped out of the back door, spotting him leaning against the wall, twirling the flask of rum around in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked softly, her heart aching slightly as she saw the crestfallen expression on his face before he noticed her and threw his walls up.

"What are you doing here?" He drawled, giving her one of his trademark smirks. "Isn't the father of your child waiting for you inside?"

"I was looking for you."

"Looking for a romp with the pirate before settling down?" He asked with a sarcastic voice and Emma could see the hurt in his eyes but his demeanor still annoyed her.

"Don't be an ass, Hook!" Emma snapped back, shaking her head as she was watching him taking another sip of the bottle. "I wanted to ask you for help but I can see you are not up to it."

She turned around sharply, feeling foolish for even wanting to ask him for help but then she felt his hand around her arm and she stopped, waiting for him to walk around her.

"What is wrong? What happened?" It seemed as if he had sobered up in seconds, his eyes boring into hers.

"Henry!" She said, shrugging one shoulder.

"Is he okay?" She could hear the worry in his voice, could see his body going rigid, ready for battle and felt relief washing over her.

"He is ..." She paused, trying to come up with the right words. "Something is wrong, Hook. He isn't himself."

"Neverland was quite an adventure for him, love." He said softly.

"Yes, I know that. But it isn't that. I don't know what it is exactly. I can't put my finger on it. But I was giving him the storybook last night and he didn't even give it a second glance. He loves that book."

"Then let's find out." Hook told her, walking towards the back door of the diner.

"You are serious?" Emma asked, actually baffled about him immediately jumping into action. "You believe me?"

"Of course I believe you! If you say something is off than we should find out what. Don't you agree, love?"

"Of course I agree." She stepped beside him, placing her hand on his arm before he could walk into the diner. "Hook?"

"Aye?"

"Thank you!" She said softly, seeing a genuine smile spread over his face.

"You can thank me when we have found out what is wrong."

"With a kiss?" She asked, wondering where that had come from but he only tilted his head to the side, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"If you wish, milady."

"We'll see." She replied, a smile tilting up her mouth as well. "Let's find Henry first."

"After you."

She rushed through the diner not even throwing Neal a glance, all her thoughts already with their search for her son and it didn't even occur to her that she should have probably asked his father first for help before she turned to the pirate.

But she didn't even think about it. Because Hook had been at her side the whole time in Neverland. Having her back, never questioning her decisions so it felt just natural to go to him for help.

And yes, maybe after they had found out what was wrong with Henry she might have to show him some special gratitude.

Maybe.


	39. Hold Me Tight

**Another Tumblr prompt:**

_Back in the Enchanted Forest, Emma overwhelmed by everything, takes her anger out on Hook and completely shuts him down. When she realizes her mistake, she goes back to him, but it might be too late. Bring on the angst!_

**So, a small warning beforehand! I was all over the place while writing this one-shot and the end result is ... it is angsty, but it is also fluffy and sappy, and will give you hopefully Daddy!Charming feels as well!**

**Yep, like I said ... all over the place!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Would you just leave me the hell alone?" She swirled around, slamming her hand against his chest. "You are suffocating me! You are always there! You all don't leave me alone for one damn second! I can't ... I can't breathe! Just leave! Leave!"

She saw the hurt flickering over his face before he hid his feelings behind a cocky mask, bowing slightly. "Whatever the lady wishes."

She should feel relief as she watched him leave but somehow she felt devastatingly alone now. But she got what she wanted. Maybe she just couldn't live in a normal family, surrounded by people all the time. Maybe she just needed to be alone.

"That was a little harsh, Emma. Don't you think?"

David stepped out of the bushes, making her jump in surprise and she threw him an angry glance, hissing. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you are okay." David stated quietly, sitting down on the big stone, sighing contentedly as he felt the warmth the stone had stored over the day seeping through his clothes.

"I don't need you to look after me all the time!" Emma shot back angrily.

"Is this one of the bad moments?" David asked softly.

"I feel like everything that happened here is one big, fat bad moment."

"Sit down!"

"I know technically you are my father but that doesn't give you the right ..."

"Would you please just sit down?" David interrupted her

"Fine!" Emma huffed, slumping down beside him.

"We don't need to talk. Just ..." He turned around to her and lifted his arm, patting his shoulder. "Lay your head on your old man's shoulder and just breathe, okay?"

"Old man!" Emma snorted, lifting one eyebrow. "Right!"

"Come on!" David grinned, wiggling with his fingers. "I don't bite!"

Emma stared at him for a few seconds but then started to move towards him. It always felt comforting to be in his arms. He might be of the same age but whenever she let him embrace her she felt his love right done to her bones.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her and she snuggled deeper against his chest, letting her arms wander around his waist. They were sitting in absolute silence for several minutes and Emma felt herself relaxing, enjoying the sounds of the forest around them. David apparently sensed the change in her posture and leaned back.

"Better?" He questioned.

"A little." Emma admitted. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry we are pressuring you. You were on your own for so long and sometimes we just forget that you might need some space."

"It's not that bad."

"I know this is not your home." David continued. "Something we also forget all the time. You are coming from a completely different world and we should give you the time to adjust. But believe me, it's easier to let people who love you help you. You don't have to go through this all on your own. Not this time."

"I know. I just ..." She hesitated, searching for the right words. "I don't find it easy to ask for help. To rely on others."

"Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt."

"I said that to Hook." Emma chuckled softly, her voice taking on a sad tone as she added. "It seems like a life time ago."

"Since we are talking about Hook ..."

"I don't want to talk about him." Emma interrupted him, her tone clearly telling him not to say anything further.

"Okay!"

They fell silent again but this time the silence felt not as comfortable as before and her thoughts were back to Hook, slight guilt slithering through her.

"It's just ... he is so overwhelming." She tried to explain, feeling the need to justify her behavior.

"What do you mean?"

"His ..." She trailed off, her throat suddenly closing up with unwanted emotions. "His love for me scares me."

"Why?" David asked.

"Because I think he would do anything for me." Emma whispered.

"That's a bad thing?"

"But if I choose to let him in ..." Her voice sounded strange even to her ears and she cleared her throat, looking up into her father's eyes. "What happens when I lose him? How should I go on without him? I don't know. The risk seems just too high."

"So better never fall in love again than find someone who you can share everything with, your sorrows and worries, the good and the bad moments because you are afraid?"

"I'm not a coward!" Emma snapped.

"No, you are not." David replied softly. "You are one of the fiercest and bravest woman I have ever met and I'm proud of you, Emma. But you can't keep your heart closed off. Not letting love in is only half living."

"I love Henry and you and Mom." Emma told him.

"Yes, you do! But Henry will be out of the house sooner or later. He will live his own life and you want to stay alone for the rest of your life? Are you really shying away from ever finding love again?"

"I don't know if I can truly love again. The scars Neal left behind are probably too deep." Emma confessed, giving him a shaky smile.

"Don't you think you can talk to him about it?"

"Neal?" Emma asked surprised. "I already told him we are over."

"Not Neal!" David said hastily. "Hook! Don't you think Killian would understand?"

"He would." Emma said softly. "He always understands. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself."

"Wouldn't that be a great start?"

"Probably." Emma shrugged her shoulders, still not sure if she was willing to risk it.

"Think about it. I think you should give him a chance. Give you a chance!" He stood, brushing the dirt off his clothes before he locked eyes with her. "You deserve to find love more than anyone else, Emma. And it probably already found you. You just have to find the courage to let it in. To try again."

"Easier said than done." Emma mumbled under her breath as she watched him stride away.

She sat on the stone for hours, thinking about all the things David had said to her and when she finally made the decision she could hardly get up because her muscles were so stiff. She stumbled towards the castle, letting out a sigh as she stepped through the door into the hall, the fire that was burning in the fireplace making it warm and cozy. Her parents were sitting in front of the fire and when they looked up she just waved at them but didn't slow down. David was putting his hand on Mary Margaret's arm to keep her from standing up and following her and Emma appreciated once again that her father apparently knew instinctively what she needed.

She had needed the pep talk. It was necessary to help her moving forward. A kick in the pants.

Now she just had to find the pirate and apologize to him for being so rude. The apology would have to come first but she also wanted to talk to him. Really talk to him. Talking about her feelings scared the shit out of her but she knew he would understand. He was probably the only one who could understand and would not push her away. Or that was what she was hoping for.

She knocked against the door of his room, waiting patiently for him to tell her to come in, curling and uncurling her fingers, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. She was nervous. But after one minute of waiting outside, she raised her hand, knocking more loudly.

"Hook?"

When she still not answered her she opened the door silently in case he was asleep but when she pushed the door wider open to look into the room it was empty. She stepped in, something feeling off. She knew she should go since he wasn't there. It was his room. She had no right to snoop around. But something was just amiss and she couldn't put her finger on it. She strolled slowly through the room, letting her eyes roam over everything, dread rising up in her.

Something was seriously wrong here. And then it hit her.

It was too clean. No coat hanging over the chair, no satchel on the table and for a moment she was hoping he had just gone out and would come back later but something still kept pestering her. Her fingers trembled as she reached for the drawer, the drawer she knew his hook should be in, the hook that he hadn't been wearing for months, but when she pulled it out it was empty and her heart plummeted into her stomach, black spots suddenly appearing at the corner of her eyes and she had to grasp the back of the chair to keep herself from falling.

He wasn't just out on an errand. He was gone. He wouldn't have taken his hook with him otherwise.

"What have I done?" Emma whispered, slumping down on the chair. She had chased him away. She had pushed him away one time too often and now he was gone.

Forever!

~K&E~

He definitely preferred the rocking of the ship under his feet to the up and down when riding a horse but he needed to get out of the castle and the Jolly Roger just carried too much memories.

Of Liam, of Milah, of Bae, of Emma.

He looked down at the hook, fastened in his contraption. It felt foreign and so familiar at the same time. His old life. He had been Captain Hook for far longer than he had been Killian Jones and sometimes he wondered what would have become of him if Liam hadn't died.

His brother's death had changed his whole life, making him a pirate. It was the pirate who met Milah, who found love with her, just to lose her again. It was the pirate who met Baelfire, who tried to be a father for him like Milah would have wanted him to. It was the pirate who met Emma.

Emma. The woman who had brought Killian Jones out in the open again.

He hadn't realized it right from the beginning. Had just noticed after she had abandoned him up on the beanstalk that she had been the first woman in over three hundred years he had actually trusted again, showing her more from the man deep inside than he had wanted to.

But she was special. He had seen that right from the start. He had felt the connection.

What had made her pushing him away more hurtful than it should have been. He had let his walls down too fast for her but in the end she was already in his heart and he didn't even have the slightest chance to forget about her. He had fallen in love with her. Denied it as long as possible. Buried it deep inside of him until she had confronted him and had told him that being alone wasn't the answer and he had believed her. Stirring away from the town on the Jolly Roger, he had looked at the bean and had understood that he couldn't turn his back on her or the father of her son. He had known he owed it to the memory of Baelfire and his love for Emma to come back to her. But most of all he had owed it to himself. To the man he had once been, to the man he wanted to find again. To the man only Emma was able to reach.

He would give up everything for her. He would even live a life beside her without ever really being with her. He would be content with only seeing her from time to time if she decided to marry someone else. His heart ached only thinking about giving her up to another man but if it would be her wish he could live with a broken heart.

As long as she was happy.

~K&E~

She couldn't find him. He wasn't on the Jolly Roger, though seeing his ship still anchored in the bay made her heart skip a beat, hope rushing through her. He wouldn't leave his beloved ship behind, would he?

But she couldn't find him in the town either. She asked everyone but no one had seen him and when she returned to the castle she slipped into the stables, hoping the sounds of the horses would soothe her troubled mind. That was when George told her that Killian had asked for a horse and had taken off. When she inquired where he had gone George just shook his head. He didn't know.

She couldn't face her parents yet, couldn't talk to anyone yet, fearing she would break down if she had to say it out loud that he had left. So she walked down to the lake, sitting down on a stone, propping her chin on her bended knees, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs.

A sad smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she remembered the time Killian had taught Henry how to fish. If she closed her eyes she could still hear their laughter floating through the air. A lonely tear slipped down her cheek but she refused to let others follow. She would not cry. Not now.

"Love, everything alright? Someone hurt?"

She lifted her head slowly, staring at him as if she was looking at a ghost, not believing that he was really standing in front of her.

"Are you really here or am I dreaming?"

She stood up, walking slowly towards him, never taking her eyes of him, afraid he would vanish if she averted her gaze. Her hand was shaking as she lifted it to his face, a sigh escaping her as she touched his skin and a second later she pressed herself against his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Hold me!" She muffled into his shirt. "Hold me tight, Killian!"

He stiffened, his throat closing up as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against his body, tears pricking the back of his eyes as he felt the desperation in her embrace, heard the emotion in her voice.

He didn't say anything, let her have the time she needed, hoping she wouldn't be embarrassed about showing him how vulnerable she was right now, hoping she wouldn't push him away again.

"I thought you were gone." Emma whispered.

"Gone?"

"I thought you left me." Emma said, her voice trembling as she remembered the pain she had felt just a few moments ago. "And I would have understood why you ..."

"Love!" He pushed her back gently but she refused to look into his eyes and she felt his fingers slipping under her chin, pulling it up. "I would never leave you! Never! Even if I don't win your heart I would still stay, Emma!"

"Maybe you already have it." She breathed, the words barely audible.

"What do you mean?"

"But honestly ..." She didn't acknowledge his question, needed to tell him a least about one of her fears. "I don't know if I can truly love again. I just don't know."

His fingers caressed her cheek, his lips pressing a kiss against her forehead before he pulled her back against his chest, his hand trailing up and down her spine and she relaxed into his embrace, a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders.

He understood and right now, in his arms, she couldn't imagine how she could have ever doubted him. He had waited over one year for her, kept his promise and thought every day of her, helped her get her memories back, stood by her side the whole time as they had fought against the Wicked Witch of the West, stayed with them as they had traveled back to the Enchanted Forest, not pushing her to make a choice, just waiting for her, patiently, and still, after she had yelled at him and told him he should leave her, he still came back to her.

"I love you!" His lilting voice slipped through her body like a caress and the tears she couldn't shed as she believed he was gone, threatened to fall now.

"How can you love me?" She looked up at him, her vision blurry and she blinked the tears away, lifting her fingers to trail them over his cheek, cupping his face, pulling him down until their lips were almost touching. "Why did you choose me?"

"It wasn't a choice, love!" He whispered against her lips. "It was meant to be. The pirate and the princess. Sounds like a fairy tale of its own."

"So we are gonna live happily ever after?" Her voice trembled and she called herself foolish for somehow believing in this dream.

"I hope so, love." He replied softly, his mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin. "But you seem to attract trouble so I do expect some battles on our journey together."

She let out a chuckle that sounded more like a sob and she pressed her lips harshly against his, giving him a passionate kiss before she leaned back against his arms.

"But we are taking the journey together, right?" Emma asked him, laying her hand against his chest, her fingers caressing his skin.

"Wherever you are I will be." He replied huskily. "I will not leave your side, Emma. I will always be with you."

"Good."

She laid her head back against his shoulder, reveling in the feeling of being so close to him, finally realizing that she was where she wanted to be since the moment she met him.

She would take her father's advice. She would let love back into her life. She would try again. Because Killian had shown her time and time again how deep his love for her was and if anyone could win her heart and make her believe in love again it was he.

Her pirate.


	40. I Remember You

**Based on another prompt:**

_The false memories didn't work on Emma and she remembers Killian and misses him but then he shows up at her door._

* * *

 

First she thinks it is just a weird dream. One of those dreams that make completely no sense. A dream in which her brain probably tries to work through something she has dealt with over the day.

But still … she wakes up disoriented, a lilting voice still ringing in her ears and she has such a clear recollection of the dream that it is kind of scary. Smoke billowing over a burned down village, a moan echoing through the silence, debris being pulled away, a man looking up at her. Blue eyes, dark hair, scruff. Very handsome.

The weirdness starts as she dreams of the man being tied to a tree, telling her he is better known under his moniker, Captain Hook. Speaking of needing to get to a town called Storybrooke to take revenge on Rumplestiltskin.

She shrugs it off because really … Captain Hook? Rumplestilstkin? They are fairy tale characters. She has probably read Henry a story and her mind has spun a tale around it while she was sleeping.

~K&E~

The second time she could swear she hasn't been asleep yet as she hears his voice again, telling her she would make a hell of a pirate. Her hand is tingling and she turns it around, staring confused at the small scar running over her palm. Fisting her hand, she closes her eyes, almost feeling his hand brushing over her skin, tightening a scarf around her hand.

_For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?_

A whole sentence, reverberating through her brain, burned into her mind.

~K&E~

The third time she is actually sitting on the bed as her sight suddenly blurs and something else appears in front of her eyes. She isn't in her room anymore, she is standing in a room that looks like a vault, the handsome man being tied to a rock and she stares in utter confusion at the person standing in front of him. It is her. Emma can even hear herself speak to him, trying to explain to him that she just can't take the chance.

What is this? Another universe? Some kind of second sight? A vision? Did she just meet her future self?

~K&E~

The sound of swords clashing together, his leather coat swirling around his body. Lying on the ground as he is hovering over her, pushing their crossed swords down, his voice taking on a seductive tone as he says she would feel it if he would jab her with his sword.

She actually feels her stomach tighten with the clear double entendre of the words, his eyes blazing into hers with scorching heat.

She isn't a bystander anymore. She is in her body. Feels the sand under her back, smells his sweat and her own, feels the urge to knock the swords away and pull him down to kiss him.

~K&E~

A street. Darkness. A body lying on the street.

He again.

_Hey, beautiful._

She leans down, presses her hands against his ribs, feels the leather of his vest under her fingers, hears him screaming with pain, sees blood running down his face, feels her heart constricting in her chest.

Happiness and annoyance fighting inside of her as she looks down at him, lying in front of her, broken and bruised.

~K&E~

The visions become clearer. Longer. Pulling her completely under.

A diner. His hand snatching away a pocket. She knows there is a magic bean in there. The bean they need to save the town.

_You and I, we understand each other._

And they do. She knows this man. From another life? Are their souls connected? Why did she keep getting visions about him?

~K&E~

His ship appearing on the horizon. He came back. With the bean.

_Maybe I just needed reminding that I could._

He offers his ship and his services to find Henry. To follow her son to Neverland. Letting his archnemesis on his ship. Rumplestiltskin.

~K&E~

She starts living for these moments, keeping up the happy front for Henry, continuing to live her life as if nothing has changed. But everything has changed. She has found a man who is able to touch her heart again. After all the pain Neal put her through, when she thought she would never be able to love again, when she had settled down to have some random one-night stands with complete strangers and nothing more, concentrating on raising Henry, after she finally acknowledged that she would never be able to let anyone behind her walls ever again, a pirate appears in her life, slowly creeping into her heart.

But he isn't real. She has only visions about him. But she can hope. Hope that she will meet him in a future life. That one day she will be connected with him.

~K&E~

Rum burning down her throat. His smile warming her from the inside, working better than the alcohol. Calming her down, reassuring her, giving her the silent support she needs.

His eyes burning into hers, questioningly, reaching far inside her, touching her soul. Knowing her better than anyone before him. Reading her like an open book.

_Perhaps I would._

And she runs. Runs away from her own feelings. Because she doesn't want to feel that way. He is too close. Too dangerous. She is starting to fall for him and she can't allow that.

~K&E~

A crackling fire, a coconut handed to her, his genuine smile. It feels good, sitting beside him. She doesn't mind being so close to him. Because he knows her, knows her better than anyone else. She doesn't need to hide anything from him. She can relax in his presence. She can just be herself.

~K&E~

A cave, Neal's home in Neverland. Scratches on the wall.

He is trying to reach her, to help her, showing her his wounds.

_I just wanted to let you know that I do know how it feels like to lose hope._

But she pushes him away. Again.

But then he saves her father's life and she has talked to Henry, knows that he is alive, and she feels good and he is being flirty, his usual innuendo swagging self, daring her to give him a kiss as a thank you.

And she can feel the rush coursing through her body, the need. She wants to kiss him. She feels exhilarated, strangely energized, and she starts flirting back, telling him he couldn't handle it but he doesn't budge, throwing it back at her and she just grabs him and kisses him.

And the kiss is everything she has ever wished it to be. Passionate, hot, toe-curling and for a second she forgets where they are, for a second she wants to pull him deeper into the trees and tear his clothes off. Because she wants him. For a second she lets herself acknowledge the deep longing that is settled in her stomach, the ache that never goes away. The need to be with him, to have him by her side. Always.

~K&E~

His openness, his honesty as he bares his soul, his heart, in front of everyone.

 _I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love, of my Milah. To believe that I could find someone else. That is_ __until I met you_ _ _._

He is in love with her. He gave up his revenge for her. Does everything to make her happy and she can't remember ever having such a love in her life. His love is unconditional. She knows her father and her mother love her but living so long without them will always taint their relationship but this man, Killian, he offers her everything she has always dreamed of. Giving her his heart and his soul. All of him.

~K&E~

The middle of the jungle. Neal leaving them with a cryptic statement and she needs answers and the only one who can give them to her is Hook. So she turns to him and he rattles her down to her bones again as he tells her that he thought the kiss would mean something, making it clear that he will fight for her.

_But I also believe in good form, so when I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it, it will not be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me._

She just can't deal with this right now. She has to rescue her son. Henry. Nothing is more important right now than getting him back to safety. And he understands as always, telling her that she won't fail because she never has.

~K&E~

She still tries to find a reasonable explanation for all of this. Because she can't be in love with a man who doesn't exist. Who only exists in her mind. She will go crazy if she lets this get any further.

But then she sees a group of people standing on a street, devastation and pain written over all their faces. A woman is talking to her, saying that she won't remember them, that she will lose all her memories.

She jerks out of the vision, her heart beating wildly in her chest, her breath hitching in her throat. Pictures of all the people she loves flashing over her eyes.

David. Prince Charming. Her father.

Mary Margaret. Snow White. Her mother.

Neal. Baelfire. The father of her son. The man who broke her heart.

Regina. The Evil Queen. A second mother to her son. A woman she hated at first but who is now a friend.

And Hook. Captain Hook. Killian Jones. The man she has fallen in love with without really realizing it. Fighting it because she doesn't want to get hurt again. But he has broken through her walls, giving her hope again. Hope for a new beginning with him.

_There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you._

She scrambles to the ground, sobs racking her body as she realizes that she has lost him. He isn't from a future life. He is from her past and she does remember him. But the memories hurt so much.

She will never see him again. He is gone. Forever.

~K&E~

She is pulling herself together, learning to live with the pain of having lost her true love. Learning to live with the knowledge that she has realized too late how hard she has fallen for him.

But she has a son. A son who needs her. So she buries the pain. Only letting the memories invade her brain at night. In her dreams. Waking up almost every day with a tear-stained face, her heart aching for a man she can never have.

They have breakfast together like every morning, the door bell interrupting them and she wonders who it could be that early in the day.

She opens the door, her mouth falling open as she stares at the person standing in front of her.

"Swan."

He is here. He came back. He found her.

She can't even listen to him, he is saying something about her family being in danger but she just feels happiness, can't breathe as tears are starting to clog her throat.

"I know you can't remember me but ..."

She interrupts him, grabbing the lapels of his coat and yanking him forward, crushing her lips on his, kissing him passionately. She has missed him so much.

She pulls back, only a little, just far enough that she is able to speak.

"I remember you. I do. I remember you, Killian."

"Emma, I missed you so much."

They are clinging to each other, not willing to let go. One year. They were apart from one another for one year. Too much time. Too much pain.

"Don't leave me again." Emma whispers against his skin, a lonely tear sliding down her cheek.

"Never." He replies, tightening his arms around her. "Never again."


	41. Please

_**Based off the spoiler pics of Henry and Killian bonding.** _

* * *

She knows she is asking for too much. She knows she is counting on his love for her. She is counting on the fact that he will do anything for her because he loves her.

"Please."

She says only this one word because she can't say more. She can't tell him she needs him to be safe as much as she needs her son to be safe. She can't tell him how much he means to her. That she can't lose him.

She just can't say it out loud.

Because it will sound as if she will not return. As if it is another goodbye. Maybe this time a goodbye forever and she will not let herself think that she will never see him again. Not again.

"I need you to keep him safe."

She almost chokes on the words because it's so hard to say them, so hard to keep the words in that want to spill out of her. But she will not say them now. It's not the right time. She wants to say them when it's just he and she. When they have time for each other. When there is no threat looming on the horizon. When they are actually safe. When they have a future they can look forward to other than fight after fight with evil.

This is not the time for it.

But she can't help to lean forward, to wrap her arms around him and press her face against his chest, breathing in his scent, feeling his chain against her cheek, her throat closing up with all the words she can't tell him.

"Please."

It's the only word she can say. And she will repeat it over and over again. Until he will give in.

"Please."

She feels his arms coming around her, feels his head nodding and her shoulders drop with relief.

They will be safe. Both of them. The two people who mean the most to her.

She leans back and cups his face, pulling him down and pressing a soft kiss against his lips, wants to deepen it, wants to stay in his arms forever but knows she can't. His lips are burning against hers and she feels a tear slipping down her cheek and before she can change her mind, before her resolve weakens and she begs him to come with her and fight by her side, she pushes back from him, her voice hoarse with emotions as she whispers.

"Thank you."

And without looking back she turns around and walks away. Right towards the battle. Feeling his gaze following her and her heart weighs heavy in her chest.

She hopes she will see him again. She hopes she has done the right thing.

But no matter if she survives the fight. At least they will be safe.

Her pirate and her son.

The two people she loves most.


	42. The Advantages of a Dress

"I can't believe it. You two … I …" David huffed. "I don't even know what to say. You are in the middle of the castle. On the stairways to the main wing. You can't be serious. We have children running around here."

A blush actually crept up her neck, coloring her cheeks and she threw a glance towards Killian who was only standing there with a cocky grin on his face.

Stupid pirate. He was actually proud that they didn't even get to their room because they were so hungry for each other. But David was right. Anyone could have stumbled upon them in the middle of the act. They should be more careful.

But as she looked at Killian's flushed face, smelling his unique scent of sea and leather, mingled with sweat, his chest still heaving, a new surge of lust rushed through her.

She wanted him. Again.

It didn't matter that she just had him. She could never get enough of him.

~K&E~

_His hand was caressing her back as he swirled her around to the music and she relaxed into his embrace, letting him lead. She still had a hard time to adjust to the whole being a princess thing and the dress her mother forced her to wear wasn't really her style but the moment she stepped into the ballroom and saw how Killian's eyes darkened when he looked at her she forgot how uncomfortable she felt, his hungry gaze spreading warmth through her whole body._

_She leaned her head against his shoulder, pressing her lips against his neck, letting her tongue flick against his skin, smiling as she felt him stiffen._

" _If you don't stop, love, I'm gonna take you right here and there."_

_His voice was husky, full of promises, and his hand tightened against her back, his hips shifting closer, letting her feel how aroused he was and her hips jerked forward, her core brushing over his length._

_She hadn't even realized that he had led them to the side of the ballroom until he pulled her suddenly out of the room and up a few stairs, pushing her against the wall, his mouth crashing down on hers while his fingers fumbled with her dress, making her realize that this dress had definitely its advantages. There was not much to get out of the way to feel him in her._

_He pulled the dress up, his fingers between her legs a moment later, brushing over her, rubbing her, pushing into her, his mouth devouring hers while she fumbled with the laces of his leather pants, sighing against his lips as she wrapped her hand around his rigid length, leading him toward her entrance, moaning as he plunged into her, taking her hard and fast. It only lasted a few deep thrusts, leaving her completed dazed since she came with one explosive orgasm after only a minute, feeling him shutter in her arms as he released himself in her._

~K&E~

Killian was still lacing his pants as David walked around the corner and she felt like a teenager getting scolded by her father for inappropriate behavior, a sudden jolt of pure joy racing through her, a chuckle slipping over her lips.

"What's so funny?" David snapped, looking at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You." Emma replied, grinning from ear to ear. Wrapping her arm around Killian's waist, she leaned her head against his shoulder, letting her hand slip under the open V of his shirt.

"Geez, just go to your room already." David rolled his eyes, storming away, mumbling under his breath. "I won't be surprised if you are making me a grandpa in no time."

~K&E~

She took in a deep breath, gulping hard, hoping her stomach would settle down, the morning sickness that had hit her today only confirming the suspicion she had for a few days.

"You okay, love?"

His hand was caressing her back, his fingers brushing her hair from her damp forehead. She turned her head, looking at him, smiling softly as she saw the worried expression on his face. It was time to tell him. She was as sure as she could be without having a stick to pee on.

"I'm fine." Emma replied. "We were going at it all the time. I'm not surprised it happened. David is gonna have a field day with this."

"You are talking in riddles, love."

"Am I? You do know where the babies are coming from, right?"

"Babies? What have babies ..." He trailed off, his eyes turning huge, his mouth falling open. "You mean ..."

She nodded, a huge grin splitting up her face as she reached for his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Congratulations, pirate. You are going to be a father."


	43. The Most Powerful Magic of All

**Just _a little something that popped into my head._**

* * *

_True love is magic, the most powerful magic of all._

It had been the only way to defeat the Wicked Witch. Letting go of her walls, baring herself, making herself vulnerable.

She felt hollow, weak. Was hardly able to stand upright.

Everything around her was a blur, the voices sounding as if they came through a thick fog. She didn't understand them. No matter how hard she tried.

And then she was falling, the ground rushing towards her but before she hit the ground she was pulled back and scooped up, strong arms wrapping around her and she tilted her head, the movement almost too hard and looked up into the face of the only person she could let see her vulnerability, the blue depths of his eyes full of worry and love.

_True love is the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse._

She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, feeling the smooth, cold leather against her cheek. He was always there, finding her, fighting with her, loving her.

She relaxed into his arms, knowing he would take care of her. The fog around her drew closer as he carried her from the field, his step firm and confident, his heart beating steadily under her ear.

She grabbed his hand as he laid her down on a bed, her eyes searching for his, his fingers squeezing hers softly, his gaze telling her he wouldn't go anywhere and a moment later he curled against her, pulling her back against his chest and she exhaled a deep breath, letting her eyes fall shut, letting sleep pull her under, soothed by the warmth radiating from the body wrapped around her.

He would protect her. She could count on it.

He would not let her fall. He would always catch her.

_True love isn't easy but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced._


	44. Three Dates

**This is a sequel to Chapter 35** _'C_ _onversation in the Car'._

**Prompt from** _Angelfan984_ **:**

_I would love to see the aftermath. A fic with a small fight in it, then the next part is a date, then the third part is the passionate sex. Then maybe the fourth part would be all three. They are on a date, where they fight then go home and make up!_

**Well, I didn't follow that order and changed it a little bit but you'll get the three dates and of course after the third date they will have sex, just like Emma told him. :-)**

* * *

She shouldn't feel nervous. It was just a date. Granted she hadn't been on a real date for over a decade but she was thirty years old. Too old to feel this nervous about going to dinner with a man. Even if the man was insanely handsome and could read her like an open book what made it almost impossible for her to hide anything from him.

But after everything they'd been through together going on a date together felt strange as if it wasn't possible that they were able to do something so normal without another curse hitting the town, another witch or wizard appearing out of nowhere, or completely insane people kidnapping her son to bring him to a crazed teenager who had turned out to be Rumplestiltskin's father, her son's great grandfather.

She let out a chuckle, shaking her head. Her life was freaking weird. Going out on a date with Captain Hook should actually feel completely normal.

But she was still a woman and he was still a man. And she felt the flutters in her stomach because this date meant something. It was hopefully the start to something new. The start to something real. Something meaningful.

They had reached Storybrooke and had been hit with a whirlwind of greetings and emotional hugs. She had to deal with Henry being completely confused until Regina had managed to bring his memories back and then the Wicked Witch had come down on Storybrooke with full force.

She had to be the savior once more, fighting with everything she had to keep the people she loved safe and all the time he was there, right by her side, having her back. As always.

But staying by her side was what had almost killed him at the end. The final battle almost taking him away from her and she shuddered as the memories swept over her again.

~K&E~

_With joined forces Regina, Gold and she had finally defeated the Wicked Witch of the West, the Witch going up in smoke but she had seen Killian crumble down beside her, had heard his cry of pain and the moment the Witch was gone she turned around and stumbled over to him, crouching down beside him._

_There was so much blood, his face eerily pale, his eyes fluttering as he opened them with obvious effort, meeting her gaze._

" _Hey, beautiful."_

_She pulled him on her lap, her hands searching frantically for the wound._

" _Don't you dare die on me." Her voice broke over the last word, turning hysterical as she almost shouted at him. "Do you hear me, Killian? Don't leave me. You promised me a date. You promised me fun. You can't just go back on your promises. You can't."_

" _Emma ..." His hand closed around hers, the one she had pressed firmly against his chest. "I will always be with you. No matter ..." He trailed off, his chest heaving with ragged breaths. "I will always love you."_

_His eyes fell shut, his pulse stuttering in his throat and her heart stopped beating, the possibility of losing him too much to bear._

~K&E~

She remembered the pain. Remembered the fear that a kiss might not save him. Remembered the utter desperation that her love for him might not be enough. That she might lose him.

But he didn't die. He stayed with her.

It had been a close call, the blood loss so severe that his life had been hanging in the balance for over forty-eight hours. But he came back. He came back to her.

And now she was standing in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection, wearing a stunning dress for the first date with her pirate. Her heart actually jumped into her throat as the door bell rang and she hastened towards the entrance, taking in a deep breath before she opened the door, the air whooshing out of her as she looked at him.

He was wearing a three-piece suit in a dark blue with a light blue shirt and of course it was almost unbuttoned until the vest but he looked so handsome that her heart constricted in her chest.

"Hey, pirate."

He spread his arms and bowed slightly, his mouth tilted up into a lopsided smile. "Not a pirate today, milady."

"What's up with the wardrobe change."

"Dave dragged me to a tailor." Killian replied, tugging at the jacket. "It does feel strange though."

"Missing your leather?"

"Aye." Killian admitted, shifting on his feet.

"Maybe it'll make you feel better when I would tell you that you look ruggedly handsome?"

His eyes raked over her body and his gaze grew hot as he took in her appearance. "You can always help me get out of the clothes. I do feel most comfortable naked."

"On the _third_ date, pirate. On the third."

He chuckled slightly, stretching his hand out and pulling hers under his arm, leading her towards the curb where a limousine was waiting for them.

"Wow." Emma breathed, giving him a surprised look.

"You told me I need to woo you." Killian grinned, pointing at the limo with his fake hand. "That is me wooing you."

The restaurant he took her to was gorgeous and she wondered how many of his gold doubloons he had to change into cash to afford taking her here. She almost giggled as she imagined him paying with a clump of gold instead of paper money. The waiter probably wouldn't know what to say because he couldn't call him out on it in the middle of the restaurant.

She reached for the menu and opened it, scanning over the meals, contemplating what to get, looking around inconspicuously to find out if anyone sitting near them was eating something she would also like. But as her eyes fell on all the tables around them, seeing the light glitter on the knives and forks she suddenly realized that he would have a problem to eat in here. He could hardly take the food into his hand or only eat with a fork. She didn't want him to feel awkward and he would never admit that he might need help.

Emma leaned forward, waiting for him to look up from his menu before she whispered. "Would you be disappointed if I'd tell you I'm craving something else to eat right now?"

He looked at her confused for a second before his tight posture relaxed slightly, his mouth curling up into a crooked smile, one eyebrow rising up. "What do you have in mind, love?"

"Let's go get some pizza."

Hours later the limo stopped in front of her apartment and she waited until Killian got out and rounded the car, knowing that he would want to be the one opening the door for her and helping her out.

He accompanied her to the door, a sudden silence falling over them and Emma turned around to him, tipping her finger against her mouth and whispering tauntingly. "How about a little thank you that I didn't make you spend so much money on food that would have left us hungrier than before?"

He answered her with a broad smile, his teeth flashing up and he slipped one arm around her waist, hauling her against his body, his mouth capturing hers in a searing kiss that stole her breath and left her slightly dizzy.

"Good night, love." He rasped against her lips, giving her a peck before he released her out of his embrace and stepped back.

"Good night, Killian."

~K&E~

"I can't believe it. I really can't believe it."

"No need to worry, love." Killian slurred, wiggling his eyebrows. "My special attachment is still intact."

"Killian Jones!" Emma hissed. "I swear to God if you wouldn't lay in a hospital bed with two broken ribs, a broken wrist and a cut on your forehead that will definitely leave a scar I would smack you right now."

"Wanna cuff me to the bed and have your wicked way with me?"

"You are high on pain meds." Emma scoffed, shaking her head. "I better let you sleep it off before I shout at you until your ears ring."

"Love?" Killian whined, giving her a puppy dog eyes as she met his gaze. "He ogled you!"

"Yes, he did." She sighed, sitting down beside him on the bed. "But that doesn't mean you have to start a brawl and beat him to a pulp. I can handle myself just fine. I'm not some damsel in distress who needs rescuing because some man made some inappropriate advances."

"I might have overreacted." Killian said sheepishly.

"You might?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. "And for the record … if you say one more time that I am yours as if you own me I'll be the one who beats you to a pulp. I don't belong to anyone than myself."

"I know." Killian said softly.

"Being jealous is stupid." Emma replied, lifting her hand to caress his cheek. "You know that, right?"

"I couldn't help it."

"You don't own me but you still have nothing to fear."

"That so?"

"Because I want _you_ , pirate." Emma told him, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his lips. "Only you."

~K&E~

"Tell me about your brother." Emma said, looking up at him, seeing him stiffen slightly.

"Liam ..." He cleared his throat, the death of his brother obviously still affecting him deeply. "He found me after our father abandoned me. I was close to starving, sleeping on the docks. Only twelve years of age. He took me with him on his ship. Taught me everything I know about sailing. I adored him. Worshiped him. I would have done everything for him."

"What happened?" Emma asked softly.

"Our king sent us to find a plant that could heal every wound but instead the plant carried a poison that kills you in seconds."

"Dreamshade."

"Aye." Killian said, his voice thick with emotion. "That's how I knew your father could be saved from imminent death by drinking from the water of Neverland's spring but could never leave the island."

"He died when you left Neverland?"

"Yes. He died in my arms." Killian replied, looking up into the night sky, his hand clenching into a tight fist.

Emma scooted closer, wrapping one hand around his, lifting the other to pull his chin around so that his eyes met hers. "I'm sorry."

He gave her a shaky smile, pulling her hand up and pressing a kiss against her knuckles, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears and in this moment she knew. Knew it with a clarity, with a certainty that took her breath away.

"I love you, Killian." She whispered, inhaling a deep breath before she added. "It scares the crap out of me. But I love you."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I'm scared too. It wouldn't mean something if we weren't afraid we might lose it one day. The moment we take our love for granted, the moment we stop working at our relationship it's doomed to end."

"So we will just never take it for granted." Emma said firmly and Killian pulled her into his arms, laying his head on hers, breathing into the night.

"We won't. Because I love you, Emma Swan. I love you as much as you love me."

They stayed on the blanket, wrapped in each other's arms until the chilly night air forced them to pack up their picnic and go home.

Killian was carrying the picnic basket, stopping at her door but she took the basket out of his hand, entwining her fingers with his and pulled him into the apartment.

"It's our third date." She whispered.

She led him into her bedroom wordlessly, turning around, reaching for the buttons of his vest. They undressed each other slowly, caressing every inch of new revealed skin, discovering their bodies with hands and mouth.

It wasn't fast, it wasn't desperate. It was slow and thorough. He slipped into her carefully, pushing in inch by inch until she had adjusted to his size, the tenderness in his eyes, the love that was evident in each touch made tears prick the back of her eyes and she pulled him down to her, kissing him deeply, reveling in the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, pushing her closer and closer until she reached the peak, letting herself fall into the waves crushing down over her, feeling him follow her only seconds later.

She didn't know how much time had passed before she was able to move her head away from his shoulder and prop herself up on one elbow to look into his face.

"And on the next date I'll get my passionate sex?" Emma asked, grinning down at him wickedly.

A moment later she was lying flat on her back, his legs pushing hers apart as he settled above her.

"The night is still young, love."

With the endearment still lingering on his lips he pushed into her again, showing her exactly how passionate sex with him could be.


	45. Scars (M)

**Inspired by AmiserableLove's one-shot** _'Beyond the Darkness'_ **.**

* * *

Adrenaline was still pushing her forward, her mind reeling, the pictures of the battle still flitting through her brain as she walked through the streets of the destroyed town, quickening her pace as she stormed through the door of the house Hook was currently living in.

If someone would have asked her why she needed to see him she wouldn't have been able to give them an answer. She just couldn't settle down without him near her. Just for a few minutes she needed him for herself, needed the peace she found in the love shining out of his eyes, the reassurance that nothing had changed that he was still Hook and she was still Emma and when all this was over they would pick up where they had left off.

She pushed his door open without knocking, knowing that he would expect her. He was sitting in the rocking chair, his legs spread out in front of him, his eyes closed and he didn't even flinch as the door hit the wall with a loud thud, his mouth tilting up in a tired smile, his eyes cracking open, watching her as she walked to the table and leaned against the edge, her eyes flitting over him.

She lifted one eyebrow, her mouth set into a tight line and he huffed out a breath, standing up from the chair slowly, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the ground. He knew without her saying it out loud that she needed to see the wound, no matter how superficial it was. She needed to make sure that he was okay and he understood her desperate need, not even questioning it once.

She stepped closer, her fingers hovering over the slash across his chest and he closed his eyes, sighing as the magic jumped from her fingers on his skin, healing the wound in a matter of seconds, only leaving a small scar behind.

Her legs began to tremble, the exertion of the last hours finally taken a toll on her as the adrenaline was wearing off and she walked over to the table, snatching up his flask and pulled the cork out of it. His fingers closed over hers and she just looked up at him, and he only took one look into her eyes and retracted, understanding that she needed the alcohol.

She took a long sip, letting the alcohol burn down her throat, leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes. She heard him rumble around and she blinked one eye open, the action almost too much for her exhausted body but when he reached for his shirt she croaked out only one word.

"No."

It was enough. They had lost so many people in this war. She had lost so many people. Neal was gone, David was fighting for his life, a lot of her friends were injured, probably scarred for life on body and soul. She didn't know who would be next. She didn't know if they would survive it. Time was too precious to be wasted.

He was staring at her, his shirt hanging from his hook as he waited for her to elaborate what she wanted and she stood up slowly, wandering over to him, her hand trembling slightly as she lifted it to his chest, her fingers skimming over one of his scars.

"Tell me."

He only hesitated for a moment before his lilting voice broke through the silence as he told her the story of this particular scar.

Her fingers skimmed lower, tracing a scar under his ribcage, his voice soothing her exhausted mind and soon her mouth replaced her fingers, outlining his scars with her lips, feeling his body vibrate under her caresses, his voice turning husky.

She reached for his hook, turning it and letting it fall to the floor, her fingers unlacing the clasps that were holding his brace in place, pulling the contraption down his arm, her fingers brushing over his stump, the one scar he didn't need to tell her its story because she already knew it.

His hand reached for her shirt, his eyes asking silently for permission and she just nodded as he pulled it over her head, his eyes roaming over her body, his fingers hovering over a scar on her shoulder, his eyes burning hot as he looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell the story behind the scar.

Minutes later they were lying on the bed, her fingers opening the laces of his pants, her tongue tracing along the scar over his hipbone, brushing over his tip and he sucked in a breath, his hips jerking upwards and she pulled his pants further down, taking him into her mouth, pulling him in as far as she could.

His hand tightened in her hair, guttural growls rumbling out of his throat as she sucked him in until his hoarse voice only whispered her name in a begging tone and she released him, finding herself on her back a second later as he flipped her over, his fingers working on her pants and pulling them down her legs.

His lips skimmed over a scar on the inside of her thigh, his tongue flicking over her skin as he came closer and closer until she could finally feel his mouth on her, a hoarse moan slipping over her lips as his tongue pushed into her, his mouth closing hungrily over her.

But she couldn't wait. She needed to feel him inside of her.

She let out an unintelligible sound, wanting to tell him to move but her brain wasn't working anymore. She wasn't able to form any coherent words. But he understood, as always, standing up and taking off his pants, lowering himself on her.

She gripped him, guiding him, her whole body aching, longing for him and for one second her mind flitted to the question of protection but she didn't care. They could die tomorrow. She didn't want to have any barriers between them. Not anymore.

He slipped into her, his thick head spreading her wide and she groaned, her legs falling open, her hips pushing upwards, taking him deeper into her, her breath hitching in her throat as he slid in until he was completely buried in her, her walls clenching around him.

His fingers closed around her ankle, pulling it up and laying it on his shoulder, repeating the action on her other leg before he leaned forward, bending her knees towards her chest, gliding in and out of her, the position giving him the opportunity to hit her at the exact right spot every time he buried himself in her until the hilt.

She was drowning in the emotions rushing through her, shivers running over her body and she pushed her hands against his chest, needing him to pull back because she couldn't bear it any longer.

Her legs dropped from his shoulders and he slipped out of her slowly, his mouth crashing down, his tongue dangling with hers as his shaft rubbed over her clit and she moaned against his lips, feeling the orgasm start deep in her belly, her toes curling against the sheet as he rocked his hips forward and then he leaned back, pulling out of her and slamming back in, his fingers finding her clit, his thrusts coming hard and fast, pushing her closer and closer until she exploded around him, clenching him hard, pulling him with her over the edge.

~K&E~

She was lying with her head on his chest, hearing his heart slowing down under her ear, her eyes falling shut as she listened to the steady beat.

She could feel him wanting to stand up, probably to get cleaned up but she didn't want him to leave her, her arm tightening around him and keeping him in place. She didn't want to get cleaned up.

If she would die tomorrow she wanted to die with a part of him still in her. If he would leave her tomorrow it would be the only thing that would be left of him.

If they would die tomorrow she wanted to die with the feeling of his lips on hers, wanted to die with the images of their night together coursing through her brain.

It they would die tomorrow her last thoughts would be of him.


	46. Carrying the Burden Together

**Prompt from** _Revenessa:_

_Could you write a restless Emma who crawls into Hook's bed in the middle of the night and a tired Hook who discovers her in the morning?_

* * *

Weary.

Exhausted.

Tired.

Everyone is pulling at her, looking at her for advice, expecting from her to know all the answers to their questions, to protect them.

Because she is the savior.

But she is only human. She is only a woman who is on the brink of breaking under the pressure. But she can't. People need her to stay strong. To help them get through this.

She needs to keep up the front. Show no weakness, no fear, no hesitation.

Except in front of one person. One man who sees through all the masks, who knows her, helps her in every way he can.

The one man who confessed his love to her, pulled the rug from under her feet with his confession. But instead of pushing her he stepped back, giving her room to breathe, letting her make the next move despite what he told her in Neverland.

She appreciated it at first, having no time to think about what he means to her, having to deal with finding out that all her memories of Henry are a lie, that this happy life with her son has never existed and a part of her wants to slap him for ripping her out of this fantasy, especially now while they are in the middle of a war.

But she knows he made the right decision, she knows living a lie is not what she really wants and the fact that he is the only one who remembers the one year he was apart from her, the fact that he kept good on his promise and thought of her every day ... it still leaves her breathless from time to time, makes her heart jump in her throat every time she feels his eyes linger on her, knowing that if she would look up she would see the unconditional support and love in his eyes.

He is the only one with whom she can truly be herself. He doesn't judge, doesn't push, is never disappointed.

She needs him. Now, in the middle of the night, when the memories of her real past and her fake past are colliding in her brain, making her question everything, she needs him with a desperation that makes her whole body ache.

She has resisted for so long, has denied herself to just give in and relax in his arms, to let him take part of the weight of her shoulders. But the weight is just too heavy. She can't carry it alone any longer.

She needs him to carry it with her.

The door slides open silently and she steps closer to his bed, looking down at him, watching him sleep, the moonlight shining through the windows outlining the exhaustion on his face that is still present, even in his sleep, and for one second she hesitates, asking herself if she can really burden him with her problems and insecurities.

But she knows he wants to help her, a small smile tilting her mouth up as she realizes that she knows him that well already. She can read him as well as he can read her.

She slips out of her boots, her fingers hovering over the buttons of her pants but then she just pulls them off, her sweater gliding to the ground a moment later and she lifts the sheet, letting out a sigh of relief that he at least doesn't sleep completely naked, ignoring the parts of her body that start tingling with the thought of pressing herself against his naked skin and she climbs into bed, snuggling against his chest, the warmth radiating from his body, seeping into her weary muscles and she closes her eyes, laying her head on his chest and he shifts slightly, mumbling something in his sleep but he doesn't wake up, only his arm suddenly tightens around her, his fingers caressing her skin for a second before he goes still again and Emma relaxes against him, falling into a deep slumber, his body pressed against hers soothing her troubled mind.

~K&E~

He wakes up to the sun shining into his face, a familiar scent weaving through the air, assaulting him, and he needs a moment before he can open his eyes and tilt his head to find out what is pressing into his chest.

His sleep-deprived mind thinks it's a dream, her blond hair tickling his skin, her breath brushing over his chest, her legs entangled with his. But then she moves against him, her hand sliding along his throat, her fingers skimming over his scruff.

"Just give us a few more minutes."

He stills in complete bafflement, wonders if his heart is still beating. She is truly lying in his arms, snuggled against his side. She is not a figment of his imagination. She is truly sharing his bed with him.

And she wants to stay. She doesn't want to flee. She doesn't want to push him away. She has let him in, showing him her vulnerability by coming to him in the middle of the night and slipping into bed with him.

But she doesn't put her walls back up. She doesn't jump out of bed.

No, she even presses her body more firmly against his, even brushes her lips over his skin, mumbling softly.

"Go back to sleep, Killian."

His heart slams into his throat, tears shooting into his eyes and he feels completely silly to be so surprised by her using his given name as if she has never called him anything else.

He doesn't know what has changed. Why she is in his bed and in his arms now and he won't question it. He is just deeply grateful for having her here.

"As you wish, milady."

He skims his lips over her forehead, a contended sound rumbling out of her throat as she tightens her arm around him and he closes his eyes again, a smile still gracing his lips as he slips back into sleep.


	47. Holding Her, Loving Her

Blood.

Sweat.

Smoke.

The smells of the battle are still lingering in the air around them.

The smells of war.

War.

Everything is falling apart around them. Nothing is safe. No one is safe.

She looks up, finds his gaze. They are staring at each other for seconds, minutes. Barely breathing. Waiting. Waiting for the other to make the first move.

Until they suddenly act both simultaneously, their bodies crashing together, flying hands, buttons scattering in all directions, naked skin on naked skin.

Hunger. Want.

He is pressing hard and hot against her stomach, balls of sheer lust shooting through her, their legs entangling, both falling onto the bed.

She isn't ready for him. Her mind one step ahead of her body and he draws back, his eyes turning from stormy gray back to blue and she wants to shout at him, wants to tell him that she doesn't want gentleness right now. But instead she resorts to the ancient power of every woman, her legs tighten around him, her hands shooting up to wrap around his neck and pulling him down. She bits down on his bottom lip, wants him to lose control again because she needs this.

This lost of control.

This unbridled unleashing of passion.

She needs to feel alive. Needs to erase the pictures of death and mayhem out of her mind.

She feels him quiver, his arms shaking and she fists her fingers in his hair, forcing his head back and her mouth crashes on his skin, her teeth digging into his neck, sucking it in hard, his deep growl shooting sparks down her spine and finally he pushes forward.

Hard. Buries himself deep in her.

She arches into him, pulsates around him.

This. This is exactly what she needs.

She flips him around, presses her hands against his chest and rises her hips, letting him slip out of her, slowly, agonizingly slowly.

And then she stops, his tip is barely touching her and she looks down at him, her chest heaving with ragged breaths, finding his eyes clouded with passion and then she rocks her hips back down, taking him into her.

Once, twice. Again and again.

Sweat. Moans. Growls.

Everything a blur.

Passion. Lust. Need.

Their teeth biting down, leaving marks. Their bodies clashing together. Taking more, demanding everything. Walls falling, crumbling into dust, burned down in the throes of passion.

The orgasm crashes down on her, shaking her body, his release spurting into her in hot bursts.

Coming down feels like a cold bucket of water over her head. Her heart stutters, a fist clamping around it . She can't breathe anymore. This is too much. This is everything. Nothing.

Too much.

Her heart and soul stands in the open, in the crisp chill air. No walls are protecting her anymore. Everything is burned to the ground.

She seems to break, wants to crumble in a corner, wants to snatch her heart back and put it somewhere safe.

But then his arms tighten around her, his lips brushing over her skin, his voice flowing over her, calming down her racing heart with only three words.

"I love you."

A sound breaks through the silence. A sound she realizes comes from her. A sob, deep down from inside, bursting into the open. And then others follow, her body shaking violently and he holds her, never lets her go as she cries over everything she has lost in her life. All the things she never had. All the things she will never get back.

He is still there. Holding her. Loving her.

Her pirate, her lover, her friend.

_I love you._

The words press against her chest, wanting to come out but she can't. She can't say them yet.

But she feels it. Knows it.

Her heart belongs to him.

Because she wants him.


	48. Baby Shower

**Prompt from** _pussahbepoppin_ **over on tumblr:**

_Emma's pregnant and having her baby shower with everyone in town there. While opening gifts, her friends got one for Hook. Maybe some nautical themed baby things? And he's super touched that not only everyone is accepting it, but involving him too._

**This is so fluffy and I normally don't write fluff because I don't feel comfortable writing it. Angst is just easier to write for me. But this ... gosh, I almost made myself tear up imagining we would see that on the show. I'm pathetic. My romantic heart was squealing with delight.**

* * *

"Still not used to the attention, love?" He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her, placing his hand on her considerable baby bump.

"We both love our solitude." Emma said, leaning back into his embrace, closing her eyes for a second, enjoying the warm rays of the sun on her face, relishing in the quietness she had fled to as she went out on the balcony. "But I'm sure our little one will be quite a handful."

"Aye, I assume they will." Killian chuckled slightly, pulling her even closer against his chest.

"Killian and Emma, there are still presents left." Mary Margaret peeked out of the living room, waving them back inside.

"Let's get this over with." Emma sighed, reluctantly leaving his embrace.

"Smile, Swan. Smile."

"It's not Swan anymore." Emma said firmly, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth as he beamed down at her. "It's Jones now."

"After you, Mrs. Jones." Killian said, bowing slightly as he held the door open for her, following her inside.

"Okay, what presents did I forget?" Emma asked, suppressing a sigh as she sat down on the couch. There were still three months to go but she already felt it in her feet when she was standing too long.

"They are more for Killian." Mary Margaret said, bouncing Abigail up and down, pressing a kiss on her head when she started to whine a little. "We thought no matter if it's a boy or a girl, they will spend a lot of time on the ship, wanting to learn everything their father knows about sailing."

Killian stared in utter bafflement at the package Ruby was holding in his direction, throwing Emma a questioning look and she smiled at him, nodding towards the gifts, knowing that they had clearly taken him by surprise with this.

He carefully put his fake hand over the present, opening it slowly with his good hand, pulling the gift out cautiously, staring in wonder at the small sextant and compass in his hand. It was clearly made for smaller hands.

"I helped picking it out." Henry said proudly, stepping closer and climbing up on the couch.

"Thank you, mate." Killian said quietly, clearly fighting with his emotions.

"Can I give it to him now?" Henry asked excitedly, bouncing on the couch, looking up at Mary Margaret.

"Of course you can."

"What is he talking about?" Emma asked confused, sharing a bewildered look with her husband.

"It's a surprise for Killian."

"For me?" Killian asked, following Henry with his eyes as he rushed through the living room and down the floor to his room, appearing seconds later, balancing a big package in his hand.

He put it down with extreme caution on the table, staring expectantly at Killian. Killian scooted forward, eying the gift somehow warily until Emma realized that he wouldn't be able to open it one-handed without problems and she already contemplated if she should lend him a hand as Killian tilted his head and addressed Henry.

"Can you give me a hand, mate?"

Henry smiled, dropping on his knees beside Killian and helping him to unwrap the gift. She could see a telltale shimmering in Killian's eyes as he looked at the gift, opening and closing his mouth without being able to say anything.

"Do you like it?" Henry asked warily and Killian tore his eyes away from the exact replica of the Jolly Roger on the table, grabbing Henry and pulling him into his arms.

"It's perfect, Henry." Killian pressed his head against Henry's hair, tilting his head so that no one besides Emma could see the lonely tear that trailed down his cheek as Henry wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his chest.

Emma and Mary Margaret shared a look and her mother understood immediately, shooing everyone out of the apartment, leaving them alone.

Henry and Killian were still holding tightly onto each other and Emma felt a lump form in her throat. Her son had lost his father so soon after finding him, fighting Killian at first, not wanting to let him into their life. It had taken almost a year until Henry suddenly appeared on the Jolly Roger, asking Killian to teach him sailing and a few weeks later Henry was almost every day on the ship, spending hours with Killian, talking about his pirate life, hanging on his lips when he told him one of his stories and in the end he started to ask questions about Neal, Killian telling him everything about the time Neal spent on his ship.

Looking at the two men who meant the most to her, she smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. Henry might have lost his father but he had definitely found at least a friend in Killian and seeing her son loving the man she was in love with as much as she did was the best present she could ever wish for.


	49. Déjà-vu

**Inspired by the newest spoiler pics of Killian and Emma in a restaurant.  
**

* * *

"Emma, I need to talk to you."

She looked up at him, completely baffled. This lunatic was interrupting their diner. Not that she felt completely uncomfortable anyway and was kind of glad to have an excuse to put a hold on the awkward conversation with Chris but … who did he think he was?

"Emma, who is this?"

Chris looked at her, waiting for an explanation and suddenly she felt more comfortable with this complete stranger in a leather attire and a glove over one hand than with Chris who had pushed her back into a past she didn't want to think about anymore.

"Sorry, Chris." Emma's eyes flitted to the stranger, something tugging at her as she looked into his deep blue eyes, needing to force herself to look back at her diner partner. "He is an old friend."

"An old friend?" Chris asked suspiciously and Emma stiffened, just wanting him to be gone.

"Yes. An old friend. I'm sorry to cut our diner short. But I need to talk to him."

Chris huffed out an angry breath, pushing his chair back and standing up, throwing the napkin on the table, shooting an angry look at her lunatic savior before he stormed away.

"Can I join you?"

She looked up at him incredulously. He actually asked her for permission to sit down after he had just rudely interrupted their diner?

"Sure."

He slumped down on the chair Chris had just occupied a few seconds before, putting his left arm awkwardly on the table and for the first time she realized that something was wrong with his hand. It didn't move right. Something was just off.

But he interrupted her thought process as he started to speak. "Swan."

She jerked her head up, his lilting voice touching something deep inside of her.

"I need you to believe me."

"Who are you?" Emma asked harshly, completely confused by the strange pull she felt towards him.

He was a stranger. She shouldn't feel anything.

"I told you already. I'm an old friend. You just can't remember me."

"What's your name?" Emma was trying to put his face to a name, maybe she had met him before. But an old friend? She didn't know this guy.

"Hoo … My name is Killian Jones. We met for the first time when you were separated from your son."

"I was never separated from my son." Emma huffed, grabbing the knife on the table, needing to feel the metal under her fingers.

She had taken some self-defense classes. If he would make the wrong move she would just drive the knife into him.

He leaned back in his chair, eying the knife for a second warily before a smile tugged up his mouth.

"This is a déjà-vu, love."

"What are you talking about?"

"The first time we met I tried to lie to you, telling you I was a blacksmith. But you saw right through me, using your special power, pulling a knife on me and forcing me to tell the truth."

Her fingers relaxed around the knife as she stared at him. Something was familiar about him. Just something in the expression of his eyes. She could swear she had never seen him before in her life but at the same time she felt as if she knew him better than herself.

"I don't know you." Her voice sounded slightly hysterical as if she was trying to convince herself.

"You do, Emma. You just can't remember."

Looking into his blue eyes, she wanted to believe him. She wanted to remember him. Because in all her life no one had ever looked at her like he did.

With tenderness.

With worry.

With hope.

With Love.


	50. Sun Rise

**Inspired by the newest BTS pic of Ginny.**

* * *

The battle was over. The Wicked Witch was gone. But she had left a path of devastation and death behind her.

Neal.

He was gone. Forever. And the guilt was nagging at her. She had told him she had wished he would be really dead and now he was. And this time he wouldn't come back. Never.

She pressed her eyes shut, walking blindly forward, not caring that she stumbled over the uneven ground. The tears were threatening to spill over and she feared once she let them fall they would never stop.

She stumbled over a rock, her arms flailing as she saw herself already hit the ground face first but then an arm pulled her backwards, pressing her against a warm body. A body she recognized immediately, a scent that enveloped her, wrapping around her like a warm blanket.

"Careful, Swan." His lilting voice brushed over her.

Like always he was there. Right by her side.

She leaned into him for a second before she pulled back but she couldn't let go of him completely. Her hand brushed against his and she slipped her fingers through his, gripping them hard, needing to feel him, needing to know she wasn't alone.

The dark of the night was lightening up with each passing minute as they were walking silently along the path. The sun was rising behind them, casting their shadows in front of them, the air was still brisk, their breaths puffing out in white clouds and somehow in the silent of this early morning Emma felt new hope rise in her chest.

She was not alone anymore.

Her fingers tightened around his hand and she tilted her head, her mouth curving up into a soft smile as she met his blue eyes.

She had him.


	51. Snowball Fight

**Prompt from** _Angelfan984:_

_How about a snow day prompt? (I will be having one tomorrow more than likely) Storybrooke is shut down due to a ton of snow having fallen and CS goes out and plays. Carefree and light! :) Ending with some happiness in the bedroom!_

**Well, it doesn't end in the bedroom but in the bathroom but I think that's okay. :-)**

* * *

The ball smashed against his leather coat, not doing much damage and she ducked back behind their snow wall, turning around to take another handful of snow to form a new ball.

The shouts were echoing over the field, bursts of laughter erupting every few seconds as they were having their snowball fight. Men against women. They were five women against three men, well, two men and Henry and you would think outnumbering them would help especially since one of the men had only one hand but David and Killian had come up with a plan, letting Henry form the balls since he didn't have enough force in his arm to throw the ball over the field and they were the ones who attacked them.

"Faster, mate. Faster." Emma heard Killian shouting and she stood up, seeing Henry's beaming face for a split second as he handed Killian another snowball and before she could react, distracted by the sheer joy she could see on her son's face, the ball hit her hard in the chest, running under her shirt and she shrieked with the uncomfortable cold sliding down her warm skin.

"That's enough." She yelled, jumping over the snow wall and running over the field, throwing herself on Killian, tackling him to the ground. He hit the ground with a gruff 'whoof' but she didn't let him recover, smashing the snowball she had in her hand against his chest, rubbing the snow in until it was completely melted, grinning from ear to ear as he let out a harsh curse, winding himself under her.

"You asked for it." She leaned back, kneeling over his lap.

"Care to elaborate that, princess?" Killian replied, pulling the shirt from his chest and hissing as another rivulet of water ran down his warm skin.

"You are the one who still unbuttons his shirt half-way even in the middle of the winter, so ..."

He scoffed out a breath, raising one eyebrow but before he could say anything, someone jumped onto her back, her hands reaching for his legs instinctively, making it impossible for her to prevent the attack as a snowball was shoved against her face.

"Henry!" She muttered, throwing him off her back carefully, rivulets of water running down her face as she attacked him, grabbing for more snow to press it into her son's face.

They were fooling around until they couldn't breathe anymore, all of them lying in the snow, staring up into the sky, panting.

And Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this carefree.

This happy.

~K&E~

She was opening the door, the humidity in the room taking her breath away for a second but the sight that greeted her in the bathtub made her heart jump into her throat.

How was it even possible to look that gorgeous?

And he was hers. Loved her with a passion that made her old insecurities rise to the surface from time to time. She couldn't lose him. She wouldn't survive losing him.

But all thoughts of losing him vanished in a heartbeat as he opened his eyes slowly, one of his legs coming out of the water, his foot resting on the edge of the bathtub, his mouth tilting up into a tantalizing smirk.

"Wanna join me?"

Of course she wanted to, her body already longing for the warmth of the water, aching for his touch. But she saw how stiff he moved as he pushed himself up and she stepped closer, discarding her pants, sitting down behind him on the bathtub, her legs slipping into the water, her fingers reaching for his neck, digging into his tense muscles.

"Gods, Swan. This feels fantastic."

"Maybe this teaches you a lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Not to pick a fight with women."

"Duly noted." Killian groaned, leaning back into her touch and she smiled softly as she looked down at him.

His eyes were closed, his head resting against her thigh, his mouth half open as she continued to knead his muscles, droplets of water clinging to his scruff, his necklace disappearing into the water.

He didn't even take it off when he showered or took a bath and she had always wondered about the reason. But this was not the time to ask him about it. Right now she just wanted to enjoy being with him without the shadows of the past hovering over them.

"Love, will you please join me?"

His blue eyes looked up at her, with devotion, love and so much other emotions that her heart skipped a beat and she stood up, stepping out of the tub and getting rid off the rest of her clothes before she joined him, letting out a sigh as the warm water enveloped her and she relaxed against him.

His hand skimmed over her arm, his legs encasing her, his lilting voice speaking softly into her ear and she wanted to hold on to this moment, never wanted it to end.

But then she shifted, feeling him pressing against the small of her back and a chuckle escaped her as she pushed back against him.

"Still ready for a fight?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him challengingly.

"If the fight involves me taking you, I'm always ready."

She actually laughed out loud, the laughter getting stuck in her throat as he suddenly pushed her forward and stood up, the water sloshing over the edge and hitting the floor with a loud splash.

"What are you … " Her question ended in a shriek as he bent down and slipped his arm around her and jerked her up, lifting her out of the bathtub, making her admire his strength.

But he interrupted her thought process completely as his other arm slipped around her, coaxing her into stepping up on her tiptoes as his mouth crashed down on hers, her leg wandering up his thigh, wrapping around his waist and he lifted her up, carrying her to the next wall and slamming her back against it.

The water was dripping from their bodies and she mumbled against his lips. "You are cleaning up."

"As you wish, milady."

She wanted to shoot him a sharp retort but before she could say anything he slammed into her, not even making sure that she was ready for him and she hadn't been. Not quite yet. The burning fire was rushing through her, her walls protesting against his harsh intrusion but he didn't care, slipping out of her and slamming back in.

And God damn it, it worked.

If she wasn't quite ready for him by his first thrust, she definitely was by his third thrust. She didn't know how he managed to do it but she was dripping wet for him, welcoming each and every thrust, moaning into his mouth as he took her with deep and fast plunges.

She was vibrating around him, hungry for his next thrust, just wanting more and more and more.

And he was giving it to her, pumping into her until she exploded, her walls fluttering around him, taking him with her as they both spiraled out of control and when she opened her eyes only one thought coursed through her mind.

_I love him._


	52. His Name

**The spoilers broke me. I'm a wreck! See you all in the afterlife. We are gonna die on March 9th.**

* * *

Everything comes back in a rush, flitting images, snippets of dialogue, laughter, smiles, tears, the good memories and the bad ones.

And his face.

His face coming back to her. Looking up at her from the debris, grinning at her while climbing up the beanstalk. His face with all the various expressions.

Anger, hurt, defeat, sorrow.

And the most prominent one. Love.

She looks up at him, tears blurring her vision and before she could think about it she is in his arms, clutching him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

He came. He found her. He kept his promise.

She is lost for words, can't get anything out past the lump in her throat. She tilts her head, buries her face against his neck, breathing him in, his scent enveloping her, making her chest grow tight.

He found her.

She pulls back, a lonely tear slipping down her cheek as she looks into his blue eyes and all she can say is one word.

His name. His real name.

"Killian."


	53. Three-Piece Suit

**I imagined Killian wearing a suit at the wedding in the finale and I had a conversation about it with a friend over on Tumblr and this came out. :-)**

* * *

"I don't know, mate. This doesn't feel right." Killian told David, pulling at the knot around his neck, feeling as if he would suffocate any second. "Maybe I should just ..."

"No way." Mary Margaret stepped in front of him, swatting his hand away, rightening the knot again, taking a step back to look him up and down, a soft smile pulling her mouth up as she spoke. "You look dashingly handsome, Killian."

"A dashing rapscallion." David muttered under his breath and Killian shot him an angry glare.

He shouldn't have told David about his New York adventure apparently. The prince hadn't stopped teasing him ever since.

"Emma is gonna love it." Mary Margaret whispered, sniffing, tears glistening in her eyes as her hand fell on her pregnancy belly.

"You sure?" Killian asked insecure, turning around to take another look at his reflection in the mirror.

He missed his leather.

"It brings out the blue in your eyes even better." David chirped, fluttering with his eye lashes and Killian took a step towards him, his hand clenching into a fist but Mary Margaret wrapped her fingers around his arm and held him back, throwing her husband a reproachful look.

"David, stop that."

David only looked once at his wife, the mischievous grin on his face dropping immediately and holding up a hand, he searched Killian's gaze, shrugging one shoulder as he said. "Sorry, mate."

"Mom?" Emma stepped into the room, distracted by her dress that had gotten caught at the edge of the dresser, not looking up as she fumbled carefully with the fabric to free it. "Are you ..."

The words got stuck in her throat as her eyes fell on Killian, standing in the middle of the room, wearing a three-piece suit in a dark blue. She walked slowly towards him, her fingers actually shivering as she lifted them to his vest, pressing her hand against his chest, still not believing what she was seeing.

"Love?" His lilting voice shook her out of her stupor and she looked up at his face, his eyes full of worry as he searched her gaze. "You alright?"

Her mouth tilted up into a smile and she wrapped a hand around his tie and pulled him forward, pressing her mouth against his, letting her tongue slip between his lips to give him a thorough kiss, only pulling away from him as she heard the door click shut behind her, her parents had apparently decided to leave them alone.

"Wow, pirate. Just wow." Her fingers trailed down his chest and around his waist, her fingers closing around his ass and pulling him into her. "I must say you look quite handsome today."

"I feel like I can't breathe." He muttered against her forehead and she drew back, chuckling as she saw the deep crease between his brows.

"Your chest hair will survive one day without peeking out."

"It apparently must." He grumbled, pushing her back a little, eying her up and down, taking in her dress, his eyes heating up as his gaze locked on the deep cleavage, his tongue licking over his lip. "You look gorgeous, love. Absolutely gorgeous."

"We make quite a team, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." He whispered, pulling her against his body again, his mouth closing over hers to give her another searing kiss.

She felt slightly out of breath as he released her lips, her cheeks felt on fire, a warm feeling slithering through her stomach and she looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are, Swan."

She linked her fingers with his and hand in hand they walked out of the room and into the garden, sitting down in one of the first rows, Killian throwing Eric an encouraging grin before he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest and all Emma could do was smile.

Because she was happy. Truly happy.

And maybe one day Killian would stand in front of an altar and would wait for her to make him her husband.


	54. Gone

**Prompt:** _Emma and Killian, he's gonna die for some reason, and Emma's the last one to find out, and it's super angsty, they do the deed, and a few weeks after his death, Emma finds out she's pregnant, to have a little bit of him with her forever_ _._

**Writing this hurt like a bitch. Consider this your warning. You might cry.**

* * *

Her knees were burning, her muscles stiff from kneeling unmoving for hours, the cold was seeping through her clothes and into her bones as she was staring at his body, lying on the altar, his hand and hook crossed over his stomach, his pale face glowing eerily in stark contrast to his black leather coat.

She wanted to cry, she wanted the tears to come. But they were stuck in her throat, pressing hard on her chest, making it almost impossible to breathe.

Every time she closed her eyes, one image flitted through her brain. The horse coming out of the smoke billowing over the street, her father clutching its reins, her mother sitting on it, a stretcher fastened to the saddle and she had needed only one look at David's face to know.

She had known the moment it happened. She had felt it. A sharp pain slicing through her heart, taking her breath away, making her stumble. She had felt him leaving her.

He was gone. Forever. He would never come back.

No more innuendos. No more crooked smiles. No more burning gazes that touched her soul. No more kisses that blew her mind.

He was gone.

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Refused to believe that she would never see him again. Because he had promised her to never leave her.

He had given her his promise.

~K&E~

_His lips were skimming over hers, his tongue tracing her bottom lip and finally he slid into her, filling her, making her whole again, healing her heart as he pushed slowly into her, leaning back to look into her eyes as he made love to her and tears filled her eyes, the love shining out of his gaze warming her heart._

" _I love you, Emma." His breath brushed over her, his hips moving in a steady rhythm. "I love you. And I will never leave you. Never."_

~K&E~

But he did.

He broke his promise.

He left her.

And she never told him how much she loved him. She hadn't been ready to say it. And now it was too late. He died without knowing how much he meant to her, without knowing that she didn't know how to go on without him.

People came in, trying to coax her into leaving him, trying to make her eat and drink. But it was all a blur to her. She didn't really hear them, didn't really see them, her eyes glued to his face, not able to take her gaze away from him for even one second.

She still hoped that he would open his eyes, that his chest would suddenly rise again, that he would come back. But hours went by and nothing happened and when the sun was setting, casting his face in shadow she finally accepted the inevitable.

He was gone.

She lifted her hand, hardly able to move it, laying it on his chest, shivering upon finding his skin cold under her fingers and finally the tears came as she broke down over his body, the sobs racking her body as she mourned the loss of the love she never really had.

~K&E~

She tried to function, tried to live on without him for the people who were still there. Her parents, her son, Neal. But it was almost too hard. Her heart a dead weight in her chest, wanting to pull her down.

She tried to put up a front, tried to ease the worries she could see in their faces. Her mother was pregnant with her sister or brother and shouldn't be worrying about her. But Emma couldn't keep herself from feeling a slight sting of jealousy as she looked at the round belly of her mother, wishing that he would have left something behind but knowing that he didn't.

She lived on, hours going over in days, days going over in weeks. Everything gray around her, her will to live getting smaller and smaller with each passing second.

Until she woke up one morning, jumping out of bed, reaching the toilet just in time to throw up, sitting on the cold tile floor, her hand over her stomach, the corners of her mouth tilting up into a soft smile.

The first smile since she had lost him.

~K&E~

The pain was excruciating. She couldn't remember the pain being that worse the first time, didn't think it had been this deep, this cutting. She screamed, screamed the pain out in the open, screamed his name, the name of the only person who couldn't be by her side anymore, tears streaming down her face as she pressed, her heart thudding painfully in her chest while her body contracted and then she heard the scream, his first scream, and she let out a hard sob as the doctor laid her son in her arms and she pressed him against her chest, tears falling on his skin as she leaned back to look down into his blue eyes.

~K&E~

Sometimes in the hour before the sun set she could feel him, could swear he was near, believed when she closed her eyes she could actually feel his hand caressing her cheek. Even after three years she was still missing him deeply, the pain still sharp as a knife.

_Can you see him? Can you see our son?_

She didn't expect an answer, just hoping that he was looking down on them, his mouth tilting up in a lopsided grin as he watched them from above but then suddenly a breeze ruffled her hair, a shudder running down her spine, the wind whispering in her ear.

_He is beautiful, love. As beautiful as his mother._

A strangled sob escaped her and she pressed her hand against her mouth, his lilting voice still echoing through her mind as if he had really spoken the words.

"Mom?" Henry stepped out on the porch and she tilted her head, wiping away the tears before she turned her face to him. "Liam wants to hear his bedtime story."

"I'll be there in a second."

She stepped into her son's bedroom, smiling as she saw him lying in bed with the book already in his small hands, looking at her expectantly and her heart thudded hard against her ribcage as he grinned at her, looking so much like his father that it took her breath away for a moment.

She climbed into bed beside him, taking the book out of his hands. The book Henry had made for her. The storybook telling Killian's and her story. Her son scooted closer, burying his head against her chest, his dark hair standing up in all directions, making her heart constrict in her chest and she pressed a kiss on his forehead before she opened the book and started to read.

"Once upon a time a pirate with a hook as a hand crossed realms to seek his revenge on the man who took his love away, not knowing that he would find what he never thought was possible. The one woman who could make him whole again. His true love."


	55. Keep Him Safe

**Prompt:** _Any chance you can write your take on Emma asking (trusting) Hook to take care of Henry during the big fight? Bonus points for Captain Cobra bonding. Then Emma and the others go get them and maybe Henry can go with Regina so Emma can thank Hook properly... (Your choice if there was a flying monkey incident or just bonding time)._

* * *

 

"No! I wanna stay."

Henry's loud voice carried over the clearing, his face contorted with a stubborn expression as he looked at his mother who was crouching in front of him.

Killian could understand his reluctance to leave. He would rather like to stay either. But he hadn't stood a chance as Emma had asked him to look after Henry. He could never say no to her.

~K&E~

" _Hook, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_She was nervous, restless with agitation, her body already preparing for the impending battle and he wished he could take some of her worries away from her but he couldn't. They were all fighting in the war against the Wicked Witch. No one of them could take a break, especially not the savior to whom everyone looked. He could only stand by her side and support her in every way possible._

" _I need you to do me a favor."_

" _Of course."_

" _Take Henry away from here. Take him somewhere safe."_

" _You want me to turn my back to the fight and run?" He asked, not able to keep the incredulity he was feeling out of his voice._

" _You are not turning your back." Emma hissed, swiveling around to him, her eyes burning hot in her pale face. "You are having mine."_

_She let out a harsh breath, her eyes suddenly turning soft as she stepped closer and laid her hand on his arm._

" _That's the favor I'm asking you. Have my back. Like always. I count on you, Hook. I need you to keep him safe for me. I can't ... I can't lose him too."_

" _If that's your wish, Emma."_

" _Regina needs to stay with us, my mother will never leave my father's side and besides they can't cross the town line and you ..." Her voice trembled, her fingers tightening around his arm. "You are my friend, Hook. I trust you. Keep him safe."_

" _I will."_

_She smiled, the corners of her mouth quivering and she stood up on her tiptoes, brushing her lips over his cheek, her breath tingling his ear as she whispered. "Thank you."_

~K&E~

"I'm not gonna go with HIM." Henry spat out, pointing angrily at him and a sharp pain ripped through him.

He knew why Henry acted like he did. He was hurt, grieving the loss of his father, and a part of him might even blame the pirate for Neal's death, though Killian knew it wasn't his fault but it didn't make his own grief any less deep. In his own way he had loved Baelfire, even if he had been vying for the same woman.

He could see the grief etched in Emma's features, the loss of the father of her child weighing hard on her but she didn't have the time to mourn him. No one of them could mourn him probably. The Wicked Witch was still alive and as long as she lived no one would be safe.

He snapped out of his thoughts and back to the present as the lad stormed past him, shoving him out of the way on purpose, making him stagger backwards.

"Henry!" Emma shouted, throwing him an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, love." Killian said quietly, tilting his head to look after Henry. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"You sure?" Emma scoffed, watching her son storm down the street.

"Aye."

She took him completely by surprise as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly, mumbling against his skin another thank you and for a second he let himself fall into her, let himself forget everything around them, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent, feeling her breath brushing over his chest, wishing for more time with her, hoping this was not the last time he would hold her in his arms.

But in the end they had to let go and Emma stepped back, giving him a soft smile but before she could turn around he reached for her arm, holding her back.

"Just wait a second, Emma."

"For what?"

"Let me just have a word with Henry before you storm off into battle."

"Okay."

She looked at him thoughtfully, trying to figure out what he was up to but he just lifted his hand, skimming his fingers over her cheek as a last goodbye, hoping she could see all the things he couldn't tell her in his eyes before he turned around and walked over to the lad.

"Henry?"

"What do you want?" Henry snapped, turning his head away to hide the tear tracks on his face but Killian ignored his snippy tone and walked around him, crouching down in front of him.

"I know you don't like me, Henry. But don't punish your mother for trying to keep you safe." He said softly. "Go and say goodbye to her properly. You will never forgive yourself if something happens to her and you parted way like this."

Henry gulped hard, fear flashing over his eyes and Killian nodded towards Emma and Henry only hesitated a moment before he turned around and ran back to his mother, throwing himself into her arms.

"I love you, Mom."

Emma sent him a confused look and he just answered with a shrug of his shoulders and a lopsided grin.

"I love you too, kiddo."

~K&E~

The lad was silent the whole drive and Killian had to concentrate on keeping the car on the road, still not feeling comfortable with sitting behind the wheel of this particular machine and when they reached their destination he had to make sure they had enough fire wood for the whole night and carry their food and sleeping bags to the clearing he decided would do just fine to spend the night.

They ate in silence and Killian tried desperately to come up with a topic that would pull the lad out of his thoughts, made him forget for just a little while about the horrors he had seen over the last year and his eyes fell on the sextant that peeked out of his satchel and he reached for it, pulling it out and putting it down in front of Henry.

The lad looked at the object and then up to him, confusion flickering over his face and Killian shrugged a shoulder, saying nonchalantly. "If we are stuck here we might as well give you something to do."

"And what would that be?" Henry asked flippantly, but Killian could see the first glints of curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm gonna teach you how to navigate with the stars."

"Really?" Henry asked, jumping up with excitement, realizing too late that he actually hated the pirate and dropping back down, he shrugged his shoulders with mock disinterest, a smile tugging at Killian's mouth as he said with a bored voice. "Sure. What else is there to do?"

They spent hours looking up to the sky, Killian explaining every star constellation patiently, showing him how to use the sextant, a warm feeling rushing through him as Henry leaned into him at one point, the lad's head touching his chest as he gazed up into the sky with him.

Henry didn't stop asking questions until he almost dislocated his jaw with a big yawn and Killian sent him to his sleeping bag, telling him he should get some rest. He was watching him sleep, settling against the log, sipping from the thermos of coffee Emma had given him, hoping it would keep him awake. But knowing that Emma was fighting against the Wicked Witch, knowing that she might get hurt was enough to hold the sleepiness off.

He was caught up in his own thoughts as Henry suddenly started to trash around, a loud scream echoing through the silence of the night as he bolted upright, his eyes huge with fear and Killian kneeled down beside him, touching his shoulder carefully and his mind still haunted by the images of his nightmare Henry wrapped his arms around Killian and buried his head in his chest, taking in some ragged breaths.

When the lad had calmed down he shuffled backwards, his eyes red from tears, a blush creeping up his cheeks as embarrassment about showing the pirate weakness swept over him.

Killian turned around and gave him some peace, searching for the other thermos Emma had given him for Henry, containing something called hot cocoa and he filled a cup with it, holding it towards Henry who took it with a muffled thanks.

Killian strolled through their small camp, throwing another log on the fire, putting the sextant back into the satchel as he suddenly heard a noise and froze, his eyes shooting to the sky.

"What?" Henry stared at him, reaching for the saber by his side, his father's saber, the one Emma had given him. "What is wrong?"

Killian canvassed their surroundings, the hair at the back of his neck standing up but he couldn't see anything. But he knew they weren't alone anymore. "I don't know."

He pulled his sword out of the sheath, stepping closer to Henry and the lad jumped out of the sleeping bag, his hand tightening around the hilt of his saber as he came to stand beside Killian.

"What do you ..." Henry's low voice was drowned out by a loud shriek and a dark shadow dropped out of the sky, spreading its wide wings.

"Flying monkey." Killian shouted, pushing Henry behind him and raising his sword.

The creature was shooting down on them and Killian whirled his sword through the air, hitting one of its wings, the scream of the monkey shooting shivers down his spine but it returned instantly and Killian put one leg behind him, steadying himself and raised the sword again, ready to sever its head but then Henry suddenly jumped in front of him obviously eager to join the fight, smashing the broad side of his saber over the nose of the creature but not doing much harm only angering it even more and Killian saw it flapping with its wings, pushing itself upright, the claws coming towards Henry and he gripped the lad's collar and yanked him backwards, taking a step forward and pushing his sword deep into the monkey's chest, a sharp pain shooting through his arm where its claws had pierced through his coat and shirt and ripped open his skin but at least the monkey was defeated, vanishing in a big cloud of green smoke into nothingness.

"Killian?" He heard Henry's frantic voice as he dropped down on one knee, hissing as he shrugged out of his coat, blood seeping through the tear in his shirt, the fabric clinging to his skin in seconds and he turned around, stopping Henry by raising his hook.

"I'm fine, lad." He said with a low voice, trying to soothe the obvious distress of the boy. "Just would you hand me the shirt out of my satchel?"

Henry rushed over to his satchel and rummaged around until he found the shirt and ran back to him.

Killian looked up and gave him a lopsided grin, nodding towards the wound. "I'm sorry, lad. But I need your help."

"What can I do?" Henry asked, falling on his knees beside him, showing the pirate a brave face and Killian smiled, the boy reminding him in this instant so much of his father that a sharp pain stabbed through his heart but he chased it away, concentrating on the task of tending to his wound and reached for the knife at his side, holding it towards Henry.

"Do you think you can cut off a small stripe as broad as my hand?"

"I can do that." Henry said eagerly, chopping at the fabric with the knife and Killian hoped he wouldn't chop one of his fingers off in the process but he finally managed to tear of a stripe and was beaming up at Killian, holding it towards him.

"Wrap it around my arm, a few centimeters above the wound." Killian told him and Henry followed his instructions immediately, reaching for a branch and tightening the fabric around it, twirling it until Killian told him to stop.

Beads of perspiration were running down Killian's forehead, the pounding of his arm reverberating through his whole body, but he forced himself to smile to ease the worry of the boy.

"You saved my life." Henry said quietly.

"Of course I did." Killian replied, winking at him. "You might not be very fond of me but I actually like you. You remind me of myself when I was young."

Killian grunted as he shifted and leaned back against the log, hoping they didn't have to deal with another monkey this night since he couldn't defend them anymore. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, he met Henry's curious gaze.

"Get it out, lad. What's on your mind?"

"You knew my father when he was young, right?"

"Aye, I did." Killian said softly. "He spent some time on my ship."

"Can you ..." Henry hesitated, biting his lip. "Can you tell me about him sometime?"

"Of course I can, lad. As soon as this whole ordeal is over I will take you out on the Jolly, let you put all you've learned to use and tell you about all our adventures."

"You will?" Henry asked excitedly, slumping down beside him. "Awesome."

~K&E~

A rush of relief washed over him as she came out of the woods and stumbled onto the clearing, his mouth tilting up into a huge smile as Henry clambered over the log he had been sitting on and rushed into his mother's arms, almost knocking her over, not stopping to chatter once, telling her everything about what had happened to them since they had last seen each other.

"Flying monkey?" Emma knitted her brows, throwing a worried glance to Killian, her eyes falling on the bandage around his arm but he just waved her off. It had stopped bleeding hours ago and he would be fine. No need for her to worry about anything.

"Yes. And I used Dad's saber and hit it over the nose and Killian drove his sword through its heart but its claws got caught on his arm and ripped it open before it had gone up in smoke and it bled a lot but I helped making it stop."

Killian was shaking his head and rolled his eyes, trying to convey her that her lad was over exaggerating but the stern look on her face told him that she wouldn't rest until she had seen the wound for herself and made sure that he was okay and seeing her obvious concern for him warmed his heart.

~K&E~

She came to his cabin at night. Her expression tired and weary, slumping down into the chair opposite of him and he pushed the bottle of rum wordlessly towards her. She didn't even bother with reaching for a glass, just drinking straight out of the bottle, sighing softly as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

The Wicked Witch was gone. It was finally over and he saw her walls crack. Right in front of him. Her fingers started to shake around the bottle, her jaw tightened as she pressed her teeth together.

A few months ago he would have only given her comfort by being there, letting her know he would listen whenever she was ready. But their relationship had changed, something had shifted and he stood up and walked around the table, pulling her up from the chair and sitting down himself.

She didn't even hesitate, crumbling on his lap, burying her face in his neck as she let herself finally break down. Sobs were racking her body and he tightened his arms around her, whispering soothing nonsense in her ear, telling her over and over again that he was here, that he wouldn't leave her and her fingers clutched his shirt in a white-knuckled grip as if she feared he would vanish into thin air if she would let go of him for even one second.

He let her cry it all out and when she only sniffed every few seconds he leaned back, looking down at her face and she met his gaze, her eyes red and swollen but she managed to give him a shaky smile.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked hoarsely, her voice barely audible.

"Of course, love. Make yourself comfortable."

She stood up from his lap and walked over to his bed, pulling her boots of her feet and slipping under the sheet, sighing softly as she laid back on the pillow, her eyes falling shut.

Leaning back in the chair, he propped his feet on the desk, closing his eyes and trying to get comfortable but her sleepy voice drifted over to him and he opened his eyes again.

"Stop being stupid." Emma murmured, patting the place behind her. "Come to bed, Killian. There is enough room for both of us."

He cocked his head, searching her face in the dim light the lantern was casting through the cabin and she met his eyes, a soft smile curling her lips up as she said.

"But perhaps you can't handle it."

A chuckle slipped over his lips and he stepped closer, pulling his shirt over his head, enjoying the satisfied glint in her eyes as they raked over his bare torso, and climbed over her, lying down behind her, pushing back against the wall so he didn't touch her but she scooted backwards, pressing her body into his, reaching behind to grab his arm and pull it over her waist.

"Maybe you are the one who can't handle it." Killian whispered teasingly into her ear, having a hard time to believe that this was real, that his Swan was really lying in his arms.

She turned around suddenly, her hand coming to rest on his cheek and he had to actually close his eyes as her fingers skimmed over his scruff, her thumb tickling his lips.

"Thank you, Killian. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, love."

He didn't need her to make a big love confession, her being here, in his arms, letting him comfort her, feeling her relax into his embrace was more than he had ever hoped for.

They might never have more than a few moments of rest, of peace. But they would always have each other.


	56. Not Today

**Prompt from** _naiariddle: After a battle with the WWW Killian checks Emma for injuries._

* * *

 

"Uhhh, that stings." Killian whined, jerking his head back.

Emma looked down at him, immune to his puppy dog eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Don't be such a baby. It's just iodine. You should be used to it by now."

She slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him forward again, dapping the cut over his eye with the cotton swab until she was satisfied, reaching for two butterfly stitches and closing the cut with them.

"See. Done. Wasn't that bad, was it?" Emma said in a teasing tone, patting his cheek, grinning from ear to ear as he growled lowly and cursed under his breath.

"Come on, pirate. Take off your shirt."

"Can't wait to get your hands on me, can you love?" He drawled, shooting her a lopsided grin and Emma rolled her eyes, sudden warmth sweeping through her.

She loved this calm hour with him after every battle when they were checking each other for injuries, were cleaning up the wounds and just relaxed in each other's company. She even liked his innuendos, his harmless flirtations easing the tension between her shoulders, helping her to unwind.

It had all started this one day when she had seen him limping towards his ship and she had followed him, demanded from him to show her his wound so that she could take care of it.

Since that day it had become a normal occurrence. They made sure everyone else was okay, the injured under Dr. Whale's care, the others assembled in Granny's diner to get some food before they slipped away and went to his ship and the moment Emma stepped over the threshold of his cabin, she could let go of the mask she was wearing during the day, could let the exhaustion and weariness take over because she didn't need to hide it from him.

The familiar movements when she reached for the first aid kit were always soothing her and tending to his wounds made her uncoil, this hour the only time she could really smile, the only time she could just forget the horrors she had seen, the horrors that were probably awaiting her just around the next corner.

She loved skimming her fingers over his chest and back, letting her hands trail over the old and new scars that were telling the story of his life as a warrior, enjoying the feel of his muscles bunching under her fingers.

"Your turn, love." He said lowly and she stepped back and pulled her shirt over her head, sitting down on the chair he had vacated, only clad in her sports bra.

He was always so gentle, his fingers closing around her jaw carefully, tilting her head back and forth, searching for scratches and cuts, looking her body over with a scrutinizing gaze.

She had long given up on hiding it from him how his touches were affecting her, let him see the goosebumps racing over her skin, the shudders when he skimmed his fingers over a sensitive spot.

She knew they were playing with fire, she could see the desire burning in his eyes, could feel her stomach clench when his fingers outlined the hem of her bra and she knew one day the desire would win over the common sense. One day they would forget the war going on outside and would just find solace in each other's arms.

But not today.

But soon ... soon she would pull him in for a kiss again.

But she wouldn't stop with only kissing him.

The next time she wanted all.


	57. The Wonders of the Modern World

**This is the one-shot I wrote for the CS Secret Shipmate exchange.** _Jess_ **wanted to read a story about Hook vs. the modern world with a lot of fluff and no smut (though that was hard for me, I'm not gonna lie). :-)**

**I hope it makes you smile a lot. Fluff alert!**

* * *

"They force-fed me something called bologna."

She hid a smile as he almost spat it out as if it was the most severe affront he had ever endured. Her mind was still reeling with all the fake memories clashing with the real ones but it was good to see him again. Late at night or in quiet moments she had always felt strange as if something was missing in her life. Now she knew what it had been.

"I mean, who do they think they are? I know I'm not wearing my hook because Dave told me it would make things easier in this realm but it didn't seem to help. They were actually calling me a complete lunatic. Can you imagine that?"

"Did you tell them you are Captain Hook?" Emma asked, biting her tongue to not burst out laughing.

"I'm not that daft, love. Of course I didn't." Killian told her slightly offended. "But let me tell you, I don't like this realm at all. At least not this hellhole of a city."

"Why?" Emma asked, not able to keep the smile hidden any longer. "Did something else happen other than I getting you arrested and the police officers being rude?"

"Are you laughing at me?" Killian asked, actually giving her a sulky pout.

"No." Emma replied, grinning at him.

"I almost got hit by one of those mechanical carriages you call cars and someone told me I should just take the subway. How am I supposed to walk under ground?"

"Yes, that was rude to suggest." Emma told him. "Anything else?"

"Swan, I know you are mocking me here." He leaned over to her, invading her personal space, making her heart jump in her throat as his lips were dangerously close to hers. "You know, when this is all over I will let you pay for it."

A shiver ran down her spine as she saw the heat in his gaze, giving her unspoken promises. She had to force herself to raise her hand and push him back on his seat, rolling her eyes.

First they needed to defeat the Wicked Witch and then the fun could begin.

~K&E~

"Bloody hell."

Emma furrowed her brows and looked up from making sandwiches as she heard the curse coming from the bathroom, contemplating if she should go check on him. But before she could make up her mind a loud thud echoed through the room, followed by another flood of expletives and she almost ran to the bathroom, yanking the door open, looking baffled at Killian sitting on the floor in front of the shower, dripping on the tiles, his face contorted with annoyance.

"Swan, this appliance attacked me."

The moment she realized that he didn't hurt himself, she burst out into laughter, clapping her hand over her mouth as he looked up at her scathingly.

"Sorry." She got out between giggles. "I'm sorry."

"First it tried to sear my skin and then these evil holes in the wall actually attacked me by shooting water at me."

She furrowed her brows, wondering for a second what he might mean by evil holes, and he followed his hand gesture with her gaze, stifling another laugh as he saw him pointing to the jets in the wall.

She stretched out her hand, hauling him up from the ground, lifting her hand and letting her fingers trail over his scruff. They had just defeated the Wicked Witch a few hours ago and she completely forgot that he had probably never used a shower before in his life.

She stepped closer, pressing her body against his, a flash of desire shooting through her as she felt his length against her stomach, not caring that her clothes were getting wet as she rocked her hips forward.

This ... having him at her apartment, sleeping in one bed with him, being able to touch him whenever she wanted … sometimes she still thought this was all a dream. Only a few weeks ago they had finally stopped fighting the attraction and after a heated battle against the Wicked Witch, the adrenaline still coursing through their veins, they had stumbled into his cabin, ripping the clothes off each other and had had rough and hot sex all night.

Slipping her hands behind his neck, she pressed her lips on his, trailing his bottom lip with her tongue.

"Come on, pirate. Let me show you for what else you could use those evil holes."

~K&E~

"This is outrageous." Killian huffed, pointing at the screen. "Look at that. This is unacceptable."

It didn't matter how often he had already watched the Peter Pan movie, he still got affronted every single time when Captain Hook appeared on the screen.

"Like I told you ..." She slumped down on the couch beside him, putting a hand on his thigh. "If you like perms and mustaches."

"Your realm is bloody incapable of telling our stories right." He mumbled under his breath and Emma patted his leg.

"I know, _love_." Emma said, trying to get his accent right, coaxing a smile out of him. "I bought you something. Wanna see?"

"You brought me a gift?" Killian asked, pushing himself up, his eyes taking on an excited glint.

"Yep." Emma told him, standing up and walking towards the bag she had thrown on the kitchen counter earlier, pulling out the gift she had bought him. "Look. Isn't it great? I can put it on the fridge, so even when you are gone I will always have Captain Hook with me."

The expression on his face was just priceless and she burst out laughing, putting the action figure of Captain Hook on the couch table before she turned around and rushed towards the bedroom, wanting to take cover before he came out of his stupor.

"Swan!" His voice reverberated through the air as he shouted after her. "Come back here!"

She peeked around the corner, giving him a mischievous grin as she asked. "Do I get punished now, Captain Hook?"

"You bloody vixen, I will show you what punishment Captain Hook is capable of."

"I can't wait."

~K&E~

"Left! Not that far! Right!" Emma shouted, almost gripping into the wheel as he swerved about the road.

"Brakes!" She yelled, already preparing herself for the impact. "Brakes!"

She let out the breath she had been holding as she got jerked forward when he hit the brakes, her heart racing in her chest as she looked at the bark of the tree only a few inches away from the hood of the car.

"I think we call it a day." She said, raising a trembling hand to rub it over her forehead.

"I told you, I don't like this mode of transportation."

"Well, you can't sail your Jolly over the roads and as long as you don't find another Pegasus sail, because the only one that existed was burned down by you, you have to learn how to drive one of these _mechanical carriages_."

She turned to look at him, trying to contain her annoyance with him but when she saw the expression on his face, her heart melted in her chest and she scrambled up on her knees, scooting closer and reaching between his legs to push his seat back.

"Well, maybe we can persuade you to actually like this mode of transportation."

"What are you doing, Swan?" Killian asked as she climbed on his lap and straddled him.

"Something we should have done a long time ago."

"Love?" He groaned as her hand slipped between their bodies and worked down the zipper of his jeans, her fingers brushing over his length.

"Shut up, pirate, and enjoy."

~K&E~

"Did he finally learn how to use a phone?"

"Who?" Emma asked distracted, staring at the screen of her phone.

"Killian."

Emma started, her head jerking up and swiveling around to the entrance, a blush rising up in her cheeks as she realized that Killian didn't walk into the diner.

"Yeah, he did." She said, looking back at the phone.

"Emma? Everything alright?" Ruby leaned forward on her elbows. "You look a little flushed."

"I ... no, no I'm fine." Emma stumbled, reaching for her jacket on the stool beside her. "I need to go."

"Oh my God!" Ruby's outburst made her stop dead in her tracks and she turned around, throwing her a question look.

"What?"

"He sexted you!" Ruby exclaimed, her mouth tilting up into a huge grin. "Did he use vocabulary porn?"

"Vocabulary porn?" Emma asked exasperatedly, feeling her cheeks burning. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Emma. You know how he talks. I bet you are nearly coming only when he is talking to you. His voice must sound sinfully sexy when he is aroused."

"Ruby!"

"What? Do you want to deny it?"

"I ... never mind. I have to go."

"Tell him I said hi." Ruby said. "And enjoy the ride."

Emma yanked the door of the diner open, flipping Ruby off over her shoulder before she stormed to the station, her blood boiling.

"Killian Jones, how dare you?" She shouted as she ran into the station.

"Do you have a problem, Swan?" He asked innocently, leaning back in the chair and propping his feet up on the desk, he interlaced his fingers behind his head and arched his back, practically shoving his chest into her line of vision.

Her gaze dropped to the ridiculously wide open V of his shirt and she growled, stepping forward, reaching for his necklaces and hauling him up from the chair to lead him to the backroom.

"Love, something wrong?" He asked teasingly and she yanked harder at the necklaces, making him wince.

"Nothing wrong. I'm just gonna enjoy the ride like Ruby told me to."

~K&E~

"What did you do this time?" Emma asked, pinching her nose as she took in the mess on the floor. "Killian, why is the floor all wet?"

She looked up at him, seeing him scratching his skin behind his ear and rolling her eyes, she followed the wet trail to the bathroom, discovering the source of all the water was the washing machine, foam spilling out of the door and she turned around to him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I wanted to wash my clothes." He said sheepishly.

"Your leather pants?"

"You always scoff that I should change clothes more often." He muttered.

"Did you take a look at them already?" Emma asked, her mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin.

"No. Why?"

"They might not have survived." Emma explained, reaching for the door opener and pulling the pants out, biting her cheek as she looked at the ruined leather.

"So you are telling me this mechanical device murdered my pants?" Killian asked incredulously, reaching around her to take the remnants of his pants out of her hands.

"But look at the bright side." Emma said, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall.

"There is a bright side to this catastrophe?"

"Now you can finally wear the jeans I bought you weeks ago."

"If I wouldn't know better I would say you planned this." Killian growled, narrowing his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Maybe, pirate. Maybe." Emma drawled. "After all I _am_ a witch. Who knows what I can _arrange_ with my magic."

"You didn't!" Killian hissed. "Tell me you didn't ruin my leather pants."

"I did nothing. It was all the evil washing machine. Maybe the Evil Queen tampered with it." She threw over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"Emma Swan!" He yelled, making her grin from ear to ear. "You are so gonna buy me new leather pants."

~K&E~

When she opened the door she was greeted by loud moaning and groaning, immediately recognizing the sounds as a couple having rough sex.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously the moment she stepped into the living room.

He jerked on the couch, having been so fascinated by whatever porn he was watching that he hadn't heard her enter the apartment and the moment his eyes fell on her, he tapped frantically on the keyboard, trying to stop the video, accidentally hitting the louder button and the sex noises echoed through the room.

" _Come on, give it to me harder. Oh yes, fuck me. Fuck me really hard._ "

His cheeks turned red and he just grabbed the lid and smashed it shut, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "You told me to get acquainted with the wide net."

"Wide net?" Emma asked, wondering what he was talking about. "Ah, you mean the Internet."

"Yes. The Internet." Killian nodded enthusiastically, knitting his eyebrows as he searched for a word, smiling broadly when he finally found it. "I was surfing."

"And watching porn."

"Porn?"

"You know, people getting it on." Emma explained, waving towards the computer on the table. "Fucking the living hell out of each other."

"Oh, that." He said, dropping his gaze to the ground, a blush rising up on his cheeks.

Rolling her eyes, she walked towards the bedroom, pulling the shirt over her head as she told him. "I would have thought you preferred the real thing."

She rounded the corner, wondering why he didn't give her some innuendo as a retort when his voice drifted in from the living room.

"Emma? Where can we get some of these contraptions they used in this movie?"

~K&E~

Emma walked into the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks as she saw the chaos. A whole package of toast was strewn over the counter in various shades of black and burnt brown. The floor and the counter were sprinkled with pink splotches, the pirate was covered in them too and the microwave looked as if a chocolate marshmallow exploded in there.

"I wanted to make you dinner." He said quietly and she looked up at him, frowning as she saw the crestfallen expression on his face.

Stepping closer, she lifted her hand and trailed her finger through one of the pink splotches on his skin, popping it into her mouth and groaning as the sweet taste filled her mouth.

"Hm, strawberry shake?" She asked him.

He nodded and she turned around and walked to the fridge, opening the door and getting the container of ice cream out of the freezer. She opened one of the drawers and took out two spoons, meeting his gaze again.

"Come on, househusband. Let's eat some ice cream and when you behave you are even allowed to lick it off my body later."

~K&E~

"What is this?" Killian asked, completely taken aback, staring at the ultrasound machine, tilting his head to decipher the meaning of the sound echoing through the room.

"It's the heartbeat of our baby." Emma told him, tears welling up in her eyes when his expression softened, his eyes turning to her belly, his hand reaching for hers and squeezing it tightly.

"Everything looks fine, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. It's one healthy baby you have in there." The gynecologist moved the ultrasound wand over her belly. "Do you wanna know the sex?"

Emma looked up at him, asking him silently if he wanted to know.

"Your decision, love. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as it is healthy."

She smiled up at him before she turned back to the doctor, shaking her head. "We don't want to know. We want it to be a surprise."

~K&E~

"Relax, Killian. Traveling by plane is one of the safest methods of transportation."

"It won't drop out of the sky?" He asked, his fingers tightening around the armrest. "I'm not liking this."

"Our daughter wants us to meet the love of her life and she lives in Vancouver now. It's too far away to drive there by car and the Jolly Roger is too old to make the journey. You know that."

"Aye, I do."

She reached for his hand, stroking her fingers over his until he relaxed his death grip and grabbed her hand instead. She intertwined her fingers with his, squeezing his hand.

"Everything is gonna be okay." She said softly. "I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you."

He tilted his head, giving her one of his trademark smirks, lifting their entwined hands to press a kiss against her knuckles.

"I know."

~K&E~

Her life was perfect.

She had a family, she had love. She was so fortunate to live a long and happy life, surrounded by her parents and kids. And the love of her life.

Her eyes roamed over the deck, finding him standing at the helm and her heart skipped a beat as she watched him.

Her pirate.

The wind was ruffling his hair as he stood proudly at the helm, steering his ship, and her heart almost burst with happiness. He was still extremely handsome, even in his fifties, the gray in his hair and scruff making him even more attractive.

Her husband was still a dashing rapscallion and she smiled as she walked over to him, joining him, sighing contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She loved her parents, she loved their kids but the best moments of her life where still the moments she spent alone with him on his ship. The Jolly Roger. It was holding so much memories for her, mostly good ones. Getting to Neverland with it, their first time in his cabin, all the sailing trips with Henry and later with Liam and Ava, picnics on deck, sun bathing while he was teaching Liam how to steer the ship, Ava jumping up and down beside them, demanding to have a go at it herself.

Yes, she was living a very fortunate life.

Emma tilted her head, pressing her lips against his skin, breathing barely audible.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Killian asked, trailing his hand up and down her spine.

"For never giving up on me." She mumbled, tightening her arms around him.

"It wasn't a choice, love." He whispered, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "I couldn't live without you."

"Killian?"

"Aye?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."


	58. With You

**This idea just hit me square in the chest. So here, take the feels!**

* * *

She heard his soft, lilting voice before she even entered the room, heard the unintelligible sounds of her little brother babbling, probably fuzzing around, staring with these big eyes of his up into the pirate's face and she leaned against the doorframe, just watching them as Killian was standing in front of the crib, Peter cradled in the crook of his arm as he talked to him soothingly and her heart skipped a beat.

_She wanted that too._

It came completely out of the blue, the desire to have one of her own but when she looked up into Killian's face, saw the love in his eyes as he looked at her little brother, she wanted to watch him when he looked at their child, her heart constricting in her chest as she imagined the first tugs in her stomach, getting bigger and bigger until she could finally take him or her in her arms, cradling them to her chest, almost seeing the expression on Killian's face when he looked down at them, his gaze full of awe and happiness.

_She wanted that._

They were only together for three months now but it seemed as if she had known him forever and she knew it was too soon but she couldn't help feeling the almost overwhelming need to ask him if he wanted it too.

Stepping closer, she wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder, stretching her finger out to let Peter latch on to it and squeeze it hard into his tiny fist, tears welling up in her eyes as she took in the smell of Killian, felt the warmth of his skin under her cheek and before she could change her mind she whispered.

"I want one too."

She felt him stiffen for a second and she leaned back, staring up at him, needed to see his face, needed to see his reaction.

"Not right in that instance. But ..." Her gaze fell back down to Peter in his arms and she lifted her hand, trailing a finger down his chubby cheek before she met Killian's eyes again. "But I want one. With you."

She saw the moment he shattered, her heart clenching in her chest as she saw the absolute bafflement in his eyes that she was choosing him to have a family with and she raised her hand, cupping his face, standing up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his.

"What do you think?" She asked quietly. "Do you want one?"

For one second she feared he would say no but then a huge grin broke out on his face and he leaned down to press a hard kiss on her mouth.

"Yes, love. I do."


	59. Stand By Me

**A friend and I started a collab blog on tumblr (the-coconut-team) and you should really go look at the drawing she made for this one-shot because it's absolutely amazing. And you should probably listen to '** _Stand by Me_ **' by Ben E. King while reading. Makes it more intense. :-)**

* * *

Her hand was already on the railing as she suddenly heard a sound over the ocean, a low humming noise, and she tilted her head, closing her eyes as she realized that he was humming a song, the low sounds rumbling through his chest, carrying over the soft whooshing sound of the waves.

_Damn it, pirate. Please don't start singing._

She stepped quietly on the deck, her heart stuttering in her chest as she caught sight of him, standing over a tub, his hook holding a washboard in place while he was scrubbing one of his shirts over it, the muscles in his back bunching and her throat dried up as she saw the scars covering his body.

Old ones and new ones, crisscrossing over his back, making her clench her fists, anger bubbling up in her, anger at all of those people who had hurt him, leaving these scars behind.

The visible ones and the ones he was carrying in his heart.

Tears shot in her eyes as he suddenly started to sing, his voice full of emotion as he was singing one of her favorite songs, making her heart melt in her chest.

_I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me._

She must have made a sound because he suddenly swirled around, relaxing immediately as he saw her, his mouth tilting up into a lopsided smile as he continued singing, letting the shirt slip into the water and turning completely around to her.

"If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall or the mountain should crumble to the sea." His voice was husky, his eyes shining with the unconditional love she couldn't imagine living without anymore. "I won't cry ... I won't cry. No, I won't … shed a tear … just as long ... as you stand ... stand by me."

She hadn't even realized that she had been stepping closer, his blue eyes boring into hers as his low voice shot shivers down her spine and she lifted her hand, her fingers hovering over the tattoo peeking out off under his leather pants, her throat closing up as her fingers ghosted over the hook and the swan forming a heart.

He had stopped singing the moment her fingers touched his skin and she looked up at him, almost not able to get any words past the lump in her throat.

"Will you tell me the stories one day?" Her fingers were shaking as she trailed them along the various scars on his skin, her hand coming to rest directly above his heart, tears shimmering in her eyes as she met his gaze again. "Will you tell me when you got the tattoo?"

"Aye, love." He said softly, his hand reaching up, his fingers tightening over hers. "One day I will tell you."


	60. One Word/Sentence Prompts - Part 1

**Various prompts (one word/sentence) from Tumblr - Part 1**

* * *

_'Why don't you sketch more often?'_

_#-#_

She had stumbled over it one day while cleaning, the book falling from the table and landing with a loud thud on the floor. She hadn't wanted to look at it, thought it would be an intrusion into his privacy but she couldn't resist and had opened it.

The first sketch she looked at had made her heart jump into her throat; her mind immediately knowing who the woman in the sketch was ... Milah.

She had studied it, not able to look away. The woman he had loved for over three hundred years.

She was gorgeous. Wild. Her eyes radiating fire. Her mouth tilted up into a huge grin.

She could see why he had felt attracted to her, could see it in every sketch he had drawn of her how much he had loved her.

She had skipped back to the very first drawing, seeing a man standing at the railing of a ship ... Liam.

She could pinpoint exactly when he had lost his brother, the sketches became angry, hard strokes over the paper; sometimes the paper was even torn and her heart was aching for the young lieutenant who had lost his brother in such a cruel way.

There were a few that definitely stemmed from his pirate life but he had apparently hardly drawn during his first years as a pirate until he had met Milah.

The woman who had died in his arm, killed by her husband.

You could also pinpoint the moment he had lost his hand and his love. The sketches became darker, probably made during his time in Neverland and then she turned the page and looked at a sketch from her, her heart skipping a beat.

Her head was bowed as she looked down at her hand, a scarf wound around it. The moment he had tended to her wound up on the beanstalk.

The next pages were full of sketches of her, telling their journey together, the book filled with sketches of her and Henry, her family, Robin, Roland and Regina. You could see the love being poured in every one of the sketches and her throat closed up, tears jumping into her eyes as her fingers skimmed over the paper.

~K&E~

She kept looking at it, couldn't keep her fingers away from it. He never showed her what he was sketching and she never asked him to show her but she was certain he knew she was looking at it. After some time he even laid it on the table for her to look at every time he finished one of his sketches.

Looking at his sketches was like looking into his soul and she could stare hours at them, imagining what he had felt at the moment he drew it, what was going on in his life at that time.

The sketches were telling their own stories. Some made her heart ache, some made her smile, some made her cry, some made her laugh.

But each and every one of them was utterly beautiful.

~K&E~

She looked at the paper in her hand, her fingers trembling slightly as she trailed her fingers over the test results, her eyes falling on the sketchbook on the table. It was time to tell her fiancé.

Grabbing the book, she walked into the living room, sitting down beside him on the couch, letting the book slip on his lap, interrupting his reading.

He looked down at the book and then up to her, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"Why don't you sketch more often?"

He laid the book he had been reading carefully beside him and turned around to her, his eyes searching her face. "Why do you ask, love?"

"You should do more." Emma told him, taking in a deep breath before she just blurted it out. "Our kid might want to see them when it's older."

"I don't ..." He froze mid-sentence, his eyes shooting up to her, his mouth opening and closing but nothing came out and his eyes flickered to her stomach and then back up to meet her gaze, his Adam's Apple bobbing up and down as he gulped hard, his voice husky as he asked. "Our kid?"

She slipped one leg over him, straddling him and cupping his face between her hands, she leaned her forehead against his.

"Yes, pirate. Our kid."

* * *

_'I missed you.'_

_#-#_

The Jolly Roger was rocking under them, a soothing up and down, the smell of the ocean was wafting over them and she snuggled deeper into his embrace, burying her face into his neck and he flipped his leather coat over both of them, leaning back against the railing, shifting until they were both more comfortable.

Another day was over, another battle fought, another battle won.

And they had a few more stolen moments for themselves.

His hand was trailing over her hair, his lips brushing over her forehead every once in a while as a soft breeze was ruffling through their clothes.

"Killian?"

"Hmm?" His chest vibrated under her cheek and she curled her hand around his necklace, skimming with her fingers through the hair on his chest, coming to rest directly above his heart.

"I dreamed of you."

"Aye?" He said after a few seconds of silence. "What was the dream about?"

"About a devilishly handsome pirate with a hook as a hand."

"A dashing rapscallion?"

"Yeah." Emma chuckled against his skin. "That he is."

"And a scoundrel?"

"Definitely." Emma replied, leaning back to look up in his face. "But I'm not talking about the last month."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, furrowing his brows as he watched her intently.

Her gaze fell to his chest and she flattened her hand against his chest, feeling his hair tickling her skin.

"I dreamed of you in New York."

He stiffened under her hand and she couldn't look up, couldn't look into his eyes, but then his fingers appeared in her line of vision and he pulled her chin up until she had to meet his gaze.

"You did?"

"Yes, I did." She said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss on his lips. "I didn't remember you. But I still missed you."

She snuggled back into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, leaning her head back against his shoulder, sudden tears pricking the back of her eyes as she realized how fortunate she was to have him in her life.

"I missed you."

* * *

_'Swan, would you please listen to me?'_

_#-#_

This woman would drive him into madness one day. Madness.

"Swan, would you please listen to me?"

"No." She turned around and pushed her hands against his chest so that he stumbled backwards. "You lied to me. You lied."

"I didn't lie. I just …"

"That's the same." Emma held up a hand as he opened his mouth. "At least in my book."

"Love, I …"

"You should have told me, Hook. I had a right to know."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"But this isn't about me here." Emma huffed. "And this isn't about you. What we feel or might feel isn't important right now. We need to save the town and the people we care about. That is important. And I need to have all information to do that. Do you understand?"

"Aye." He said softly. "I think I do."

"Good." Emma said firmly, turning around and stomping away, but suddenly stopping a few feet away from him and tilting her head, she spoke to him over her shoulder. "I appreciate it that you wanted to protect me but right now we don't have the luxury to spare someone from hurt feelings. Don't lie to me again."

"As you wish, milady."

A soft smile curled up her lips as she walked away. No matter how insane and horrible the situation was he always achieved to make her smile and when this was finally over she would tell him how much that meant to her.

* * *

**Part 2 tomorrow or on Thursday.**


	61. One Word/Sentence Prompts - Part 2

**Various prompts from Tumblr - Part 2**

* * *

_"So, where is your ship?"_

_#-#_

She found him where he always was after a battle. At the docks, his eyes studying the ocean, his legs sprawled out in front of him, his arms thrown over the back of the bench and like always she slipped beside him, enjoying the silence after the cacophony of noises during the battle.

They hardly spoke when they were here, just relishing in the solace they found in each other's presence but today she had a question, a question she wanted to ask him to ask for quite some time but always forgot.

"So, where is your ship?"

"What?" She had apparently startled him, his brows furrowing with confusion.

"The Jolly Roger. It came back with you to the Enchanted Forest, right?"

"Aye, she did."

"So, where is it?"

"Still in the Enchanted Forest, I guess."

She looked at him intently, watched his jaw clench and his eyes narrow.

"Killian?"

He turned his head slowly, staring over her shoulder and for a brief moment she could see the pain flickering over his eyes.

"Look at me." She said firmly, waiting for him to meet her eyes before she continued. "Honesty, remember?"

He inhaled a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second, his hand curling into a fist on his thigh, the muscle in his jaw twitching as he gritted his teeth together and she waited patiently for him to tell her the truth.

"I sold her."

"You did what?"

"In exchange I got the memory potion and a magic bean to go find you."

"You gave up the Jolly Roger?" Emma asked barely audible, her heart clenching in her chest.

"It was worth it. I did it to save you." He replied softly, his hook reaching for a curl and brushing it back. "It was worth it."

Her throat closed up as she saw the truth in his eyes. He would give up anything for her but all she was capable to get out past the lump in her throat was. "Thank you."

He nodded, his mouth tilting up into a smile, a smile that suddenly turned cocky and she groaned, silently thanking him for taking the seriousness out of the situation, and shook her head.

"If you say gratitude is in order now, I'm gonna smack you."

"I knew you are into these sort of things." He said with a leery grin, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Killian Jones, stop that." She boxed her fist into his shoulder but he only laughed, pulling her against his chest and as if they would do it every day her arm slipped around his waist and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

* * *

_"I've got a bad feeling about this."_

_#-#_

This could not be happening. This could not be real. This had to be a dream.

She stormed into the hospital, her parents waiting for her, matching worried expressions on their faces and she rushed towards the open door beside them, dodging their arms that wanted to hold her back and almost stumbled into the hospital room.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move.

Only one word ricocheting through her brain as her eyes fell on his still form.

No.

~K&E~

" _You sure you wanna do this?"_

" _It's our best option, mate."_

" _Okay, then let's do it."_

_He turned around to her and she tried to mash down the dread in her stomach, the fear that welled up in her over and over again. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong._

_He walked towards her, stretching out his hand, his brows knitted in worry._

" _What's wrong,Swan?"_

_She wanted to shake her head, wanted to just shake this weird feeling off, wanted to tell him everything was fine but it wouldn't work anyway. He knew her too well._

" _I've got a bad feeling about this."_

" _Everything is going to be fine. Just in and out. No one will see me. No one will even know I was there."_

" _Promise me to be careful."_

" _I promise, love."_

_His fingers brushed over her cheek and she wanted to lean into it, just wanted to keep him right by her side but the next moment the warmth of his hand was gone and he shot her a lopsided grin before he turned around and walked away._

_Her throat constricted as she watched him leave, her heart racing in her chest and she wanted to run after him, wanted to beg him to stay._

" _Killian!" She shouted, rushing over to him, her hand tightening around his arm as she reached him. "I … just …come back to me."_

" _I will, Emma. I will always come back to you."_

~K&E~

A sob tore through her throat and she stumbled forward, her hands flying to his shoulders, shaking him, pleading with him to open his eyes.

"You stubborn, stupid pirate. You promised me. You promised." Her fist collided with his chest, over and over again, the metal of his necklace cutting in her skin but she just kept hitting him. "You promised me you would come back to me. You can't leave me. You promised."

Her father tried to pull her away but she was frantic, couldn't even understand what they were saying, tears streaming down her face as she looked down at the man she had fallen in love with and now it was too late to tell him. She had waited too long and now he was gone.

"Emma!" Robin and David pulled her back with combined efforts and she struggled against their grip until her mother stepped in front of her and took her face between her hands.

"Emma, he is not dead. He is under a sleeping curse. He can be awakened."

"True love's kiss." Emma whispered, stopping to struggle against her father's grip, turning her head and nodding at him, telling him silently that she was okay.

Her father searched her face for a few moments before he let go of her arm and Emma stepped back to the bed, her fingers skimming over Killian's scruff as she leaned forward, breathing over his lips. "This'll better work, otherwise I'm gonna kill you myself."

She pressed her lips against his, willing all her love to the surface, concentrating on the feeling of his mouth under hers, waiting for the rush of magic, fearing it would never came as suddenly her hair blew up and his mouth opened on a gasp under hers and she sobbed against his lips, her kiss becoming demanding, her tongue tangling with his, her fingers digging into his flesh as if she never wanted to let go of him.

But eventually they needed to come up for air and Emma leaned back, wiping away the tears that were still streaming down her face, staring down at him, her fingers tracing over his lips as she whispered.

"I thought I've lost you."

"You'll never lose me, Emma." He pulled her down and pressed another kiss against her lips. "Never."

"Don't scare me like that ever again."

When she leaned back the next time, he was smiling up at her with a smug grin on his face and she narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"I knew you were feeling the same way."

"Killian Jones, if you wouldn't lie in a hospital bed right now I would smack you over the head."

He wrapped his fingers around hers, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles, one by one.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

Her eyes softened and new tears threatened to fall as she bent forward and leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Killian Jones."

* * *

_Emma confronts Hook about his letting it slip that she was almost engaged._

_#-#_

"Hook, a word please."

He followed her outside, only throwing her a curious glance out of the corner of his eye from time to time as she led him down to the docks and onto his ship, waiting patiently for her to start the conversation after she had closed the door of his cabin behind them.

"Was that really necessary?"

She was more annoyed than angry because he had only said the truth. Her almost fiancé had been a monster after all. But there had really been no need to mention it in front of David.

"Pardon me?"

"You mean the monster you were gonna marry?" She said with an affected voice, tilting her head to mimic him.

"Well, I was only telling the truth, wasn't I?"

"But you didn't need to tell David."

"He is your father, isn't he? Doesn't he have the right to know when his daughter found a man she contemplates to marry?"

"Listen, Hook." Emma let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing her hand over her forehead before she met his gaze again. "This is going to be hard enough and I can't do it on my own. I need someone I can rely on, someone I can trust. I need a friend. I need you to be my friend, Killian. Can you do that? Can you be my friend?"

"I would be honored if you call me your friend, Emma."

"But that means whatever I'm gonna tell you, stays between us. Only us." She elaborated. "I need someone with whom I don't need to use a filter. Someone I can vent to, someone I can show when it is getting too much. If I learned one thing over the last year, it's asking for help when I need it. So that's me asking you for your help. What do you say? Deal?"

"Deal."

He shook her hand and something shifted, Emma didn't know what it was. But they had just stepped another step closer to each other and she wondered if her heart wasn't already more involved than she wanted to admit.


	62. Hope

**Prompt:** _Half agony, half hope_

* * *

The fire was so bright, the flames licking at her, burning her skin but he had to be in here. He had to be in here somewhere.

"Killian?"

She would not leave until she saw him. She needed to know that he was okay.

"Killian?" Her voice collapsed as she shouted his name and she swirled around, trying desperately to make out his figure through the flames.

"Emma?"

A sob escaped her as she turned around and saw him emerging out of the flames on the other side of the room and she rushed towards him, wanted to wrap her arms around him but she just ran through him, only grasping air.

"We are not really here, love." His soft voice brought tears to her eyes and he stepped in front of her, waiting for her to look up before he spoke again. "I'm fine, Emma. I'm okay."

"Where are you?" She balled her hands into fists to stop them from shaking, biting her cheek to keep the tears at bay. "Tell me how I can find you."

"I don't know where I am, Swan."

"But how am I supposed to find you?" She asked hysterically.

"Charming family motto?" He said quietly, one corner of his mouth tilting up into a sad smile.

"We always find each other." Emma breathed.

"Aye, love. I will always come back to you. Always."

"God, Killian, I love you." She felt the drug wearing off, felt the tugs that pulled her back. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Swan." He was fading away as she was sucked back into reality and the last thing she heard was his voice whispering. "Don't lose hope."

Darkness enveloped her and then she was back in her room, her parents looking at her expectantly.

"Did you find him?" Her mother questioned.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Where is he?" David prodded.

"I don't know."

"But if you don't know how are we supposed to find him."

"We will find him." Emma said firmly. "Because we always find each other. He is my true love and I'm not gonna lose him."

She jumped from the bed and rushed to the door, grabbing her jacket and shoving her feet into her boots.

"Where are we going?"

"Showing Jafar that it was a mistake to take on the Charming Family."


	63. You Were Always The One

**I'm still in complete awe of last night's scene and I am still grinning like an idiot thinking about it and I have a lot of feels, so they have to go somewhere.**

* * *

The balcony door opened behind her and her mouth tilted up into a soft smile. She knew who it was before he even stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay, Swan?" He asked quietly and she leaned back against him, melting into his embrace.

"I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air."

He brushed his lips over her forehead and she closed her eyes for a second, her fingers intertwining with his. Everything was still so new, so unfamiliar, but at the same time just right, having him here by her side, being in his arms, just being _with_ him.

"What about you? You okay, pirate?"

He tilted his head to look down into her face and furrowed his brows. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's Rumplestiltskin's wedding. The wedding of the man you hated over three hundred years, so ..."

"True but ..." He paused briefly, tightening his grip around her. "I gave up my revenge because of you, Swan. I fell in love with you and you healed my heart. Chasing away the darkness and bringing back the light."

"So we both healed each other." Emma whispered.

"Our hearts always worked they just needed to be healed after being broken."

They fell into silence just enjoying being in each other's arms, swaying slightly to the music drifting out through the open windows.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

She turned around in his arms and stepped back, searching his face. "Why are you asking that? You don't believe I'm happy?"

"I just ... I ... it's just ..." He shrugged his shoulders, averting his gaze to the ground.

"I woke you up with true love's kiss, remember?" She said softly, pulling his head back until he looked into her eyes. "You are the only one who can make me happy. You were always the one. I just needed to find you."

He inhaled a deep breath, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling something out, his hand forming a fist around it.

"Then I need to ask you something, love."

She looked at him, her mouth falling open as he lowered himself on one knee in front of her, his hand opening and snapping the box open, the ring sparkling against the blue velvet.

"Will you give me the honor to be my wife, Emma Swan?"

Tears shot in her eyes, her hands trembling as she stared at the love of her life kneeling in front of her, holding a ring in his hand and asking her to marry him. Not even four months ago another man had proposed to her, a man she would have considered marrying if Killian wouldn't have showed up and now he was proposing and she knew it was right. She didn't need to think about it. She just knew.

"Yes." She whispered, a lonely tear trailing down her cheek. "Yes, Killian Jones. I want to marry you."


	64. His Year

**I have still too many feels!**

* * *

He trashes around, yanking her out of sleep, a whimper slipping over his lips and she reaches for the lamp, flicking the switch, her heart aching as she sees the pain written all over his face, feels the sweat soaked sheets.

"Killian?" She grabs his shoulder, shaking it softly. "Killian, wake up."

He shots up, his eyes wide, his chest heaving with ragged breaths, his gaze filled with anguish and it takes him a few seconds until he realizes where he is and he leans forward, rubbing his hand over his face, trying to chase the remnants of the nightmare away.

It has been the third this week and he still doesn't want to talk about it but she has enough. It doesn't only hurt him. She can't see him like this anymore. It's like a dagger to her heart when she looks in his blank eyes full of hopelessness and pain.

"Killian, talk to me." He stiffens, avoiding to look into her eyes. "Please. What are you dreaming of? Let me help you."

"It's ..."

"If you say nothing I'm gonna hit you." Emma interrupts him.

He lifts his head and shoots her a shaky smile, his voice still hoarse from sleep as he replies. "I'm not gonna get out of it this time, am I?"

"No." Emma says firmly, cupping his face between her hands. "I love you. Don't shut me out."

"Remember when I told you nothing happened in the year we were apart?"

"Of course I remember." Emma speaks softly. "You lied."

"Aye, I did." He agrees. "That's what the dreams are about. The year I spent in the Enchanted Forest."

"I do know you left the group only after a week and Neal came to you to tell you the plan of the Wicked Witch and to send you on your way to find me but that was a month before you came to New York." Emma elaborates. "Are you finally gonna tell me what happened in the eleven months before that?"

"Maybe it's time you know."

"Okay." Emma slips behind him and wraps her arms around him, his head lying on her shoulder as he starts to speak.

"I found the Jolly Roger after a month but another pirate had taken possession of it." He chuckles slightly. "That's actually a swashbuckling tale. It was Blackbeard."

"Really? How is he?"

"A sodding arse." Killian growls and Emma jerks in surprise upon hearing his harsh tone. "He is my father."

"He is what?" She pushes him forward and stares down at him, her mouth wide open.

"Long story, love. I'll tell you another time." He pushes his head into her shoulder and forces her back against the pillow before he continues to speak. "But he is not who I'm dreaming about."

"What are your dreams about then?" Emma asks softly, her hand threading through his thick black hair, caressing his neck.

"I ..." He inhales a deep breath, blowing it out softly. "I kept my promise, love. I thought of you every day and it was driving me nuts. You couldn't even remember me and I knew you were probably happy but ... I missed you so much, Swan."

"Killian, I'm ..."

"It wasn't your fault, Emma." He interjects. "But I lost you and I was already so in love with you that with each passing day the pain just got worse instead of being dulled by time. I tried to drink myself into oblivion, tried to exhaust myself during the day until I couldn't stand upright anymore but it didn't work. You came to me in my dreams every night. Gods, Emma. I dreamed of you every bloody night. Your lips on mine, your smile, your laugh, your voice and the memories were killing me."

He gulps hard, his fingers reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"I started to search for a way to get back to you right from the beginning. Finding the Jolly was always to get to you, not because she was my home for over three hundred years." He pauses for a second, his body going rigid before he adds. "It's I'm who is sorry, Emma. I would have ripped you out of your dream sooner if I had found a way back to you. Because I couldn't live without."

Emma scoots sideways until she can look down at him, her fingers skimming over his scruff as she says softly.

"I know I told you it was like waking up from a really good dream. But I was wrong because this here … you and me … this is reality and I don't have to fear to wake up because you came back to save me and I never thanked you for that."

"You don't have to thank me for it."

"I do. You never wavered. You never forgot me. You never stopped loving me and I will never be able to thank you for that."

"It was not an effort, Emma. I love you."

"I know." Emma leans forward, pressing her lips on his, whispering against his mouth. "I love you too and I can't live without you either."


	65. Raw Skin

**Prompt:** _Emma happens upon Hook undressing (not in a relationship) and offers to help remove his brace, battle if wills, he finally concedes, together they learn that his raw skin under the brace is incredibly (enjoyably) sensitive?_

* * *

She didn't even know what she was doing here. Just that she had needed to see him. He didn't hear her as she stepped into his room, she didn't knock, realizing that she probably should have as she saw him standing with his back to her, shirtless, a wince reaching her ears as he tugged at his brace.

"Let me help you."

He swirled around surprised, his eyes locking with hers and she saw the hesitation flickering over his face before he just nodded and she stepped closer, opening the clasps of the straps holding his brace in place carefully.

The skin under them was scarred from wearing the brace for over three hundred years but she could see the red stripes were the brace had rubbed his skin raw probably due to all the fighting he was doing lately.

She reached around him, taking the tube of rash cream from the table, the one she had given him weeks ago, skimming her fingers softly over the red marks, massaging the cream gently into his raw skin and she felt him relax under her touch, smiling slightly as he shifted closer towards her.

"Better?" She breathed as she was finished with treating his skin.

"Aye, love." He rolled his shoulders, suppressing another wince as his tense muscles shifted.

"Sit down."

"Pardon me?" He raised one eyebrow, looking questioningly at her.

She walked to the table and turned the stool around, sitting down behind it. "Sit down."

"What are you up to, Swan?" He cocked his head, eying her warily and she let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm not gonna ravish you, pirate."

His mouth tilted up into a lopsided smirk and he stepped forward, sitting down on the stool in front of her, looking back at her over his shoulder. "Not that I would complain, love, but ..."

He yelped as she smacked him gently over the head, digging her fingers into the muscles of his neck, making him let out a loud groan as she hit a knot.

"Aww, Swan, careful there."

"Don't be a baby, Hook." Emma leaned forward, pressing her fingers harder against the knot. "I'm just gonna help you loosen the tension a little bit."

She worked her way down his neck and to his left shoulder, repeating the action on his other side before she scooted backwards, letting her fingers trail down his spine and between his shoulder blades, searching for other knots, admiring the taut muscles of his back, wondering where he got all the scars from that were crisscrossing his body, the question burning on her tongue but she gulped it down, knowing he would tell her about it when he was ready to share this particular information with her.

But it was definitely not helping that he was letting out deep groans and moans while she was massaging his back, the noises making her wonder how he would sound when she would massage something else.

_God, Swan. Get your mind out of the gutter._

"See, much better. Isn't it?" She dropped her hands off his back before she would touch him where she shouldn't touch him, leaning back to put some space between them.

"Aye." His voice sounded sleepy, the lilting tone even more prominent than usual, shooting shivers down her spine. "Your hands were working magic back there, Emma."

She wanted to run, felt the urge to jump up and rush out of the door but she just felt so tired. She wasn't able to move and her eyes fell on the bed only a few feet away, the white sheets and pillow looking so inviting that her body ached and she made a snap decision, didn't even give herself the time to change her mind as she hopped from the table and walked over to the bed, slipping out of her boots and laying down on the bed not able to suppress the moan that slipped over her lips as her body relaxed into the mattress.

She searched his gaze, saw the surprise shining in his eyes and she just tucked her hands under her head, telling him softly. "I don't wanna sleep alone tonight."

He pushed himself up from the stool, giving her a lazy smile as he stepped on the other side of the bed and just slipped under the covers and she sighed softly as he threw the blanket over her, his body pressing against hers from behind, his arm coming around her waist and pulling her even closer.

His scent and heat was enveloping her and she hadn't felt that comfortable being near someone like that in a very long time.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

She snuggled deeper into his embrace, reaching for his hand and interlacing her fingers with his, closing her eyes and the smile was still gracing her lips as she fell asleep in his arms.


	66. Will It Ever Stop

**Just a little something inspired by last night's episode.**

* * *

"You okay?"

She leaned against the doorframe, folding her arms over her chest, her fingers digging into her skin as she tried to hold her emotions in check.

"I should ask you that, love." He replied quietly, his eyes searching hers. "How are you?"

For a second she contemplated to say ' _Fine_ ' but she knew he would see right through her, would knew it was a lie.

She stepped into the room and sat down beside him, taking the flask he was offering her and took a huge gulp, tears pricking the back of her eyes as the alcohol burned down her throat.

She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling a deep breath and letting it out slowly before she met his gaze, the understanding and love in his blue eyes making her heart constrict in her chest.

"Tired. Exhausted. I ..." Her eyes dropped down, her fingers playing with the flask in her hands. "Will it ever stop, Hook?"

"Will what ever stop?"

"Will it ever stop that I'm losing people I care about. People I love." She saw him stiffen out of the corner of her eyes and she looked up again, reaching over the space between them and laying her hand on his. "Will it ever stop that we are losing the people that mean the most to us?"

She didn't say it out loud, didn't need to. He understood. As always.

She was not only talking about all the people they had lost. Milah, Liam, Neal, Graham. She was talking about the fear to let someone else in. The fear to lose him too.

"I hope so." He said softly, turning his hand around and entwining his fingers with hers, squeezing them softly, his eyes burning with all the things he couldn't say, all the things he knew Emma wasn't yet ready to hear. "I hope so, Emma."

Hope.

He was right. They should just hope to not lose each other too.

She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, her hand remaining in his, knowing he would always stay by her side.

Always.


	67. Don't Gloat

**Prompt:** _Any chance you can write a brief one shot of a passionate exchange between Hook and Emma after the stare fest at the hospital?_

* * *

She let out a sigh as she stepped out of the room. That had gone surprisingly well. A part of her had feared everything would come back when she would see him again. The pain, the anger, the hurt. But it didn't. She had finally left it behind her. He was Henry's father. They could be friends. But nothing more. It was finally completely over.

Her eyes went searchingly over the floor, falling on his leather clad form at the end of it, staring out the window. She had seen the look in his eyes as Neal asked for a minute alone with her, the pain flashing over his eyes as he turned away and left. It hadn't been lost on her either that the moment Neal had uttered his question she had looked up to him to gauge his reaction.

He was important to her. Very important. She thought he already knew that. But apparently she needed to make it clear to him that there would never be anything between Neal and her ever again. Not in a romantic way.

"Hook?"

He turned around to her slowly, a deep frown sitting between his brows, the pain still lingering in his eyes. "Aye?"

He looked like a kicked puppy and she realized words would probably not be enough, wouldn't make him believe and she made a snap decision. All this fucking witch crap pulling at her nerves anyway. For God's sake, could she never have a break from being the savior? Apparently not. Not with all her memories intact

"I freaking can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered to herself, earning a confused look from the pirate but she just shook her head, grabbed his arm and yanked him to the next door, pushing him inside the room.

"Swan, what are you doing?" He looked around the supply closet, raising an eyebrow as he turned around to her. "Don't tell me you are chaining me up again."

His shocked expression pulled a chuckle out of her and she threw him a mischievous grin. "Well, maybe I am into this kind of thing."

The look on his face was making her forget all the crap around them. That they needed to find Rumplestiltskin, that they needed to defeat the witch, that Henry didn't remember Neal, that everything around her was fucked up.

She only saw his blue eyes, his head tilting to the side as he eyed her warily, obviously trying to figure out what she was up to and she grinned, a real grin, as she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, the room being pitch dark as the lock clicked shut.

"Swan, what the hell …?"

She interrupted him by grabbing his coat and swirling him around, slamming him against the door. "Shut up, pirate."

She crashed her mouth on his, feeling him stiffen under her lips, but only for one second, before a deep growl rumbled out of his throat and his hand came up to cup her head, his tongue darting into her mouth and she moaned as the kiss turned hungry in a blink of an eye.

She had missed this. Missed him.

Since the moment she had remembered her real past again she had also remembered their kiss in Neverland, remembered the weeks afterwards when she had dreamed more often than she would have wished about the pirate ravishing her, his body covering hers as he took her higher and higher.

She groaned, pressing herself harder against his body, wishing they would have more time, wishing she could actually explore her feelings, had the time to ask herself what she really felt for the handsome pirate, how deep her feelings really were but time was one thing they didn't have, so she reluctantly let go of him, her fingers slipping down his neck as she stepped back and pulled him away from the door to open it.

The light from the floor was blinding her for a moment and she blinked rapidly until her eyes adjusted to the brightness before she turned around to him. His cheeks were flushed like the last time they had kissed and a soft smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she reached up and smooth his hair down.

He still looked slightly dazed as she dropped her hand again and she cocked her head, telling him quietly. "Did that clear things up?"

He stared at her with a puzzled expression on his face for a second before it dawned on him what she meant and she was rewarded with one of his trademark smirks as he nodded, his fingers trailing over his lips, his eyes sparkling with slight amusement over her bold move.

"Aye, love. Message received."

"Good." She said and walked backwards. "Now do me a favor and go back in there and make sure that he doesn't leave the hospital."

She turned around and took a few steps before she stopped and threw over her shoulder. "And Killian?"

"Aye?"

"Don't gloat."

"As you wish, milady."


	68. Once Upon a Dream

**The new BTS pics killed me. This is a complete crack theory here. But I love it!**

**Emma is falling under a sleeping curse but being the product of true love she doesn't end up in the fire room but dreams of a whole other universe.**

**And yes, I'm unashamedly 'borrowing' the storyline from one of my favorite movies and I'm sure Emma saw it too, so she could totally have a dream like that. :-)**

* * *

"Don't you think Mr. Nolan looks mighty fine." Mary Margaret whispered into her ear and Emma turned her head, following Mary Margaret's gaze, an unfamiliar jolt rushing through her as her eyes fell on the man walking beside Mr. Nolan. She had never seen a more handsome man or more arrogant, judging from the annoyed looks he was throwing around.

She forced the anger she was feeling by watching him looking at her friends as if they were some dirt under his shoes down and plastered a fake smile on her face as she whispered back. "Yes, Mary Margaret he looks mighty fine."

"And who is the one with him? He is a really handsome man, don't you think?"

She made a noncommittal sound, curtsying as they walked by, not able to keep her head down, her eyes meeting his and she refused to look away. She would not cower in front of such a snob.

"It's Mr. Jones." Ruby appeared at her side a moment later, seemingly coming out of nowhere, her cheeks bright red with excitement. "He is Mr. Nolan's friend and ..." She stopped, making a pause for dramatic purpose before she rushed out. "He is supposed to be stinking rich."

"Ruby!" Emma hissed, throwing her a reproachful look. "Language."

"I'm sure all the women are going to throw themselves at him. Handsome and rich. That's an irresistible combination."

Emma didn't answer, watching him walking through the rest of the crowd, sure that he wouldn't care at all who was throwing themselves at him. They were obviously all beneath his highness.

~K&E~

Okay, this was ridiculous. He had just helped her into the carriage. Nothing else.

But why was she feeling as if her whole body was on fire? Her fingers still tingling from his touch? Why did she want to jump down from the carriage and run after him and take his hand again? Wanted to feel his skin under her fingers again?

He was an arrogant bastard who didn't care at all what others were feeling. A cold fish who only wanted what was best for him. No matter the cost. But he conjured feelings up in her she didn't want to feel. Especially not when it came to him.

~K&E~

He was the reason Mr. Nolan had thrown her sister away as if she was a toy he got bored with?

Her eyes flickered towards him, her heart falling into her stomach. And she had actually started to like him, even wondered if the feelings could blossom into something more giving time. But he had ruined her sister's life. She would never forgive him for that. Never.

His eyes suddenly shot upwards, meeting her gaze and she inhaled a sharp breath, jumping up and rushing out of the church into the pouring rain, not caring that she got soaking wet as she ran until her lungs burned and her legs were shaking and she fell back against the stone wall of the mausoleum she had sought shelter under.

"Miss Emma?"

She jerked around, staring wide-eyed at him. Why did he follow her? She didn't want him here.

"I need to speak with you. It is of utter importance." He said urgently and she couldn't get a word out past the lump in her throat, the anger and hurt she was feeling weighting heavy on her chest. "I can't bear it any longer. This agony."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you."

She froze, not believing what he had just said but then he repeated it.

"I love you. With all my heart. I struggled with my feelings for weeks, couldn't be in love with you, regarding your inferior position but I couldn't help it. I am in love with you, Miss Emma, and I wanted to ask you if you would give me the honor to be my wife."

She couldn't believe it. He was standing in front of her, this arrogant, selfish bastard and probably expected her to fall down on her knees and thank him for proposing marriage to her.

Bastard!

"With all due respect, Sir." Her voice shook and she balled her hands into fists, the urge to hit him almost unbearable. "I need to decline the offer. I can't marry you."

"You are rejecting me?"

"Yes, I am." She said firmly, locking eyes with him, raising her chin stubbornly.

"Can I ask for the reason you don't want to marry me?"

"I can give you a reason. You ruined my sister's life. Destroyed her happiness by ripping the man she loves dearly from her side."

"I was under the assumption that she didn't love David as much as he loves her. I just wanted to spare him the inevitable heartache."

"Of course. Because the great Mr. Jones knows how my sister feels, right?" She hissed.

"I was only concerned about my friend." He stepped closer, his eyes blazing angrily into hers and her heart raced in her chest as she felt the heat radiating from his body.

"That might be." Emma snapped back. "But you shouldn't have made assumptions about a person you hardly know anything about and that's the real reason I can't marry you. I could never love such an arrogant and selfish person like you are."

She let out a harsh breath, realizing how close they were standing and she stared into his incredible blue eyes, her gaze flickering for just one second to his lips as he leaned closer towards her, the breath hitching in her throat.

Was he about to kiss her?

But then he stepped back, his face closing up as he bowed sharply and said quietly. "Accept my apology, madam, for bothering you."

He walked away and she slumped against the stone wall again, asking herself why sadness overwhelmed her when she should be glad that he had left her alone.

~K&E~

She was sitting at the kitchen table, frozen, her heart beating frantically in her chest. He was the one who found Mr. Whale and brought him back and gave Ruby a great dowry so that Mr. Whale was happy to marry her?

Her throat closed up as she realized how greatly she had misjudged him and tears pricked the back of her eyes as she was hit by the realization that she had lost her chance. She had driven him away. Forever.

~K&E~

She stared into the darkness, hoping for sleep to come. But it didn't. She slipped out of bed, reaching for the dress she was always wearing when she was helping her mother with the chickens, throwing her blue coat over her shoulders, leaving the room silently.

She needed fresh air. She needed to clean her head.

Fog was billowing over the fields, the horizon showing the first hues of red and yellow, the sun coming up any minute now. Leaning against the fence, she wrapped her arms around her waist to ward off the cold, letting out a soft sigh as she stared aimlessly into the mist.

A sudden movement caught her attention and the breath whooshed out of her as she saw him coming out of the mist, walking briskly towards her, her heart beating against her ribcage as she hoped that he was not only a figment of her imagination. But he came closer and closer until he came to a stop a few feet in front of her.

"I couldn't sleep." Emma whispered, staring up at him, still wondering if she was dreaming or if he was really here, standing right in front of her.

"Me neither." He replied quietly, his eyes searching hers and her lips trembled as she saw the love shining out of them, her knees almost giving out under her.

It was not too late. Her revelation that she was in love with him didn't come too late. He still wanted her.

"Miss Emma?" He dropped on one knee in front of her and tears shot into her eyes, her hand flying to her mouth as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ring, holding it up to her. "I love you. My feelings are still the same and your conversation with my aunt has given me new hope that yours might have changed, so I'm asking you again … will you give me the honor of accepting my hand?"

She lifted her hand shakily, her mouth tilting up into a soft smile as he slipped the ring over her middle finger, his lips pressing a kiss against her knuckles before he stood up.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Emma."

She pressed her right hand against his chest, tears blurring her vision as she stared at the ring sparkling at her finger, her lips quivering as she looked up at him and whispered.

"It would be my honor to become your wife."

He leaned down, one hand cupping her face while the other was still holding hers to his chest, his mouth coming closer and closer and Emma's eyes fluttered shut, the rising sun's rays warming her skin and then his lips brushed hers and suddenly the light exploded around her, a wave rushing through her body, pushing her back and she gasped as everything swirled around her for a moment before she could open her eyes again, staring at the man sitting in front of her, her mind needing a few seconds until everything came back to her.

"I love you." She grabbed the lapels of his leather coat and pulled him back for a passionate kiss, laughter bubbling up in her chest as she released his lips and leaned back to look up into his face. "God, Killian. I'm in love with you."

He threw her a roguish smirk, his hand coming up and brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I know you are, love. What do you think this was? I just kissed you to bring you back. And we know only of one kiss that can break any curse."

"True love's kiss." She was beaming, the love for him practically sizzling through her body and the words just tumbled out of her mouth. "Marry me."

"Pardon me?"

"Marry me."

"I … we ..." He stumbled over the words, clearly thrown by her proposal. "This is not how it was supposed to happen."

"You wanted to propose properly? With a great romantic gesture?"

"Aye, something like that."

"You already did." Emma chuckled as he saw his baffled expression. "And I said yes."

"You don't make any sense right now, Emma. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm better than okay. I feel amazing." She grinned from ear to ear, her fingers closing around his as she spoke softly. "So what do you say? Are you gonna become my husband and stay by my side for better or for worse?"

"Aye, it would be my honor to become your husband." He breathed, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips onto hers again.

"Killian?" She leaned her forehead against his, tangling her fingers into his hair. "I need to ask you a question."

"Sure, love. Shoot."

"Do you already have a ring? A ring you wanted to give me when you would propose?"

"Aye, I have. The ring of my mother." He said. "How do you know?"

"I just know." Emma whispered, brushing her lips over his. "I love you, Killian Jones."

"And I love you, Emma Swan."

~K&E~

The Wicked Witch was finally defeated, everyone was celebrating at Granny's diner but when her eyes roamed over the room she couldn't spot him, wondering where he had gone and she walked towards the door, slipping out to look for him outside.

He was sitting on the garden bench and she walked slowly over, sitting down beside him.

"Everything okay?" Her fingers slipped through his, squeezing his hand gently.

"Aye, love." He said slowly, sounding as if he had been far away in his mind. "I was just reminiscing."

"About what?"

"My mother." Killian told her quietly.

"I'm sorry you've lost her so early in your life." Emma replied softly, brushing her thumb over his palm.

They were silent for quite some time, just sitting there enjoying each other's company but then Killian cleared his throat and turned around to face her.

"I know you said I don't need to do this. But I do." He slipped from the bench, dropping down on one knee in front of her and she gasped as he pulled out the ring from one of his pockets, holding it towards her, the same ring she had already given her in her dream.

"Emma Swan, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears shot into her eyes, spilling over and she chuckled, overwhelmed by her emotions and her voice was shaking as she held her hand towards him.

"Yes, Killian Jones. I want to marry you."


	69. One Day (M)

**The sneak peek and the promo broke me. The ep is so gonna kill me.**

* * *

The alcohol was burning down his throat and he closed his eyes, his fingers tightening around the flask as the memories of the past year swept over him again.

He had tried so hard to get back to his old life, to the life he had before he met Milah, being the swashbuckling pirate who enjoyed beer and women and life. But it hadn't worked. It hadn't mattered how many alcohol he had poured down his throat, the moment a woman had come close to him with swaying hips, sitting down in his lap and pressing against him, green eyes had flashed up in front of his eyes, her scent hitting his nostrils, her laughter ringing in his ears, the feel of her lips burning his skin.

He couldn't forget her. He hadn't wanted to forget her.

Almost every night he had been lying awake in his cabin staring up at the wooden ceiling, his hand slipping under the covers and closing around his dick, his fingers tightening almost painfully around his length as he had pumped his hand up and down, wishing she was here, hoping she was leading a great life, hoping she was happy, and tears had always pricked the back of his eyes as he had come violently, a sob being stuck in his throat because he had missed her so much that his heart had felt as if it would stop beating any second.

He raised the flask again, tipping it to take another sip as a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hook?"

He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. If he would let her in now he was not sure if he could keep up the facade. If he could hide it from her any longer.

"Killian? Let me in. I need to talk to you."

He let out a soft sigh and pushed himself up from the chair, walking slowly towards the door, his fingers hovering over the doorknob for a moment before he gripped it and turned it around, opening the door.

She slipped into the room before he could even react and slumped down on the chair he had just occupied, taking his flask in her hand and holding it up, raising a questioning eyebrow.

He closed the door quietly, leaning back against the wood. "I thought you hated how I keep drinking rum in these kind of situations."

"It definitely doesn't hurt."

He rewarded her with a soft smirk but she could see the pain still lingering in the depth of his eyes and she pointed with the flask to the chair opposite from her before she lifted it to her mouth and took a huge gulp.

She waited until he was sitting before she asked quietly. "Will you ever tell me?"

He didn't pretend to not understand her, just leaning back in his chair. "It's of no importance, love. Trust me. You don't want to know."

She put the flask carefully back on the table, reaching for his hand, completely surprising him as her fingers closed around his, her thumb smoothing over the back of his hand, her eyes searching his.

"You are wrong, Killian. I need to know."

She could see the battle he was fighting, could see the moment he gave up his resistance, his shoulders slumping forward.

"I tried to get back to my old life. The life I've led before I met Milah. But it didn't work."

"Why?"

His blue eyes bored into hers and a shiver was running down her spine as fingers brushed over her palm, his hoarse voice shooting sparks through her body as he answered her.

"Because I couldn't forget you."

She let out a shaky breath, wanting to look away but couldn't.

"I tried to drink myself into oblivion, tried to take women into my bed." She couldn't help from jerking and he tightened his grip on her hand, a soft smile tugging at his lips. "Like I said. I couldn't even kiss another woman. Your image was branded into my brain, haunting me day and night."

His voice broke and her heart constricted in her chest as she imagined the hell he had been through over the last year.

"I'm sorry, Killian."

"It wasn't your fault, Swan."

They fell silent, their fingers still entwined as Emma tried to find words that would tell him how much she wished he hadn't needed to go through all this pain just because of her but then a thought suddenly hit her, something that had been nagging at her for days now and her head jerked up.

"Where is your ship?"

"Pardon me?"

"Where is the Jolly Roger?"

Pain flickered over his eyes again for a second before he could hide it and Emma's heart dropped into her stomach.

"Where is she?"

He didn't reply immediately but Emma just waited, staring at him and finally he exhaled a deep breath, pulling his hand out of her grip and pinching his nose.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Her heart was beating like a sledgehammer now, dread settling deep in her belly. He did not do what she thought he did. He couldn't have done it.

"Gone like in not here?" He answered evasively and she leaned forward, propping her elbows on the table.

"What did you do?"

"I needed to get back to you." Killian said softly. "I couldn't live without it."

"What did you do?"

"I traded her for the memory potion and a magic bean."

"You gave up the Jolly Roger?" Her voice broke over the last word and she gulped hard as his blue eyes found hers and he just nodded. "But ..."

She couldn't say anything else, the words being stuck in her throat as a whirlwind of emotions crushed down on her, making her feel as if she couldn't breathe.

"If I could do it all over again ..." He trailed off, fixating his gaze on her again before he continued. "I would do the exact same thing."

She stood up slowly and walked around the table, her hands coming up and cupping his face, her fingers shaking against his skin as she leaned down and pressed her mouth on his for a soft kiss, her lips tingling as she breathed.

"Thank you."

He didn't move for just one moment before his hand suddenly closed around her hip and pulled her forward, making her stumble into his lap and a second later his mouth was on hers, devouring her and only one thought ricocheted through her brain.

_Oh God, yes!_

His hook arm slid carefully under her legs and he stood up from the chair with her in his arms walking slowly towards the bed, lowering her on it, laying down beside her. His hand was roaming over body, his mouth trailing open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, his fingers slipping under her shirt, skimming over her naked skin and she let out a whimper, her hips arching from the bed.

Shifting her leg, she pressed it against him, sighing softly as she felt him hard against her thigh and she threaded one hand into his hair, almost letting out another whimper as she felt the softness between her fingers, pulling him up until his eyes met hers.

"I want you, pirate." Her hand trailed down his neck as he towered over her, already lying half on her and she gripped his shirt with both hands, shooting him a mischievous grin as she jerked her hands apart, ripping his shirt open.

"So impatient, love." He teased, dipping his head down to give her another searing kiss and her hands traveled over the planes of his chest and stomach, slipping lower, her fingers opening the laces of his pants so that she could let one hand slide in, a growl rumbling out of his chest as she closed her fingers around him.

Suddenly she couldn't have him fast enough in her and she pushed him back, reaching for her shirt and pulling it over her head, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his pants and pushing them down, her mouth going dry as his cock jumped out of its confines, jutting out long and hard and she licked her lips.

"Oh my God!" She lifted her hand, brushing her fingers over the tip. "You are gorgeous."

He trembled under her fingers and she looked up, meeting his heated gaze, a gaze that shot straight down between her legs and she let go of him, reaching behind her back and opening her bra, throwing it down on the ground, her nipples hardening in an instant under his hungry gaze.

"Gods, Emma. You are beautiful."

She didn't know how they got out of their pants and the rest of their clothes but finally his naked body was pressing against hers, his chest hair tingling her breasts as he shifted atop of her, starting to slip down her body but she wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him where he was.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly and she just whispered. "Not today."

"So this is not a one-time thing?" His lilting voice reached her ears and she smiled, remembering the last time she had said it to him.

"No, Killian. This is definitely not a one-time thing."

"Good." He rasped, settling back between her legs.

She could feel him pushing against her entrance and she couldn't wait to feel him inside of her, her core already throbbing, waiting for him and finally he slid into her, inch by inch until he was buried in her until the hilt.

"Gods, Swan." He was brushing his lips over hers, slipping out of her again. "You are so wet for me. So bloody wet for me."

She tightened her legs around him, drawing him closer, sighing as he glided back in. "I told you I want you, pirate. I wasn't lying."

"I can feel that."

Oh yes, she could feel him, pushing in and out of her and she rocked her hips upwards, meeting him thrust for thrust, couldn't believe she had waited so long before finally giving in because this felt amazing.

She wanted him, she needed him.

He never increased his pace, taking her with slow and deep thrusts and she melted under him as he was loving her with his body, tears welling up in her eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows, still pushing into her in this excruciatingly slow pace while his eyes were shining with love and she lifted her hand, pressing it against his chest, feeling the first ripples of her orgasm rushing through her body and she bit her lip, arching her back, her walls gripping him hard as the waves crushed down on her, his hard length still slipping in and out of her and then his hand was between their bodies, finding her bundle of nerves, rubbing his finger in soft circles over it and he rasped.

"Again, Emma. Come for me again."

And she shattered again, this time taking him with her as she fell over the edge, his body crashing down on her, his heart beating frantically against her chest and she trailed her fingers through his sweaty hair, a dreamy grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I love you, Emma."

_I love you too, Killian._

She couldn't say the words out loud. Not yet. But she would. One day.


	70. Kiss Me

**The ep broke me! I don't even know how to function anymore!**

* * *

"Are you gonna tell her what she needs to do to save her boy?"

Zelena's harsh voice was cutting through the silence and Emma swirled her head around, piercing him with a confused gaze.

"What is she talking about?"

"Come on, pirate. Tell her. Tell her why you refused to kiss her the last time."

"Killian?" Her voice quivered and she stepped closer, the devastation on his face making her heart ache in her chest. "What does she mean?"

His eyes locked on hers and she could see the pain in them, deep and heart-wrenching pain, and her throat closed up, her hands balling into fists beside her body as she waited for him to speak.

"She cursed me." His voice was barely audible and she had to strain her ears to even make out what he was saying. "She tricked me. Made me believe she is Ariel. Made me swear on the woman I love that I would do anything to make things right."

"The woman you love?" Her voice was breaking over the last word and his eyes bored into hers.

"I swore on you."

His words slammed into her chest, making it hard to breathe but she couldn't think about the fact that he really loved her right now, she needed to concentrate on saving Henry. She just couldn't think about anything else.

"What did she do to you?"

"She cursed my lips so that when I kiss you you would lose all your magic and make it possible for her to defeat you."

"That's the reason you didn't kiss me last week, isn't it?"

"Aye."

"Killian?" She stepped closer, pressing her hands against his chest, leaning into him. "Kiss me."

"No."

He tried to push her back but she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her. "Just kiss me. I can't let her hurt Henry. You know that."

He let out a shuddering breath against her lips and she knew he would do it even though she could practically feel the pain radiating from his body. Because when he would kiss her she would lose her magic and Zelena would probably kill her and she whispered. "Take care of Henry for me."

She could hear a sob escaping his throat a second before her lips met his and she wanted to cry as his mouth opened under hers and their tongue met. She had wanted to kiss him again for so long and now it was probably the last kiss she would ever share with him but then she suddenly felt her magic prickle through her and Regina's voice echoed in her head.

_True love's kiss can break any curse._

She actually grinned against his lips, felt him stiffen in surprise, her magic sizzling through her, stronger than ever before and she pushed away from him, swirled around and raised her hands, her whole body glowing.

"What the hell ..."

Zelena couldn't finish the sentence, Emma shooting a ball of magic her way and hitting her square in the chest, the witches' eyes widening in shock a moment before she turned to dust and vanished into thin air.

"I don't understand."

Emma turned around to him, her heart suddenly light in her chest, her whole body humming with her magic as she stepped towards him again and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest.

"Well, pirate." She actually chuckled against his skin, her lips skimming over his neck as she added. "True love's kiss can break any curse."


	71. To Keep You Safe

_Based on the promo for 3x18 where Emma is touching his brace._

* * *

At least he was still here. She had expected him to be just gone one day. That he would just leave without saying a word.

_I'm tired of living in the past._

_I know how you feel._

Her eyes flickered towards him, sitting beside her at the table. He was distant. Different. Somehow cold.

She didn't know what had changed. At the pier he had been all flirty and cocky as she had left Henry with him and then she had seen him in the evening and he had been completely withdrawn, no mischievous smirks or innuendos, all sincere and focused on the battle at hand.

She knew him, she could almost read him as good as he could read her. He was hiding something. Something was bothering him and she wanted to know what. She needed to know.

But first they needed to deal with Zelena. Again.

"Close the circle."

Regina's voice was quiet and everyone reached for the hand of the one seated beside them.

Her eyes fell on his hook, sitting on the table and just like that the realization slammed into her chest, her heart clenching with the onslaught of emotions running through her.

She was in love with him.

She gulped hard, her fingers shaking slightly as she reached out and put her fingers tentatively on his brace, trying to push down the tears that welled up in her eyes.

The hook was a part of him, a manifest of his past, and even though he had agreed with her that he didn't want to live in the past anymore either he would always be remembered by his stump.

She looked up, watching his face and he was staring at her hand on his brace, for a second the mask he was hiding behind slipped away and she saw raw pain flickering over his face, making her heart jump into her throat.

What the hell was he not telling her?

-/-

"Killian?"

She had followed him as he had stepped outside after they had talked to Cora, his face hard as stone again. She needed him to tell her what was going on. She felt still too raw, the realization that she had fallen in love with him without even knowing it still too fresh and she couldn't let him go like this.

She needed to know.

"Swan?"

He had turned around, staring over her shoulder, avoiding to meet her eyes and she just wanted to reach out, wanted to pull him into her arms, wanted to lay her head against his shoulder and just breathe him in, just be with him.

"Look at me!"

It came out harsher than she had intended and his eyes snapped to hers, boring into hers for a moment.

"What do you want, Swan?" He lifted his hand and pinched his nose, the dark shadows under his eyes giving him an even more haunted look. "I'm tired."

"What I want?" She hissed, sudden anger bubbling to the surface, anger about him pushing her away when he had been the one who had always pushed _her_ over the last months, pushed _her_ to open up to him, to let her walls down and now he was holding on to his own and she just wouldn't let him. "I tell you what I want, Killian. I want you to tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

"Noth ..."

"Don't lie to me." She interrupted him impatiently. "You know it won't work."

"Just give it a rest, Swan. I can't ..." He exhaled a sharp breath, the lines around his eyes deepening even further. "I can't tell you."

"Don't do this, Killian. Don't shut me out. Not you."

She hated that her voice was shaking but she couldn't bear it. She couldn't bear it to have him shutting her out.

"I don't want to, Emma." He said quietly, his voice thick with sadness. "But I have to."

"Why?"

"To keep you safe."

Something exploded inside of her, maybe the last weeks were just catching up on her but she had just enough.

"Jesus Fucking Christ. I don't need you to keep me safe. I just need you." She felt hot and cold at the same time as she stared into his eyes, suppressing the urge to smack him. "God damn it, Killian. I just need you."

He actually shuddered, his shoulders sagging, the sadness in his eyes becoming even more prominent.

"You don't need me, Swan. You never have. You are the strongest woman I have ever met.

"You are wrong."

She raised her hand, needed to feel his skin under her fingers but he recoiled as if her touch would be poisonous and it felt as if he had driven a dagger through her heart.

"Just go, Swan."

She stepped forward, smacking her hand against his chest and curling her fingers around his necklace.

"No, I won't go until you tell me what is going on with you."

"Emma, please leave."

"No. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me."

"She tricked me. She bloody tricked me." He suddenly pushed her away, her back hitting the wall behind her and he caged her in, his hook and hand on either side of her head, his eyes shooting fire as he hissed. "I am a horrible person, Swan. You should know that. I'm a pirate. Always will be one."

Her heart ached in her chest as she saw the devastation on his face and she wanted to soothe the worry away but knew she couldn't. Not now. Not before he had told her what was going on.

"I chose my ship over finding Ariel's prince because she was the only thing I had left. I lost you, Swan, and it ripped my heart apart. Zelena ..." He gulped hard, his fingers flexing against the stone beside her face, his chest heaving as he took in a deep breath before he continued. "The witch knew it and played me. She made me admit that I am still in love with you, that I never stopped loving you."

"Killian, I ..."

"No, let me finish."

It hurt her deeply to see him like this and she knew most of his heartache was caused by her. By pushing him away over and over again, by not trusting him, by not letting him in.

"She made me swear on your name." His voice broke and he screwed his eyes shut, his lips a straight line and she lifted her hand again, couldn't keep herself from touching him, her fingers smoothing over the furrow between his brows and his eyes snapped open, finding hers, his posture stiffened as he continued. "She cursed my lips, Swan. Told me I needed to kiss you to take your power away or she would kill everyone you care about."

A chill ran down her spine and her hand flinched against his cheek but when he wanted to pull back she curled her fingers around the lapels of his coat and held him in place.

"You are not going anywhere."

"I need to keep you safe, Emma. I can't ..." He trailed off and she felt his breath brushing her cheek as she leaned forward and pressed her face against his chest.

"We can." She whispered against his skin, pressing a soft kiss against his neck. "We are not gonna let her win this. Do you hear me?"

Leaning back, she stared up into his face and a soft smile curled up the corner of his mouth, his hand reaching for a strand of her hair and brushing it behind her ear, his thumb skimming over her cheek, his eyes taking on an expression of wonder as she didn't flinch away from his touch but even leaned in.

"Because you are not the only one." She said quietly and he cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

She let her fingers trail over his lips, telling him softly. "I'm in love with you too."

Surprise flickered over his eyes, followed immediately by complete and utter joy.

"We will find a way to beat her, Killian. I'm not letting her take this away. I'm not letting her take _you_ away from me." She told him with conviction in her voice. "I won't."

"Okay, Swan." He pulled her into his arms and she leaned into him, taking in his scent, letting his warmth envelop her. "If anyone can beat her it's you. After all I've yet to see you fail."


	72. Side Effects

**Prompt:** _The curse Zelena casts on Killian has some serious side effects. Sexual side effects. The curse makes you yearn for the person whose name you swear on._

* * *

He is actually jerking away from her touch, his eyes flickering nervously over the room every time they have a meeting to discuss their next move concerning Zelena, like a caged animal trying to find an escape.

His behavior is making her nervous and jittery. He isn't acting like his usual cocky pirate self. Something is off and she will find out what.

She knocks at his door and enters without waiting for his answer, startling him as the door slams loudly into the wall and swings back, clicking shut loudly, the sound reverberating through the room.

"Swan, something wrong?"

He jumps up from the chair, his hand reaching for the sword lying on the table and she steps forward, suddenly furious.

"Yep, something is wrong." He tilts his head, immediately picking up on the angry tone of her voice and she hisses. "You are wrong."

"I am wrong?" He cocks one eyebrow, making her even angrier and she closes the gap between them, pinching her finger into his chest.

"Yes, pirate. You are wrong."

He actually stumbles back as her finger makes contact with his skin, a haunted expression crossing his face, his lips tightening to a straight line and she can see his hand curling into a fist beside his body, a muscle in his jaw twitching, his eyes narrowing.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Killian?"

"Nothing." He grinds out through clenched teeth and she can see sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"This is not nothing."

She closes in on him again and he retreats again, his knees hitting the bed and he tumbles onto it, crashing hard onto his elbows and she doesn't think, she just acts, climbing onto the bed with him and straddling his waist, pressing her hands onto his chest to keep him down.

He screws his eyes shut, his chest heaving with ragged breaths and she furrows her brows, wondering what the hell is going on.

"Killian, talk to me." Her voice is laced with sudden worry because he doesn't look good.

He opens his eyes slowly, meeting her gaze, the blue depths softening as he watches her face intently.

"She cursed me."

"Who? Zelena?" She rocks back, her eyes flickering over his form, searching for some injuries, hoping to find nothing.

"Yes, the witch cursed my lips."

"Your lips?" She looks down at him, completely confused.

"She was disguised as the mermaid. Made me swear on the woman I love that I would do anything to make it up to her that I didn't help her get her prince."

"You swore on me."

She doesn't even voice it as a question because she can see it in his eyes, in the way he is looking at her. She has always seen it.

"She told me I need to kiss you and when I do you would lose all your magic."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to burden you any further."

"You are an idiot, Killian."

"That I am."

He is shifting under her and he averts his gaze and Emma stiffens on him, lifting her hand and closing her fingers around his jaw, turning his head around so that he is facing her again.

"What are you not telling me?"

"I thought you didn't care about what I am not telling you."

"I don't care about the past year but this is now and I wanna know."

"The curse has some … let's call it side effects."

His hand swivels down and she needs a second until she realizes what he is trying to tell her, her hips involuntarily pushing down as she feels the hardness against her ass.

"Bloody hell, Emma. Don't do that."

She actually smirks as she sees his jaw tighten and she tilts her hips, rubbing over his length and he hisses in a sharp breath, his hips bucking upwards, a low growl rumbling out of his throat.

"I can still kiss you, right?" He just stares up at her, not able to stop his hips from moving. "As long as I don't touch your lips?"

"I suppose."

She slips her hands under his shirt, curling her fingers around the fabric. "I hope you are not very fond of this particular garment."

He arches his eyebrow again, a small smile gracing his lips as he just shakes his head slowly and she grins down at him, ripping his shirt apart, letting out a soft sigh as she immediately starts to roam her hands over his naked torso.

"I've always wondered how it will feel like."

His arm snakes around her waist, pushing her down and they groan in unison as his hard length presses against her core.

"How what feels like?"

He has pulled her down to him, his hook resting at the small of her back as his lips caress her neck, his tongue drawing lacy circles over her skin.

"Your skin against my skin." She breathes, tilting her head to give him better access.

"You are still completely clothed, Swan."

"Then let's change that."

She pushes herself up and grips her shirt, yanking it over her head and throwing it on the ground, fumbling for the clasp of her bra on her back and letting it follow her shirt only a few moments later.

She can hear his sharp intake of breath, his eyes glinting hot as his gaze falls on her breasts and his hand reaches up, one finger skimming over her erected nipple and she groans, pushing her breast further into his hand.

He closes his fingers around it, kneading it softly and she looks down at him, her hand curling in the hair on his chest.

"Ravish me, pirate."

He growls, slipping his arm around her and flicking her around, pressing her hard into the mattress and a moment later his mouth closes around her nipple, sucking it in hard, making her whimper as he twirls his tongue around it.

His hand slips lower, the button of her jeans pops open and then he slides in, trailing down, his teeth closing around her hard nub as he feels how wet she already is and he jerks his head back, looking up at her, his eyes turning stormy gray as he lets one finger glide into her, the ring on his thumb pressing against her clit.

"Bloody hell, Emma."

He pumps his fingers slowly in and out of her, watching her and she can't help bucking her hips up, a moan slipping over her lips as he adds a second finger and she wants her pants off because he can't really move his fingers and she wants him to slam them into her not only sliding them in and out a few inches.

"Killian, I need you."

She doesn't say more because like always he understands and he slips down, gripping the waistband of her pants and with her help he pulls them down her legs, his eyes heating up as his gaze falls on her core. He licks his lips and a surge of lust rushes straight down between her legs.

He presses his hook and hand against her knees, pushing them outward, lying down between her thighs, a low growl rumbling out of his chest as he leans forward, his tongue flicking over her clit, licking down and pushing into her a second later and she reaches down, fisting his hair, her hips moving on their own accord as he starts to fuck her with his tongue, alternating between thrusting it into her and licking over her clit and then he sucks and an orgasm slams into her, completely unexpected and she whimpers as two fingers slip into her and he pumps them in and out, prolonging her climax, his tongue circling over her clit while his fingers keep fucking her, curling inside of her and her breath hitches in her throat as the next climax hits her, her toes curling into the sheet as she arches her hips up, her fingers tightening in his hair as her walls flutter around his fingers.

She feels sated, exhausted, wondering how it is possible that he already gave her a multiple orgasm the first time they are having sex and she stares up at the ceiling, still tries to come down from her high as she feels him settling between her thighs, his hard length brushing through her folds and her eyes snap to his as he pushes his hips forward, sliding into her a few inches and she draws her bottom lip between her teeth as he stretches her.

She has expected him to be huge but she is still surprised how big he really is and her eyes flutter shut as he pulls out of her again, only his tip remaining in her and then he slams into her, making her gasp as he buries himself until the hilt in her.

"Jesus Christ."

It's only a whisper, her mouth falling open as he starts moving. Slow thrusts, pulling out of her almost completely before sliding back, letting her feel every inch of him and she wraps her legs around his waist, tilting her hips to give him even deeper access and he growls, sweat breaking out on his forehead, his chest glistening with a fine sheen of perspiration as he rocks his hips back and forth and she can't stop herself, her fingers curling around his necklace and pulling him down, her lips brushing over his cheek.

He stiffens, jerking back but she doesn't let go of his necklace and he stares down at her, shaking his head.

"No." His voice is hoarse, his arms start to tremble. "I will not kiss you, Emma. I won't be the reason you lose all your magic. I won't make you defenseless."

She lets go off his necklace just to wrap her hands around his neck and pull him down again, her forehead resting against his as she whispered. "Try something new, love. It's called trust."

He lets out a strangled chuckle and she lets one hand trail down his spine, skimming over his ass and he starts to move again, taking her with slow thrusts and then her lips are inches away from his and he stops again, trying to get away from her but she just tightens her grip around his neck.

"Trust, Killian." She draws him even closer, her lips almost touching his as she breathes. "True love's kiss can break any curse."

She doesn't know when she has realized it. One moment she didn't know what she really feels for the pirate and the next she just knows. Knows that he is it. Her true love and she will prove it to him once and for all.

She closes the gap, pressing her lips on his and he sighs, opening his mouth and meeting her tongue with his, the kiss being slow and lazy but nothing happens and for a second a short flicker of doubt rushes through her but then she feels the magic.

In her. Around her. Around them.

Sizzling, glowing. A whoosh rushing through both their bodies and he groans, quickening his pace and the magic is still thrumming through them as she feels it, the tugs of her next orgasm and he moves even faster, shooting her over the edge a few thrusts later, following her almost immediately.

Her fingers trail through his damp hair as his body presses her into the mattress, making it hard for her to breathe but she doesn't want him to move, relishes in the feeling of his body on hers, of his softening length still inside of her.

"Told you, pirate." She breathes against his forehead and he chuckles, leaning back to face her.

"I love you, Emma."

She lifts one hand, trailing shaking fingers over his scruff as she replies softly. "I love you too."


	73. The Wrong Decision

**Prompt:** _Emma takes Henry back to NYC and Hook tried to stop her but he realised it was Henry's best shot so he let her go. After she leaves he kind of goes through a downwards spiral and like a month after they return to NYC Henry realises how sad Emma's been and is like it's because of Killian, right? Then she goes back and shows up at his door like he did in s3A, and goes like "Hook." and grabs him and kisses him._

* * *

This time it's night, no purple smoke, no people saying goodbye. Just her yellow bug driving over the town line, Henry already being asleep on the passenger seat.

Her hands tighten around the wheel, her jaw clenches. She has made the right decision. Henry and she are better of in Manhattan. Away from all the chaos and magic.

Tears prick the back of her eyes and she gulps hard as she imagines how upset Mary Margaret and David will be when they find out that she has left. Regina will probably rage for weeks but will not follow them since Henry doesn't even remember who she is.

And Killian ... no she will not think about the pirate. She will not think about the sadness that has been written all over his face, the pain and the disappointment. He argued with her, tried to make her stay, telling her over and over again that running away from the past will not work, that she can't go back.

But she has to. It is what is best for Henry. Best for the both of them.

-/-

It has been three weeks. Three weeks without her and the pain is still as fresh as the first day. He let her go. What else should he have done? She didn't want to stay and he didn't want to force her. But his heart broke as she turned around and walked away, a part of him had hoped she would ask him to come with her. But she didn't.

Of course he is a pirate with a hook and doesn't really fit into their normal life in Manhattan. But it had hurt, still hurts. Her rejection.

After everything they have been through together she has turned her back on him and just left. Left him.

He lifts the flask up to his mouth and takes another sip, staring over the ocean, not even realizing how the cold wind is chilling his bones. Maybe he can't feel the cold because his heart is cold too.

His fingers tighten around the flask and he lets his chin fall to his chest, a wet drop spilling on his hand and he is too tired and exhausted to care if anyone sees him as the tears keep coming, a strangled sob escaping him as he mourns the loss of her, the loss of the woman who brought him back to life, let him revel in her light for a few months before she pushed him back into the darkness he has come from.

-/-

"Mom?" She looks up from the eggs she is stirring, throwing him a questioning look. "Why did we leave Storybrooke?"

Her hand stutters and she puts the bowl down slowly, turning around to face him. "Why do you ask?"

"I just … despite everything that has happened there you seemed … you seemed happy."

An image of his face crosses her mind, a sharp pain stabbing her heart, closing up her throat for a second, his lilting voice ringing in her ears and she shakes her head, forcing herself to smile.

"I told you I would bring the murderer of your father to justice and I did. There was nothing more left to do in Storybrooke."

She turns around again and reaches for the whisk again but the silence behind her makes her look over her shoulder again, a sigh almost escaping her as she sees the thoughtful look on Henry's face. He would definitely not let it go that easily.

"What?" She asks, folding her arms over her chest and waits for his answer.

"I just ..." He tilts his head and looks at her for a moment as if he is trying to figure something out and then he continues. "What about Killian?"

She isn't prepared for the pain that clenches her heart as she hears his name, isn't prepared for feeling tears well up in her eyes and she swirls around, doesn't want Henry to see the telltale shimmering in her eyes.

"What about him?"

"You like him."

It's not a question. It's a statement and she presses her hands on the counter, needs to stop the trembling of her fingers.

"Mom?"

She inhales a deep breath before she faces him again, hoping he can't see her inner turmoil.

"I saw the way he was looking at you." He hesitates but only for a second before he adds softly. "I saw the way you were looking at him when you thought no one was seeing it. So I'm asking you again. Why did we leave?"

She can't say anything, has problems to draw in the much needed air, everything closes in on her and she slumps down on the chair, burying her face into her hands.

"I thought it was the best."

"Best for whom?" Henry said urgently, waiting for her to look up at him again before he continues. "Because you are not happy, Mom. I can see it. It's not like before. Something has changed. The moment you introduced him to me something changed. And Mom? I like him. I really do."

"I … we ..." She is at a loss for words, doesn't know what to say.

"Can you answer me one question? And be truthful to yourself. Can you do that?" She stares at her son, wondering when he has gotten so mature and she just nods, knowing his question will probably shatter her but unable to deny him. "Do you love him?"

-/-

She is standing in front of his door, rubbing her hands for the umpteenth time over her jeans, trying to stop the trembling.

_Do you love him?_

Henry's question has crashed through the walls she has build around her heart, shattered them into oblivion, showing her that there is only one possible answer to his question, an answer that has brought her here.

Back to Storybrooke. Back to him.

But she remembers the hurt in his eyes, remembers the pain, fears it might be too late. Too late for her. For them.

She lifts her hand, hesitates, her heart racing in her chest, her mouth bone-dry and she gulps hard, closes her eyes for a second before she draws in a deep breath and knocks.

It seems like hours before he opens the door and a sob almost slips over her lips as she sees him, realizes how much she really has missed him and she sees the shadows under his eyes, her heart constricting in her chest.

"God, Killian." She stumbles forward, directly into his arms, hugging him as tight as she can, tears spilling over and running down her checks. "I'm so sorry."

For a moment he doesn't react, standing stock still and her heart skips a beat, cold fear slamming into her but then he lets out a sigh and his arms come around her, enveloping her in his embrace, his breath ghosting over her cheek as he whispers.

"It's about bloody time, love."


	74. I Do

**Prompt:** _This is going to sound like an odd request... but can you write a fic where Killian leaves? just gets fed up with the Charming's lack of trust and just leaves? either to try and break the curse on his own or to end it all as that is the only option left now that the Charming's don't trust him?_

* * *

He pressed his hand against the door, his fingers curling over the wood, his voice a hoarse whisper as he rasped.

"I'm sorry, Emma."

He caressed the wood as if it was her skin before he clenched his fingers into a fist and forced himself to walk away.

He found his way slowly through the dark and silent diner, not noticing the figure sitting in a booth.

"Where do you think you are going, Hook?"

He stiffened, gritting his teeth, letting out a soft breath before he turned around to her.

"Away." He said sharply. "Isn't that what you all want? You all bloody believe I'm working for the other side anyway. I'm just getting out of your way."

He didn't wait for her reply and swirled around, yanking the door open and rushing out.

"Killian, wait!"

He wanted to keep going. He really wanted to but he couldn't, his feet rooted to the spot and she rounded him, coming to stand right in front of him.

"You can't just leave."

"I bloody hell can do what I want." He exploded into her face, the last year catching up on him. All the pain, the grief, the fear. "I crossed realms to get to you. I bloody gave up the Jolly Roger to find you. I just ..."

"Wait a second." She held up a hand to interrupt him mid sentence, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Your ship?"

He hadn't planned on telling her, not now anyways, the wounds Zelena had opened up still too fresh to let himself be reminded that he lost his ship.

"Killian, look at me." He reluctantly did, finding astonishment and wonder in her eyes. "You gave up the Jolly Roger to come to me?"

"Aye, I did." He told her softly. "But it doesn't bloody matter what I do or don't do. You hero types will never trust a pirate. So my work is done here. I found you and brought you to your family so that you can save them. I'm not needed here anymore."

He stepped around her and walked away, his heart breaking into a million pieces with each passing step.

"I do." He froze as her quiet voice reached his ears and a moment later he felt her hand on his arm, her fingers tightening over the leather as she pulled him around so that he had to face her. "I do trust you, Killian. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was … I was upset."

Her fingers slipped under his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. "You told me we can't go back. That it's not possible." She let out a shaking breath, her eyes searching his for what he didn't know. "So did you keep your promise? The promise you gave me at the town line?"

"Aye, love." He gulped hard, not able to look away. "Not a day went by that I didn't think of you."

"And now you want to leave? Leave us? Leave me?"

"You don't need me here, Swan."

"You are wrong. I need you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"Emma, I ..."

He couldn't finish the sentence, his body being hauled up into the air by an invisible force, his head lolling back as he immediately lost consciousness.

Emma swirled around, looking for the source, pure hatred rushing through her as Zelena stepped out from behind a tree.

"My, my." Zelena drawled, watching Killian hanging in mid-air. "Looks like our pirate takes a break."

"Leave him alone."

"Tell me, Emma. Do you love him too? Are you as besotted with him as he is besotted with you?"

Emma didn't give her any answer. She would not let Zelena taint what she was feeling for Killian. Because she was feeling … _something_ for him.

Zelena waved her hand through the air and Killian started spinning, his head falling from side to side, his face looked eerily pale, his skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.

"Well, we will find out soon enough if you love him."

The witch swirled her arm towards Emma, Killian's body shooting through the air and she stumbled backwards, his body almost crushing her as his feet hit the ground and she reached for his shoulders, easing him down carefully.

"What did you do to him?"

"He is dying, Emma. There is only one way to save him."

Zelena vanished in a cloud of green smoke and Emma scrambled down beside the pirate

"Killian?" She patted his cheek, feeling the clamminess of his skin under her fingers. "Killian, wake up."

_There is only one way to save him._

Zelena's voice was ringing in her ears and her fingers tightened around the lapels of his coat, her eyes locking on his eerily pale face.

_True Love's kiss can break any curse._

But was it true love? Did her feelings for the pirate run so deep?

She wasn't certain. She only knew that she couldn't imagine a life without him, couldn't imagine not having him by her side every day.

"God, Killian." Her lips trembled at the realization hit her square in the chest, the love she was feeling for him rushing through her, almost choking her.

She leaned forward, pulling him into her lap, her shaking fingers brushing his hair away from his forehead. "You stupid pirate. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you."

She pressed her lips against his, waiting for him to move, to take in a breath because this had to work.

She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't.

But he stayed cold and a strangled sob escaped her throat. It didn't work. Their love was not strong enough. Tears were streaming down her face, dripping onto his as she kept her mouth pressed against his because it had to work. He needed to wake up.

Her body was racked with sobs but her mouth still stayed on his and then all of a sudden a gust of magic washed over them, his lips moving under hers, his hand trailing over her back, his fingers slipping into her hair as he pulled her closer, his mouth slanting over hers hungrily, desperately and she growled, hitting her fist against his chest, making him grunt in surprise.

She leaned back, her eyes blazing angrily. "You stupid pirate. Why didn't you wake up immediately? You scared the crap out of me. I thought … I thought I've lost you."

His fingers cupped her cheek and he pushed himself up on one elbow, his lips skimming over hers and she let out a shuddering breath, leaning into his touch.

"But you didn't." He whispered, his forehead leaning against hers. "I love you, Emma."

"Who said anything about love?" Emma shot back, the fear still lingering close to the surface but he only chuckled, his hooked arm coming around her waist and suddenly she was lying flat on her back, Killian hovering over her with a smug grin on his face.

"You just gave me True Love's kiss, Swan. You can't argue that away."

"No, I can't." She lifted her hand, pressing it against his chest, a smile tilting up the corner of her mouth, tears blurring her vision as she breathed. "I love you too, pirate."


	75. I'm Always A Gentleman

**Prompt:** _Hook tending to Emma's injured hand (a la Tallahassee) now, with their amped up sexual tension and real feelings (no cursed kiss) ? I'd love to see that scene redone 'now'._

* * *

"Your hand is cut." He says softly, reaching for her arm. "Let me help."

His voice is low so not to wake anyone up as they are standing in front of his room and she looks down, frowning as she sees the deep scratch on her palm, not even feeling the pain yet, the adrenaline apparently still coursing through her veins.

"It's fine."

She wants to draw back but he wraps his hook around her wrist and pulls her back.

"No, it's not."

A big smile spreads out over her face and she cocks her head. "Now you are gonna be a gentleman?"

His mouth curls up into a lopsided grin, his teeth flashing white, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'm always a gentleman."

She chuckles softly and follows him into the room, sitting down on the bed. He rummages around and comes back to her with a small bottle of iodine and some gauze and she smiles as she sees how he has already adapted to this realm. Though a part of her is disappointed that he won't use his scarf to bandage her hand.

And there it is again. This low throbbing feeling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling that never fully vanishes. This tugging sensation. This indescribable need to be near him. With him.

She watches him as he pulls the cork out of the bottle with his teeth, a sharp ball of lust shooting straight to her core and she is just too tired to fight it, letting it warm her body, welcoming the sizzling pleasure of it rushing through her veins.

She hisses softly as he applies the iodine carefully, putting a ball of gauze on the wound afterwards and then he reaches for a scarf of his and her heart slams into her throat as he leans down and ties it with his mouth and hand, his eyes searching hers as he tightens the knot.

She can hear the blood rushing in her ears as he leans back again, his mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin.

"There. All better now, isn't it?"

"Not quite yet." Emma whispers, the need throbbing in her and she just doesn't want to fight it anymore. "Wanna kiss it better?"

She can see the surprise flitting over his face, can see the hope in his eyes and her smile broadens as she leans forward, tangling her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and pulling him forward.

This is nothing like the first kiss they shared. This is gentle and soft. A sigh slipping over his lips as he opens his mouth and meets her tongue. A sob gets caught in her throat because she wanted this for so long and didn't let herself feel it but now she is ready.

She wants this. She wants him.

All of him.


	76. He Should Go

**Prompt:** _I'd like to see Killian deciding to leave Storybrooke, because he realizes he's changed, but it'll never be enough to keep the people who accepted him as family safe. A heart to heart talk with Charming or any other male would do fine. Pour angst in this one._

* * *

The wind was rattling at his leather coat but he didn't move, just staring out on the ocean, his heart heavy in his chest.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around, greeting David with a nod as he stopped a few feet in front of him. "Thanks for coming, mate."

"Your message sounded urgent." David said with a concerned expression on his face. "Something wrong? Don't tell me there is a new villain in town."

"No. There is not." Killian said softly. "At least not that I know of."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm leaving."

"What do you mean you are leaving?"

"I'm leaving the town."

"Is this because of Emma?"

"Everything I did or didn't do over the last year was because of her, Dave." Killian told him quietly. "But I can't do it anymore."

"So you are giving up on her?" David's voice rose, sounding slightly accusatory.

"She doesn't want me here." Killian elaborated. "She is going back to New York anyway and ... there is nothing here for me. No reason to stay."

"You could go with her, Killian."

"I'm not forcing myself on her." He clenched his hand into a fist beside his body, his gaze going back to the ocean. "I won't. I just ... she made her decision. I will respect that and leave."

-/-

"Emma, do you have a moment?"

"Sure." Emma said, frowning as she saw the expression on David's face as she followed him outside.

"I know it's not my place to intervene but I thought you should know."

"Know about what?"

"Hook is leaving."

"What do you mean leaving?"

"He just told me about it half an hour ago. And ..." David shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I thought you two have ... something. He told me you made your decision but ... do you really want him to leave?"

-/-

Her fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly as she drove through Storybrooke, her whole body shaking with anger. Anger she knew she shouldn't feel. After all he was a free man. He could go whenever he wanted.

But she couldn't shake the queasy feeling in her stomach that her past was repeating itself and this time it was her fault because she had pushed him away over and over again.

She let out a relieved sigh as she saw him walking at the side of the road and she drove by him, cutting the engine off and jumping out of the car, rushing towards him.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Leaving you in peace." Killian cocked his head, looking at her with something akin to disinterest and seeing this expression on his face hurt her more than she would ever admit out loud. "Isn't that what you want, Swan?"

"I never said you should leave."

"So you are entitled to run away but when I decide that it's better for me and everyone else to leave this blasted town and all inhabitants behind me I'm being ridiculous."

"So you are leaving me behind?" Emma asked, biting on her bottom lip to keep her lips from trembling.

"I was under the impression that you don't care if I'm here or not." He scoffed. "After all you are determined to leave for Manhattan very soon."

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets." She blurted out, almost clapping her hand over her mouth afterwards. Where the hell did that come from? She knew she had no right to attack him like that.

"Don't bloody throw that into my face, Swan." He growled, invading her personal space, his face contorting in anger. "I never stopped fighting for you from the moment I met you. Gods, I love you Emma. But I can't do this anymore."

And then he left. He just stepped around her and started walking again. Away from her and all she could do was stare after him, a whirlwind of emotions threatening to pull her under.

"Killian?" His name came over her lips only in a whisper and her legs gave out under her, her knees hitting the pavement hard as she slumped down, her heart constricting in her chest, her throat closing up, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she watched him walk away from her and a cry erupted out of her, her voice sounded broken and scared as she rasped. "Don't leave me."

It was as if seeing him walk away from her was destroying all her walls in one single heartbeat. The first sob burst out of her and she couldn't keep her emotions in check any longer, crumbling down on the ground, the sobs burning through her throat.

"Emma?" He was kneeling in front of her, she could see the leather of his coat through her blurred vision. "Love?"

She just threw herself into his arms, her fingers clutching the lapels of his leather coat as she buried her face against his chest, completely losing it, her voice barely recognizable through the sobs that racked her body.

"God, Killian. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"I won't." His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into his lap. Both of them sitting in the middle of the street as she sobbed her heart out. "Shh, love. I'm here. I'm not leaving you."

"I'm sorry." She leaned back, wiping the tears off her face with the back of one hand. "God, I'm so sorry."

And then she pulled him forward, crushing her lips on his, another sob spilling out of her as he growled, his lips opening up for her and they kissed each other as if there was no tomorrow.

Hungry, passionate, their teeth clicking together, his hand slipping into her hair and wrapping around her neck, pulling her even closer. Her body was sizzling with raw need, the blood rushing in her ears and she never wanted it to stop, never wanted to let go of him.

But eventually they had to come up for air, both panting, their breaths mingling, their foreheads touching, her fingers still curled around the lapels of his leather coat. She was still afraid that he would leave her if she would release him out of her death grip.

"Emma?" His voice was hoarse with emotion, his hand swiping over her cheek as he murmured. "You can let go of me now. I'm not leaving. I'm staying."

Exhaling a shuddering breath she opened her hands slowly and slipping from his lap, she kneeled in front of him, taking his face between her hands and inhaling a deep breath, she whispered. "I love you, Killian. I love you."

The wonder spreading over his face made her heart skip a beat and then he grinned at her, his whole face lightening up as he pulled her back into his arms.

"It's about bloody time."


	77. Lake Nostos

**Prompt:** _Short sassy, fluffy drabbly-fic prompt - Emma remembers what Killian said about witnessing her magic defeat Cora and calls him out on throwing their sword fight and faking unconsciousness..._

* * *

"So ..." Emma leaned back in the chair and threw her legs over the side, twirling the tumbler with scotch in her hand as she grinned at the pirate sitting opposite of her. "With all that had been going on lately I completely forgot about it."

"Forgot about what?"

"Lake Nostos." Emma replied, taking a gulp before she continued. "You faked all of it?"

He lifted his head and scratched behind his ear, a flush creeping up his cheeks and Emma bit her tongue to not start laughing as he shifted on the chair.

"I'm an over three hundred years old pirate, lass." He said calmly, shrugging his shoulders. "Of course I would have been able to defeat you in a blink of an eye."

"I'm sorry." Emma said earnestly, elaborating as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "For not being able to trust you."

"You didn't know me. How should you have trusted me?"

"So you knew it already back then? You knew all along?"

"That I would follow you to the end of the world and time?"

"Yes." Emma said, her mouth curling up into a soft smile. "Could I have been happy already all these months ago if I had just given you a chance?"

"I don't know. I don't think I had already accepted it back then. That you were the one who could heal my broken heart. Who knows what would have happened if you wouldn't have left me on that beanstalk? Maybe I would have betrayed you."

"No, you wouldn't have."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because the man of honor was always there. Maybe hidden under layers of hurt and revenge but you never stopped believing in good form."

"Aye, I didn't."

Putting the tumbler down, she pushed herself up, rounding the table and slipping onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You know what?" She murmured against his skin, tilting her head to press a kiss against his throat. "It doesn't matter. We agreed that we don't want to live in the past anymore. All that counts is the future. Our future. Together."

"Together." Killian whispered, his voice still full of wonder every time she mentioned that she was also in this for the long haul, leaning back and pulling her chin up to meet her gaze. "I love you, Emma Swan."

"And I love you, Killian Jones."


	78. Blind Date

**Prompt:** _Blind Date for widower Killian Jones._

* * *

This was a mistake. He should just get up and leave. Blind dates never worked. It was just awkward and a torture to get through dinner and he shouldn't have agreed to it in the first place.

He tugged at the knot of his tie, feeling as if it would suffocate him. It was so not his style to dress up like that. Suit and tie. And he couldn't breathe.

He knew it was what Milah would have wanted for him. To move on. To find someone else. Someone he could laugh with. Someone who he could love. Someone who would love him back. But he couldn't imagine he would ever find someone he could love as much as he loved Milah.

"Hey."

A voice yanked him out of his thoughts and he looked up, being speechless for a few moments as his eyes fell on the vision in front of him. Blond hair falling in wild locks over her shoulders, a sin of a red dress hugging her form, legs that seemed to be endless and eyes that sparkled in different colors, depending on the light. Green, blue and gray flecks combined to an irresistible gaze.

"I'm Emma." She said with a voice that shot a shiver down his spine. "And you must be Killian, right?"

"Aye."

Her handshake was firm and he caught himself wanting to hold her hand just a few seconds longer but she drew her hand back and slipped on the chair opposite of him before he was even able to stand up and pull it out for her.

Her hand reached for the menu and she flipped it open, an adorable furrow appearing between her brows as her eyes flickered over the menu and he couldn't help the smirk pulling up his mouth, his fingers tapping lightly against the table cloth to get her attention.

"I don't understand one word either."

She chuckled, her shoulders relaxing visibly. "It was Ruby's choice. Sorry about that."

"No need to feel sorry for something you didn't do, love."

The endearment slipped over his lips without any effort, making him freeze. They had just met and he didn't know where that had come from.

She cocked her head, eying him with some scrutiny before her mouth suddenly tilted up into a smile and she leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

-/-

The music was vibrating around them and he laughed out loud as she pulled a ridiculous dance move before coming back into his arms.

He couldn't remember the last time he had that much fun, couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much, the last time he had felt so carefree.

His jacket was thrown into the corner of their booth, his tie had joined it shortly after, the first three buttons of his shirt were open, the sleeves were rolled up, the fabric plastered against his back, sweat trickling down his forehead but he didn't care.

She was smiling, her hand tightening around his as she moved even closer, the sensual music making his heart skip a beat and he splayed his fingers over the small of her back, bending her backwards, smiling broadly as she laughed out loud, her hair almost reaching the floor as she let her leg wander up his thigh, her hand trailing along his neck, her fingers threading into his hair.

Pulling her back up, they were staying motionless for a few seconds, both panting, staring into each other's eyes, the moment charged with sexual tension and he wanted to kiss her, wanted to feel her lips moving under his but before he could give in to the urge, she pushed away from him and leaned back to reach for her drink, closing her lips around the straw, her eyes twinkling up at him as she sucked at it and he grinned back at her, his fingers skimming higher until he felt bare skin, a cocky grin spreading out over his face as he saw her eyes widen, felt goosebumps erupting on her skin and she leaned forward, the glass loosely in her hand, her lips brushing against his ear as she whispered.

"Not tonight."

-/-

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Killian." She said, brushing her fingers over his bare forearm and moving up, coming to rest over his still galloping heart. "Wanna repeat it?"

"Definitely." He replied, still a little breathless from the dancing, his hand reaching up to cover hers, his thumb skimming over her fingers.

"I'll call you." She breathed, her lips pressing against his cheek, a flicker of a smile and then she was gone, climbing into a cab and pulling the door shut behind her.

Staring after the cab, he let out a shuddering breath, his fingers caressing over his chest where her fingers had been just a moment before and he could swear he could hear a voice whispering into his ear.

_I knew you would find someone._


	79. CS AU Week

**My contributions (so far) to CS AU Week. I made to each of these snippets a graphic. If you like you can see them on my Tumblr blog (headoverhook dot tumblr dot com) under the CS FF link. :-)  
**

* * *

**Day 1** \- _Alternate CS Version AU_

"I'm not gonna marry her, father. I told you years ago that I won't marry someone only to unit our kingdoms. I will marry for love and love only."

"You are a fool, Killian." William growled, grabbing his son's arms and swirling him around. "You will obey my orders."

"I will not."

"You haven't even seen her yet."

"But I remember meeting her when I was about twelve." Killian huffed. "She is a brat, with eyes too big for her face and a mouth that hardly closes at all. She gave me a headache the last time with all her chattering."

"Let's make a deal." William tilted his head and watched his son with scrutiny. "You will meet her once and if you still don't want to marry her then I won't force you."

"Deal." Killian nodded, a huge grin spreading out on his face as he turned around and left.

"You are in for a surprise, son." William smirked as he watched his son disappear around the corner. "Let's see if you are still refusing to marry her after you've seen what a beauty she'd become."

-/-

"So where is she?" Killian whipped on his feet, his eyes roaming over the hall filled with people who had come to the ball. "I want to get it over with."

"Patience, son. Patience."

"King Louis, it's so nice to see you again."

Killian turned his head as he heard the voice, glancing at the couple standing in front of his father, wondering where Emma might be but then King Charming and Queen Snow stepped aside, and for the first time his eyes fell on Emma, his mouth falling open and his heart leaping into his throat.

She was beautiful.

"Prince Killian." She said softly, curtsying in front of him, her eyes twinkling when she locked her gaze with his. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Son!" His father's voice yanked him out of his trance and he reached for Emma's hand, drawing it to his mouth and brushing his lips over her gloved fingers.

"The pleasure is all mine." He breathed, his breath hitching as her green eyes met his again.

He had never believed in instant love but the moment his fingers closed around Emma's he knew.

He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

**Day 2** \- _Future!CS AU_

"No street hockey for you anymore." Emma said sternly, sitting down on the bed beside him, her hands still shaking slightly from the fright he had given her.

"But I am certain Locksley will want a rematch." Killian whined, wincing as Emma poked her fingers into his bruised ribs. "Careful, love. You don't want to do more damage."

"Damage?" Emma huffed, rolling her eyes. "You seem fine to me. The only thing that is broken is the brace for your hook."

"That's too bad." Killian replied, his mouth tilting up into a cocky grin. "Since you seem to enjoy my attachment in bed so much."

"Hmm, …" Emma leaned forward, placing her hand directly over his midsection, grinning as he jerked under her touch. "There is still another attachment left."

"And it is still intact." Killian rasped, shifting slightly so that he could press his arousal further into her palm.

"I can feel that." Emma chuckled, letting her fingers trail over his length.

"Bloody hell, Swan." Killian hissed, closing his eyes as she slipped her hand under the blanket and wrapped her fingers firmly around him. "I am lying in a hospital bed. Someone could walk in on us any time."

"So you are gonna chicken out, pirate?" Emma drawled, tightening her grip around him, a smirk curling up her lips as his mouth fell open on a silent groan, his hips bucking upwards into her hand.

"Not a chance, love." He spoke hoarsely, opening his eyes slowly before licking over his bottom lip and she growled as he cocked an eyebrow, knowing damn well how much she got turned on when he did that thing with his tongue.

His hand closed around her arm and he pulled her onto his body, groaning as her elbow made contact with his bruised ribs.

"But you have to do all the work." He rasped against her skin, nibbling down her throat, his fingers brushing over her breast, a moan tumbling over his lips as he felt her nipple hardening under his touch.

"God, I need you."

"Emma, …" He murmured against her mouth, his hand gripping her waist tightly as she rocked her hips against him. "Lock the door!"

"Already locked it when I came in." She replied, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Minx!" He growled. "So this was planned from the start."

"Always wanted to ravish a pirate in a hospital bed." Emma told him, reaching for his pants.

"Then ravish away."

* * *

**Day 3** \- _Modern Day AU_

The wind was ruffling through his hair, lightnings crisscrossing over the sky, blinding him for a second, the thunder rolling over the land only seconds later and then the first splashes of rain hit his face, drenching him before he could reach the stones.

She was standing inside the circle, a glow surrounding her, watching him as he approached. He knew she wasn't a witch but seeing her now, standing inside the circle, not a hair on her head moving, a shiver ran down his spine and the hairs at the base of his neck stood on end.

He stepped between the stones, letting out a sigh as the rain immediately stopped the moment he crossed the border, his eyes shooting to her but she didn't say anything just raised her hand and held it out to him, waiting for him to join her.

A lightning slashed over the sky again and for a second there, Emma had looked different. He could swear she had worn a toga, her hair curled up on her head.

"Emma?" He croaked her name out, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his embrace.

"I need you, Killian." He could hardly hear her, the words barely a whisper and he leaned back, another jolt rushing through him as she changed in front of his eyes again.

He didn't know what was going on, couldn't ask. But her eyes flickered over him and he suddenly felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, suppressing a gasp as he looked down and saw his torso clad in a shimmering armor.

Something suddenly shifted inside of him, memories springing into his mind that were memories from other times. Memories from other lives.

And in each and every one of his memories Emma was by his side.

She walked backwards, taking him with her until they reached the flat stone on the other side and letting go off his hand, she reached for the hem of her summer dress and pulled it over her head, his heart slamming into his throat as she stood in front of him completely naked.

"You are so beautiful, love."

She smiled softly, stepping back until she hit the stone and slipping out of her sandals, she laid back on it, tilting her head to lock eyes with him.

"Come to me, Killian." She breathed. "Come to me like you always have."

The elements were roaring outside the circle but inside the sounds were muffled, an eerie warmth enveloping him and he reached for his shirt, starting to take his clothes off, piece by piece. Arousal spreading through his whole body as she kept watching him, her tongue darting out to lick over her bottom lip and he stepped forward, leaning over her and pulling her to the edge, wrapping her legs around his waist as he stepped between her thighs.

The heat was radiating off her body, almost burning him alive and she pulled him down to her, her lips meeting his, her legs tightening around him and drawing him closer and when he slipped inside of her he felt, for the first time in his life, whole.

There was no reason to fight it anymore. He hadn't stood a chance to begin with. They were meant to be together. Their souls were apparently entwined for eternity and he had finally found her again.


	80. Too Much

**Comic Con gave me too much feelings. They had to go somewhere.**

* * *

_He gave up his ship for you._

_He gave up his ship for you._

_He gave up his ship for you._

The same sentence pounded in her head over and over again. The greatest sacrifice she could imagine and her heart constricted with the magnitude of his gesture.

He had never said the words but he had told her in so many other ways. In the Echo Caves when he told her that he didn't think he could ever feel anything for a woman again until he met her. Before they had entered the Deathly Hollows, when he told her he would win her heart. All the times he hadn't said anything at all, just staying at her side, no matter what she did.

Actions speak louder than words.

_He gave up his ship for you._

It was too much. She didn't know how to handle these feelings. It was just too much. What if it happened again? It had always happened. With every single man she had developed feelings for and she couldn't risk it. She couldn't lose him. Not him.

-/-

He never said anything but his eyes showed the irritation with her behavior. One minute she was pushing him away and acted as if they didn't have a thing going on and the next she hauled him into a room and kissed him senseless before pushing him back again and leaving them both panting with unsatisfied need.

She knew her actions must be considered insane. But he was still here.

But she couldn't take that last step.

Couldn't do it.

What if ...

What if ...

-/-

God, he was driving her mad with want. His hook slipped under her shirt, the cold metal scraping over the small of her back as he pressed her against the door.

"Killian, I need you." Her voice broke as he leaned back, his eyes full of fire and passion and the emotion she didn't want to see because it was too much. Just too much.

She yanked at his clothes, cursing loudly as she couldn't get him fast enough out of them, the low chuckle that rumbled out of his chest, making her stomach clench and she smacked her hand against his chest and shoved him backwards.

"God, you are wearing too much clothes. Lose them, pirate. Now."

He tilted his head, hesitation flickering over his eyes for just one second. Concern replacing the passion in his gaze for a moment and she couldn't bear it. Too much emotions. Too much.

"We've waited long enough, don't you think?" She cocked her head, stepping forward and looping her fingers into his belt, drawing him back to her, her lips ghosting over his neck as she whispered. "I want you, Killian."

"Gods, Emma." He shivered against her and then his mouth was on hers. The kisses hard and hungry, a moan slipping over her lips as they were finally naked and she could feel his body everywhere on her skin.

But he was too caring, too slow. Too much emotions.

"Harder." She growled, wrapping her legs around him and rocking her hips upwards. "Faster."

And then nothing else mattered anymore as he took her away. The passion, the lust drowning out the fears, the voices in her head. Everything going up in smoke as she spiraled out of control, clawing at him, biting him, shouting his name as the waves crashed down over her.

-/-

"Everything alright, love?"

She bit her tongue, turning her head away from him, hoping he wouldn't see the tears gathered in her eyes. She tasted blood as she dug her teeth deeper into her tongue to keep herself from shouting at him.

Nothing was okay. Everything was wrong. She loved him. He made her fall in love with him and her heart belonged to him. Every little piece of it. There were no walls left. He owned it completely and she was scared. She couldn't lose him.

"Emma?"

She heard the rustling of his leather coat as he sat down beside her, his fingers smoothing her hair away and a sob escaped her, and without thinking she turned around and threw herself into his arms, burying her face into his chest as the tears spilled down over her cheeks.

"I can't lose you." She whispered against his skin.

"I'm not going anywhere." His lips brushed over her forehead, his arms tightening around her.

"You don't understand." She gulped hard, wiping the tears away from her cheeks as she leaned back, her fingers trembling as she flattened them against his chest and looked up into his eyes. "I've lost everyone and I can't lose _you_."

"Emma, what is this about?" His eyes were searching hers, his fingers caressing her skin as he cupped her cheek. "Do you have any doubts about my intentions?"

"No!" She said vehemently, shaking her head. "No. It's not you. God, definitely not you. Because you are romantic and sweet and you gave up your ship for me and you are as amazing in bed as I always expected. Everything is perfect."

His lips had twitched when she spoke about his abilities in bed but a moment later the smile had dropped again, his brows furrowing in concern. "And perfect is bad?"

"Yes, it is. Because I don't get perfect. I don't get to be happy. Not with a man anyway."

He cocked his head again, watching her with this intense scrutiny she was accustomed by now. He was always able to read her like an open book and she wondered if he would know what was bothering her without her even saying anything.

"You've lost them all?" He asked softly and she just nodded, a big lump forming in her throat. "And you think if you give me your heart you will lose me too?"

Another nod and the understanding in his eyes made her throat close up even more.

"Peter. I met him in my third foster family. Car accident. Cosmo. A student from Spain. Drowned. Neal. Walsh. It wasn't only that I always got my heart broken. They all died, Killian." Her voice was only a hoarse whisper, barely audible. "When Zelena cursed you and drowned you ... I was never more scared in my life. You didn't breathe and ... I was petrified with fear but I needed you to breathe again because I couldn't lose you."

"I'm still here, Emma."

He was. Still here and something inside of her shifted. She couldn't keep it in any longer. He deserved to know. He needed to hear it.

"I love you, Killian." She said softly, raising a shaking hand to trail her fingers over his scruff. "And loving you scares the crap out of me."

Her heart leaped into her throat as his whole expression softened when she said the words that she had tried to bury deep inside of her for so long, and he pulled her forward, his lips pressing against hers for a brief moment, his lilting voice hoarse with emotion as he rasped. "And I love you, Emma Swan. I loved you from the moment I met you."

She let out a sound, half chuckle, half sob because hearing him saying the words meant so much more than she had imagined and she scrambled into his lap, wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest, listening to his steady heart beat under her ear as he held her tightly against his body.

"There are no guarantees in life, Emma." He started to speak after several minutes of silence. "You and I both know that. We've lost a lot of people in our lives and no one can bring them back. We will always miss them." He paused and she closed her eyes, a sharp pain slashing through her as she remembered all the people she had lost, all the people he had lost, wondering if it was even possible for them to be ever truly happy again but then he continued and his soft voice soothed all her worries. At least for the moment. "But we can't keep being scared. I can't imagine a life without you, Emma. And I will take everything you can give me for as long as you are staying by my side. No matter how long that might be. Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if you are stubborn as hell and we will have our fair shares of fights, no doubt, where you will probably yank my head off and I wouldn't be surprised if there would be some flying dishes involved."

She laughed, actually laughed out loud. He was right. She had stopped running and now it was time for her to fight the fears and go all in.

"Okay, let's do this." Emma said, leaning back to look into his eyes, a smile pulling her lips up. "Though you have to be patient with me. The fears won't go away over night."

"I know. Like I said ..." He pulled her back into his arms, embracing her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere."


	81. The Sounds of the Ocean

**I honestly have no idea what is gonna happen in 4x04. I only know we are all gonna die, so ... I just 'accumulated' all spoilers / speculations that are floating around. I have no clue in which order the scenes will happen on the show. But it plays out in my head like that.**

* * *

He is exhausted and just needs the sea. He misses her fiercely, the rocking of the ship under his feet, the smell of salt, the wind brushing over his cheeks.

Reaching inside of his pocket, he retrieves the bandage and something they use as disinfectant here, in this world. He throws his flask on the table, slumping down on the bench and just leaning back. He just needs a few seconds of rest to clear his mind.

He looks down at his left hand, bending his fingers, welcoming the pain that shoots over his bruised knuckles.

What a day it had been.

He doesn't even want to think about his business with the Crocodile, his mind too tired to deal with it right now.

He just wants to sit here and think about the date they had the other night. The way the dress has hugged her figure, the smile on her face when she opened the door, the shock that flitted over her face as she saw his new clothes, the furrowed brow when her eyes fell on his left hand but she didn't ask. Of course she didn't. Because she will let him explain it. But he hadn't. He didn't want to ruin the date and she didn't press him.

Everything was going splendid. The wine, the food, their conversation. It was like he envisioned it. Like he wanted it to go. They had a few hours of reprieve from the madness in Storybrooke.

But only twenty-four hours later everything is in pieces again. Emma is lying in bed with bruised ribs and a sprained ankle after her car accident and his heart is still leaping into his throat every time he thinks about the sight of her lying on the hospital bed, paler than a sail. He was frightened until he heard her angry replies to Dr. Whale's questions, her commanding voice telling him that she was okay.

She insisted to go home and Dr. Whale agreed as long as someone was staying with her. She grumbled but reluctantly gave in.

He left the apartment after she fell asleep, telling David he had to take care of something and like always Emma's father seemed to understand, just giving him a sharp nod and settling at the kitchen bar. Killian knew he would stay to make sure Emma is okay until he comes back.

He ran down the culprit who caused Emma's accident, this Knave fellow, knocking him off his feet. It felt good, part of his anxiety flowing out of him as his knuckles hit his jawbone.

He went back to the apartment afterwards, making sure Emma was still sound asleep. He wanted to brush his fingers over her cheek but he had been afraid he would wake her up, so he just stood there for a few minutes, watching her.

David sensed his apparent restlessness and didn't say a word when Killian stepped back into the living room. He asked him if he could stay here for a little while longer and David assured him it was no problem. He didn't ask where he had been, just looked at his bruised knuckles and told him he should take care of it or Emma would rip both their heads off the next day.

Now he is here. By the ocean and his heart calms down a little. Emma is okay. That is the most important thing right now.

He shrugs out of his jacket and eyes the bandage and bottle of disinfectant before he scoffs and reaches for the flask of rum, a tingle rushing through his arm as he screws it open with his left hand. He is still not used to having it back.

He tilts the flask and lets the rum pour over his knuckles, hisses in a sharp breath as the alcohol stings. Shaking his hand, he reaches for the bandage but decides against it. He doesn't feel like it needs bandaging up.

His eyes come back to the water in front of him and a soft smile pulls up the corner of his mouth. The sea has always helped calming him down. Lying back on the bench, he closes his eyes. He will rest just for a few seconds and then he will go home, back to Emma. But the sound of the waves licking at the pier is soothing, and he shifts, pulling the jacket over him and just listens to the sound of the sea, his muscles relaxing, and a moment later he slips into sleep.


	82. Cold and Hot

**I'm just uploading a few things I wrote on Tumblr. First off, the drabble I wrote when I saw Colin's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge video. Let me just say ... OH MY GOD!**

* * *

It completely took her by surprise – well not really – she had felt it often enough when her hands roamed down his chest, when she let her fingers slip under the shirt, but she had never actually seen it.

His damn gentlemanly honor had prevented it so far because she would have literally needed to yank him into her apartment and rip his shirt off to see it and she wasn't that horny yet. Though she wasn't far away from it either.

Desperate times call for desperate measures after all.

But here they were now, standing in Regina's garden and she could hardly breathe. He had been joking around with Henry, and her son had grabbed the hose and turned it on, spraying Killian from head to toes.

And now his shirt was plastered against his skin and his eyes were sparkling as he laughed, trying to wrench the hose out of Henry's grasp and drenching them both in the process.

_God have mercy._

His back muscles were playing under the shirt and she started to tremble, her whole body shaking as he turned around and shook himself like a wet dog, droplets flying around everywhere.

_Oh my God._

She could see every single ripple of his abs, his broad shoulders narrowing down to his slim waist and God, she needed him out of these clothes right now.

"Henry, didn't you promise Roland to read the storybook with him?"

She hoped her voice wasn't sounding as weird as it felt but Killian's cocked eyebrow told her he couldn't fool him and he brushed his hands down his torso before lifting one hand and rubbing through his hair so that it was standing up in all directions.

She dug her teeth into her tongue before she would say something that was definitely not suitable for Henry's ears and her fingers twitched when Killian looked up at her and his mouth turned up into a huge smile.

_Cocky pirate._

She waited until Henry disappeared around the corner before stepping forward and grabbing Killian's arm. "Let's go, pirate."

"Where to?"

She didn't even have to look at him, she could hear him laughing and she stopped abruptly, his body crashing into hers and she gulped down the moan that wanted to escape her as his wet body soaked through her shirt.

"You know exactly where we are going." Emma hissed, swirling around.

"I do?"

God, he was infuriating, smiling down at her, droplets of water still running down his cheeks and she grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward, crushing her lips on his.

The contrast between his cold body pressing against her and the hot lust that raced through her body made her almost delirious and she already panted when she pushed him back a moment later.

"Home. Naked. Bed." She growled.

"You want to take a nap in the afternoon?" He teased, rocking his hips into her, showing her that he was definitely not thinking about a nap right now, the hard evidence pressing into her hip.

"Killian Jones, get moving!" Emma snapped, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the bug.

"As you wish, love."

She would make him pay for taunting her like that. She would definitely make him pay.


	83. Sentence Prompts

**And a few sentence prompts. For everyone who doesn't follow me on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_"You don't have to stay."_

-/-

Of course she didn't expect smooth sailing. They were both stubborn. And very passionate people. Add to that their pasts and all the wounds that might never fully heal and you got a very explosive mix.

But he was unreasonable and she wasn't thinking straight. Otherwise she would have never said the words tumbling out of her mouth right now.

"You don't have to stay."

Eerie silence fell over the room, the only sound she could hear was their harsh breathing and her stomach clenched with fear. He would go. He would leave her like everyone else.

She balled her hands into fists, biting her tongue. She wanted to shout at him to not leave her, wanted to beg him to stay. But of course she didn't say a word. Her heart just fluttered in her chest and she waited for him to turn around and leave.

But he didn't.

With two steps he was in front of her pulling her into his embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I'm sorry."

She was stunned, for just a second, before she relaxed into his arms, pressing her face against his chest.

"I'm sorry, love."

She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating under her ear, letting herself relax further when he smoothed his hand over her hair, his lips ghosting over her forehead.

He wouldn't leave. He would stay.

* * *

_"It's okay to cry."_

-/-

It was ridiculous that tears were running down her cheeks but she just couldn't help it. Their little daughter was on the stage and playing Snow White, and seeing her like that reminded her of their time travel all those years ago, and the moment she had witnessed between her father and mother, the moment her parents fell in love with each other. The journey that had made her realize where her home was, the journey that made her realize how deep her feelings for the man, sitting now beside her, were.

Her husband.

He was reaching for her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers and she stared at the rings on both their hands through her blurry vision. She was so grateful to have him in her life. She didn't know where she would have ended up when he hadn't been by her side through all of this.

"It's okay to cry, love."

She looked up at him, her lips trembling as she smiled shakily. Her fingers squeezed his and she gulped down the lump in her throat before replying quietly. "I know, Killian." She leaned over to him and pressed a quick peck on his cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, her gaze went back to the stage, watching their daughter perform while her husband was wrapping his arm around her and hugging her tightly against his chest.

She didn't believe in perfect moments but this moment came definitely close.

* * *

_"What happened doesn't change anything."_ **Warning: I let my muse 'use' some spoiler pics for that.**

-/-

She should have thought of searching for him here sooner. Of course he would go down to the water when he was agitated. The ocean was in his blood.

She mashed down the onslaught of feelings that tried to overwhelm her. He had given up his ship for her. His home. His anchor.

But she knew he didn't want her to feel guilty about that, so she masked the guilt by tapping her foot impatiently on the wooden planks and throwing him an exasperated look.

"What happened doesn't change anything."

She couldn't believe he would think otherwise. They were in a relationship. He was her boyfriend. But it didn't mean that their problems, their walls, would just disappear without a trace.

They would make mistakes and they would fight. She didn't expect him to be perfect. Though she would have appreciated it when he hadn't gone off and drank himself into oblivion, and judging from the state of his knuckles, had gotten into a fight about God knows what, and passed out on a bench at the water. She had been worried about him, had already seen him run over by car in her mind or something similar, and alone the thought that something had happened to him had made her stomach churn with fear.

"We are in a relationship, Killian." She felt her heart constrict when his head whipped around as she said his given name. He still wasn't used to her calling him Killian and not by his moniker. A moniker that wasn't even relevant anymore. "We are not running away from our problems. I've done this long enough. You need to stop running. Do you remember when you told me that?"

"Aye." His voice was raspy with lack of sleep and probably due to a hangover the size of an elephant when his squinting into the sun was any indication. "I remember quite well."

"Good." She said, sitting down beside him. She reached for his hand and entwined their fingers, locking eyes with him. "Because I stopped running, and I want this to work. You and me." She squeezed his hand, feeling her heart leap into her throat as his eyes softened and the wrinkles around his eyes disappeared. "So, we fought and I yelled at you. You deserved it. I should probably not have run out on you. It will happen again. But I want you to know that I'm not running away from you because I don't want you in my life anymore but because I'm angry with you and I'm running away from my feelings. Do you understand that?"

"Aye. I think I do."

She let go of his hand and stood up, his eyes following her and she stretched out her hand.

"Can we go home now?" She asked softly, and his mouth tilted up into a small smile as he reached for her hand and stood up as well.

"Aye, let's go home."

* * *

_"Oh fuck, oh fuck."_ **Obviously M-rated. Of course. :-)**

-/-

He must have been delirious when he had accepted the challenge because he would have never given her carte blanche if he had been in possession of his full wits. Never.

Gritting his teeth, he kept watching her because she had told him he would lose the moment he had to look away and he was not allowed to touch himself either.

Gods, she was killing him.

She spread her legs even wider and leaned back, her fingers drawing lazy circles over her clit and her folds were glistening with her arousal and he could swear he could smell her. She was taunting him, reaching for one of her nipples and tugging at it gently, a soft moan tumbling out of her mouth and then she pushed one finger inside of her, her head falling back when she added a second one.

"Oh fuck." He growled, his hand twitching as he fought to keep from reaching for his cock but then she pulled her fingers out and rubbed over her sensitive bud again, soft moans tumbling over her lips and he lost the battle. "Oh fuck."

Jumping up from the bed, he strode over to her and yanked her arm away and pulled her up, her eyes fluttering open, her mouth tilting up into a cocky smirk.

"What's wrong, pirate?"

"Turn around, Swan." He gritted out through clenched teeth. "You win."

He swirled her around and pushed her against the wall, his hand gripping her waist and pulling her hips back.

"I knew it." She let out a throaty laugh that ended in a moan as he plunged into her.

"Gods, Emma. I've missed you." His hand trailed over her stomach and up to her breasts, his fingers skimming over her nipple as he pulled out of her again. "Gods, I've missed you."

He slammed back in and she moaned loudly, her hips rocking back into him, her voice a harsh whisper. "I've missed you too."

The next minutes were a blur as he slightly lost control, their shouts echoing through the room as he took her hard from behind, and when her walls clenched around him, he still thrusted into her, wanting to draw it out as long as he could but three strokes later he couldn't hold back any longer and shot his release into her.

They were stumbling to the bed a few moments later, crashing down on the mattress. His heart was still pounding in his chest and he opened his eyes with some effort when he felt her hands smoothing over his chest and closing around his necklace.

"I won." Emma said with a smug grin on her face.

"Yes, love." He grinned back, lifting his hand and skimming a finger over her cheek. "You won."

* * *

_"Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them."_

-/-

When she finally found him she was relieved. For a few moments she had considered the possibility that he had left. But of course he didn't. He wouldn't do that.

He had donned his old clothes, the hook back in place and her heart ached for him. David had come to her and told her what had happened yesterday in the Rabbit Hole. He had been called by the owner because a brawl had seemed to get out of hand and when he had arrived Killian had been in the middle of it.

David didn't know the details, only that some customers must have told Killian that he shouldn't be here, in Storybrooke. That the people didn't want him here.

She was furious. For him. Because she knew his struggles, knew he tried everything in his powers to be good, knew he didn't like to be called a hero because he didn't see himself like one. She knew the feeling. It had taken her a long time to accept that she was the savior.

"Hey."

She stepped beside him and leaned against the railing, studying his face. The haunted look in his eyes slammed into her chest the moment their eyes met, and she wanted to hit whoever brought that look on his face. He might be still a pirate, but he was her pirate and no one had the right to hurt him. Emotionally or physically.

"Don't listen to them. Don't you _ever_ listen to them." The words burst out of her as the anger she was feeling bubbled up to the surface.

"They are right, love." He said quietly, his voice void of any emotion. "I don't belong here."

"So you are just gonna give up? Some drunken idiots told you some stupid things and you took them at face value?" She almost yelled, suppressing the urge to hit some sense into him. "Where is the man who fights for what he wants? Where is the man who stood by my side no matter what?"

"I …" He lifted his hand and pinched his nose, the wrinkles around his eyes deepened and her heart constricted in her chest as he turned his head and looked at her, waving his hand through the air. "Maybe you deserve better."

"Bull shit!" Emma hissed. "I deserve better? How about I decide for myself what I deserve? I made a choice. I chose you. Because you never gave up on me. Trusted me. Believed in me. Through all those crap we've been through. You came back for me. Twice. Now it's my turn to show you that you belong right were you are. Because I want you here. I _need_ you here."

"Emma, I …" His voice quivered and he reached out with his hand, letting it drop a moment later, and she almost cursed loudly. He still didn't believe he was worth anything. She wanted to slap him, she wanted to slap the ones who told him he didn't belong, but instead she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her face against his chest.

"Killian Jones, you are not going anywhere. Understood?"

She felt him relax, his arm coming around her and hugging her tightly as his lips brushed over her forehead.

"Aye, Swan. I understand."

* * *

_"Look at me - just breathe, okay?"_

-/-

That couldn't be right. She wasn't ready. They weren't ready. This was too soon.

Black spots appeared at the corner of her eyes, and her chest was just too tight. She couldn't breathe.

"Look at me, Emma." His face was swimming in front of her, the plastic was cutting into her skin as she tried desperately to not lose control over her own body. "Just breathe, love. Breathe."

His hand closed around hers, her fingers feeling ice cold against his hot skin, and she tried to get her breathing back to normal, but it didn't work. He scooped her up and drew her into his lap, pulling her against his chest.

"It's okay, Emma. I'm here. You are not alone. Just breathe."

And ever so slowly the tightness around her chest ceased as his hand was skimming up and down her back, his lilting voice mumbling nonsense into her ear, and she just concentrated on the beating of his heart under her ear, drinking in his familiar scent with every breath she took.

"I'm here, love. I'm here. You are not alone."

She didn't know how much time had passed until she felt able to move, maybe it had been only minutes, maybe an hour. But eventually she pushed away from him, looking up into his too understanding eyes and gulped hard.

Her eyes fluttered down to her hand and she opened it slowly, seeing the plus sign, and the panic tried to get hold of her again, but she mashed it down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry for what?"

"For freaking out like that."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." He said softly, but she could hear the strain in his voice, and looked back up into his face to meet his eyes.

"It's not that I …" She trailed off, didn't know how to explain.

"We didn't plan it." He said after a few seconds of silence, the tip of his hook tapping against the stick in her hand. He averted his eyes, looking down at the stick, his voice barely audible as he whispered. "I understand if you don't want to have a child. With me. I …"

"No!" She shouted out the word, reaching for his chin and turning his face upwards again so that she could look into his eyes. "No, it's not that."

"It isn't?" He sounded surprised and her heart leaped into her throat.

"No." She repeated softer, her fingers playing over his scruff. "I just freaked out because I was reminded of the last time I held such a stick in my hand. The last time I was with child. When I had to give it up." Her voice broke over the last word, and he pulled her back against his chest, holding her tight, waiting patiently for her to continue speaking when she was ready. "I was alone and scared. I'm still scared. But I am not alone anymore." She let her hand ghost over his necklace, her fingers curling around it as she breathed. "I'm not alone anymore. I have my parents. I have Henry. And I have you."

"So you want this child?" He asked softly. "With me?"

"Yes." She replied without hesitation, because she did. She wanted this. She wanted his child. It had just taken her by surprise, but the thought of actually holding his child in her arms, made her throat constrict with emotions.

"Does that mean you are inclined to consider my marriage proposal now?"

"I'm not marrying you only because I'm carrying your child." She said indignantly, slapping her hand against his chest, a warm tingle rushing through her body as he chuckled.

"I asked you before, love." She looked up into his eyes, the soft smile playing over his lips, making her heart churn in her chest. "I wanted you to be my wife for a very long time. You know that."

"I know." She replied, her voice sounding hoarse, her fingers shaking slightly.

"So, …"

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking."

She leaned her head back against his shoulder, letting out a deep breath.

It would be okay. They would be okay.

She was still scared.

But she was not alone anymore.


	84. Tumblr prompts

**meeting again at a high school reunion au**

-/-

She didn't have millions on the bank, she didn't have a diamond on her left hand that was so big that she got cramps holding her hand up. She didn't have a good looking husband to show off or a ton of pictures of their gorgeous offspring to gush over.

She had a boring job, was single, and lived in a two bedroom apartment without a balcony.

Sure she was still good looking, didn't have any stretch marks or blue veins popping out on her legs. But she was lonely and somehow she had the strange feeling that everyone was looking at her as if they knew that she was a loser.

Not that she felt like a loser.

She just hated high school reunions. That was all.

She slipped out of the gym with two bottles of beer in her hands, and let out a sigh of relief when the cool air hit her heated skin. This was better. Much better.

She strolled over the yard, feeling nostalgia pull at her when she remembered the times when she had been a teen with her head full of dreams. Dreams that never got fulfilled.

Chuckling softly about her trip down memory lane, she shook her head and walked over to the stadium, intend to climb up on the bleachers and enjoy the silence. She almost let out a curse when she saw the bleachers already occupied by a lone figure. Sighing under her breath, she turned around, hoping whoever was sitting up there hadn't seen her, but no such luck.

"Swan? Is that you?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, turning around slowly and stepping closer involuntarily. She tilted her head and squinted in the darkness, trying to make out who had spotted her, her mouth almost falling open as he shifted and the moon cast his face into an eerie glow.

And then he smirked, and she almost fell down backwards. She knew that smile.

"Jones?"

"In the flesh." He shot her a lopsided grin, and she bit down on the inside of her cheek to not let the words slip out that were lying on her tongue.

How the hell was it possible that the teenager she remembered had grown up to be one hell of a good looking man.

_Scratch that, Swan. He is hot. Hot, hot, hot!_

"Care to keep me company?"

She stumbled up the few stairs and sat down beside him, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, as she lifted one bottle and took a huge gulp before setting both bottles down beside her.

"Easy, Swan. I don't want to carry you back to the gym."

"You saying I'm too heavy for you?" She asked teasingly, turning around to face him fully.

He grinned at her, a grin that showed off two startlingly white rows of teeth, and her stomach clenched with unexpected want.

_God, what was happening here?_

"No, Swan." He leaned closer, his warm breath brushing over her face. "You are definitely not too heavy for me."

She leaned back, putting her elbows on the bench behind her, trying to get some much needed space between them. "So why are you out here? Not eager to show off pictures of your hot wife and adorable kids?"

"Nothing to show off." He replied calmly. "And you? Why are you out here?"

"I guess for the same reason you are out here."

"You want to tell me no one swept you off your feet yet, Swan?" He questioned, clear surprise in his voice.

"No. Didn't find the right one yet." She replied, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Maybe you have met the right one a long time ago?"

She gulped hard, staring at his face so close to hers.

_When did he come so close again?_

His lips were on hers a moment later, and she didn't know what kind of devil possessed her, but she didn't push him away, instead she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. His mouth opened over hers, his tongue trailing along her bottom lip, and she groaned softly, meeting his tongue with hers, and in a blink of an eye, a seemingly harmless kiss, turned into a full-blown out make-out session on the bleachers that left them both panting.

"That was ..." He croaked out, still trying to catch his breath.

"A one time thing?" She said with a trembling voice, hating herself for voicing it like a question.

"Hell, no." He growled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. "That was definitely not a one time thing."

When the next reunion came around, she could show off her diamond ring, and her good looking husband, and pictures of their adorable kids.

* * *

**pretending to hate each other au**

-/-

_No._

_No. No. No._

_NO!_

She punched the button frantically, willing the elevator to start moving again.

_Please, please, please!_

"You are going to break your nail if you keep going at it."

"Zip it, Jones. I don't want to hear a word from you."

Of all the people with who she could have gotten stuck in the elevator it had to be he. Killian Jones. The only person in the whole building she wanted to murder.

"What? Are you missing out on a hot date?" He drawled behind her, and she gritted her teeth, keeping herself from turning around. Because if she would face him she might smack him. "Is Adam already waiting for you?"

She bit her tongue to not give him a sharp retort. He knew damn well that she was only nice to Adam because all the others were teasing him constantly.

"Would you stop punching the poor button already, love?"

"I am not your love." She snapped and swirled around, letting out a silent groan as her eyes fell on him.

Okay, who allowed him to take off his jacket and loosen his tie? Was he going to strip?

God, she hated him. Hated him with a passion. But of course her body didn't care that her head hated him. Her body liked him. A lot.

But seriously. She was only a straight woman and he was damn hot. It was a pity that he had a pea brain. Otherwise she might have gone for a ride with him.

_Oh my God, Swan. You need therapy._

"Would you fucking move already?" She swirled around again and kicked the door, sighing in relief when the elevator finally moved, rushing out of it the moment the doors opened.

"Have a nice evening, Swan."

She only flipped him the bird, and walked out of the building, ignoring the shiver that was running down her spine as she heard his deep chuckle behind her.

-/-

"The door, Swan. Hold the door."

But it was too late. The door fell shut behind her.

"Shit."

She had forgotten about the broken lock, and no matter how hard she yanked at the knob, the door didn't move.

"You seem to enjoy my company, love."

"No, I do _not_ enjoy your company, Jones." She gritted out through clenched teeth, swirling around to him, and maybe it was the cocky smirk on his face, or his too blue eyes, or his damn three piece suit that hugged his figure, but she snapped. "You are a conceited ass, who believes everyone has to drop down on their knees in front of you, and worship the ground you are walking on."

"You are an arrogant bitch, Swan." He stepped closer, his eyes shooting daggers at her. "Wiggling your ass at everyone who walks by. Know what? I think you need to get laid."

She was fuming, but she kept her rage in check, replying coolly. "God, if you never speak to me again I will open a ten dollar bottle of wine and celebrate."

"You would cry in your pillow if I would ignore you, sweetheart."

"You are delusional. Maybe I should call the men with the white jackets."

"So that they could take you with them?"

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

She lifted her arm, wanting to slap him but he caught her wrist a few inches before she hit his cheek, and for a second they just stared into each other's eyes, and in the next she was pushed against the wall, his mouth crashing down on hers. Teeth clashed together as he devoured her mouth, and all she could do was wrap her hands around his neck and reciprocate the kiss with all she had in her.

Her head was spinning when they finally came up for air, his forehead touching hers, their labored breathing the only sound in the room, and she shivered as his fingers smoothed over her skin, his hands had apparently found their way under her blouse without her even noticing it.

"Swan?"

His lilting voice sent another shudder down her spine, but she didn't want to talk. Not now.

Tomorrow she would hate him again. But tonight she would just steal one last kiss from him.

* * *

**nanny/single parent au**

-/-

Where the hell was the nanny? She had to go in twenty minutes and she wanted to make sure that Henry felt comfortable with the new nanny. Ruby had assured her it was the best nanny agency in town and she had been in a bit of a predicament.

She just reached for her phone and wanted to call the agency again when the door bell rang and with a relieved sigh he walked to the door and yanked it open.

"Fina …" The words got stuck in her throat as her mouth fell open.

_What the fuck?_

Did he want to sell her the newest firemen calendar? Because he definitely looked as if he could be July.

Shaking her head, she plastered a smile on her face and cocked her head. "Can I help you?"

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes."

"I'm from 'A nanny for any eventualities'. You called yesterday?"

"You are the nanny?" Her voice collapsed over the last word and he just grinned, a grin that made her knees all weak, and she reached for the doorframe for support.

"Yes, I am the nanny."

"Right. Of course. Sorry." She opened the door and let him in, her eyes roaming over his backside, lingering on his ass for a second too long.

She definitely needed to thank Ruby for the recommendation later.

* * *

**best friends sibling au**

-/-

"God, you have to stop this, Emma."

He wanted to push her away but he couldn't. Her lips trailed a path of fire down his throat, her hand slipping under his shirt, her nails scraping lightly over his stomach and her fingers ghosted along the hem of his pants, his erection throbbing painfully against its confines.

"Bloody hell, Swan."

"Do you have a problem, Jones?"

She would kill him. One of these days she would kill him. Or her brother. When he found out what he was doing with his little sister.

But God, she wasn't little anymore. She was twenty-one, and the teenager he had remembered, with limbs too long for her body and eyes too big for her face, had grown up into a beautiful woman, with shimmering blond hair and green eyes that could look right through him.

He had tried. He had tried really, really hard to stay away from her, but she had wanted him, and he didn't stand a chance.

But at least he hadn't slept with her yet. Until now he had somehow managed to stop her before it went too far, but each time it got harder to resist the temptation, and he groaned, smashing the back of his head against the wall as her hand pressed hard against his arousal.

"Emma, please. You have to let me go." He almost whimpered. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he pulled it away with an excruciating effort. Hell, he wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her against the wall. Really, really hard.

"David isn't coming home tonight."

_Sweet Mother Jesus._

"I want to feel you inside of me, Killian. I need to wrap my mouth around your cock and suck you dry."

"God, Emma!"

His fingers trembled around her wrist, and she shifted, pressing her perfect breasts against his chest and he let out a defeated sigh, letting go of her hand.

"I'm gonna die." He growled as he swirled her around and slammed her against the wall, his mouth crashing down on hers.

"Finally." She mumbled under his lips, her fingers closing over the buttons of his shirt, and with a jerk she ripped his shirt apart. "You've let me wait long enough."

-/-

"I hope you've enjoyed this." He mumbled against her hair, unable to move one muscle, her breath brushing over his chest as she chuckled.

"Fishing for compliments, huh?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure that it was worth it."

"He is not gonna kill you." Emma scoffed, pressing herself up from his chest and glaring down at him.

She was so beautiful with her tousled hair and her eyes shining bright with satisfied lust, her lips still slightly swollen from their kisses, and her nipples brushed over his arm, new flames of need rushing through him.

"If he is not gonna kill me, he will beat me to a pulp for deflowering his little sister."

"Please." Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm twenty-one. I've been deflowered a long time ago and he knows it."

"But he is my best friend." Killian said hoarsely, lifting his hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. "And you are his little sister. I should have never touched you."

"Thank God, you did."

"We can't do this, Emma. It's not right."

Her fingers tightened around his necklace, and she lowered her head until her lips were only inches away from his. "Hell, we can."

As her lips touched his he couldn't resist burying his hand in her hair to keep her close as he kissed her.

He knew David would punch him out cold if he ever found out, but her touch was intoxicating, her body pressing against his burning every coherent thought out of his brain, and he flipped her on her back, his kiss turning hungry and passionate as his hand moved down her body and between her legs.

One night. He would let himself have this one night.

* * *

**And just FYI ... I will make a multichapter fic out of the last one. :-)**


	85. Movie Night

**The spoilers didn't destroy me. Not even a little bit. I am totally fine here. Just dying of feels. No biggie :-).**

* * *

She tries to shake off the feeling of surrealism as she throws him a glance out of the corner of her eyes.

She is sitting on the couch with Captain Hook, eating pizza, while watching the movie with Dustin Hoffman and Robin Williams. She knows she should be accustomed to that by now. Seeing that she was the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, and the Evil Queen just obliterated a snow monster. But sometimes she still believes that this is all a dream she will wake up from any second now.

"This is outrageous." She hears him muttering under his breath, and she can't help the smile that pulls up her mouth because he is just adorable. His brows are furrowed and he huffs out some annoyed expression every few seconds while he is watching the movie.

She doesn't pay attention to the movie much, she is busy watching him, and she feels the heat coil in her stomach as her eyes roam over him. His feet are propped up on the table in front of him, and she admires the arch of his feet, wondering for a second if it is true what they say about feet and ... no she will not go there. Definitely not.

But how could she not?

He is just gorgeous. She can't find another word to describe him. The leather is hugging his figure, the pants don't leave much to the imagination, and of course she noticed that before.

The need and want sizzles through her, because she wanted him. Since they climbed the beanstalk, actually. That hasn't changed. Of course it hasn't.

Especially not when he is slouching on the couch, his shirt revealing way too much of his chest, the vest hanging open, and the shirt's fabric is so flimsy that she can see his abs under it, and she wants to reach over and smooth her fingers over it, wants to tug his shirt out of his pants and trail her finger over naked skin.

A hot ball of lust shoots down to her core, and she tugs her legs up onto the couch, and bites her cheek. She should watch the movie and not him.

"See anything you like, love?"

She jerks out of her reverie, the blush rising up into her cheeks as she looks up into his face. His eyes are glittering with amusement and his mouth is tilted up into this cocky smirk, and she wants to kiss it off his lips, trying to keep herself back. But then she realizes she doesn't have to anymore and scoots closer, leaning forward to press her lips against his. His hand slips into her hair, his thumb smoothing over her cheek, and her heart clenches in her throat.

The kiss is slow and tender, but she knows that could change any second. She knows the passion is always simmering under the surface, and suddenly the kiss in Neverland flashes up in her mind again, and she can't keep a sigh from escaping.

She falls into him, feeling his body stiffen in surprise for a moment before his arm comes around her and pulls her closer, and she is draped over his lap now, her fingers buried in his hair as well, his mouth getting demanding, and she knows if she doesn't want this to go any further, she has to stop this. Right now. When she is still able to pull back.

She forces herself to lean back, her heart beating fast in her chest as she looks down at him, his hair disheveled from her hands, his eyes a vibrant blue as he stares up at her, and then he licks his lips, and she just wants to dive back in because ... oh my God. She can feel his thigh under her ass, can feel him hard against her leg, and she balls her hand into a fist, because she will not yank the clothes off him. That would be way too much. Way too soon. No matter how much she wants it right in this moment.

"That was ..." He stumbles, and she grins, remembering the last time he was stunned speechless, and he obviously remembers too, his mouth curving up into a smirk as he tightens his arm around her. "You are not running away this time, are you?"

She can see the flicker of uncertainty flashing up in his eyes, and she lifts her hand, trailing her fingers over his scruff, a sudden lump forming in her throat, because of the look in his eyes, and she will never get tired of seeing him looking at her like that, and she bends forward, leaning her head against his shoulder, melting into his embrace. It feels so right to be in his arms, and she never wants to leave again.

Putting her hand over his heart, she curls her fingers around his necklace as she whispers. "No, I'm not running away this time."

Because this feels right, this feels good, and she will not run away from this.


	86. Frozen

_Prompt: Could you write some CS True Love Kiss smut. For the impending angst._

**There is no smut. Only the kiss. :-)**

* * *

He is cold. So cold.

Ice crystals are clinging to his beard, his face pale, almost ice blue.

And he is so cold.

"Emma?" She hears Mary Margaret call out but she doesn't react. She can't believe he is really lying frozen in front of her.

This can't happen. She can't lose him. Not him too.

"Emma, he is gone."

Her mother's voice again, but she just shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't want to be touched right now. And he is not gone. He can't be.

This is not happening. He would never leave her. Not he. Never.

"Emma?"

David is crouching beside her, she can see him out of the corner of her eye. But she refuses to look away from Killian's face. He has to open his eyes again. He has to. He just has to.

"Killian?" Her voice breaks over his name and she pulls his head into her lap, her fingers shaking as she skims them over his cheek.

So cold. So damn cold.

"Come back to me." She whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please."

"There is a way to bring him back, Emma."

She looks up for the first time since it happened, meeting David's gaze, and it takes a few seconds until she comprehends what he is saying, her eyes widening in shock, a gasp tumbling over her lips.

True Love's Kiss?

But … her eyes fall back to Killian, and when she stares down into his pale face, she suddenly knows. Knows it deep in her heart.

He is it. The one.

She can bring him back. It's that easy.

True Love's Kiss. It must work.

Leaning down, she feels a flicker of fear clenching her heart when she is only a hairsbreadth away from his lips, a flicker of doubt.

What if it doesn't work?

But it has to. She loves him and he loves her and … she presses her lips against his, her tears falling on his frozen face, and a sob tears through her throat when he doesn't move.

It didn't work. She failed. She failed him. She failed them.

He is gone. Truly gone.

She clutches her fingers around the collar of his leather jacket, the sobs racking her body. She lost him.

She almost chokes on a sob as cold fingers suddenly close around hers and she opens her eyes wide, looking down at him through the blur of her tears, and even though she can hardly see anything, she can still see his mouth curl up into a smirk and she yanks him up, her lips finding his as she kisses him desperately, and he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight, his fingers threading through her hair and cradling her head and this is the moment she breaks down, falling into him.

"It's okay, Emma. I'm here. I'm okay."

"I love you." She whispers, her face buried against his neck. "God damn it, Killian Jones. I love you."

"I figured that much." He replies, and she smacks her hand against his chest, hard. Because the moron is already joking around again and she almost lost him and …

But like always he knows what he has to do, and he shifts, pulling her up into his lap, his lips pressing against her forehead. "I told you I fancy you from time to time when you are not yelling at me."

"You are an idiot." She mumbles into his shirt, and her knuckles are still stark white because she can't loosen her grip on his jacket. She just can't.

"An idiot who is madly in love with you."

"Of course you are." She scoffs, leaning back to look into his face. "It takes two to tango."

His eyebrow rises up, the saying clearly unfamiliar to him, and a sob almost chokes her again, because she thought she would never see him do that again, and she lets go of his jacket and lifts her hand to his face, smoothing her fingers over his eyebrow, down his cheek and over his lips.

"It wouldn't have worked if you wouldn't be in love with me too."

"Does that scare you?" He asks softly, and her throat closes up, because he knows her so well.

"Aye." She replies, her mouth tilting up into a wobbly smile when he chuckles over her attempt to copy his accent. "It scares the shit out of me."

"That makes two of us." He breathes, his forehead touching hers while his thumb caresses her cheek. "One step at a time, Swan. One step at a time."


	87. Fluff Prompts

_Prompt: How about just some simple Killian helping Emma to calm down and showing her that she CAN control her powers, with some sweet heart-to-heart moments and hugging? Please?_

* * *

"Leave me alone." She hisses, pulling her arm out of his grip and rushing deeper into the forest.

"Swan?" She hears him coming after her, and she quickens her pace, almost starts running. "Emma, wait."

"Get away from me, Killian." She swirls around and holds up a hand, trying to stop him from coming any closer. "I ... I can't control this. I don't want this. I am hurting people."

Her voice breaks over the last word, and she sees her fingers starting to shake, fears that she will break down any second, and she bites her cheek until she tastes blood, hoping the pain will keep her panic in check.

"Hey, come here."

She didn't hear him stepping closer, and she presses her hand against his chest, feels his hair tickling her skin, and she wants to wrap her fingers around his necklace and pull him closer, but she can't.

"No!" She says vehemently, almost shouting it.

"Love, listen to me. You will not hurt me." His words make her throat close up even tighter, and it is so hard to breathe. "Look at me."

She doesn't want to look at him, knows the moment she meets his eyes that she can't push him away any longer. Because she is not strong enough to say no to the love that is always shining out of his eyes.

But he is patient. He doesn't say anything. Doesn't prod. Just waits for her to look up.

"I'm scared." She whispers, feeling tears pricking the back of her eyes as she stares up at him.

"I know."

He pulls her into his arms and she stiffens, wants to push him away for a moment, but his fingers are slipping through her hair and cradling her head, and she relaxes into his embrace.

She is surrounded by his warmth, his smell. Hears his heart beat under her ear and she closes her eyes and wraps her arms firmly around him.

"Thank you, Killian."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me. For never letting me push you away. For always believing in me."

"Because you are you, Emma." He tilts his head and his lips brush over her forehead. "Your magic is a part of you and no matter how much you wish you would not have it in you ... it makes you who you are. You should not deny it." He speaks softly, and she can feel his mouth tilting up into a smirk when he adds. "Next time when it seems to get a hold over you just think of me and my devilishly handsomeness."

She huffs against his chest, letting her hand trail down and over his ass. "As if that would make me calm down in any way."

"It does not?"

She leans back, and smiles when she sees the lopsided grin adorning his face.

"No. When I think of your devilishly handsomeness I want to ravish you, pirate."

"Ravish me?" He cocks one eyebrow, his fingers slipping under her shirt and skimming over her skin. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"We will figure it out, Emma. Together." His fingers ghost over her cheek and she leans into his touch. "Because one thing is for certain ... you can't push me out of your life. I'm not leaving you."

"Good."

"Ready to join your family again?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Then let's go."

"Wait!" She exclaims, stopping him. And he looks back over his shoulder, and tilts his head in that way of his, trying to figure out what might be the problem and she smiles softly. "I just need to take care of something really quick."

She pulls him back by his hand until he comes to a halt only a feet away from her, and standing up on her tiptoes she wraps her hands around his neck and presses her lips on his. He kisses her back with a tenderness that makes her heart ache in her chest and she will probably never understand how she could have been so lucky to find him.

"Better?" He murmurs, and she just nods, pressing a quick peck onto his lips before leaning back.

"Yes. That's much better."

Reaching for his hand again, she laced her fingers with his before taking in a deep breath.

"Let's go home, Killian."

* * *

_Prompts: Daddy!Killian and moment with their (little) daughter_

* * *

"You can do it, love. Aye, just like that."

He let go of the bike and watched his daughter carefully as she swerved over the street. He followed her slowly, his heart swelling in his chest as he watched her concentrated expression, and she looked back over her shoulder at him, giving him a toothy grin, not paying attention to the road anymore.

"Watch out." He exclaimed but it was already too late.

She crashed with the front tire into the sidewalk and the bike tilted. He wasn't fast enough to catch her fall, and she crashed with her knees first on the street.

He rushed forward and pulled her up, brushing the small pebbles off her hands, looking her over for any major injury but could only see her skin slightly chafed. Her brows were furrowed and her lips wobbled for a second, and he reached for her, wanting to pull her into his arms, and comfort her. But she stepped back and tilted her head and got this stubborn look in her eyes, the look he knew all too well from her mother, and she stomped over to her bike and climbed back up on it.

"Push me again, Daddy."

He grinned and leaned down, pressing a kiss on her hair. "That's my girl."

* * *

_Prompt: Captain Swan kissing in the rain under a lamp post._

* * *

She is laughing. So hard that her stomach hurts. The rain is running down her cheeks, her jacket is clinging to her skin, her hair is plastered to her head, and she is laughing.

He pushes her against the lamp post, rivulets of rain trailing down his cheek, his leather jacket protecting him far better from the rain.

"You will pay for this, Swan."

"I will?" She asks, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, a thrill of lust washing through her as his eyes flicker down to her lips, when his eyes darken.

"I can assure you, love. You will."

And then his mouth is on hers, and she doesn't feel the rain anymore, just feels the heat, the passion, his body pressing into hers, and she pulls him even closer, her fingers threading through his wet hair, and she feels his hands close around her face, tilting it upwards, and the rain is pounding onto her skin but she could stay here forever.

Kissing her pirate.

* * *

_Prompt: Emma wants to show Killian that she cares and she decides to surprise him with a charm for his necklace to remind him of her._

* * *

"What is this?" He asks, looking down at the velvet box on the table.

"Just a small present."

She is nervous about it, he can see that. Leaning back, he pats the couch beside him, waiting until she sits down before his eyes go back to the box.

"What is the occasion?"

"Nothing." She says, clearly trying too hard to sound nonchalant. "Just ... I wanted to give you something."

"Any hints?"

"No. No hints."

He grabs the box from the table and swirls it around in his hand, watching her while he flips the lid open.

It is a charm for his necklace. A hook and a swan forming a heart, and he stares at it, his throat closing up with emotions as he reaches for the charm and pulls it out.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, love." He rasps and holds the charm towards her. "Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure."

He scoots forward and turns around so that she can reach the clasp of his necklace and she let is slip off his neck and puts the new charm on it before refastening it again.

He lets his fingers ghost over the hook and swan, smiling up at her and pulling her into his arms. Minutes tick by in silence until he clears his throat, deciding it is time to tell her that he knows why she bought him a present.

"So, you remember the date?" He asks, feeling her stiffen against him.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" She replies, leaning back to look up at him.

"Today is the day we've met. Three years ago. The day you tied me to a tree and wanted to leave me to the ogres."

"You deserved it. You lied through your teeth."

"I was just dazzled by the beauty in front of me. I completely forgot my name." He drawls, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, right." She huffs and rolls her eyes. "You were _not_ telling me your name as arrogant as possible. The pirate with a hook as a hand. The dreaded Captain Hook."

"Though you weren't really impressed."

"You've seen the Captain Hook of this world."

"That I have." He wrinkles his nose, because he is still not over how he is represented in this realm.

Mustache and perms. No wonder she was so amused when he asked her back in Neverland. His portrayal in this world is ridiculous and outrageous.

"Come here." She whispers, her fingers closing over his necklace and pulling him forward, her lips pressing against his for a soft kiss.

"You know, love. I think that was the moment I fell in love with you. When you pressed your knife to my throat and threatened me. You bested me. Gloriously. And I was lost."

She snuggles into him, and he draws her up on his lap, his arms wrapped firmly around her, her fingers playing with the new charm.

"It's also a thank you." She whispers. "For not giving up on me. For staying at my side until I was ready to let the walls around my heart fall."

"I couldn't live without you, Swan. I tried. During that blasted year in the Enchanted Forest. But it didn't work."

"I am glad it didn't. I would have lived a life full of lies if you wouldn't have come back for me."

"It was never a question. I wasn't living. Just existing without you. And I didn't care if you would ever let me into your life as long as you let me stay."

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, over and over again. I shouldn't ..."

He stops her by putting a finger over her lips, and she smiles, his own mouth curling up into a smirk.

"It was worth it. All of it." He says quietly. "I love you, Emma Swan. I always have. I always will."

"And I love you, Killian Jones."

He would never forget the date.

The day he started living again.


	88. Final Goodbye

_Prompt: What about Killian and Emma being stuck in the hereafter due to a spell and they meet Liam who helps them to find a way out. Sweet and heartbreaking jones brothers reunion plus Liam approving of Emma and teasing Killian :)_

* * *

_Not again._

"Where the hell are we?"

She looks around, trying to find any clue to where they might have landed, but all she sees is the fog. But something isn't right about it. Something feels off.

"I might have an idea."

She turns around and looks at him, furrowing her brows as she sees him scratching behind his ear, and her heart drops into her stomach. This is not a good sign. Definitely not.

"Do tell."

She pushes herself up, and brushes the leaves off her damp knees. And even the leaves don't feel right.

"Killian?" She meets his gaze again, the dread coiling her stomach as she sees the worry in his eyes. "Where are we?"

"I've heard of this place." He pauses briefly, and she sees how he gulps hard. "It's the place where the souls remain that can't move on."

"The souls that can't ..."

"Brother?"

A foreign voice interrupts her, and a person emerges out of the fog behind Killian. She needs a moment until she realizes who he is, and her eyes shoot back to Killian. She sees various emotions flicker over his face. Astonishment, joy, heartache. And she looks so young. So young.

"Liam?"

He doesn't turn around. Not yet. But his voice breaks over the name of his brother, and her heart clenches in her chest.

"Come here, Killian."

She sees the tears well up in his eyes before he turns around and faces his brother, and an instant later he is in his arms.

"It's been a long time, little brother."

"Younger brother." She hears Killian mumble, and a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth because only this short exchange shows her the typical brother relationship they might have had.

"I'm sorry." Killian whispers, and she can only see Liam's face but it's enough. And she knows she doesn't have to fear that Liam will judge him, his love for his little brother written all over his face as Killian adds. "I'm sorry that I have disappointed you."

"You didn't disappoint me." Liam's voice is rough as he pulls back to look at Killian. "I have watched you all those years. You did what you had to do. I am proud of you, Killian. No matter what you did. You are my brother. Nothing will ever change that."

"I missed you, brother. I missed you so much."

They hold on to each other for a long time, and she stands back, just watching them. She is happy for Killian. Happy that he can have this. That he can finally say goodbye to his brother.

"I can open a portal for you." Liam's voice jerks her out of her thoughts. "You have to go back. You know that, little brother."

"Aye. I know."

Liam tightens his embrace for one second before he pushes Killian back, and his eyes settle on her, her heart leaping into her throat as he smiles at her. "But where are your manners, Killian? You haven't introduced me yet."

"This is Emma. Emma Swan." Killian steps away from his brother and reaches for her hand to pull her close. "And this is my brother. Liam Jones."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face." She raises an eyebrow in question, but before she can say anything Liam pulls her into a tight embrace, whispering into her ear. "Thank you. Thank you for pulling him out of the darkness."

And she suddenly can't breathe properly anymore as Liam gives her a final squeeze before he releases her out of his embrace, and he smiles at her with an affection she doesn't deserve. Because he doesn't know her.

But maybe he does.

After all, if she understood him right he watched his brother all those years. Has seen everything.

Liam swings his arm over Killian's shoulder and claps his back. "You hold on to that one, little brother. She is good for you."

She doesn't know why tears suddenly blur her vision, and all she can see are two broad smiles on faces that are so similar and so different at the same time. Liam is older. Not by years but by appearance. But Killian's eyes are showing his past. The heartache, the worries. Everything he has been through over the past three hundred years. But seeing him with his brother gives her a glimpse of how he has been when he was young. When he has sailed with his brother.

But then Liam's smile falters, and she knows it's time. Time for them to say goodbye. It closes up her throat. That he has to leave his brother already so soon again. And she gulps down a sob as she sees him stiffen. Sees the pain in his eyes for just a second before he masks it and steps back, his smile not as bright as a few moments before.

"Guess, this is the final goodbye?"

She can hear Killian's voice waver, and she steps beside him, reaching for his hand and lacing her fingers with his. He grabs her tightly, his rings digging into her skin as he tries desperately to keep his composure. She can see how he struggles, and she wishes she could make it easier for him, but knows she can't.

"We will see each other again, Killian."

She lets go of his hand when he leans forward to embrace his brother one last time, a lonely tear trailing down his cheek, and her heart goes out for him.

She feels her own tears trickling down her cheeks, and then she is suddenly enveloped by his brother's arms again, and she hugs him back, squeezing her eyes shut. Because she wishes they could have more time. Time for all the questions she wants to ask him. Time to get to know the man who Killian loves so much. But they don't have the time.

"Take care of him for me, will you?"

She bites her tongue. The sobs are closing up her throat. She didn't expect it would mean so much to her. His brother's approval. But it does.

"I will."

He lets go of her and looks at his brother again, his expression softening as he says softly. "I love you, little brother."

"I love you too, Liam."

One finale embrace, and then he pushes Killian back. A portal suddenly swirling into existence behind them, and she can feel the pull already.

"Now go."

She closes her fingers around Killian's hand, and a moment later they are sucked in by the portal. Liam gone forever, and she clutches Killian's hand, making sure she won't lose him in the swirl of the portal. And maybe it's the magic of the portal, or maybe it's something else. But she can feel his pain, can feel it penetrate her whole body.

They fall on the ground with a loud thud, and for a brief moment she stays down, her heart still beating wildly in her chest, the echo of his pain still vibrating through her.

She turns her head slowly, and she wants to weep as she sees him lying beside her, his hand balled into a tight fist, his cheeks glistening with dried tears, his lips pressed shut into a tight line.

He opens his eyes then, and the pain slams into her as his gaze find hers. Her hand is shaking as she reaches for him, her fingers skimming over his cheek, her voice a hoarse rasp. "You okay?"

"Aye."

She pushes herself up, and holds out her hand to pull him up. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugs him tight. She can hear his ragged breaths, can feel him tremble against her.

"Let's go home, Killian."

She feels him exhale a deep breath, his arms tightening around her for a moment before he tilts his head and presses a kiss on her forehead.

"Aye. Let's go home."


	89. Near Him

**I am an emotional mess after last night's episode. So here ... have some feels. :-)**

* * *

She pushes herself up from the ground with the last strength she can muster up. Her arms are shaking as she watches Elsa trying to get through the ice wall, and slowly her magic is working, drilling a hole into the wall.

Emma crawls through it, and drops to the ground. Her legs are not functioning anymore. Her whole body stiff and unresponsive.

She feels a hand wrap around her arm, her father's voice coming up behind her, and then she is hauled up off the ground and thrust into strong arms, hears leather crackling against her ear and she flings her arms around his neck to keep her balance, slumping against him.

_Killian._

He hugs her tightly, and she feels him tremble, even through the haze the coldness has evoked in her body.

He is so warm. His breath is brushing over her ear, and she clenches her arms around his neck and closes her eyes, pressing herself more firmly against him.

He is so warm.

"You okay?"

His voice is hoarse and full of emotion, she knows he has been worried. She heard it in his frantic voice that crackled over the walkie talkie, saw it in his face as he looked through the hole and shouted her name.

Once. Twice.

She has been worried too. Worried that she wouldn't make it.

But she is out. She is safe. Safe in his arms and she just nods, feeling his arms tighten around her, his face nestling into her neck, and she lifts her hand, cradles his head, her stiff fingers playing over his hair. It is meant to be a soothing gesture, to reassure him that she is okay, that she is safe. It is almost as soothing for her as it is for him.

But then her legs suddenly give out under her and she stumbles. But he is there, lifting her up in his arms, and she leans her head against his shoulder, the hair on his chest tickling her chin as she snuggles deeper into the warmth that radiates off his body.

"It will be warm very soon, Swan. Just hold on tight."

She hears the tenseness in his voice, and her eyelids flicker as she suddenly remembers, images appearing out of the fog in her mind. His expression when she asked him about Milah all this time ago, his expression when she asked him about Liam, and she presses her mouth against his neck.

"I am okay, Killian. I'm okay."

It is exhausting to speak, but she knows he needs to hear her voice. Needs to hear her speak, so that he believes she is still alive.

He doesn't let go of her when they climb into the car. He maneuvers her gently on his lap, and she lets her hands slide under his coat and vest, his body heat a shock to her frozen fingers. He jerks slightly when the coldness seeps through his shirt, and she wants to pull her hands out, but he halts her with his own, pressing them more firmly against his stomach.

"It doesn't bother me." He murmurs, his breath lifting up her hair. "You need to get warm as soon as possible."

She drifts off a little on the drive home, opening her eyes sleepily when the car stops, and Killian steps out and carries her up the steps. He sets her down gently on the chair in the middle of the room, David running for a blanket, Henry rushing to her side, and she can feel Killian trying to pull back, but she can't let him go. She needs him near her, and she doesn't question the need, just grips his hand more tightly when David splays the blanket over her shoulders.

Killian kneels down beside her, and she shoots him a quivering smile, her hand moving on its own accord, and a warmth spreads out from her heart when he intertwines his fingers with hers instantly, his calloused skin pressing against hers, and she wishes she could hold on to him like this forever. His rings feel foreign, and she realizes they never held hands before. The thought makes her grip him even tighter, and he scoots even closer, the collar of his coat brushing against her shoulder now.

But when the power comes back to life, he jumps up, and the loss of his hand makes her feel hollow inside. But he is back in a second, putting the heater in front of her and kneeling down again beside her.

This time he wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into his body. She can feel his fingers smoothing over the blanket, and when she tilts her head to talk to Elsa, she needs to pull a little away from the welcoming heat of Killian's body, and she feels the loss immediately.

She doesn't even realize that she has put her hand on his wrist. But in the same rhythm his fingers skim over her shoulder, her fingers ghost over his coat. She just needs to feel him, feel him be near her.

She is exhausted, and finally lets herself relax completely into him. The position she is crouched on the chair isn't the most comfortable but neither is his. But she can't bring herself to care. His chest falls and rises under her cheek, and she closes her eyes, feels his lips pressing a soft kiss against her hair.

And slowly but surely she warms up again, the steady heartbeat under her ear soothing her and slowing down her reeling mind, and before she slips into an exhausted sleep, she promises herself silently that they will go out on a proper date as soon as possible.

A quiet dinner with her pirate.


	90. Until You Lose It

**I'm sorry. But with all these 'shard of glass' speculations swirling around I could not _not_ write this.**

* * *

No. She would not cry. She wouldn't. Because she feared if she would start she would never be able to stop again.

_You don't know what you have, until you lose it._

These words had been going through her head over and over again over the last six weeks. Weeks she had spent to find a way to bring him back.

It wasn't that she didn't know how much he loved her, or that she had ever taken him and his love for granted. But he had never been like this. Not with her. Not even when she had met his past self in the Enchanted Forest. And up until six weeks ago she would have never thought that she would miss all his sexual innuendoes, and the way he had been reading her like an open book right from the start.

But she did. God, she missed it so much. She missed _him_ so much.

Gold and Regina had told her they had heard of such a curse. A curse that erased all the good things that made you the person you were, and only left the bad things. But what hurt the most was that the curse apparently had erased her out of his memories. And only her.

He remembered everyone else, but he looked at her as if she was a stranger. No flicker of recognition crossing his eyes, no teasing glint, no cocky smirk tilting up his mouth, no adoration shining out of his eyes.

The Killian she knew, the Killian who gave up his ship for her, the Killian who traveled through time and realms to stay by her side ... this Killian was gone. The Killian that was currently sitting in the cell at the Sheriff's station wasn't her Killian.

She wanted him back. She needed him back. But she wasn't sure if kissing him alone could break the curse.

It wasn't because she believed that she didn't love him enough, or that he didn't love her enough. She was way beyond doubting the love they shared.

But he didn't remember her. He was under some kind of memory loss spell, and True Love's Kiss didn't work when one had lost their memories. It had to be more as a kiss, and talking with Belle the other day had given her an idea.

It was the only chance, and if it wouldn't work ... she didn't want to think about a negative outcome. Because it had to work.

True Love was the strongest magic of all. She knew that. And she was the product of True Love, and had magic of her own. Strong magic.

It had to be enough to bring back her True Love. It just had to.

She closed her eyes, and started to remember. Bringing every single memory she had of him to the forefront of her mind. Examining it, savoring it. It hurt like hell. To look at all the moments they had shared. The good ones and the bad.

She remembered their climb up that beanstalk when he had been reading her like an open book. She remembered the moment she chained him to the wall and abandoned him, the expression of hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

She remembered the moment he laid on the wet concrete with broken ribs, greeting her with 'Hey, beautiful'. The moment he was raving mad with revenge, shouting at Gold, pushing himself up from the concrete, his face contorted with rage.

She remembered the moment when she saw his ship, when he turned around to Storybrooke and came back with the bean, remembered their time in Neverland, their first kiss, their second, and all the kisses after that.

She had finally opened her heart again. He had made good on his promise, the promise he had given her in Neverland. He won her heart. She fell in love with him, and now he couldn't remember her anymore.

She had dealt with a lot of loss in her life, with a lot of pain. But this one was the worst. She didn't have time to prepare herself for it. She was so used to him being by her side, supporting her in every way. And now he wasn't there anymore. And the hollow feeling she felt in her chest just grew with each passing day.

She knew she was stalling. She knew it was time. Time to risk it all. Time to take her last chance.

But she was scared. So scared that it wouldn't work, and he would be lost to her forever. She didn't think she would ever be able to recover from that blow.

But it was time.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned around and started walking.

-/-

"Awww, Mrs. Sheriff. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He drawled, and cocked one eyebrow, and the pain stabbed her deep when she looked into his blue eyes so devoid of all the emotions she was so used to seeing in them.

"We need to talk, Hook."

"Fire away, Sheriff. It's not as if I could go anywhere, and maybe listening to a woman's chattering will put me to sleep."

He laid back on the cot and folded his arms over his stomach, closing his eyes. She bit her tongue as she stared down at him, blinking the tears away that threatened to fall.

She would not cry. At least not in front of him.

She walked slowly towards him and kneeled beside the cot, her fingers itching to reach up and smooth his hair away, to trail along his jaw, to press her lips against his.

"Killian?"

He opened his eyes slowly, and tilted his head.

"You have it." She whispered, her lips trembling, unshed tears burning in her eyes as she looked at him, still hoping to see a flicker of recognition in his gaze. But of course there wasn't any.

"Have what, darling?"

"My heart." She mumbled, finally giving in to the urge, lifting her hands and cradling his face. He startled, for once he hadn't a quip on his lips, he just stared at her confused, and she knew if she waited any longer he would push her away and shot her a retort that would break her heart. She had to act now. "I love you, Killian Jones. Please come back to me."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his, concentrating everything inside her on her magic. She had no idea if this could even work. If she could create a magical manifestation of their love and send it into his body to destroy the curse that lingered in his heart.

She could feel it blossoming in her body. It took her only seconds to form it in her mind. All the love she felt for him, all their shared memories, accumulating inside of her, and she felt the surge of magic traveling from her heart down her arm and into her hands, her fingers jerking against his skin as it blasted out of her and into him.

It knocked her off her feet, and threw her into the corner of the cell, her back hitting the bars hard. But she just stayed there. She couldn't look up, couldn't look up to see that she had failed. Coldness started to seep through her as the seconds ticked by, from her toes over her legs and towards her heart.

It didn't work. She had lost him. It didn't work.

She closed her eyes, tears welling up behind her closed eyelids and trailing down her cheeks. She had failed him. She had failed them. Her love wasn't strong enough to heal him.

"Emma?"

She froze, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Gods, Emma."

His arms were suddenly around her, and pulling her into his lap, his hand cradling her head as he pressed her against his chest. "Gods, love. I am so sorry. So sorry."

"Killian?" She whispered, her fingers curling around the collar of his leather coat, her voice shaking. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, and she didn't know if it was all a dream or if he was really back.

"Yes, love. It's me."

That was the moment she broke, the sobs she had held inside for so long just burst out of her, and she was clinging to him, her whole body shaking as she cried and cried and cried. She couldn't stop. All the fears of the last six weeks, all the pain she had bottled up inside of her, all her feelings were rushing to the surface.

"I'm here, Emma. I'm here." His lilting voice was whispering into her ear in an effort to soothe her. "I love you. I love you."

He said it over and over again, reassuring her over and over again that he came back to her, but it took her several attempts until she was finally able to stop sobbing.

She probably looked like a mess. Her nose was clogged, her eyes were burning, but when she leaned back to look into his eyes, all she could see was the adoration and love for her she had missed so much over the last weeks, and she almost burst into tears again.

"God, Killian. I missed you so much."

She pulled his head forward then, kissing him hard and passionate, and he reciprocated. All the pain of the last weeks poured into this one kiss. All the anger, the hurt. Leaving her breathless behind, and her head was falling onto his shoulder, her fingers curling into the hair at the base of his neck.

"Never ever scare me like that again." She breathed. "Do you hear me?"

"Aye."

"I can't lose you."

"You won't." He said softly, his hand skimming soothingly up and down her spine, his lips brushing over her forehead as he whispered. "I will always come back to you. Always."

Deep down in her heart she knew it was true. No matter what happened in the future.

He would always come back to her.


	91. Tumblr Prompts (2)

**Prompt: I have been DYING to see a fic centered around Emma and Killian's nervousness preparing for their date. I want to see Killian buying that outfit but not knowing what the hell he's doing and Emma freaking out to her mother!**

-/-

He wanted to surprise her. It didn't matter how awkward he felt inside this shop. How the slightly frightened looks of the sales woman made him feel somehow uncomfortable. Maybe he should have left his hook at Granny's and worn his fake hand.

"Can I help you, mister?"

"Aye. I need new clothes."

"For what occasion?"

"A date."

"A date, hmm, ..." The sales woman walked through the room, and stopped in front of a rack of suits. "How about an evening suit then?"

"Not bloody likely." He growled as he eyed the suit she was holding towards him. He would not look like the Crocodile, and he would definitely not give up his leather. "Do you have leather pants?"

Half an hour later three bags were dangling from his hook as he exited the shop, a smug grin adorning his face. After telling the sales woman what he was looking for she had procured exactly the right clothes for him. Leather pants, leather jacket, leather vest, all in black, and a dark blue shirt.

He wanted to wear modern clothes for his date with Emma, but he was still a pirate after all.

-/-

"I am here to make a deal." He said harshly when Rumplestilstkin emerged out of the backroom.

He was trying to hide his nervousness, and hoped he succeeded. He desperately wanted the date to be perfect, and for that to be the case he needed the Crocodile to take the deal.

"Another one? You are getting a little cocky here, Captain."

"The last time I was in your backroom I saw you held on to my hand." Killian told him without reacting to his statement. "I want it back."

"I see." The Crocodile tilted his head, and shot him a cunning smile. "What do you offer me in exchange?"

"Everything you want." Killian knew it was absolute insanity to give the Crocodile free reign, to let him choose what he wanted for Killian's hand. But he didn't really care. He wanted both his hands for his first real date with Emma. Whatever the cost.

He waited impatiently for the Crocodile to fetch it from the backroom, and when he put it on the counter Killian asked urgently. "Can you reattach it?"

"Sure." Rumple said. "But every magic comes with a price, and ..."

"I know." He said hastily, not able to pull his eyes away from his hand in the glass. "Just do it."

"Whatever I want, pirate?" Rumple asked him as he screwed open the lid.

"Aye, whatever you want."

-/-

"I asked him out on a date."

"Who?" Emma rolled her eyes at her mother, and Snow shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry. Of course I know who you asked out. So, need any help?"

"I ... I don't know ... I ..." Emma planted her hands on the counter, chewing on her bottom lip. "Why exactly am I nervous? It's not as if this is my first date ever."

"But it's your first date with a pirate."

Emma let out a nervous chuckle, and relaxed a little bit. "True."

"So, let's see what you have in your wardrobe?"

"Okay." Emma said, and followed her mother up the stairs, feeling the butterflies swarm up in her stomach again.

She was going out on a date. She was going out on a date with her boyfriend. She was going out on a date with her pirate.

_Oh God! I am going to be sick._

-/-

At seven sharp she heard the knock on the door, and brushed her hands over her dress one more time, taking a last look into the mirror and hoping he wouldn't see how nervous she was.

"Coming."

She inhaled a deep breath, and opened the door, her mouth dropping open as he saw him standing on the other side.

"Holy hell."

Her eyes wandered up and down his body, her mind trying to process what she was seeing. He had changed out of his pirate garb. She had never seen him in anything else and ... holy fuck. He looked gorgeous. Still all in leather. But modern leather. And God, was it looking good on him.

"Hey, beautiful."

And then his lilting voice, and that cocky smirk, and ... was he wearing more guyliner than usual?

"Hey." She rasped, still trying to digest his change of clothes.

"A rose for the lady." His left arm came out from behind his back, and she could just stare at the rose in his hand. His left hand. He had two hands again.

She reached for the rose with shivering fingers, brushing against his skin.

"So, what do I call you now? Captain Hand?"

God, what a stupid joke. She would just blame the jitters in her stomach for that one.

"Ready?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow, a smile playing over his lips as he held his left hand (she would definitely need some time to get used to _that_ ) out to her.

"Yes." She said in a soft voice, and slipped her hand into his, still holding the rose in her other hand. "Ready when you are?"

* * *

**Prompt: Emma giving/teaching Killian how to use the cell phone.**

_-/-_

"What is this, Swan?"

He was tilting the phone in his hand, staring at it with furrowed brows, letting it dangle down from his fingertips, and she grabbed it out of his hand before he would let it fall and it would hit the ground.

"This is a phone." She started to explain, stepping beside him, and holding it out in front of him, ignoring the tingles running through her body as she was pressed against him to show him how the phone worked (and _no_ , she was not leaning even closer). "It works a little like the walkie talkie. You push this button and then tip on this symbol here on the display, then on my name and voilá, my phone is ringing."

She held up her own phone and showed him the display with his name on it.

He was still eyeing the phone suspiciously, and she ended the call and handed it over to him. "Come on. Try it."

Her stomach was _not_ fluttering as he looked down at the phone and his tongue darted out of the corner of his mouth, and _no_ , she found it _not_ utterly adorable how he scrunched up his nose and squinted his eyes as he concentrated on the phone in his hand, trying to follow her earlier instructions. And her heart was _not_ leaping into her throat when her phone rang, and he looked up at her with a smug grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with pride that he had managed the foreign device on the first try.

"Got it."

She leaned up, and brushed a kiss over his lips, lingering just a little too long, letting her fingers play over the hair at the base of his neck just for one moment before she stepped back.

"Of course you do." She said softly, trailing her fingers over his scruff, enjoying the spark of fire that ignited in his eyes as she skimmed her hand down his chest and pushed herself away from him. "And remember, just hit the Emma button."

"Emma button." He muttered as she walked away. "Sure thing."

And when she turned around at the corner she didn't feel flutters in her stomach as she watched him brushing his thumb over the display, didn't feel her heart squeeze in her chest as she saw the utter adoration on his face, and when she walked around the corner she wondered how long it would take until he would call her.

Three steps later her phone rang and his name flashed over the screen, and her mouth tilted up into a big grin as she picked up.

"What's up, pirate?"

* * *

**_Prompt: my heart can't take anymore and i'll probably die if you write this (bc these two idiots and their adorableness is killing me) but i would love it if you wrote something about emma's whole "I can't lose you too" sentence and the thoughts going through killian's head during that confession:')_ **

-/-

"Swan, don't make a man drink alone."

He had opted to stay outside and have a drink. His Swan was a little testy today, and he didn't quite know why. She knew him better than to order him to stay behind when she ran straight towards danger. She knew he would never just let her face it alone.

"Not in the mood for a drink." She hissed as she rushed past him. "Or a man."

He jumped up and ran after her, not willing to just let her walk out on him like that. He wanted an explanation.

"I know you feel like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, but at some point ..." He looped his hook around her arm and pulled her around to him. "Even if we're quite different, you've gotta trust me."

"That's what you think this is about?" She asked him with clear disbelief tinging her voice. "That I don't trust you?"

"Is that not what it's about?"

"Of course I trust you!" She almost yelled.

"Then why do you keep pulling away from me?" He questioned, getting slightly frustrated.

"Because everyone I've ever been with is dead!"

It hit him like a brick. He didn't think about that.

"Neal, Graham ... even Walsh."

He saw tears gathering in her eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, but didn't know if she wouldn't push him away again.

"I lost everyone." Her voice was trembling now, and he gulped hard, feeling her pain as if it was his own. "I … I can't lose you too."

This wasn't what he was expecting. She was worried she might lose him? Suddenly the whole impact of her confession hit him and he smiled, knowing how much it had cost her to admit to that, knowing how meaningful it was that she had told him.

"Well love, you don't have to worry about me." He said in a reassuring tone. "If there's one thing I'm good at ... it's surviving."

He actually coaxed a smile out of her with his statement and he looked at her for a few moments, the smile still tucking at his mouth. He wanted to kiss her, and he suddenly realized they were at a point in their relationship where he actually could, and he stepped towards her, closing the gap and pulling her into his arms. His mouth crashed on hers, and after a few seconds she kissed him back, relaxing into his arms, and he kissed her with all the passion he had in him, not caring that they were standing in the middle of the street, while her words still echoed through his brain.

_I can't lose you too._


	92. The Date

_Prompt: I love your writing! I was wondering if you could write something about the Captain Swan date going downhill?_

**I included new spoilers we got from an interview and a script tease. :-)**

* * *

She couldn't keep her eyes off him. Him changing clothes was not what she had expected. Not to mention the shock that reverberated through her when the fact that he had his left hand back settled into her brain.

"So, Captain?" She asked, tightening her hand around his as they stepped out of the apartment. "What _did_ you plan for the evening out?"

"You'll see." He shot her a lopsided grin, and pulled her down the stairs. "We don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?"

She did also not expect him to rent a limo. But how else should they get to wherever he was taking her without a vehicle? Of course he needed to rent a car, and knowing his swashbuckling pirate ways she shouldn't be surprised that he went all in.

She also didn't expect to get all emotional before they even climbed into the car. His whispered words that he just needed to do something first, seconds before his hands cupped her face and his lips pressed against hers, made her knees go weak. She grabbed the collar of his jacket for support, the kiss turning a little too heated before she pulled back and looked into his blue eyes, the lopsided grin he wore tugging at something deep in her belly, and she smiled back, feeling his fingers ghost over her cheek one last time before he stepped back and opened the door for her.

She grinned when she climbed in and saw the bottle of champagne waiting for them in the ice bucket. A blush was rising up into her cheeks when they clinked glasses, and his eyes sparkled with excitement and love, and the always lingering glint of passion, making the nervousness settle back in her stomach.

But it finally settled down after they had been seated at the ridiculous expansive Italian restaurant. He waved her concerns away that it was too much, telling her with a cocky smirk that he had enough doubloons left to last him a life time.

Strangely the moment she stopped being nervous, she found it extremely easy to talk to him. Something else she shouldn't be surprised about. After all he had always been able to read her like an open book. Right from the start.

Finally she could ask all the questions that had been swirling around in her head for a long time. About his brother. About his time before he became a captain, and she laughed over his anecdotes about the straight laced lieutenant he had once been, and she actually giggled as he told her he had been sporting a ponytail back then.

Maybe it was too good to be true. The easy conversation, the great food, the flirting looks, the holding hands. Maybe she should have expected something going wrong. But for once she had enjoyed herself without waiting for the next catastrophe to come along.

She didn't even see him, only saw Killian stiffen opposite of her, and when she turned around she only got a glimpse of leather and heard the accented voice of the thief she had chased a few days ago before he got shoved forward, and the beer he was holding in his hand swept over the rim and landed directly on her dress.

She didn't even have the time to react, to process what had happened. Killian had already jumped up and grabbed Will at the collar of his jacket and dragged him off the ground. She wanted to stand up and pull him away. After all it was only a spilled drink. But then Killian suddenly went eerily still, his eyes darting down to his left hand and his gaze turned hard when he looked at it as if he wondered where it suddenly came from.

He let go of Will so suddenly that the thief stumbled backwards, and Killian balled his left hand into a fist.

"The bloody hand is cursed."

Will was sneaking out of the restaurant, but she had bigger problems to deal with then chasing after the thief in high heels. She was too focused on Killian, and the fear flashing over his face.

She reached out to him but he held up his right hand to stop her. "Don't. Don't come anywhere near me."

"Killian, what ..."

He didn't even let her finish the sentence, just left her standing in the middle of the restaurant with a mumbled apology, telling her the car was waiting out front and would bring her home.

A home where her parents were waiting for her, their faces excited when she stepped through the door, clearly hoping for a detailed description of the evening.

She appreciated the gesture, she really did. They were acting like normal parents would. Parents she didn't have when she was going out on her first date as a teenager. But her life wasn't normal, the events of the evening had just confirmed that again, and she didn't want to talk about it right now.

Their faces fell when she told them she was exhausted, and just wanted to go to bed. David asked her if the pirate acted inappropriate, and she gave him a shaky smile and just shook her head, telling them it was complicated, and she would talk to them tomorrow.

Now she was finally lying in her bed, recalling the whole evening, her eyes falling on the rose on the nightstand, remembering his big smile when he gave it to her.

The evening had started so well, and now everything was back to normal. Everything was a mess.

She knew he had made a deal with Gold the moment she saw he got his left hand back, and she had intended to talk with him about it. Tomorrow. Because she needed to hear all the details of the deal, and she needed to tell him what an idiot he was to make a deal with Gold in the first place. But she didn't want to talk about it during their first real date. She knew why he wanted it back. His actions in front of the car had told her how much he had wanted to touch and embrace her with both his hands, and she wanted to talk to him about that too. Wanted to tell him that it didn't matter to her if he had two hands or one. She didn't care about that. All she cared about was that he needed to keep his promise and excel in the thing he was apparently good at, considering he was over three hundred years old. Surviving.

At least they got a few hours of acting like a normal couple. Not like the savior and a three hundred year old pirate who were living in a town that was constantly harassed by magical creatures that wanted to kill them.

She was exhausted, and slightly angry with him. He just ran off. As if his cursed hand could taint her in any way, as if she wasn't able to deal with this new crisis. Just hours ago he had told her she was good in chasing monster. But apparently he didn't think she was capable of helping him with this new problem.

She had hoped for a goodbye kiss in front of the apartment, had hoped that for one day she could be a normal person who didn't have to think about her magical powers, the enemies that threatened the people she loved, or curses, or deals.

But a normal life wasn't in the cards for the savior. And tomorrow she would go find him, and tell him to suck it up and deal with the fact that they were a couple now, and that his problems were her problems as well. She would not leave until he had told her everything about the deal, and she would definitely hold his hand. Curse be damned.


	93. Tumblr Prompts (3)

**I've got a prompt based on the latest episode of OUAT, what Emma does in her room after the date.**

-/-

"I can hear you, guys." She shouted down to her parents, shaking her head.

They waited for her to come back from the date, her mother all exuberant, her father feeling slightly uncomfortable, and all she could think about was the goodnight kiss she had just shared with Killian.

Her lips were still tingling, and a goofy smile pulled at her mouth as she lifted her hand and brushed it over her lips. Maybe it was a good thing that she was still living with her parents, because if he had brought her back to her own empty apartment she might have considered to pillage and plunder on the first date. Though if she went with his count of dates this had already been their third date, and everyone knew what happened on a third date.

A silly giggle bubbled out of her mouth, getting stuck in her throat as something suddenly rapped against the window.

She stepped closer, grinning like an idiot when she saw Killian perched on the roof outside, and she slid the window up.

"Can I take you up on the offer for a coffee?" He asked, shooting her this lopsided grin that always managed to stir something in the pit of her stomach.

"My parents are still up." She whispered, and her grin broadened even further when his mouth curled up into a saucy smile.

"Then maybe another goodnight kiss is in order?"

"That can be arranged."

She leaned through the window and pressed her mouth on his again, the now familiar surge of energy racing through her body when his tongue slipped in and the kiss turned more passionate.

God, she really needed to get her own place.

She felt the warm ball deep in her belly as she pulled back, another zip of lust rushing through her when his thumb caressed her cheek, and she almost yanked him into the room when she met his eyes, and saw her own lust mirrored in his gaze.

She really, really wanted him.

Tomorrow she would go apartment hunting, and there better was some place she could rent right away or she might have to find out how sturdy his bed at Granny's was.

"Good night, love."

"Good night, Killian."

He slid back down the roof and shot her another grin before he jumped down to the ground, and she fell back against the wall, lifting a trembling hand to her chest. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, and she couldn't stop smiling.

Despite the rude interruption earlier today, the date had turned out really well, and she was looking forward to their next one. The one when she was hopefully able to invite him in for coffee and more enjoyable activities.

She chuckled softly, and pushed herself away from the wall. Stumbling to the bed, she crashed down on it, ignoring the fact that she was wrinkling her dress, staring up at the ceiling.

The second date couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Any chance we could get a drabble of a future captain swan date w/ strip darts?**

_Slightly M (one paragraph)._

-/-

She could feel his gaze burning her skin as she leaned forward, concentrating on the board in front of her. Or at least she was trying. But failing miserably.

"Are you giving up, Swan?"

His voice was a sin, and he damn well knew how much it affected her.

"No chance, pirate."

She tried to ignore his presence behind her, but wasn't succeeding, and the dart got stuck in the triple one instead of the triple twenty she had been aiming for.

"My turn." He stepped forward, and pulled the dart out, his cheeky grin shooting sparks of lust through her body as he sauntered towards her. "You can start unhooking your bra, love."

God, he was too cocky for his own good sometimes. But damn, he was one gorgeous cocky bastard.

Licking her lips, she stared at the sight in front of her. The leather pants tightening over his ass as he leaned forward, the muscles in his back bulging when he readied himself to throw the dart, and she knew the rules he came up with forbid touching, but she just couldn't resist and trailed her fingers over the scar at the small of his back.

The dart clattered against the wall, and she smiled as he swirled around to her.

"You lose." He growled, and a moment later she was plastered against the wall, and his mouth devoured hers.

Thank God for strip darts.

She was only wearing her bra and panties at this point, and he only his leather pants, and she knew he was commando underneath, so they didn't even have to struggle with undressing each other. He just yanked the laces of his pants open and pulled them down far enough for his cock to spring free before he hauled her up, not even bothering with getting rid of her panties, just shoving them aside, and a moment later he was inside of her, fucking her hard and relentlessly against the wall until the whole world was spinning, and she dug her nails into his back and her teeth into his shoulder when she came hard around him.

An hour later she was lying atop of him, both still breathing heavily, his heart galloping under her ear, and she couldn't keep herself from smiling broadly as an idea hit her.

"Next time we are playing strip billiard." She pushed herself up from his chest and looked down at him.

"Next time?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow. "I didn't recall asking."

"Because it's my turn to ask, pirate." She replied, skimming her fingers along his necklace. "Would you go out on a date with me again?"

"A strip date?" His fingers brushed over the small of her back, and a shiver ran down her spine. "You don't even have to ask."

"Scoundrel." She whispered and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his.

"I prefer dashing rapscallion." He mumbled, his tongue tracing her bottom lip.

"How about plundering pirate?" She asked, a screech slipping out of her mouth when he suddenly flipped her around and hovered over her.

"Who is only pillaging you." He replied, palming her breast.

"I sure hope so." She wiggled underneath him, grinning when his eyes darkened with lust. "Otherwise I must draw my gun on you."

"So bloodthirsty."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish, love."

They didn't leave the apartment for the whole weekend.

* * *

**I have prompt? After the dinner Emma and Killian go for a walk to docks and they "borrow" a boat for a moment to watch stars on the water and things get a little (more like a lot) steamy between them.**

_It doesn't get steamy just fluffy. :-)_

_-/-_

She shivered as a breeze came over the ocean, and she wrapped her arms around her waist to warm herself up.

"Take this, love."

Tilting her head, she saw him shrugging out of his jacket and holding it out for her to slip in. Sighing softly she pulled the lapels together and snuggled deeper into the warmth the jacket was still radiating.

It smelled like him, and she almost held it up to her nose to breathe it in, catching herself at the last moment.

He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands coming to rest on her stomach, and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this content, this secure.

Leaning her head back against his shoulder, she just relished in the moment.

Another quiet moment.

The date had turned out very well after all. He had made her laugh; he had made her feel cherished. The love that was shining constantly out of his eyes was something she still wasn't used to. Something she still feared might be gone one day. That _he_ might be gone one day.

But something had shifted after she had admitted to him one of her greatest fears. That she might lose him too.

"If you hadn't told me you wouldn't pillage and plunder on your first date, I would take you out on a boat right now."

"Always a pirate, aren't we?" She leaned back, and grinned up at him. "I am the Sheriff, Killian. No 'borrowing' boats allowed in my presence."

"That's a pity." He replied, his mouth tilting up into a smirk.

He skimmed his lips over her forehead as she shifted in his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, enjoying the silence surrounding them.

"Are you going to show me the stars one day?" She whispered. "Only you and me? On a boat? Alone on the ocean?"

"Yes, love." His fingers were threading through her hair, and his left hand was settling against the small of her back and pulling her closer. "I will show you the stars one day."

"Good."

She closed her eyes, and just listened to his steady breathing, just relishing in being with him, in his arms.

He wouldn't go anywhere. She knew that now. She believed it.

And in that moment, standing on the docks with him in complete silence, she realized that he had kept his promise.

_When I win your heart, Emma. And I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me._

He needed no trickery. He just needed to be him.

She wanted him. She needed him.

Between Neverland, the Wicked Witch and the Snow Queen, and always coming back for her, giving up everything for her just to be by her side she had fallen for him. Steadily, without her even noticing it.

He had kept his promise.

He won her heart.


	94. Portraits (Part 1)

**This one came out of nowhere. Sorry.**

* * *

It's the only thing that lessens the pain just a little bit. The smooth strokes of the charcoal over the paper when she draws his face from memory. The way he looked before. Before the shards of the mirror penetrated his heart and his soul.

But every time, when she is finished with a new portrait, and comes up with a cramped back after hours of leaning over the paper, and looks at her finished work, the pain slams back with full force, steals her breath, and makes her heart ache in her chest.

The tears never fail to come, no matter how hard she tries to keep them back, her vision becoming blurry, the sobs getting stuck in her throat as she grieves for the love she has lost.

With each passing day it becomes harder to hold on to hope. Hope that they will find a way to bring him back. Hope that she will see him smile again. Hope that she will feel his love again.

She holds up the newest portrait, and smoothes her finger over it, not caring that her fingers are black with charcoal, and she averts her head as she feels a tear slip down her cheek, not wanting for it to hit the paper and smear his face.

She stands up slowly, and wanders over to the drawer, pulling out the portfolio in which she is collecting all the drawings she made of him.

It's been two months since she has lost him. Eight weeks.

And eight drawings are lying in the portfolio. She only allows herself to break one day a week, locking herself in for a few hours. Her family gives her the space, knows she needs these hours to herself.

They are always there when she comes out again, Henry welcoming her with a tight hug, her father pulling her into his arms and cradling her head for a few seconds, her mother bustling around in the kitchen, making her hot chocolate with cinnamon and pancakes with maple syrup.

She doesn't know what she would do without them. She is so grateful to have them around. But the hole in her heart still pains her as much as the first time Killian opened his eyes and looked at her as if she is a stranger to him.

By now she is avoiding him at all costs. The pain is too much to bear when she meets him on the streets or at Granny's, and sees no recognition in his eyes, no love.

So she draws it. Shuts herself off, and makes herself remember. All his different expressions. The expressions she misses so much and fears she will never see again.

Her fingers always fly over the paper, spurned on by a drive she can't explain. Something deep inside of her that doesn't let her stop until she is finished.

She hopes he will see all of them one day. She hopes she will be able to show them to him, and see his face light up with adoration.

She misses him. So much.

And once a week she lets herself feel the pain.


	95. Portraits (Part 2)

**So many people were yelling at me that I can't leave it there, and that I have to write a second part to make it all right, so … I made it all right. :-)**

* * *

She shivers, more from the cold inside of her than from the chillness surrounding her. She drove to the docks about an hour ago. She needed a few minutes to herself, needed to see the ocean.

Twelve paintings. Three months.

It is Saturday again, and she would have drawn the thirteenth painting today if not for the conversation she had with Regina yesterday.

-/-

" _I found a way."_

_She reaches for the counter for balance, her legs almost not able to carry her anymore as she stares at Regina, contemplating if she is already having hallucinations now. "A way?"_

" _To bring your pirate back," Regina elaborates, her tone soft. Something Emma isn't used to when it comes to the former Evil Queen, and hope spreads out in her chest, making her heart leap into her throat._

" _What way?" She folds her arms over her chest and digs her fingers into her skin to keep herself from grabbing Regina and shaking it out of her._

" _It's risky."_

" _All magic is," Emma shots back._

" _We know True Love's Kiss alone won't work since he lost his memories ..."_

" _We already discussed that in length," Emma snaps, wanting to skip right to the important part._

" _Would you let me finish?"_

" _Go on." Emma grits her teeth, willing herself to be patient. "Please."_

" _Belle found a book with old spells. It's not entirely white magic. So you have to get your hands dirty if you use it."_

" _Whatever it takes."_

" _Bottom line is …" Regina pauses briefly before she continues. "You have to share one mind. You have to take his bad memories and mix it with the good ones only you have right now, and balance them out."_

" _Balance them out?" Emma asks. "What exactly does that mean?"_

" _You have to open your mind to him completely, Emma. He will know everything about you, and you will know everything about him. Every little dirty secret. Your childhood memories, the bad things you did in the past. Everything."_

" _But it will bring him back?"_

" _If you are able to handle it … yes," Regina replies, holding up her hand when Emma opens her mouth to stop her. "But it won't be a walk in the park, Savior. It will hurt. Physically and emotionally. And it will only work if you let him in completely, Emma. You can't hold anything back. If you do … you both won't survive it."_

-/-

She opens her eyes slowly, staring out on the ocean for another few minutes before she takes in a deep breath and reaches for the keys.

It's time to get her pirate back.

She drives through the streets of Storybrooke on autopilot until she reaches Regina's house. Her fingers are shaking when she kills the engine, everything seems as if she is looking at it through a fog as she walks slowly up to the house and knocks.

She raises her hand to knock again when the door opens, and she says with a voice she barely recognizes as her own, "Let's do this."

-/-

"Bloody hell! Let go of me!" He struggles against the hold Regina and Gold have on him, his eyes flashing hot with rage. "I didn't do anything."

Her heart weighs heavy in her chest, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she watches them secure him to the gurney. It already hurts to force him like this. But it's the only way. Their last hope. He would have done the same for her if their places had been reversed.

"Come over here, Emma."

She almost stumbles over her own feet as she approaches the gurney, her eyes flickering briefly to his before she averts her gaze again.

"You sodding bastards." He yanks at the bindings like a madman. "Let me go."

"You know what to do?" Regina asks, her voice barely audible over the curses that fly from his lips.

"Yes." Emma nods, turning around to her father, and reaching for the knife he is holding towards her. "I do."

"You will pay for this. If you don't kill me right now I will haunt you all down and exact my revenge."

_No holding back._

Regina's words drift back into her mind, and she inhales a shaky breath, locking eyes with him before she whispers, "I love you, Killian."

She doesn't give herself time for any doubt, slicing the knife over his palm and her own, grabbing his hand and connecting their wounds. For a second nothing happens, and then suddenly her whole body is on fire as his memories flood into her.

It hurts. More than she imagined.

She collapses onto his body, her fingers tightening around his hand to keep the connection as her body jerks with the pain rushing through her. She is burning, hot liquid fire running through her veins, and she grits her teeth to keep herself from screaming

But she can't hold back the cry of pain when something sharp stabs her heart, and she realizes she is also sharing the pain the shard of the mirror caused him now.

The last walls she had crumble, burned away by the onslaught of emotions sharing her mind with him elicite in her, and she gasps, throwing her head back and surrenders, opening her mind completely and letting him see every little secret.

She almost loses the connection with him when she feels him reach out, his mind pushing into hers, taking everything in. She has to force herself to keep the walls down, the urge to slam them back up and shove him out is almost too much. But she knows, if she does push him out, she will lose him forever. He will never remember her. She will never get him back if she breaks the connection now.

Sudden calm washes over her. She trusts him. Completely. He would never use what he knows now against her. Never. The fear vanishes in a heartbeat, a golden glow enveloping both of them as she relaxes against him.

This is it. The right moment. Regina told her to wait for the right moment. For the moment when the connection is complete.

Now or never.

_I love you._

She leans forward and presses her lips on his, the blast of magic a second later knocks her away from him and throws her through the room. Her head hits the wall with a loud thud, and blackness overwhelms her and pulls her under.

"Emma? Emma, wake up."

Someone is shaking her, and she groans, opening her eyes slowly and blinking up into the worried face of her father. Her mouth tilts up into a smile, her mind trying to form words, but then it suddenly hits her what has just happened, and she shoves her father's arms away and jumps up, dizziness making her sway for a moment before she catches herself and hurries over to the gurney.

He lays completely still, his eyes closed. But his chest is rising and falling. He is still alive.

"Killian?" She lifts a shaky hand, trailing her fingers over his cheek, her vision blurring as she whispers, "Killian, come back to me."

His eyelids flutter, and a moment later she stares down into his blue eyes, holding her breath, waiting for the spark of recognition in his gaze, and when his eyes light up with it a sob escapes her. His arms are around her a second later, crushing her against his body.

"I'm so sorry, love. I am so sorry."

She hugs him as fiercely, her lips trembling as silent tears flow down her cheeks. She buries her face into his neck, tightening her grip around him, fearing he might slip away again if she lets go of him.

She doesn't know how long they stay like this. She heard the others leave them alone a while ago, but she is still not ready to let go of him. Not yet.

"Let's get more comfortable, love."

He shifts and she tightens her grip around him. "No."

"I am still here, Emma. I'm not going anywhere."

But she only shakes her head, and snuggles deeper into his embrace. One arm suddenly reaches under her knees, and he stands up with her in his arms, walking slowly over to the couch, never letting her out of his embrace as he sits down.

She closes her eyes, letting herself be comforted by his closeness. His strong arms around her, his heartbeat under her ear, his fingers trailing up and down her spine.

"By the way, I knew it." His voice suddenly breaks the silence.

"Knew what?"

"That you wanted me right from the start."

He would never use his knowledge of her secrets to hurt her. But of course he would tease her from time to time.

"Shut up, pirate."

He chuckles and tightens his grip around her, and she tilts her head, pressing her lips against his neck, her heart swelling in her chest with the love she feels for him, and she whispers, "I love you, Killian Jones."

He stiffens for a moment, and she feels his breath on her hair when he exhales slowly. His hand comes up to her head, his fingers threading through her hair and pulling her even closer, his lips brushing over her forehead. "And I love you, Emma Swan."

They fall into comfortable silence again, her fingers playing with the charms on his necklace while they just sit there.

"I want to see them." He murmurs after minutes of silence, and she furrows her brows, wondering what he is talking about. "The paintings."

Of course. They shared a mind. He knows everything about her now. Like she knows everything about him.

"You will." She mumbles against his skin, shifting in his embrace. "And I want to see yours."

"Aye, love. I will show you everything."

He drew her in the year they were apart. She saw it in his memories, and her heart skips a beat when she is once again reminded of how similar they are. Both finding solace in drawing the person they love when they feared they lost them forever.

But he is back now. She didn't lose him. And she never will again.


	96. Family

**Prompt:** _Could you write some much needed Daddy!Killian fluff please?_

* * *

"Dad, how do I look?"

"Breathtaking," he says softly, taking her in from head to toe. She looks beautiful, a perfect mix between Emma and himself. Her hair and eyes are like his, but her face and her expressions are all Emma, and he chuckles when she rolls her eyes exactly the way his wife likes to do it. "You are just beautiful, my dear."

"You always say that."

"Because it's always true," he replies. "Come over here and give your old father a hug."

She walks over to him and stands up on her tiptoes, pressing a peck on his cheek, and rubbing the lipstick away she has left behind afterwards.

"Yeah, in a few weeks you are going to be three hundred and fifty. You sure as hell kept your youthful glow though."

"Did your mother tell you everything about when we started dating?"

"Of course." Amy grins up at him. "I mean she dated Captain Hook. That is a hell of a story."

"What did I say about language, Amelia?" he asks, raising one eyebrow.

"You do realize it is kind of weird when you scold me for my language when you still curse like a sailor."

"Occupational hazard."

"You are not a pirate anymore, Dad."

"I will always be a pirate."

Amy just chuckles, her eyes lightening up when they hear a knock at the door. "That's George. I gotta go. Love you, Dad."

She presses another kiss on his cheek, and rushes to the door.

"Not so fast, young lady. I need to talk to him for a second."

"Dad!" Amy whines. "Not your Dad speech again."

"He hasn't heard it yet."

"At least you are not wearing your hook."

"Be glad for small favors."

-/-

"Did you put the fear of God into him?"

He turns around as Emma enters the room, his mouth curling up into a lopsided smirk. "It would have been more effective if I could have worn my hook."

"You do realize that she is already eighteen, right?"

"I tend to forget that sometimes. She will always be my little girl."

"I know."

"Papa, papa, papa!"

Apparently Liam has decided the adults has talked enough, and is bouncing up and down in Emma's arms, almost toppling out of her embrace when he leans forward, his arms outstretched, and Killian grins as he reaches for him, and pulls him into his arms.

"You promised him a pirate story," Emma tells him, shooting him a mischievous smile. "So you are going to bring him to bed too."

He cocks one eyebrow, and Emma chuckles, shrugging her shoulders. Getting Liam to fall asleep is a bloody nightmare lately, and he hopes telling him a story will put him to sleep eventually.

"Papa, papa! Pirate story!"

Liam pats his cheek, wriggling in his embrace, and Killian tightens his grip as he walks towards Liam's bedroom.

-/-

Emma checks up on them half an hour later, her mouth tilting up into a smile as she finds them both fast asleep, Liam sprawled out over his father, Killian's arm being wrapped protectively around their son.

Liam is a small wonder. They didn't expect to have another child after Amy. Emma almost died as she miscarried when Amy was four, and Killian refused to try again. He was too scared to lose her, and they agreed on not taking the risk.

Liam was an accident. She got pregnant when Amy was twelve, and Henry was long out of house. Killian was frantic, hardly let her do anything besides eating and sleeping. But she understood. She was afraid too. It was another risky pregnancy, especially in her age. But they were lucky, and everything went well.

Sudden tears prick the back of her eyes as she remembers the first twenty-eight years of her life, and how much her life has changed in the last twenty. She has a big family now. A father, a mother, a brother, a husband and three children.

Killian lets out a snort, and she almost laughs out loud. Walking slowly towards the bed, she leans forward, brushing her lips first over Liam's forehead and then over Killian's.

"I love you two so much," she whispers, her fingers lingering on Liam's head for a moment before she turns around to leave the room, and she is almost out of the door when she hears Killian's voice, still raspy from sleep, "I love you too."


	97. I Forgive You

**I don't really like where they took the story, and someone over on Tumblr asked me if I can write some** _what if_ **fluff. So this is an AU one-shot:** _What if Emma would have listened to Killian's message before she entered the mansion._

* * *

She listened to it again, the message that had brought her back from the brink and into his arms. She had hesitated when she had looked down at the phone back at the mansion and had seen his name blinking on the screen, telling her he had left her a few voice messages.

But then she had remembered all the times he had encouraged her, and the one conversation on the pier had come back to her. When she had asked him if he could look after Henry while she practiced her magic with Regina. He had encouraged her to embrace her magic. He always had.

And suddenly she couldn't do it. She had seen his eyes in front of her, his smile when she had brought the wand back to life in Rumplestiltskin's vault, and she had lifted the phone to her ear and listened to his message.

A message that had taken her breath away, and made her head spin. A message that had made her turn her car around and drive back into town. A message that had given her back the control over her magic.

She had almost run him over on her way back, and the moment she stepped out of the car she had been enveloped by his arms.

He didn't say anything about the message, and she couldn't talk to him about it either since suddenly her parents had been there, and Henry. And they were all smiling at her, and pulling her into their arms, and her eyes had found Killian's and he had smiled, this smile that seemed to be reserved only for her.

_Magic is part of you, Swan._

And now she was sitting in her bug in front of Granny's, the phone pressed to her ear as she listened to his message again.

"Swan, it's Killian again. You have to listen to me. I know that you've been to see Gold, and I saw what you did. If he has promised to get rid of your powers, don't listen to him. He doesn't want to help you. He wants to collect your powers in a bloody magic hat and when he does, you'll be sucked in too. I don't know what he's planning, but I know he's been lying to Belle. The dagger he gave her is fake." Her heart clenched in her chest as she listened to his frantic voice again, her throat closing up with the knowledge of what would come next. "And I only know all this because ... because I'm afraid I've been lying to you, too. Gold blackmailed me into helping him. He knew I'd do whatever it takes to be with you, and he used it against me." A silent tear slipped down her cheek as she closed her eyes, his broken voice making her heart ache in her chest. "I just wanted to be a better man for you, Swan. But I failed. And now, because of that, I might lose you. I'm sorry. But I hope you never forgive me because that means you'll get this in time to save yourself. Goodbye."

"You are an idiot, Killian Jones," she whispered as she pushed her phone back into her pocket.

Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out. It was time to talk to her boyfriend and set some things straight.

-/-

"You were wrong, you know," she greeted him the moment he opened the door.

"Swan, what are you doing here?"

She ignored his question, pushing him back into his room and following him suite, shutting the door firmly behind her before she turned around to him.

"I am here to tell you that you didn't fail," she said, watching him intently. She wanted to pull him into her arms, wanted to erase that worried expression off his face.

"You got my message," he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I forgive you," Emma said firmly, keeping eye contact with him. She wanted him to see it in her eyes that she meant it.

"You don't even know what I lied to you about," he replied.

"I forgive you. No matter what it is." She stepped closer, cupping his face and keeping it still, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I forgive you."

His eyes were searching hers, but she never wavered, and after a few seconds his shoulders relaxed and a soft sight slipped over his lips. "I didn't deserve that."

"Just tell me," she brushed her thumbs over his scruff. "Just tell me."

And he told her. Everything. He didn't leave anything out. Telling her the harsh truth.

"You should have told me sooner," she said after he had finished. They had ended up on the bed, sitting close beside each other, their hands entwined. She had never let go, not once during the whole conversation.

"I know." His thumb skimmed over the back of her hand, and his fingers tightened around hers as if he was afraid she would leave him after all.

"I am mad at you."

"You should be," he said softly, his eyes finding hers. "I helped Gold with his devious plans, and I shouldn't ..."

"I am not talking about that," she interrupted him. "I am talking about your message. You said you hope I'll never forgive you." Her voice wobbled, and she lifted her other hand and punched her fist hard into his chest, making him yelp in surprise. "You idiot said goodbye to me. I am so freaking mad at you, I want to slap you silly."

He looked at her baffled for a moment, but then his mouth tilted up into a smirk that made her heart leap into her throat.

"Did you not listen to me when I told you I can't lose you too?" she said softly, her hands coming up to cup his face and she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his as she whispered, "I meant it."

Her lips found his, and she kissed him. Hard. She put all the emotions that were swirling inside of her in this kiss, reassuring him once again that she wouldn't go anywhere, and she felt him relax, his arms coming around her and pulling her closer.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, not fully awake but not sleeping either. No words were spoken, their hands doing the talking for them. A silent promise that there would be more in the near future. But this was not the night. She didn't want their first time to be tainted by the shadows of other people in the room. She just wanted it to be the two of them, finally taking this last step.

Her fingers tightened around his, and she shifted backwards into his embrace, her head resting on his arm as she looked out of the window, his arms enveloping her as they both watched the sun rise.

No matter what happened from now on. They would face it together.


	98. Heartless

**Prompt:** _Hey, any chance of a short fic based off of the idea that even though Gold has his heart, Killian is able to fight against Gold's instructions (to a degree) because, like Regina, he loves with his whole being and soul and won't hurt Emma (or Henry/Charming etc) - obviously angsty with a fluffy end? (I just really like the idea that maybe he could fight the compulsions!)_

* * *

Every moment could be the last. He knew that. Felt it deep in his bones. Felt it ripping him apart. Felt all of this without his heart.

And love.

He still felt love.

All-consuming.

The love for his Swan.

But he should leave. He should get away from her as far as possible. He couldn't bear the thought he might hurt her, or Henry, or anyone else she cared about. Couldn't bear hurting anyone. Failing her.

He should leave.

He knew what it felt like to see someone's heart crushed in front of you. Knew how it hurt when the light in their eyes dimmed and they slackened in your arms. Knew the heartache. Knew the pain.

He couldn't do that to her.

He should leave.

To spare her from witnessing all of it. Spare her from the pain.

But he kept staying. Telling himself it would be just one last evening, just one last hour spent with her. Seeing her smile, feeling her fingers brush his skin, feeling her lips ghost over his.

And he savored every little moment he was granted with her. Every single one of them.

"Killian, you okay?"

He looked at her, forcing himself to smile to ease the worry in her eyes. If he still had his heart it would break right in this moment when her mouth tilted up into a soft smile, and her hand came to rest against his cheek, her lips pressing against his with a feather-like touch.

"I'm okay, love," he breathed. "I'm okay."

He was glad she couldn't look him in the eyes right now because he feared she might see the lie, might force him to tell her.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted desperately to tell her to run away from him, to take her family and run. To get as far away from him as possible.

Because he wasn't strong enough to leave her.

He couldn't bear the thought that he would hurt her, and no matter what happened.

He would hurt her.

He tightened his arms around her, and pulled her closer, felt her breath brush over his skin, felt her body melting against his, and it broke him.

He needed to be strong.

He needed to be strong for her.

He needed to leave.

He felt the tears brick the back of his eyes, and he tilted his head, burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent, trying to burn it into his memories so that he would remember it when the Dark One crushed his heart.

Just this one evening.

He would only stay a few hours longer.

And then he would leave.

To save everyone he would hurt while being under the control of the Dark One.

To save her.

-/-

He was standing in the cold, staring at her apartment from the other side of the street. It was time. He had to go. The longer he was standing here the larger the chance was that she would come out, or someone else from the Charming family would stumble over him, and drag him with them.

His fingers curled around his belt buckle as he shifted, the leather of his old clothes creaking. He changed clothes again. Going back to his old pirate clothes. He needed to become the ruthless Captain Hook again for his last hours of life. Because it wouldn't be more than that. It would probably end in a few minutes. He just hoped he would get far enough away before the Dark One poofed into existence and crushed his heart. Killian hoped he would be so furious that he would kill him rather than commanding him to kill someone else. He needed him to forget why he ripped his heart out, and just kill him instantaneously.

He stole a last glance up to her window before he turned around and walked away with heavy steps. But he didn't get far. The moment he rounded the corner he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight in front of him.

The Dark One with Henry by his side, the distraught expression on the lad's face telling him he wasn't there on his own free will.

"Not so fast, pirate. I am not done with you yet. You are not allowed to die yet."

He wanted to throttle him. He wanted to bury his hook in his chest and kill him. But he knew it wouldn't work. He couldn't even move a muscle. He was completely under the control of the Dark One. He couldn't do one bloody thing to stop him.

Gold's fingers dug into Henry's shoulders, clearly causing the lad pain as Killian saw him flinch, and anger roared up in him. Hatred he couldn't act upon. It was burning him from the inside out.

"Let him go, crocodile," he hissed, his hand clenching into a fist beside his body.

"No."

The lad was trying to get away from the sorcerer but he was clearly under a spell to keep him at his place. Killian didn't understand how Gold could be so far gone that not even love reached him anymore. He was threatening Henry's life. The son of his beloved Baelfire.

Killian had felt the same once. Believing the dark side was better. Believing love had no place in the life he chose. Until he met Emma, and she reminded him again of how it felt to love. She had pulled him out of the darkness, and back into the light, and he would give his life to keep her safe.

"You are going to fetch her for me, pirate. And then we will finish this."

Henry shot him a desperate look, but he couldn't help him. His body turned around against his will, and he marched back to Emma's apartment, searching desperately for a way out of this predicament.

-/-

She greeted him with a smile, and pulled him into the apartment, her lips brushing over his cheek. The apartment was silent. They were apparently alone. What might be a good thing. Gold couldn't use him to hurt several people. Killian could concentrate all his efforts on not hurting Emma.

He fought the compulsion with all he had in him, willing himself to keep his thoughts in check so that Gold didn't start to suspect something. But Emma was as sensitive as usual, picking immediately up on his distraught state.

"What is wrong, Killian?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, rushing towards the table and grabbing a pen.

He reached for a paper, burying his hook in the paper to nail it to the wood, ignoring her baffled expression as he started to write, struggling to keep his thoughts from what he was writing.

_I need you to cloak my thoughts, Emma._

She leaned over the paper, reading his message, and her eyes snapped up to his, confusion flickering over her face, and he tightened his fingers around the pen, writing another message.

_Now!_

He could feel the pull, could feel the Dark One's fingers tightening around his heart as he sensed that something wasn't right, and he gasped, the pen dropping on the table with a loud bang as his hand clutched over the place his heart should be and he slumped forward.

But a moment later the pain was gone, and he straightened, his eyes focusing again. Emma's hands were glowing with her magic, and he knew she had done what he had asked of her. But they were running out of time. They would only have minutes.

"Swan, listen to me!" he said urgently. "Gold has Henry. He is going to hurt him. He wants your magic."

"What?"

"You have to stop him before it's too late." He stepped closer, grabbing her hand. His fingers tightened around hers, willing her to understand, to know what she could do next. He could feel the Dark One creeping back in, the spell Emma had put him under apparently falling apart. "He is coming back. You have to stop him."

Sudden understanding flickered over her face, followed by fear, and then determination. "He has your heart?"

He could only nod before the spell broke, and the Dark One was back in his thoughts.

_What happened, pirate?_

_She knocked me out. She might have sensed something._

The Dark One's thoughts were crawling into his mind and made him shiver. _And how did she manage that, pirate?_

_How the bloody hell should I know._

_You are a useless tool, pirate. I am going to punish you in front of her, and then I am going to take her magic, and make you watch her die before I crush your heart and finish your miserable life._

Emma's fingers tightened around his, probably sensing his hatred for the Dark One, seeing the anger in his features, and he gritted his teeth, forcing himself to not think of her while the Dark One was in his head.

_But first I am gonna make you kill her son._

Killian gasped as the connection broke, horror rushing through him as he locked eyes with Emma.

"You have to kill me, Emma. Right now."

He gripped her hands and pushed them against his chest, hoping she would use her magic to put an end to this.

"No!" She ripped her hands out of his bruising grip, and folded her arms defensively over her chest as she stared up at him. "What did he say?"

"He wants me to kill Henry," he whispered, self-loathing washing over him. He should be able to stop it. He should be able to get out of the Dark One's control, but he knew it wasn't possible. "I can't control what I am doing, Emma. You have to kill me. It's the only way."

"I am _not_ gonna kill you," she yelled, snapping her hands up and slamming them against his chest, pushing him backwards. "We are going to find Henry, and _we_ are going to safe him. And your heart."

"I am not worth the risk, love. You should save Henry."

"I will. But not by harming you." He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head vigorously, her fingers curling around the lapels of his jacket as she pulled him forward. "No! I am not losing you. I am not losing you, or Henry, or anyone else I care about. Just no."

"Love, you ..."

"Don't say it again," she hissed. "I am not going to lose anyone of you."

"But ..." he started, his breath getting knocked out of him suddenly as sharp pain ricocheted through him, and he dropped to the ground, his hand reaching for his heart, the one that wasn't there, as the pain kept rushing through his body.

"Killian?"

Gold was back in his mind, and forced him to speak his words to Emma. "You will come to the clearing where the Snow Queen's ice cream truck had been. I will wait for you there. With Henry. And your pirate."

He sucked in a breath, pure agony ripping through him as he saw Emma vanish in front of him, a swirl of magic enveloping him and drawing him away from her, blackness enveloping his mind and pulling him under.

-/-

"Hello, dearie."

He lifted his head carefully, every muscle in his body screaming, and it took him a few seconds before his vision cleared, and he could take in his surroundings.

Emma was standing at the other side of the clearing, her posture rigid. He could feel her magic pulsating through the air, but she couldn't do anything. The crocodile was holding a knife to Henry's throat, making it impossible for Emma to do anything.

"Come over here, pirate!"

He couldn't stop himself. He buried his hook and hand into the mossy ground, and pushed himself up, walking slowly towards Gold. He made him stop a few feet away, pushing Henry in his direction, and Killian's arm lifted on its own accord. He tried to push it down, but it wouldn't budge. His hand was reaching for Henry's throat, and his fingers were tightening around it, Henry's fearful eyes meeting his.

"I know this isn't you, Killian."

The understanding in Henry's voice made his throat close up, and he gritted his teeth, trying to overcome the compulsion, and loosen his grip. But he couldn't.

"I am sorry, Henry."

"Look at your pirate, Miss Swan." The Dark One's voice was full of victory as he addressed Emma, and Killian watched her out of the corner of his eyes, saw her body practically vibrating with the need to rip Gold apart. "This is who he is. A murdering soul who doesn't care about anything but himself."

"You are lying," Emma snapped, and Killian wanted to tell her how much her faith in him meant to her. But he couldn't.

"He killed innocent people, Miss Swan."

"Because you forced him to," she said without a flicker of doubt, and he gulped hard.

He had helped the Dark One kill someone before he was under his control, and Emma's unshaken faith made the self-loathing churn his stomach upside down.

"I wouldn't need to," Gold said coldly. "He would get back to the dark side all on his own eventually. But it is so much easier to use his heart, and speed up the process."

Gold was reaching into the pocket of his coat, pulling his hand out a moment later with his fingers clutched around Killian's heart. When Gold's fingers tightened around Killian's heart, his fingers tightened around Henry's throat, and a groan of pain slipped over his lips when the crocodile closed his fingers more firmly around his heart.

"Killian, look at me!" Emma's voice was drifting to him through the cloud of pain which surrounded his mind, and he struggled to look at her, to see her face. "You can fight it. I know you can."

"Emma, I am so sorry." A tear slipped down his cheek as his hand tightened around Henry's throat, and Rumple's eerie giggle echoed over the clearing. "I am so sorry."

He closed his eyes, hoping for a miracle when her soft voice reached his ears. "The most powerful magic of all."

"Swan?"

He opened his eyes, meeting hers. He saw the hope flashing up in her eyes, and the flame burst to life in him too. Sweat was pouring down his forehead as his mind tried to fight the compulsion, waiting for her to make her move, hoping it would end this nightmare.

"Love," she whispered, stepping closer to him, her fingers skimming over his cheek as she breathed, "I love you, Killian Jones. I love you."

"Gods, Emma." His whole body was shaking now, but he still couldn't move his fingers away from the lad's throat. He couldn't even say it back; the words stuck in his throat, the Dark One keeping him from saying them out loud. "I can't ... it doesn't work."

"Fight it, Killian," she said firmly. "Remember. I can't lose you too."

Her hand slipped back to his neck, and her fingers curled into his hair as she pulled him down, her mouth closing over his. He felt the urgent press of her lips, and a moment later he felt the magic crackling between them, slipping into him, healing him. His fingers relaxed, and his arm dropped down, releasing Henry out of his grip.

"No!"

The angry shout made them all swirl around to Gold. He wasn't holding Killian's heart in his hand anymore. His heart was lying on the ground, glowing in a bright red, and he stared at Rumple's hand, an angry red burning on the Dark One's skin where he had held Killian's heart, the sorcerer's angry gaze finding his as he lifted his foot, ready to crush his heart under his boot.

"You are still gonna die, pirate."

"Don't think so," Emma shouted beside him, and a second later the Dark One was thrown through the air and knocked against a tree, his head colliding with the bark and his eyes rolling backwards as he slipped down the tree, out cold.

"You alright, kid?"

Emma didn't even give the crocodile another look, apparently completely convinced that Gold would stay unconscious for a while.

"I am fine, mom." Killian still kept staring at the Dark One, fearing he would move again at any moment, and kill them all. But Henry's next words made him swirl around to Emma and her son. "Let's get Killian's heart back where it belongs before it gets harmed."

"Yeah, right," Emma said with a hoarse voice, shooting him a wobbly smile before she took the few steps to his heart and leaned down to retrieve it. "Let's put it back where it belongs."

He couldn't keep his eyes from her when she cradled his heart carefully in her hands as he walked back to him, her lips quivering as she whispered, "We can't have you heartless after all, pirate."

She pressed his heart against his chest, the organ slowly slipping through his skin and back into its place, and he still could just look at her, rendered speechless by the strength of his Swan, and the magnitude of the love he felt for her.

"You are marvelous, Swan," he breathed, closing his fingers around hers when she flattened her hand against his chest as if to make sure that his heart was beating. "Just marvelous."

"And don't you forget it," she whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips over his neck.

"I won't."

-/-

"I did mean it, you know."

Somehow she had found him, here up on the roof. Not that it really surprised him.

"Pardon me, love?"

"What I said out in the woods." She came closer, her eyes never leaving his. "I did mean it."

"That you can't lose me too?"

He knew that was not what she was referring to, and her head tilted to the side as she watched him intently, not saying anything, searching his face for something, though he had no clue what she was looking for. And then she smiled and walked towards him, and his heart slammed against his ribcage as she shook her head. He didn't want to hope that she really meant what she had told him, that she didn't just say the words under duress but because she really wanted to say them, because she really loved him.

"You want to hear it again?" Her voice was soft, barely audible, and he nodded.

"If it isn't too much bother." His voice cracked, and her smile wavered, tears welling up in her eyes as she stepped into his embrace and tightened her arms around him.

"I love you, Killian Jones." She leaned back, her hands coming up and cupping his face, her thumbs brushing over his scruff as she repeated in a whisper. "I love you."

"Gods, Swan. I thought I would lose you. After just having found you," he rasped, pressing his lips on hers for a searing kiss that left them both breathless before he leaned back to find her eyes. "I love you so much, Emma. So much."

"Then you should stop trying to hide things from me. I want to know everything," she told him softly, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck, and her eyes shimmered with so much emotion that his throat closed up. "The good things and the bad things."

"Aye, love," he replied, pulling her flush against his chest. "I will tell you everything. No more secrets."

"No more secrets," she whispered against his skin.

They stayed on the roof until the sunset, staring at the multitude of colors flashing over the horizon, knowing that this was still not over, that they couldn't rest just yet.

But this was a quiet moment. A moment that only belonged to them. For a few precious minutes all heartache and pain, all their problems and mistakes were forgotten, all the villains pushed to the back of their minds.

It would all come back the moment they left the roof, but for now they were content just to be in each other's arms.

They were alive.

They loved each other.

Whatever the future might hold they would face it together, and survive.

Because love was the most powerful magic of all.


	99. Kiss Prompts

**Hot, steamy kiss**

-/-

He had been gone for too long. Definitely.

Yanking him forward at the lapels of his jacket, she crushed her lips on his, and he stumbled back surprised, his back hitting the door with a loud thud. But her pirate never needed much encouragement, and seconds later his hand was in her hair, and he tilted her head to give himself better access, reciprocating the kiss with as much ferocity.

And just like that she was burning.

She bucked her hips forward, both growling when she rocked against his already hardening length. His arm came around her, his grip tightening to keep her right where she was while his mouth devoured hers.

Her hands slipped under his jacket, her fingers splaying out over the hair in the open V of his shirt.

"Come on," she mumbled. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"Hmmmm," his lips moved down her neck, trailing a path of open-mouthed kisses over her skin. "I feel very comfortable here."

She smirked and shifted against him, feeling him pressing hard into her hip. "That doesn't seem to be very comfortable."

"My hand is busy. How about you take care of that?" he rasped, his hand skimming down while his mouth returned to hers.

She let out a soft groan as his fingers brushed teasingly over her already erect nipple, and she curled her hands around his jacket again, pushing herself away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Bedroom! Now!" she growled, and leaning forward, she pulled his lobe between her teeth, whispering into his ear. "I want to have my wicked way with you all night. So I need a bed. And handcuffs."

"Handcuffs?" She felt him smile against her cheek, and she grinned. "Lead the way, Swan."

* * *

**Forceful kiss**

-/-

The kiss was desperate.

Hungry.

Passionate.

She almost dragged him to his room at Granny's to finally find out how he looked like without a stitch of clothes on him. She wanted to outline every scar of him, wanted to memorize his body, wanted to brand it into her mind.

Because she had gotten so close to losing him, and she needed to see him. All of him. She needed to finally fall into bed with him, and don't leave the room for days.

God, she needed this new apartment yesterday.

She drew his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard, eliciting a surprised grunt out of her pirate. But she just dug her fingers harder into his neck, and deepened the kiss even more.

Tongue, and teeth, and ... she wanted to slap him.

Slap him for saying goodbye to her without telling her that he was convinced they would never see each other again. She didn't care that he probably couldn't tell her while his heart was under the control of Gold, but he should have told her sooner that he had made a deal with the freaking Dark One.

But he was kissing her back with as much passion, his brace digging into the small of her back, a moan slipping over her lips when she pressed closer to him, and felt him, long and hard against her hip.

God, she really wanted to slap him. Or have wild, breathtakingly amazing sex that left her boneless and unable to think straight anymore.

She pushed him away, her chest heaving as she stared up at him. Tears were pricking at the back of her eyes, but she would _not_ cry again.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," she hissed, finally giving in to the urge, and smacking her hand against his chest. "Do you hear me?"

"Aye, Swan. I am sorry."

"You better be." She pulled him back, crashing her lips on his once more.

"Get a room," Grumpy yelled from the other side of the street.

"That we will," she murmured, not able to let go of Killian's lips, so no one could actually hear her despite him. "That we will."

She felt him smile under her lips, and her own lips twitched upwards as she delved back into the kiss.

She didn't lose him.

The Snow Queen was defeated.

And she was ready for the fun to begin.


	100. The Three Words

**I am uploading a few one-shots I wrote over the last few months and posted on Tumblr. This collection is going to be T-rated from now on. My M-rated one-shots I will upload to my '** _You and Me_ **' collection on AO3.**

**Prompt:** _Hook and Emma have a big fight and then, after a couple of days without talking to each other, they fix things._

* * *

The big fights always seemed to be about the silliest things. He'd put his coffee cup for the umpteenth time into the sink and not instantly into the dishwasher, and she'd exploded.

For once he hadn't been his patient self, and just yelled back. She didn't even know what they'd been yelling about, throwing things at each other's head that had nothing to do with the big elephant in the room.

He'd stormed out, and he hadn't come back yet.

Three days without falling asleep in his arms, without waking up in his embrace, without hearing his voice, hoarse with sleep, rasping a good morning, without seeing his eyes shining with the love he felt for her, without feeling his fingers brush over her skin every so often, without hearing his teasing innuendos, without hearing him whisper 'I love you' in her ears while they were making love.

Three days without him.

Because she was a goddamn idiot. Because she got scared and pushed him away after she'd almost lost him again.

She'd kissed him, tears streaming down her face as she'd pressed her lips on his cold mouth, and for a heart-stopping moment she'd thought it wouldn't work. That he would be gone forever.

Because her love wasn't strong enough.

But then his lips had opened under hers and he'd drawn in a gasp, his arms coming around her waist and pulling her close, his mouth devouring hers, and she hadn't given a damn that they'd had an audience as she'd kissed him back with all she had.

But after that, as the tension had drained out of her body, as the adrenaline had worn off, and she could really think about what happened … she got scared. Scared out of her mind.

True Love's Kiss. She had brought him back with True Love's Kiss.

Nothing else would have worked. She knew that. But that also meant that he was  _it_. What if he would leave her? What if she would lose him?

He was the one for her, and she the one for him.

She hadn't said a word about the whole True Love thing afterwards. For God's sake she hadn't even said the three words out loud yet. Of course she loved him. She loved him so much that her heart ached sometimes by only looking at him and seeing his eyes light up when he met her gaze, this goofy grin on his face that always managed to shoot sparks through her veins.

But she still hadn't said it.

Every day she expected he would be gone. That he'd given up on her, and had just left town. Her heart was beating like a sledgehammer in her chest every morning when she went to Granny's to get her coffee, relief washing over her every single time when she spotted him sitting in a corner, sipping at his own cup of coffee.

But she still couldn't talk to him.

On the fourth night without him she was sitting on the bench at the water, the one she always went to when she needed to think. She wanted to go to him, wanted to slip into his arms again, and just forget about all this. But she knew it wasn't that easy.

If she'd go to him she needed to find the strength to finally tell him how she felt. He deserved to hear the words. For fuck's sake he'd given up his ship for her, his home, to save her. She knew he missed the Jolly Roger. She could see it in his eyes every time they walked by the water, how longing flickered briefly over his eyes whenever he looked out at the ocean. He'd told her times and times again that he didn't regret it, that he would do it again. That he wouldn't change anything, because everything he did, everything he went through brought him to her. But what if he had enough of her pulling away and just …

"Swan?"

She swirled her head around so fast that her neck cracked. She could only stare up at him, not sure if he was only a figment of her imagination because she needed him so much. But then his hand reached up to his ear and he did this adorable scratch thing, and she knew he was really standing in front of her.

God, she'd missed him so much.

"Killian, I …" She jumped up from the bench, feeling new tears gathering in her eyes as she searched his gaze, at a loss of words.

"It's okay," he said softly, reaching for her arm. "You don't have to say anything."

She was in his arms a second later, biting her bottom lip to not burst into tears as his strong arms enveloped her, his chest hair tickling her nose, his familiar scent hitting her nostrils, and she tightened her arms around him, afraid he might leave if she wasn't holding on to him for dear life.

"I love you, Emma. I would never leave you," he murmured into her hair, pressing his lips on her forehead, his hand trailing up and down her spine as he continued, "I made sure to be at Granny's every day when you came in for your morning coffee so that you can see that I didn't leave you. I knew you needed time and space. That … that what happened probably scared you out of your mind and I …"

"I love you," she whispered against his skin, not able to wait one second longer to tell him. Leaning back in his arms, she looked up at his face, tears blurring her vision as she said it again, "I love you, Killian Jones. And I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I …"

"Shhh, love. No apologies needed." His hand cupped her face then, and she leaned into the touch, his low voice like a caress as he spoke barely above a whisper, "I knew it without you saying it out loud."

"But I've almost lost you. Again. And I wouldn't have said it and I … I can't lose you, Killian," Her voice broke on his name, and his eyes were so full of understanding and love that it made her knees go weak. "I don't know how to survive if I would lose you."

"You won't lose me," he said firmly. "I will be always by your side, love. Always."

"Promise?" she whispered, her voice quivering slightly.

"Promise."

"Good."

She shot him a shaky smile before she leaned back into his embrace. She knew, considering the chaos of their lives, that the fear of losing each other would always accompany them.

But right now she felt safe. Right now she wasn't afraid. She loved him, and he loved her. They were together, and they would tackle whatever the future would throw at them together.

She wasn't alone anymore. She found her match. Her True Love.

She found her happy ending, and she would fight every single person with all she had who tried to take it away from her.


	101. Proposal

**Prompt:** _Spur of the moment proposal._

* * *

She had to pause as she stepped out on the patio, taking in the scene in front of her. Henry was running over the lawn, chased by Roland with the water hose, and her little brother was staggering around on wobbly feet trying to engage in the fun, but plopped onto his ass a second later. His face scrunched up, but before he could start crying, Henry bent down and swooped him into his arms, securing him in a tight grip as he started to run to the other side of the lawn, Roland tailing him and Neal patting his chubby hands against his uncle's face and letting out a pearl of laughter. Her mouth tilted up into a grin when Roland finally caught up to Henry and dosed him with water, both boys careful that Neal didn't get hit by the stream of water.

Her eyes wandered over to her parents, standing at the grill, arguing over something, and her smile softened when David leaned down and pressed a kiss on her mother's forehead, her stern expression faltering instantly as she leaned into him.

A few feet away Regina was sitting on a bench with Robin, her head resting on his shoulder while he was reading from a book to her, their entwined hands lying on her big baby bump, matching smiles adorning their faces.

At last her eyes fell on her pirate, lounging in a hammock strung between two trees. His eyes were closed, his arm lying protectively over the small girl lying on his chest, and tears pricked the back of her eyes as she looked at them. She'd never thought she would find that kind of happiness, and she still remembered the moment she'd looked down at the two pink lines, knowing that she was pregnant again, and how the thought had freaked her out for a few seconds until Killian had pulled her into his arms and murmured into her hair that everything would be alright.

Of course he had been right. As long as he was by her side she could do anything.

She wandered over to them slowly, leaning down and brushing her fingers over their little girl's dark hair, seeing Killian's eyes flutter open and focusing on her, his mouth tilting up into a sleepy grin, and her heart slammed into her throat.

She loved him so much.

"Hey, beautiful," he croaked out, his eyes shining so bright with love that the lump in her throat grew even larger.

"Marry me!" she blurted out, wondering for a moment where that had come from but knowing that it was what she wanted, and her heart thudded hard against her ribcage as she waited for his answer.

His eyes grew wide, his smile faltering for a second before his mouth tilted up into a lopsided smirk. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you?"

"Still old-fashioned, I see."

"You sure you want to marry such an old man like meself?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, you've retained your youthful glow after all," she shot back, kneeling down beside the hammock, her eyes searching his as she whispered, "You haven't answered my question."

"I'll happily accept under one condition," he said softly.

"You're not planning the wedding," Emma hissed, and the chuckle that rumbled out of his chest made her grin.

"Will you give me the honor and take my name?" he asked, the smile still tugging at his mouth while the look in his eyes clearly showed her how much it would mean to him.

"Mrs. Emma Jones?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "I think I like the sound of that."

"Me too," he breathed, raising his head to press his lips against hers. "I love you so much, Swan."

"You should get accustomed to calling me Jones," she mumbled against his lips.

"You'll always be my swan," he murmured. "The woman who pulled me out of the darkness, and brought light back into my life."

"I love you, Killian," she whispered, a tear spilling out and trailing down her cheek. "The man who brought down my walls, the man who won my heart, and never made me regret letting him in for one second."

They stayed with their foreheads pressed together for a few moments, just reveling in the certainty of the love they felt for each other.

"Come on, Mrs. Jones," Killian broke the silence, shifting until he sat up without letting go of their daughter. "Let's tell the others the good news."

"You know that my mother will freak out, and start planning the wedding the moment we tell her."

"Aye, and your father will probably have another talk with me," he replied, grinning like a fool as he stood up and adjusted their daughter on his arm, Caitlin snuggling her head against her father's shoulder without even waking up.

"Yeah, probably," she replied, not able to hide the smile curling up her lips

"You like seeing me grilled by your dad, aren't you?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I do."

"I should put you over my knees and spank your cute little arse for that."

"Promise?"

His eyes grew darker instantly, making her heart skip a beat and warmth rushing straight between her legs.

"Bloody minx," he rasped, leaning down to her to brush his lips over her ear. "I will make you pay for putting this lewd thoughts into my head while I can't do anything to teach you a lesson."

His low voice made her ache at all the right places, and for a moment she wondered if anyone would notice if they disappeared for a few minutes, letting out a soft sigh when she realized that they would definitely not get away with it.

"You started it."

"And I will finish it later," he promised, his voice taking on this husky tone that always managed to shoot shivers down her spine. "Let's see how often I can make you scream my name."

"I'll probably be bored out of my mind," she told him, letting out an embarrassing squeal when he drew her ear lobe between his teeth and bit down.

"This gathering can't be over soon enough," he breathed, his tongue flicking against the sensitive skin directly under her ear. "I can't wait to get you behind a closed door, love."

"I'm looking forward to it," she told him, adding on a taunting note, "Pirate."

His eyebrow shot up, his eyes growing even darker. "So you want me to wear the hook tonight?"

"Yes," she said. "Pillaging and plundering is on the agenda tonight."

"We still have to stay here?" he asked, his voice taking on a pleading tone. "Can't we make up an excuse and leave right now?"

"Be patient, Jones." She patted his cheek, pushing away from him. "Patience is a virtue."

"I am always patient," he yelled after her.

She didn't turn around, just waved her hand over her shoulder, a big grin spreading out on her face as she heard him letting out his favorite expletive before he rushed after her, his shoulder brushing against hers as they walked over to the rest of their patchwork family to tell them the news.

Her life was good. Really, really good.


	102. Pregnancy Test

**Prompt:**   _Teenage Henry finds a pregnancy test when taking out the trash; Emma hasn't said anything because she's questioning what she's going to do; Killian is the first person Henry speaks to about it as they try to figure out whether two lines means pregnant or not before speaking to Emma._

* * *

"Mom?"

Henry burst into the apartment, throwing his backpack on the ground and slipping out of his shoes, slithering over the floor towards the living room.

God, he was starving.

When he entered the living room he found only Killian sitting on the couch, and his mother's boyfriend threw him a short look before he waved his hook towards the kitchen.

"Sandwich is on the counter, lad. Your mum had to run an errand."

"Okay."

He couldn't even wait to bite into the sandwich, remoulade spilling out of the bread as he took a huge bite. But when he looked up his eyes fell on Killian through the open door, and he actually stopped chewing.

Something about the pirate's posture seemed odd as he was sitting on the couch and stared at the small object he was holding in his hand.

"What've you got there?" Henry asked as he walked over to him.

"I don't know," Killian replied without looking up. "I wanted to clean the bathroom and found it in the trash."

Henry slumped down beside Killian on the couch and took a look, one eyebrow arching up in surprise as he recognized what it was. Interesting.

He actually wasn't appalled by the idea of having a younger brother or sister. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he missed having Roland around. As much as he had gotten on his nerves sometimes, he really liked the little boy, and seeing his mother struggling with losing Robin and Roland at the same time was hard enough.

At least one of his mothers was happy, and he might not have been very fond of the pirate at first, or the thought of Emma dating him, but … there was no arguing that he made her happy, and after what happened three months ago he'd accepted Killian as part of their family. After all, they were apparently, without a doubt, True Love.

"It's a pregnancy test, Killian," he mumbled with a full mouth, not able to stop from grinning when he saw the shocked expression on Killian's face.

"A …" The pirate gulped hard his eyes flickering from the stick in his hand to Henry and back. "Pregnancy?"

"Yes, mom apparently suspects she might be pregnant." He tilted his head to get a better look at the stick. "And as far as I know, these two pink lines mean that you're going to be a father."

-/-

Killian was pacing the floor, his fingers wrapped tightly around the stick in his hand.

Pregnant? Emma was pregnant?

Henry had helped him look the test up on the computer, explaining to him how the test worked and how accurate these things were. Henry seemed to be okay with having a younger brother or sister, but he definitely hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of emotions the revelation had brought.

Did she even want another child? Did she want one with him? Could he even be a father? What if their child didn't love him? What if he did something wrong?

Emma hadn't told him of her suspicion. Maybe she didn't want the child. They'd never talked about the future. Not yet. He still let her keep the reigns in their relationship, let her decide how far and fast she would like to go. Never pushing her.

But he loved her so much, and alone the thought of having a child with her … it took his breath away.

But what if she hated the idea of having another child? What if she didn't want it?

-/-

When she entered the apartment her eyes fell immediately on him, standing frozen in the middle of the living room, his eyes fixed on her. For a moment she wondered what had put that intense gaze in his eyes, but then she saw what he was holding in his hand, and her heart did a somersault in her chest.

"You found it," she whispered, walking slowly towards him.

"Aye."

He didn't say more, clearly waiting for her to say something, the tension visibly vibrating through his body telling her that she should have maybe told him about it the moment she was late and bought the first pregnancy test. But she'd been scared, at first. She didn't want to talk about the subject they'd been avoiding so far. Like marriage or children.

But when she saw the two pink lines on the stick she knew postponing the talk wasn't possible anymore. Not that there was much to talk about. She knew he loved her. Knew it the moment he told her that he'd given up his ship for her. She might have still held back first, still scared that everything could crumble down, that he would also leave her.

But not anymore. Not since she'd kissed him three months ago to bring him back. Deep down she'd known all along that she loved him. But since True Love's Kiss had worked … there wasn't a better proof than that, not that she had needed a visible proof of their love.

She pulled him towards the couch and sat down, not letting go of his hand as she turned around to face him.

"I just went out to buy three more," she said softly, her fingers reaching into the pocket of her jacket and pulling out three different pregnancy tests. "I … these things are pretty accurate, and the possibility of it being false positive is very slim, but … I just wanted to make sure and …" She gulped hard, her fingers curling around his as she looked up at him. "I wanted you to be with me the second time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after a brief pause, his voice barely above a whisper. "Don't you … do you want the child?"

She leaned forward, cradling his cheek with her other hand, a lump forming in her throat when he saw a flicker of panic cross his face. She needed to erase that doubt, once and for all.

"I love you," she whispered, brushing her thumb over his cheek. "I love you so much. I was just … I was scared at first. I didn't know … we never talked about … do you even want kids?" she blurted out, searching his eyes, biting her bottom lip before she added hesitantly, "Not that you have much choice now."

His eyes softened instantly, his fingers tightening around hers. "Aye, I want kids," he replied, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I want everything with you, Emma."

"Let's start with these tests then, shall we?"

-/-

The tests were lined up on the counter, and they were sitting on the edge of the bathtub, fingers intertwined. Her head was lying on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her tightly, and his lips brushed over her forehead every few seconds while they waited for the alarm to go off.

The last time she'd done this alone, scared out of her mind. Hoping that the test had given her a false result, not wanting to have a child from a man who'd abandoned her and left her to pay for his crime. But now she wasn't alone. The man who would be the father of this child was sitting right beside her. This time she wouldn't be forced to give it up. This time she could give it the best life possible.

The alarm beeped and they both startled, jumping up from the bathtub and leaning over the sticks. Her mouth curled up into a smile as she saw the plus sign, the two pink lines, and the word 'pregnant' on the last one. The last one even told her how far she was along.

"So …" He tilted his head, staring at the three sticks on the counter. "Does that mean …"

"Yes," she said, tears welling up in her eyes as she turned her head to look up at him. "You're going to be a father in about nine months."

The grin that spread out on his face made her heart constrict, and a tear spilled down her cheek. He pulled her against his chest a moment later, his face buried in her hair, and she felt him shake slightly as he held her tightly.

"I love you," she whispered against his skin. Leaning back in his arms, she reached for his hand and pulled it down to her stomach, pressing their entwined hands over the place their child was growing. "I love you both."

Tears were shimmering in his eyes, his fingers flexing under hers as he rasped, "I love you so much. Both of you."

"Of course you do," she said with a slightly shaky voice. "We are True Love after all."

His mouth tilted up into a lopsided smirk, his eyes shining bright with love. "Aye, that we are."

She would cherish this moment for eternity. She'd never been happier. She was in the arms of the love of her life, carrying the living proof of their love inside of her.

It was definitely one of the good moments.

It was actually a perfect moment.


	103. Lieutenant Duckling

**Prompt:**   _Lieutenant Duckling_

* * *

When she was ten she thought he would always be there. Never leave her side. Always be her friend.

When she was fourteen she stopped seeing him as a friend. She wanted more. What that more was she wasn't sure.

When she was sixteen he left to join his brother in the Navy, and she thought she heard her heart break as he jumped on board and waved at her when the ship left port.

She was in love with him. But he wasn't in love with her.

-/-

When he joined his brother in the Navy he hadn't thought much about the girl he'd left behind. She'd been a childhood friend. Nothing more. But he was twenty now. Ready to go out on adventures.

When he came back two years later he'd seen too much. Too much blood. Too much death. Too much excess living.

He'd lost his virginity after six months at sea. The crew had dragged him into a tavern and shoved him into the arms of a bar wench. It had been pleasurable, but nothing he wanted to repeat anytime soon.

And then he came home on the order of the King and saw her again.

Emma.

The ugly duckling had become a beautiful swan and took his breath away.

-/-

"Would you stop following me around?" she hissed, yanking at her skirt when it got caught in a bush of thistles.

"Order of the king, Your Highness."

She swirled around, getting right into his face and pinching her finger hard into his chest.

"And if you don't stop calling me your highness, I am gonna rip your balls off and feed them to you."

She reveled in the shocked expression on his face, but then his mouth suddenly curled up into a lopsided grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief and before she could react to the change of his demeanor he had his arms wrapped around her and had her pressed flush against his lean body.

"Careful, Your Highness," his hoarse voice rasped into her ear. "You might still have a use for them."

It took her a moment before she comprehended what he'd been saying and she sucked in a startled breath. He didn't just say what she thought he'd said.

She leaned back in his arms, realizing too late that she should have probably thrown a fit and pushed him away. But it felt so good to be in his arms.

"That so, Lieutenant?" she asked with a teasing tone in her voice, cocking her head.

His eyes grew darker, his body shifting against hers, and she sucked in another breath when she felt the hard rigid length of him pressing into her stomach.

She'd heard the kitchen maids talk about this in hushed tones accompanied by a lot of giggling, and she had been tempted to see for herself what they were always whispering about, but something had held her back.

She knew now that she wanted him to be her first. She wanted Killian.

-/-

He didn't know what had gotten into him. He shouldn't talk to her like that. He shouldn't touch her like that. But she was in his arms now, and he didn't want to let go.

But this wasn't good form. This was …

Her hands were suddenly cupping his face and pulling him down, and a moment later her lips pressed against his, her tongue trailing along his bottom lip and he growled, tightening his grip around her as he opened his mouth and kissed her back.

-/-

He tried to withstand, tried to reason with her. She was a princess and he only a lieutenant, but she was insistent, telling him that true love conquers all. He didn't have a chance.

Three months after they'd kissed for the first time he sneaked into her room and they made love for the very first time. A week later he proposed and they celebrated by making love right there on the soft grass of the clearing he'd chosen for his proposal.

-/-

Her parents hadn't been happy about it, at first. After all he was only a measly Lieutenant, but Emma had just curled her hand around his and straightened her back and had told them in clear tones that she would only marry Killian or no one at all.

And a year after they'd kissed for the first time he married the princess and became a prince himself.

Prince Killian and Princess Emma.

And they lived happily ever after.


	104. Supernatural

**Prompt:**   _"We're in a hunted house and our friends have abandoned us. Please excuse me while I cling to you for dear life."_

**I did get into** _Supernatural_ **recently and fell head over heels in love with Dean. I will write a multi-chapter hunters AU for CS very soon, and this is a glimpse of it. :-)**

* * *

Why exactly was she grabbing his arm as if she wanted to squeeze the life out of him? It had only been a ghost. No biggie. Totally normal.

It didn't matter that the ghost was creepy as hell, and came at them with an axe, and that she'd probably bleed to death on the floor right about now if Killian hadn't shot it with his gun.

Rock salt bullet. Yeah, right. No normal bullets, but rock salt bullets. Because of course ghosts can only be slowed down with that, and vampires couldn't be staked but you had to cut off their heads.

But give a girl a break. She was still adjusting to the whole situation, and she wasn't willing to leave Killian's side as long as they were in this haunted house.

"You alright there, Swan?" Killian asked, grinning down at her, his hook shimmering in the moonlight coming in through the cracks in the wall.

She should have shrugged it off and be completely nonchalant about it, but she was still shivering; the temperature must have dropped considerably, and she shifted even closer. Feeling the heat radiating from his body, she almost slipped under his arm and pressed herself against his side.

"Yeah, sure," she murmured, forcing herself to loosen her grip around his arm. She expected the ghost to come at them again any second, and she knew she probably shouldn't hinder him by clinging to him like that.

"You know, love," his voice turned husky, sending a completely different kind of shiver down her spine. "When this is over we might get to enjoy the drink you've promised me a while ago."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned back to look up into his face. "Who said I still want to have a drink with you?"

His grin broadened even further, his teeth flashing up white in the dimness of the room. "Don't fight it, Swan. You can't withstand my charm."

"Please," she replied, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. "Of course I …"

The words got stuck in her throat when the ghost suddenly popped back into the room, and Killian cursed, trying to get the gun up in time. She knew he wouldn't make it, and she just stood there frozen, waiting for the inevitable to happen. But then the door pounced open and someone rushed in, the ghost evaporating into nothing a second later.

"Need some help here, Jones?" the strange man asked, grinning from ear to ear as he addressed Killian. Shouldering his gun, he walked towards them, and Emma turned her head, seeing the same huge grin on Killian's face.

"Dean Winchester," Killian exclaimed, pulling the man into a one-armed hug and pounding his fist against his back. "How've you been, mate?"

"You two know each other?" Emma asked, taking a step back even though she still felt shaken, and would have preferred to stay very close to Killian.

"Aye," Killian was still grinning, but she saw the sudden flash of unease flickering over his eyes, his smile faltering slightly as he looked back at Dean. "We've been through hell together."

"Ah, I see," Emma replied, thinking they'd been hunting together for a time. But then she looked at both their faces, and realized that wasn't it. "You mean that literally?"

"Yes," Dean told her, a dark shadow falling over his eyes as he added, "We've met in hell."

Emma opened her mouth, but closed it again, not knowing what she should say to that. Up until three months ago she'd lived a pretty normal life, before she'd met Killian Jones who turned her life upside down. Vampires, demons, werewolves, shifters … they were all real. The next thing they would tell her would probably be that even angels exited.

"So, Dean …" Killian leaned back against the table and crossed his ankles. "As long as we are waiting for the ghost to show up again and give us a hint where his bones might be … how is Anna doing?"

"Well, you know …" Dean leaned against the wall, his mouth curling up into a lopsided smirk. "Being busy dealing with the archangels."

"I bet," Killian chuckled, cocking one eyebrow. "So you don't see her much?"

"Oh, she is popping in from time to time."

Dean's grin turned lascivious, and Emma had a pretty good idea for what this Anna was popping in. She shook her head slightly to get the image of Dean having sex with a woman with wings out of her head, as she suddenly realized what they had been saying.

"Wait a second," she said, furrowing her brows. "Anna is an angel?"

"Well, technically she is a fallen angel," Dean replied, his mouth twitching as he looked at her.

Was it too late to hope this would turn out to be all a very weird dream?


	105. Back to the Light

**Prompt:**   _Any Emma and Hook fluff after Emma finds out about Hook and Ursula._

* * *

Picking the lock of the station had been easy. He hadn't forgotten how to do it. Of course not. He was a pirate after all. A pirate who probably should be locked up for the rest of his life for all the things he'd done in the past.

Pulling one leg up on the cot, he propped his arm on his knee and reached for his hook, clicking it out of the brace and putting it beside him on the mattress. Maybe he should get rid of it once and for all. The metal was a constant reminder of his past, of the man he'd been for decade after decade, driven by pain and the thirst of revenge on the one man who took his love away.

He had forgotten about Ursula until he saw her again. He'd done a lot of things he wasn't proud of in his time as Captain Hook, and what he did to Ursula was definitely one of those things.

He'd stolen something very valuable from her parents to give it to Blackbeard for some information about the Crocodile's whereabouts, not knowing that her parents would be forced to seek out the Dark One themselves when their kingdom spiraled out of control.

He might not have killed her parents with his own hand, but he'd caused their downfall which ultimately led to them getting killed by the crocodile. If Captain Hook hadn't stolen from them, her parents might have lived a prosperous life, and Ursula wouldn't have become a sea witch.

Leaning his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes. Sometimes he just feared that the shadows of his past would never go away, that they would always come back to haunt him, to crush whatever happiness he might find.

The thought of losing Emma because of the things he did in his past made his heart squeeze in his chest. He didn't want to lose her, didn't think he could survive it without losing himself completely.

"Hey, sailor."

He opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to face her. She strolled into the cell, and sat down beside him, staying quiet for a few minutes. He was too afraid to say anything, too afraid that she might have come to end their relationship, too afraid that she might tell him to get the hell out of her life.

"You're making amends," she said softly, turning around to look at him. "She might not forgive you for what you did, but remember … I choose to see the best in you, and like I said … you are not that person anymore."

"She wasn't the only person whose life was ruined by Captain Hook," he replied, still not meeting her eyes. "And sometimes I'm not sure if the darkness inside of me isn't the  _real_  me."

"Killian?" She didn't say anything until he met her gaze, and when he did the expression in her eyes made his heart slam into his throat. She got up on her knees beside him, her hands cupping his face before she breathed, "We all have darkness inside of us, but we also have a free will and can decide which way we choose … the way of light or the way of darkness. You might have followed the path of darkness for a while, but you found your way back to the light."

"Because of you," he whispered, lifting his hand to caress her cheek. "I don't think I would have ever found my way back if I hadn't met you."

His throat closed up with all the words he wanted to say, but he couldn't get them out, and Emma just smiled, this smile that always managed to lift the weight of his shoulders. Threading his fingers through her hair, he pulled her forward, pressing his lips on hers.

She was right. He found his way back to the light.

He found her.


	106. Strangers

**Prompt:** _"I don't know who you are, but we keep running into each other on the street, and getting into screaming arguments over the stupidest things, and I'm actually looking forward to our next meeting because you're annoying as hell but, God damn it, you're hot as fuck, and its kind of fun to argue with you."_

* * *

She steps out of the door onto the sidewalk and almost smacks face first on the asphalt as her feet get caught in the spokes of a bike that is lying on the ground.

"What the actual fuck?" she hisses as her hands scrape over the asphalt, and a sharp pain shoots through her ankle as it twists.

"Sorry," a strange voice reaches her ears, and a hand appears in her line of view. "I needed to help an old lady over the street."

She turns her head and looks up, a sharp retort on her tongue, but when she sees the owner of that voice every coherent thought just vanishes out of her brain in a blink of an eye.

_God dayum!_

She is pretty damn sure she's never seen a more attractive man in her life. These eyes, and this half-crooked smile, and this scruff.

"Let's get you back inside and clean that up," he says, and for a few seconds she can only stare at him before she gets a grip.

"No need," she said briskly, pushing herself up from the ground, ignoring his hand completely.

"You should really clean that up. Not that you get an infection."

"I am not getting an infection from a few bloody scratches on my hand," she huffs. She needs to get away from him as fast as possible. "Don't be ridiculous here."

"But you're not getting my card in case you'll try to sue me when the hospital bills are coming in."

"Hospital bills?" She shakes her head in confusion before she realizes what he is implying and rolls her eyes. "Just get out of my way."

She is tempted to actually shove him, but she just steps over his bike and walks to her car. She even manages it to not look back.

-/-

"See you tomorrow," Emma calls to the barista over her shoulder, stepping out of the door.

A moment later her coffee splashes all over the guy she just ran into, and she has already an apology on her lips as she gets a good look at him, and her mouth snaps shut again.

"Maybe you should buy yourself some glasses," he growls, tugging at his shirt that is now a nice coffee brown instead of white.

"I don't need glasses," she tells him. "I see everything perfectly clear."

"So why did you run me over then?" he asks, cocking an eyebrow at her. "And threw your coffee all over me?"

"Maybe because you're a jerk?" she snaps back, knowing damn well that it has been her fault; and her fault only. But something about him just makes her blood boil. She jugs her now empty coffee cup into the trash, and turns away from him. But she is not able to keep herself from throwing over her shoulder. "You're not getting my card."

-/-

She isn't even surprised anymore when she goes ice-skating with her friends and after only two rounds she skates right into  _him_.

"Wow, there."

His arms come around her, both of them wobbling slightly on their skates. She can see the exact moment he realizes who he has in his arms, and his mouth curls up into a lopsided grin that does nothing to her insides. Absolutely nothing. She is just warm from all the skating. It has absolutely nothing to do with him.

"Maybe we should exchange cards now," he says, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he looks down at her. "Maybe then fate stops throwing us together."

"Fate?" she asks, rolling her eyes. "I don't believe in fate."

He lets her out of his embrace then, and she feels a pang of regret deep in her stomach. But she ignores it. She doesn't even know the guy. She won't give him her number.

"Until the next time then," he jests, throwing her a shit-eating grin before he skates away.

And she is actually hoping there will be a next time.

-/-

The music is even pounding through her body in here, and she washes her hands quickly, eager to get back outside and dance until her feet burn like hell.

But when she walks out of the door she stumbles right into someone, his hands closing around her upper arms to hold her steady, and when she looks up she can't keep a grin from spreading out on her face.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, there."

They don't say anything else, they don't move. Just standing there, and staring into each other's eyes until someone bumps into them, and she gets pushed back into the wall, his body crushing into hers. Her heart is beating like a sledgehammer in her chest, her mouth dries up and her eyes just keep flicker down to his lips before snapping back up to his eyes.

"Wanna argue again?" he breathes, his lips only inches away from hers.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she shots back, her hands curling around the fabric of his shirt.

And then he kisses her. And not a soft peck on the lips. No … a drugging, searing kiss that leaves her breathless and unsteady on her legs.

"Are we now exchanging numbers?" he asks with a slightly hoarse voice, and a shiver runs down her spine when he shifts his hand on her hip, and his fingers slip under her shirt, caressing her skin.

"Maybe we should start with our names."


	107. Anon

**AU prompt: 'whoops that was supposed to be on anon'**

* * *

She knew a lot of people used the anonymity of the internet to lose all sense of manners, but there were also those beautiful human beings who were sending out friendly anon messages. Messages that put a smile on her face when she read them, messages that made her heart skip a beat because someone took the time to send her a friendly message to brighten her day.

And there were definitive advantages to this little anon option.

She didn't know his real name - of course not - she hadn't mentioned her real name anywhere on her blog either. Sometimes she thought she might be too old to traipse around on Tumblr, but as long as no one from her real life knew that she was freaking out about fictional characters online, everything was alright.

And to be honest – she couldn't leave Tumblr now. Not after she met this certain someone.

She didn't even remember when it started, he popped up on her dash one night, clearly drunk – like she had been – and they'd started talking. She'd sent him anon messages, and he replied in public without blinking an eye. Five hours later they'd still been talking, and now – four months later – she still wrote him anon messages every day, and he still answered every single one of them.

And he'd never asked her to go off anon. They still hadn't exchanged names – he always called her 'love', and she had to admit her heart started to flutter every single time she read it. She didn't even know how he looked like. He never posted a selfie or any pictures of himself. Hell, he might be a she. Though his messages and the content of his blog were definitely too 'male' to be written by a female. Or at least she really hoped she was a male.

It was properly ridiculous to fall in love with someone you practically knew nothing about. Only because you loved his blog, and the way he responded to your anon messages. If she would tell anyone about this they would look at her as if she'd gone insane. And maybe she was insane. Because nothing could ever come out of it, right?

Then one day it just happened. It was in the middle of the night and she was more than a little tipsy and ... she forgot to send the message on anon. She realized it the moment she hit the send button, and her heart plummeted into her stomach as her fingers flew over the screen to send him another message. She wasn't ready to reveal herself yet. She wanted to be prepared. Take a calming bath first, have a little liquid courage and dress up a little just to feel better. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to happen as a drunken accident.

_Ups, that was supposed to be on anon. Would you just delete this message and the one before that, and forget I ever sent it? Just delete them without looking at the username, please? I am screwed, aren't I? *hits head on table*_

What she actually did. She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten to press the anon button before sending the message. Now he knew her username - _uglyducklingforever_. What would he think when he read her username? Would he look at her blog? Would he stop talking to her? Would he ...

_Hello, my beautiful swan. It's so nice to finally know who you are. Well, to know the username of the nonnie I spent hours talking to over the last few months to be exact. How about we take this fortunate accident and exchange our real names, love?_

She could just stare at the screen, still shocked about the fact that she wasn't anonymous to him anymore.

_If you don't want me to look at your blog I won't. Even though I'm dying to jump over there right now. What's your verdict, love? Can I at least take a peek?_

He wanted to take a look at her blog? Oh my God, she couldn't breathe. She was too old to get all freaked out over such a thing, right? She should be totally cool. For God's sake she was almost thirty; she should be a champ when it came to these kind of things by now.

_Sure_

She hovered over the send button what felt like minutes until she called herself a coward and just pressed it, waiting anxiously for a new message, all the what if's coursing through her brain and driving her nuts while she was refreshing the page every few seconds to see if he'd sent her a new message.

_Very interesting, love. How about that name now?_

She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to give that away just yet; especially since he didn't tell her his name first.

_My name is Killian, by the way._

Okay, she was definitely running out of excuses. It was now her turn. She took in a deep breath, and started to type.

_Emma. My name is Emma._

After that their messages got a lot more private. Naturally. Being off anon meant they could get into way more details about their lives, and they spent every free minute chatting to each other, exchanging their phone numbers at some point to move their conversations from Tumblr to WhatsApp.

She was tempted to ask him to meet in real life multiple times, but she never had the courage until one day ...

**I wanted to ask you for months now, Emma. But I was too afraid.**

_Afraid of what?_

**Rejection?**

_Explain_

Her heart was hammering in her chest like a sledgehammer as she waited for his next message. Was it possible he wanted the same thing she wanted?

**Can we meet?**

Oh God, she was not prepared for this. She was not. Definitely not.

_I don't know_

_I need to think about it_

**Okay**

They still hadn't sent each other pictures. What if there wouldn't be a spark? What if she would meet him in person, and just wouldn't feel the connection anymore? She didn't want to lose him, but she also wanted to believe that they could take it to the next level. What if he was her soul mate in every sense of the word? What if she was wasting precious moments she could spend with him in real life? What if ...

"Argh," she growled before pressing her face into the pillow and letting out a loud scream. Dropping the pillow back into her lap, she looked at her phone again, and then to the empty glass on the table. "I need another glass of wine."

-/-

She was still thinking about it the next morning, stumbling into a Starbucks on her way to work – one she'd never been before, but she needed more coffee right that second.

Totally distracted she added sugar to her latte – something she never did – and put the lid back on, turning around and ... smacking right into someone. She waited for the lid to pop open, and the coffee to spill all over the other person, but thankfully it stayed put, and she looked up at the person she'd just stumbled into with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," she said, a jolt rushing through her body as she met his eyes. God, how could they be so blue?

"No problem. Nothing happened."

She already wanted to walk away when he tilted his hand, and she got a look at the screen of his phone, her breath hitching in her throat as she saw the Tumblr App open and read his username – _apirateatheart_.

"Oh my God!" she breathed, her eyes snapping up to his again. "You are _apirateatheart_?"

"Aehmm ... yeah?" he replied, looking down at his phone with a sheepish expression on his face, his hand reaching up to scratch behind his ear as he asked, "Why?"

"Killian?" she questioned, still a little breathless. She couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her in flesh and blood, and holy hell he was gorgeous.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_

Her heart pounded in her chest, her mouth was suddenly dry as the Sahara, and she could just stare at him with wide eyes. Was this really happening?

The expression on his face turned from confusion to suspicion to sudden realization, his mouth curling up into a lopsided smirk that made her all weak in the knees. "Emma?"

-/-

Two months later they were looking at apartments, and three months after she'd almost spilled her coffee all over him they moved in.

Their friends were shaking their heads over the way they'd met each other, saying it sounded more like a movie than real life, but they both just grinned like idiots every time they told someone their story.

The story of how they fell in love on Tumblr.


	108. How to Use a Sword

**Prompt: idk what you can do with it but the scene where Emma was teaching him how to use/hold the sword and standing behind him to teach him was REALLY hot, so if you can come up with something to write about that scene, I'd love that :)**

* * *

She had to admit ... he was kind of adorable in this reality. She couldn't remember ever seeing him this shy, or being so unsure of himself.

She just couldn't resist stepping behind him, and showing him how to use the sword. What she didn't counted in was the fact that being that close to him, to smell his scent, was pushing all her buttons, and when he turned his head she almost reached up to tilt his head these few inches more so that she could press her lips on his.

Almost.

And then she held on his hand while pushing the sword back in its sheath - what gave her way too many dirty ideas - and he was so close, and smelled so heavenly, and she just wanted to devour him right then and there.

It had been a terrible idea to wait. Look how fucked up their lives were. They still hadn't taken that last step, and she'd never regretted it more than just right now, when he was so close and still so far away.

"Tell me more," his voice interrupted her lewd thoughts of pushing him against the next wall and kissing the living daylights out of him, and she looked up at him, not able to step away just yet. "About this reality you want to return to. Us, for example. I sense that we are ... we may be close?"

"Very."

God, her whole body was aching with need. Need for him. She wanted him so much, but she couldn't have him. Not like this.

"Really?" he asked surprised, and she smiled upon hearing the incredulity in his tone. "Well, I'm starting to get jealous of the other me."

_Wouldn't be the first time, sailor._

It almost slipped over her lips, her smile broadening as she looked at him. He looked so different; and not different at all. The same startling eyes, the same dazzling smile, but he hadn't erected as many walls as her Killian, and it was kind of endearing to see him so open.

But one thing was for certain. When they'd managed to get everything back to normal, and leave this fucked up universe behind them, she would take her pirate to bed.

And wouldn't leave it for at least three days.


	109. Hugs

**This is my contribution to the CS theme of the week over on Tumblr: '** _Hugs_ **'. Hope you enjoy. :-)**

* * *

She's never been one for hugs. She's hardly let anyone into her personal space. It has been better that way. Safer. If you don't risk your heart, if you don't open it up, you can't get hurt.

But that was before Henry came back into her life. Before she met her parents. Before she met  _him_.

A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth when she is once again reminded that she is dating Captain Hook, and a chuckle escapes her when she thinks back to the day she met him. Under a pile of dirt. Lying his ass off, trying to convince her that he was a one-handed blacksmith. Of course she looked right through him. The attraction was there – right from the start. Now, looking back, she can admit it.

This first hug was awkward, when she pulled him into her body so that he didn't step into the wire. She still remembers the zing that jolted through her body with the full contact, the flip-flop of her stomach when he swayed left and right and grinned down at her. Devilishly handsome bastard that he is.

She pushed him away, ignoring the inner voice that was urging her to take a chance on him. She thought it would be the last time she laid eyes on him when she left him up on that beanstalk. God, was she wrong, and how glad she is now that he came back. Now, when she can't imagine a life without him anymore.

The second time … she doesn't think you can call it a hug per se. But she also remembers it very vividly in her head. The day they clashed swords at Lake Nostos, and his saucy innuendo when he was hovering over her, telling her she would feel it if he stabbed her with his sword.

A blush rises up on her cheeks when she remembers last night. She definitely enjoyed the jabbing of his  _sword_  then.

She feels sappy tears pricking the back of her eyes when she thinks back to all the weeks she's kept him at a distance, the weeks she held on to her walls, refused to let them crumble to dust. But he was persistent, never wavering in his pursuit of her, after he came back with the bean to help save Henry from Neverland.

And yes ... Neverland.

She grins when she thinks of their first kiss, the challenge he threw at her, the challenge he didn't think she would take. But of course if there is one thing she is sure of it's that she never backs away from any challenge. So she kissed him, and damn – it was one hell of a kiss. It didn't really surprise her though. She knew all along that he would be one hell of a kisser.

_That was … a one time thing._

Yeah, right. They both knew already back then, that she was lying through her teeth. As if she was really able to not fall for him eventually. But of course being who she is - with all the scars and fear of losing people she loved, fear of getting hurt - she still pushed him away.

Until they both jumped through Zelena's time portal, and ended up in the Enchanted Forest of the past.

The time she spent with him back then – seeing his jealousy over her kissing his past self, the dance at the ball that made her whole body jingle when she looked into his eyes, being so close to him, only inches away from kissing him again – it broke down the last remnants of her walls.

And then he went and told her he gave up his ship for her, his home. That was the last straw. How should she have not let him in after that? No man has ever given up as much as he had only to be with her.

Yes, that was probably the first time she admitted it to herself that she was in love with him. After that it felt just natural to be in his arms, to kiss him.

First she was still a little cautious, but when she almost died in Elsa's ice cage, and he pulled her out of it and into his arms … she didn't want to leave his arms back then. Needed to feel him beside her for a long time, before she was able to take a step without him by her side.

Their first fight in front of Granny's, her admission that she can't lose him too, and his soft reassurance and his fierce kiss.

Their first date … so unusual and so them. She still remembers the shock she felt when she opened the door and saw him in his new clothes. Maybe one of these days she will tell him that she might want to see him in his old pirate outfit from time to time. Just for the sake of it, of course.

Then she showed him the video of Lily and her, and he just wrapped his arm around her, and held her close, giving her the silent support she needed as she was confronted with the ghosts of her past.

_I'm a fan of every part of you._

The relief on his face when she didn't give up her magic still shoots a shiver down her spine, her stomach making a somersault when she remembers how his mouth crushed down on hers with a fierceness that made her head spin. She didn't know back then that his heart was in Gold's hands, and a spark of fear still shoots through her whenever she remembers how close she came to losing him.

But maybe she needed this push to step over the last line. They spent their first night together after she put his heart back in his chest, and oh boy … was it worth the wait. She still remembers his cocky grin the next morning when he woke her up with his head between her legs, bringing her to another climax before she was even fully awake.

Their relationship just progressed from there. He confided in her about Ursula, hoping she would still want him. Silly fool he was for doubting her commitment to him. To them. As if she doesn't know that he has a past too. And not a pretty one. She chose him nonetheless. Or because of it. Because he is so much like her. Same scars, same wounds. Someone who can read her like an open book. A kindred spirit.

Now he is the one who she confides in the most. The one who knows when she needs space, and when she needs to be pushed. When she needs a hug or a kiss to be reassured. Not that she needs reassurance about his love for her. He has shown her time and time again how deep his love for her is. After all he told her that she is his happy ending. She doesn't need to hear the words out loud. She knows.

"Reminiscing again, love?"

Her mouth curls up into a huge smile as she hears him, and it still splits up her face when she turns around to him. He stands only a few feet away, and she wonders when or if it will ever stop. This feeling of awe when she sees him. Awe about how handsome he is, awe about the fact that this man loves her unconditionally; that he is the only man in her life that really fought for her, and never gave up on her.

Two steps and she is in his arms, letting him hug her, feeling safe and so loved whenever she steps into his embrace.

She loves him. So much.

She can't believe she hasn't said it out loud until now, but she needs to tell him now. She just needs to. Tilting her head, she presses her lips against his neck, feeling tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I love you," she whispers.

"And I love you," he murmurs into her hair without even the slightest hesitation. His voice is hoarse, and full of emotion, and she feels a tear slip down her cheek.

She knows then, standing with him at the docks, enveloped by his arms, that this is it. He is it. He is her happy ending.

Tightening her arms around him, she closes her eyes. She has found him. After all this time she has found him. The man she wants to spend the rest of her life with. The man she knows will never leave her side again. The man who will go to the end of the world for her.

She has found her True Love.

And she will hold on to him with all she has.


	110. How I Met Your Mother

_**Prompt:** 'I just recognized you from across the store and I don't know what to do, my training didn't prepare me for this' AU_

**I have to admit I'm not really sure what is meant by 'training' so I just ignored that part. :-)**

* * *

**How I Met Your Mother**

The moment his eyes fell on her and he recognized her from the photo, his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He never thought he would meet her in person, would see her outside of the internet. He'd only ever admired her from afar, hardly talked to her because he was too shy.

She probably wouldn't even know who he was, even though she did follow him a while ago, but it was probably only because she recognized his username, since he reblogged a lot from her – and it was one of these 'I should probably follow them because they seem to love my blog and might expect that I follow them back' thing.

He didn't know why he approached her nonetheless. Where the courage came from. But his feet had apparently a mind of their own, and suddenly he was standing in front of her, awkwardly scratching behind his ear when she looked up at him, her brows drawn together in question.

"Hey, aehm … I'm sorry," he stuttered, feeling the blush rise up in his cheeks, but soldiering through his embarrassment. "You probably don't know who I am, but ..."

"Killian?" she asked, completely surprising him, his heart skipping a beat as her mouth curled up into a huge smile. "Hookedoncoffee, right?"

"You know who I am?" he asked, completely baffled that she really seemed to know who he was.

"Of course," she replied. "I'm one of your stalkers."

"You are what?"

"I'm spending an embarrassingly amount of time on your blog, to be honest."

"You are?" he croaked out, feeling completely stupid for not being able to say more than that.

"Yes." She still smiled at him, pointing to the chair beside her. "Wanna join me?"

"Sure," he replied, sitting down on the chair beside her, still believing this might turn out to be all a dream at the end.

"I'm so glad we finally meet in person."

"Me too, Emma," he said, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as her hand slipped in his. "Me too."


	111. Misunderstanding

**Prompt:**  " _We take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn't speak English and I've been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me because you both think its hilarious what the fuck."_

**You can find the English translations of the German parts of this story at the end. If you want to know what Killian is saying to Emma. :-)**

* * *

Too late. She was too damn late. Again.

Emma rushed around the corner with her head down, searching for the car keys in her purse, a shriek spilling over her lips as she suddenly came to an abrupt halt when she ran directly into someone. She'd have fallen on her ass if long fingers hadn't grasped her arms and pulled her forward – into a hairy chest.

Her nose was plastered against this someone's chest, her mind only registering that his shirt must have too much buttons unbuttoned for her to feel his chest hair tickling her chin, and the question what kind of cologne he was wearing flickered through her brain, because she definitely needed to purchase it. Would smell good on her pillow, and made it easier to conjure up a dirty fantasy in her mind the next time she needed to take the edge off.

"Verdammte Scheiße!" a deep voice growled over her head, yanking her back to reality, and she wondered for a second if she'd hit her head because she didn't understand him, but he pushed her back then and looked down at her, continuing to speak in a language she didn't recognize at once, "Können sie nicht aufpassen wo sie hingehen?"

She didn't think she'd be capable of understanding what he was saying even if he wouldn't talk in a foreign language, because she wasn't even sure if the man standing in front of her was even real, or if she was having an insanely vivid dream she would wake up from any second.

He was hot. He was really, really hot.

-/-

Killian tended to curse in German, because almost no one could understand him here, and it helped to blow some steam off without the other party knowing what he was talking about. His mother had always wrinkled her forehead when he used her mother language for this, but she'd never been able to stop him from doing it. Now it always reminded him of her, and he was talking a lot in German to himself whenever he was alone at home to bring the memories of her back.

He missed her. Even after ten years he still missed her greatly. Every goddamn day.

He was thinking of her as he walked down the hall, and didn't pay attention to where he was going, otherwise he might have seen the woman sooner. Before she almost ran him over, and made him curse and rant in German.

"Sorry," she said a little breathless, extracting herself out of his grasp, and leaving him with a slightly hollow feeling. "I'm so sorry. I'd make it up to you, but I really need to go. Sorry."

She was already gone before he could give her an answer, and he hadn't even realized he was still standing rooted to the spot until a voice behind him brought him back to the living.

"I see you met Emma," Ruby said, grinning up at him.

"Was?" he asked, completely absentminded, not even realizing he was still speaking German.

"Killian? You alright?"

"Ich denke schon," he said, his eyes flickering back to the exit in the hope that the strange woman might appear through it again, and then he realized what Ruby had said, and his head jerked back to his friend. "Du kennst sie?"

"Killian, English please," Ruby sighed, shaking her head, a smile pulling up the corner of her mouth. "You always start babbling in German when you are knocked off your feet by something. So Emma apparently made quite an impression, huh?"

"Emma?" His eyes were still glued to the door she just disappeared behind, his mouth curling up into a dreamy smile as he said, "I like that name."

"It looks as if you like more than only the name."

"Do you think I can get her number?"

"You have to ask  _her_  that."

-/-

The next time he met her he wanted to ask her if she wanted to go out with him, but when he opened his mouth it wasn't English that came out of it.

"Willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

"Sorry, but I don't speak your language," she replied, shrugging her shoulders apologetically. "I don't know what you're saying."

He stared after her as she walked away, the urge to punch the wall out of frustration with himself almost unbearable.

-/-

Ruby finally solved his problem of not being able to talk to Emma in English, and invite Emma herself to the bar their group frequented on a regular basis. But even then he wasn't able to open his mouth, and Ruby decided to have a little fun with his inability to talk to Emma, and told Emma that he was from Germany and didn't speak much English.

Emma did smile at him then, and he smiled back. Still not able to say anything to her.

-/-

You didn't need to use words for flirting. Flirting with your eyes and body could be enough sometimes.

Somehow Emma and he grew closer and closer over the next few weeks. They spent time together playing darts and billiards where they didn't need to say much, or she pulled him onto the dance floor, her body pressing against his to the rhythm of the music.

It was one of those nights where they'd laughed about Emma beating him at darts and billiards, danced for at least an hour, and drank maybe a little too much. He brought her home afterwards, the light over the door illuminating her face and making it glow.

_God, I think I'm in love with her._

If he just fucking could tell her that, or anything else for that matter. But all that came out was German. Again.

"Du bist eine der schönsten Frauen, der ich je begegnet bin. Aber deine Schönheit ist nicht was mich am meisten anzieht. Nein, es ist das Licht in deinen Augen ... wie es sich verändert wenn du mich siehst. Es ist als ob die Sonne aufgeht, in dem Moment in dem mein Blick auf dich fällt. Ich würde alles dafür geben dir die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Hier und jetzt. Aber ich habe Angst … Angst, daß du mir diese Täuschung nicht verzeihen kannst … Angst, daß du dich umdrehst und ich dich nie mehr sehen werde. Und damit kann ich nicht leben."

She looked up at him, her lips slightly opened, her eyes wide as her gaze flickered to his lips and back up to his eyes.

"God, I wish I knew what you're saying," she breathed, her hand coming up to his face, her fingers skimming over his cheek. "It sounds beautiful, and I'm sure it's something beautiful. From the way your voice is caressing the words." She let out a soft sigh, pushing away from him, throwing him a crooked smile over her shoulder as she said, "I might have to learn German. Because I really want to kiss you, but we wouldn't stop with only kissing, and we should be able to talk about protection before jumping into bed with each other. So it has to wait."

She didn't see how his mouth dropped open at the end of her statement, and for a brief moment he wanted to stop the door from closing and pull a condom out of his wallet and thrust it in her face.

Fortunately he didn't.

-/-

It was Ruby's idea – that he should try writing a letter to Emma, and it worked. Finally he was able to talk to her in English, and he just hoped that she could forgive him for making her believe that he couldn't understand her when she was talking English with him.

-/-

Emma was staring at the envelope in her hands, her heart skipping a beat when she turned it around, and saw his name written on the back flap. Her fingers were actually shaking as she ripped it open, and pulled out the single sheet of paper.

_Hey beautiful,_

_I seem to be unable to communicate with you in your mother language whenever I see you, and for that I want to apologize. But you knocked me off my feet. Figuratively and almost literally when you ran into me a few weeks ago. Since the moment I met you I could not stop thinking about you. You mesmerized me in such a way that I wasn't even able to say one English word to you._

_I am truly sorry for deceiving you, love. It was never my intention. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and maybe you will be able to give me another chance._

_Yours truly_

_Killian Jones_

She should probably be angry with him, but all she could think about was getting to him as fast as possible, and kiss the living daylights out of him.

-/-

Killian was a nervous wreck when he finally heard the knock at his door and Emma's voice calling him through the wood. He opened the door with shaking fingers, not sure what would happen next.

"So you did understand every word I was saying?"

He was only able to nod, his heart hammering in his chest. Would she smack him? Rip his head off?

She did neither.

"I see you're still not able to talk to me, huh?" she asked, her mouth twitching as she added, "Guess we have to communicate without words then, right?"

He didn't get her meaning until she wrapped her hand around his shirt and yanked him forward, her lips crashing on his. He might be still tongue-tied when it came to talking with her, but kissing - he was definitely able to do that, and everything else that came afterwards.

After all … you didn't need any words when you made love.

* * *

_Verdammte Scheiße!_ -  **Bloody Hell!**

_Können sie nicht aufpassen wo sie hingehen?_ -  **Can't you look where you're going?**

_Was?_ -  **What?**

_Ich denke schon._ -  **I think so.**

_Du kennst sie?_ -  **You know her?**

_Willst du mit mir ausgehen?_ -  **Do you want to go out with me?**

_Du bist eine der schönsten Frauen, der ich je begegnet bin. Aber deine Schönheit ist nicht was mich am meisten anzieht. Nein, es ist das Licht in deinen Augen ... wie es sich verändert wenn du mich siehst. Es ist als ob die Sonne aufgeht, in dem Moment in dem mein Blick auf dich fällt. Ich würde alles dafür geben dir die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Hier und jetzt. Aber ich habe Angst … Angst, daß du mir diese Täuschung nicht verzeihen kannst … Angst, daß du dich umdrehst und ich dich nie mehr sehen werde. Und damit kann ich nicht leben._ -  **You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. But your beauty is not what I find most attractive. No, it's the light in your eyes ... the way it changes when you see me. It's as if the sun rises the moment my eyes fall on you. I wish I could tell you the truth. Right here and now. But I'm scared … scared that you won't forgive me this deceit … scared that you're gonna turn around and I will never see you again. And I can't live with that.**


	112. Freshman

**Prompt:**   _How about college freshman/RA AU? It's something I've been dying to see someone do!_

**For those of you who don't know what an RA is (like me) – RA stands for Resident Adviser. An RA is a peer whose job in the residence hall is to build community and provide support for residents. They are there for any support you might need – homework, which courses to choose, even help with a broken heart apparently. ;-)**

* * *

It was exiting, and terrifying. She'd never been away from home more than a few days, and now she was here – at Stanford. About to go on her so far biggest adventure. Emma just hoped she could live up to her parent's expectations - and her own.

It was the middle of the night around six weeks into her first quarter when she went to the RA. She heard about them, read about them, but didn't expect to ever have the need to speak to one of them.

She'd been wrong.

It felt as if she'd chosen a load she couldn't carry, the load of assignments for her classes threatening to drown her, and she couldn't sleep anymore. Her roommate Elsa was great, but somehow Emma couldn't talk to her about her fears of failing before she had even really begun.

So she went to the RA, and this decision changed her life forever.

-/-

His name was Killian Jones, he was in his second year of law school, and could relate to her anxiety. He talked to her for hours, helped her sifting through all the things that troubled her, pinning down the problem.

When she went back to her room she felt a lot lighter, confident that she could do it after all. She slept the rest of the night, and way into the morning, like a baby.

Emma didn't see him often after that, but the next time she needed to talk to someone in the middle of the night again, he was the RA on shift again.

Coincidence? Maybe.

But it happened again, and again. And when it happened for the fifth time, she'd stopped thinking it was a coincidence, and started to wonder if the universe was trying to tell her something.

-/-

"Emma, how can I help you tonight?"

"This is ridiculous," she muttered, slumping into the couch opposite of him. "Why is it always you being here when I need someone to talk to? This is really getting eerie."

"I'm just here to listen, and give hopefully some advice. Am I not helping you?"

"That's not the point," she huffed. "You know you do."

"That's what I'm here for."

She looked at him closely, really registering for the first time that he was very handsome, and then he smiled at her and leaned forward, and she felt a tug deep in her belly.

_Nope. No, no, no. This is not happening. Not happening._

-/-

The next time she saw him, it was he who seemed to be troubled. His face was rigid. Emma could see that he was wearing a mask to hide the pain he was feeling. But he couldn't shield his eyes. She could see it all in his gaze.

"What is wrong, Killian?" Emma didn't sit down opposite from him this time, but sat down beside him, reaching out and brushing his arm with her fingers. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. We are here to talk about your problems, not mine."

"Just shut up, Jones," she replied firmly. "You helped me so many times. Let me help you for a change."

"Okay."

He told her about his brother Liam. How he'd adored him, how he'd looked up to him, and then he lost him a year ago. A drunk driver ripping him out of his life.

He didn't cry, but at the end she'd wrapped her arms tightly around him, and he was squeezing her so hard that it was difficult to breathe properly. But she didn't care.

For once he needed her support, and she was glad she was able to help him get through a rough time.

-/-

Emma didn't know when her feelings for him changed. It had been deep gratitude first, for always being able to help her through her problems, but slowly but surely it had changed. She felt goosebumps erupt on her skin every time he touched her, his voice sending shivers down her spine and making it hard for her sometimes to follow what he was saying.

And then the dreams started.

Dreams about him whispering dirty things in her ear, his scruff scraping over her skin, his fingers slipping under her shirt.

Every time they were in a room together she felt the tension simmering around them, until one night they couldn't contain it any longer and a moment later she was straddling him, his hands being everywhere as he kissed her as if his life depended on it.

That was the day they started dating.

-/-

Emma had heard horror stories from other girls about their first time, and she felt slightly worried when she took that last step with Killian. But of course she didn't need to. It hurt only for a brief moment, but he'd made her mad with need for him before he slipped into her, and the pain subsided almost at once when he moved atop of her, his voice hoarse when he whispered words into her ear. Telling her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, how amazing she felt wrapped around him, that he could make love to her forever.

And forever it was.

Emma never thought that the first man she'd be intimate with would turn out to be her soul mate, believed that soul mates might not really exist outside of movies and books.

But Killian was hers, and he never left her side. Through all the ups and downs of their life.

He'd promised her once that he would love her forever.

And he kept his promise.


	113. The Customer

**Prompt:**   _"I'm a cab driver and you're late to a business meeting and you are literally the most demanding pretentious piece of shit I've ever had the displeasure of driving but I also kind of want to fuck you in that suit" au_

**It turned out to be not smutty at all. I blame my muse. She came up with this. :-)**

* * *

Of course she acknowledged his hotness. It'd be a lie if she said he wasn't handsome. But he was a customer, and arrogant as hell. So he was off limits in every possible department. No dating. No one-night stand.

She'd ignored his blatant flirting the first few times she drove him, accustomed to the male customers to be either condescending when they realized that a woman was driving the limo or sure she wanted to hook up with them only because they might make a little more money than the average human being.

But something about him had been different from the start. Even when he grinned at her with that lopsided smirk, and threw some lewd comments her way, she could swear she saw something deep in his eyes, a pain not much different to the one she was carrying around.

But she resisted the attraction, until the day he asked her to drive him out of the city after he had a very agitated phone conversation, and when he was standing at the edge of the lake with his hands buried in the pocket of his pants, the water lapping over the tip of his four hundred dollar Gucci shoes and the wind ruffling his hair, she joined him and they started to talk.

Emma was astounded how revealing the talk was; she barely knew him. But they talked about their pasts and their dreams of the future, and when she drove him home after spending the whole afternoon talking with him, she knew their relationship had shifted from chauffeur / customer to something else, something more.

But she wouldn't break one of her most important rules – never hook up with a customer.

-/-

"I decided to change the limo company," he told her two weeks later when she drove him back to his apartment.

"You're not content with our services, Mr. Jones?" she asked when she parked the limo in front of his apartment building, meeting his eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"That's not it, but I know you've a policy about never going out on a date with one of your customers," he told her firmly, holding her gaze for a few tension-filled seconds before he slipped out of the car. A knock on her window startled her a moment later, and she lowered it, her heart skipping a beat when he leaned on the frame and his cologne assaulted her nostrils as he said, "So I'm going to use another company from now on."

"What are you implying, Mr. Jones?" Her voice sounded hoarse, completely not her own, and her fingers tightened their grip around the wheel as she stared into his too blue eyes.

"I wanna ask you out on a date, Ms. Swan," he replied "So I need to stop being your customer in hope you might say yes."

"Is that so?" she shot back, trying to get her galloping heart under control.

"So what do you say, Swan?" he asked, his voice dropping to a seductive whisper that shot a shiver down her spine. "Will you go out with me?"

"Okay," she said, surprising herself more than him by the quick answer, and to get some semblance of control back, she added, "But only one date, and only because you're cute."

"Cute?" He laid one hand over his heart, giving her a mock wounded look. "You hurt me."

"But don't get your hopes up to high," Emma said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I don't pillage and plunder on the first date."

"That's because you haven't been out with me yet," he taunted her, raising one eyebrow and shooting one of these cocky lopsided smirks of his over his shoulder as he sauntered to the entrance of the building, and she bit her tongue to not blurt out a sassy retort she might regret later.

-/-

Emma did resist him until the tenth date, because she needed to prove a point, and because the sexual tension between them was off the charts and she just didn't want it to end too soon. Though she didn't need to worry. Even after she finally gave in, and spent the night with him, the passion didn't cease, it even started to grow with each passing day.

On their first-year anniversary he actually picked her up with a limo – including a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of twelve roses – making her blush profusely when he fulfilled a fantasy of her and had a quickie with her in the back of the limo on the way to the restaurant. Of course he also proposed to her three years later in the back of a limo, and their son might have even been conceived in one too. But that was one of the secrets they never shared with anyone.

But he never ceased to tease her with sexual innuendos about how they met – with a cheeky grin on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes - and even when they were old and wrinkled he still made her blush whenever he mentioned a limo.


	114. Tell A Lie

**5x03 is going to hurt! In a good way. ;-)**

* * *

"If you tell me you don't love me I will let you go."

He knew she was manipulating him; he bloody hell knew it. He'd fought the Dark One for so long, he knew all the tricks, the deceiving. True Love's Kiss hadn't worked, the light in Emma wasn't strong enough to fight the darkness; the Dark One's power too tempting to let go off.

But how should he be able to tell her a lie. He loved her, with all he had in him. With every piece of his body, heart and soul. But the Emma he fell in love with was so deep buried inside that he couldn't see her anymore.

Trust her?

He bloody well couldn't trust her, the darkness was too powerful inside her. If he'd succumb to her luring, he would not only lose himself, but her too. They would both be lost. Forever.

But he wanted to. He wanted to stay. He didn't want to leave her.

His walls were crumbling down bit by bit; he didn't know how long he could hold on to the strength, how long it would take until he didn't have anything left to fight the darkness inside of her anymore.

But today was not that day. He wasn't defeated yet.

So he did the only thing he could. He lied.

"I don't love you."

And he turned around and walked away, his heart breaking with every step he took away from her.


	115. You May Kiss The Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** _Could you write a one-shot where Emma and Killian get married like Elizabeth and Will did during At World's End?_
> 
> **This one-shot includes spoilers, some speculations, some things a few of us would love to see, and some twists of my own which I included to make it work like I want it to. :-)**
> 
> **If you want to stay spoilerfree – DON'T READ THIS!**

Another whirl of his hook and another dark creature vanished into nothingness. He felt Emma's light magic swirl around him as she fought like a berserker. The darkness had left her after a vicious fight, slinking back into the man it came from. Gold had welcomed it with open arms, the cackle of Rumplestiltskin echoing over the ship moments late before he'd disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Her back collided with his and he lifted the sword in his hands, a rush of pride still surging through him as his eyes fell on his name beside hers, joined on the steel of Excalibur, and a flicker of a thought pierced his brain for a brief moment – Did that make Emma and him King and Queen of Camelot?

But the thought was pushed out of his brain as another creature rushed towards him, steel hitting steel, and with a swirl of his hand he buried the sword inside its body, a burst of light swallowing the dark creature and letting it evaporate.

Her blonde hair was glowing in the darkness surrounding them, her light magic pulsating around her body, and she'd never been more beautiful than just in this moment. He'd never loved anyone as much as he loved her; and he was done waiting for the right time to tell her what was in his heart, what he wished to ask her since the moment she let him into her heart.

"Swan?" he shouted over the sounds of the battle around them.

"Jones?" she replied, breathing heavily but with a smile on her face as she locked eyes with him over the backs of two opponents separating them.

He grinned at her then, burying his hook into the shoulder of the creature before him before meeting her eyes again, yelling as loud as possible, "Marry me?"

Emma shoved the creature in front of her away with a burst of her magic, ridding him of his opponent with a flick of her hand.

"You're choosing now to ask me?" she questioned incredulously, waving her hand over the chaos surrounding them. "Here?"

"Considering that we are almost never not in battle with some dark creature it's as good a time as any. And the Jolly Roger seems to be the right place. You've always been fond of her." They were distracted for a moment by two creatures rushing at them, turning their backs to each other while fighting them, but he cried over his shoulder, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Two bursts of lights and two more creatures were defeated, and he swirled around, hauling her into his body. "I love you." His mouth crushed down on hers for a brief kiss, before he leaned back to look her in the eyes. "So what do you say, Swan?"

She was breathing heavily, sweat was trailing down her cheeks and he saw the rapid beat of her pulse in her neck. She stared at him for a few moments before her mouth curled up into a smile and she pushed him away from her, turning her head to face the helm.

"Captain Jones?" Emma barked out at the top of her lungs, so that his father was hearing her at the helm.

His father was putting his own sword through one of the creatures before being able to reply to her, "Aye, Emma?"

It still felt kind of surreal to have his father back, learning that he hadn't abandoned him on purpose, but that his father had been pulled into the underworld, only escaping now because the underworld had risen to the surface to help the darkness they were determined to defeat to stay on earth. It had been quite a shock to find out that the Jolly Roger had been his ship way back in the days, and that technically his father was Captain of this ship, not he. But it had its advantages not to be the Captain of the Jolly Roger; since his father would be able to marry them.

"Marry us!" Emma yelled up, her hand curling around his arm as she faced him again, a new sparkle in her eyes.

"I feel honored," his father shouted back, his laughter carrying over the noise of the battle, and Killian swirled Emma back into his arms, holding her close, a smile of his own splitting up his face as his father continued, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today ..."

The attack of a new wave of creatures interrupted him, and for a few minutes they were busy fighting off the darkness before Killian could step to her side again and wrap his arm around her waist.

"Emma Swan, will you give me the honor to be your husband?"

He'd never seen her smile this broadly ever before, and her hand tightened around his upper arm as she leaned forward, not even the hint of a doubt in her gaze as she replied, "I do."

She'd hardly spoken the words as they were pulled apart again, and it took them another few minutes until they were standing face to face again, magic flickering over her hands as she said, "Captain Killian Jones Hook, are you willing to let me be your wife?" Her arms flicked to her sides, magic shooting out of her hands to hold back the creatures rushing towards them, and her mouth curled up into a crooked smile as she continued while her magic was swirling around them, "Are you going to stand by my side in sickness and in health? In light and darkness?"

His chest was bursting with happiness as he looked at the love of his life, and he bowed deeply, shooting her a dazzling smile as he answered her, "I do."

"As Captain I now pronounce you man and wife," his father yelled over the commotion, shooting them a wide grin down from the helm while fighting off another creature, his next words barely audible over the noise, "You may kiss the bride."

Killian pulled her into his arms, his mouth closing over hers and the moment his lips met hers a surge of bright light swept from their bodies over the ship, every single dark creature going up in smoke as the wave rolled over them, True Love's Kiss once again defeating the darkness.

But they could hardly take in a breath before the ocean around them started to rock, huge waves appearing out of nowhere, and a vortex formed only a few miles away, dark swirls pouring out of it and taking on shape.

Killian had seen paintings of the God of the Underworld before, and the figure emerging out of the dark clouds definitely looked like a god. His heart grew heavy in his chest as he realized what the price of his using magic would be; Hades was coming to take him with him to the underworld. His shoulders sagged in defeat, knowing that they didn't have the powers to defeat the God of the Underworld; he was too powerful. Killian would not let all of them risk their lives to keep him on earth.

Emma's hand tightened around his arm, and when he looked at her he saw the realization dawn in her eyes. She knew what he was about to do, and the hurt and pain flickering over her face ripped his heart apart, her frantic voice driving a sharp dagger through his heart. "Killian, no!"

"Every magic comes with a price," he told her softly, wishing he didn't need to cause her pain. "It wouldn't have been possible to put my name on the sword and rescue you without using magic."

"I'm not gonna lose you," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "We're married. You promised me to stay at my side."

"I will always love you, Swan," he said urgently, feeling the darkness behind him reaching out to grab him. "If there is a way, I will come back to you. I promise."

He didn't let himself linger any longer, just pressing his lips hard against hers for a last goodbye kiss before he swirled around and jumped over the railing, ice cold water splashing over his head as he dove under, and a moment later darkness enveloped him and sucked him under.

-/-

Emma was gripping the railing hard, the wood digging painfully into her skin as she tried to process that she'd just lost him. Moments before she had been so happy - marrying the man she loved - just to be dumped into utter pain seconds later as he was ripped from her side.

"We're gonna get him back, Emma." Her father stepped beside her, his arm coming around her shoulder as he pulled her close.

"You've taken on the darkness to give me my happy ending," Regina's voice came from behind. "Now it's my turn to help you get back yours."

"Killian is a fighter, Mom." Henry appeared on her other side. "He'll survive until we can get to him."

"I know, kiddo," she murmured, pulling her son against her side, ignoring the voice in her head that one day Killian might not turn out to be a survivor any longer, that one day he might not be able to cheat death any longer. But today was not that day. She wouldn't let him die, and as she stared out onto the ocean, her eyes fixed on the point Killian had disappeared, she didn't let herself lose faith. She felt people gather around her. Her friends and family. Ready to fight at her side to bring back her husband, her true love, and she tilted her head to press a kiss against Henry's forehead, her whispered words heavy with determined hope, "I know."


	116. The Ring

**Anyone still out there after the sneak peek? :-)**

* * *

**_The Jolly Roger – 300 years ago_ **

Killian found the ring in his brother's belongings, new pain slicing through him as he closed his fingers around the metal. Their mother gave it to Liam when Killian was very young, he couldn't remember everything, but he remembered their mother telling them that the ring had great powers; whoever was wearing it was protected from harm.

_I can't split the powers, so you have to protect Killian while the ring is protecting you, Liam._

His brother must have stopped wearing it at some point, and now he was dead.

Killian reached for the bottle of rum he'd found in one of the cabinets, his brother must have stashed it for desperate times, and now seemed a good time to start drinking. Good form wouldn't get him anywhere, he just convinced his crew, Gods he needed to get used to being the captain now, to become pirates.

His brother wouldn't have approved of it, but he wasn't here anymore. Liam had left him alone, because he'd been a stubborn arse, because he always believed in the goodness of people, in their sense of righteousness. His brother believed his king, and it got him killed.

Killian tilted his head towards the corner, looking at the place Liam had died in his arms. He lifted the bottle of rum to his mouth and drew a deep drag, shuddering when the harsh alcohol slithered down his throat. But he took another sip before reaching for the ring, turning it in his fingers.

It might have kept his brother safe if he'd kept wearing it. He would not make the same mistake.

He pulled the ring on its necklace over his head and let it slip under his shirt. He would never take it off.

-/-

**_Storybrooke – Two days ago_ **

"My mother ..." his voice broke while his fingers were brushing over her skin, his words barely above a whisper as he said, "she gave that ring to Liam. Told him it would keep him safe. Told him the power of it would protect him from any harm." His eyes met hers, and there was so much pain in them. Pain about the loss of his brother, the loss of his mother, and she lifted her hand, curling her fingers around his, holding them close to her heart, while she pressed her other hand over his heart. "He didn't wear it when we were on Neverland to find Dreamshade for our king. If he had ..."

"If he had ..." She was just about to tell him his brother would still be alive, but if his brother stayed alive, they would never had met, and the small smile that tugged at his mouth told her his thoughts had gone the same way.

"If he had I would've never met you," he said softly, drawing her into his arms.

"You should take it back," she murmured against his skin.

"No, love" he told her firmly, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "I want you to keep it."

"But ..."

"I can't live without you, Emma." His gaze was so intense, her heart beating a frantic staccato in her chest as he leaned down and skimmed his lips over hers. "Keep it."

-/-

**_Storybrooke - Present_ **

She should have given it back to him, she shouldn't have kept it. For three hundred years the ring had kept him safe, and now he was gone. Sacrificed himself to defeat the darkness, to bring her back into the light.

He told her he loved her, that the ring would protect her. And it did.

She'd felt the power that seemed to surround the ring while the Dark One's power was holding her in its grip, felt it deep in her bones. The power of the ring, the power of love had kept her sane, had helped her remember who she was, had helped to keep a small place inside her where she could hide the light from the darkness, where the old Emma had stayed alive, just waiting to be able to come out again.

He'd helped her come back. His love had been the reason she could come back.

But she couldn't live without him either, and he gave her the ring so that she could not be harmed. Good thing she still had it; she would probably need it when she followed him.

Because no one could keep her from following him to the Underworld. She would go down there, and she would bring him back.


	117. Sacrifice

**Just a little speculation ficlet about what might happen next week. I'm a glutton for punishment. Obviously! :-)**

* * *

Emma stares down at her hands with shock, at the sword buried deep inside Killian's body, and she cries out, the sound pure agony as Killian crumbles to his knees in front of her.

She killed him. She killed the man she loves.

She falls down beside him, the sword disappearing in a cloud of smoke, the darkness finally defeated. But the price has been too high.

"You're not the only one who can deceive everyone, Swan," Killian whispers, his eyes full of pain, the shadows of death already clouding his gaze.

"You've planned this?" she breathes, a lonely tear slips out of her eye and trails down her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd've tried to stop me, love." He exhales a shaky breath, his body arching with pain, and then he meets her gaze again, the love in his eyes taking her breath away. "I needed you to be angry at me. I needed you to be the one killing me. I needed you to stop the darkness."

He lifts his hand with some effort, his fingers trembling when he brushes her tears away, and the soft touch is her undoing.

"You're not gonna die again, Killian." The tears stream down her face now, her throat closes up with emotions, and she pulls him into her lap, pressing her forehead against his as she whispers, "You're not allowed to die."

"I love you, Emma." His hand curls around hers, his voice barely audible as he says, "Always will."

"I can't lose you." Emma leans back, looking down at the man she loves with all her heart, the man she just can't live without. "You know I can't."

"There was no other way. I was destined to die." His mouth quivers as he tries to give her one of his lopsided smirks, and her heart breaks in a million pieces as he whispers, "I'm sorry."

"No. No!" She shakes him now, furious with him for leaving her again. "Don't leave me."

The wind suddenly picks up around them, the moon disappearing behind clouds, and then she hears it. The Fury.

"No!"

Emma clenches her hands around the lapels of his jacket with all the strength she can find in her, but it's still not enough. The fury pulls him out of her grasp and up in the air.

"I love you, Swan." He holds her gaze as long as he can while the fury drags him away, his words carrying over the water. "Don't you ever forget that. You're not alone. I'll always be with you."

Emma stares out on the water, helplessly watching Killian be thrown into the boat and then he is swallowed up by the mist, and moments later he is gone.

He left her. Again.

But then his words come back to her, the tears dry on her cheeks, and determination washes through her as she forces herself to stand up to face the challenge ahead of her.

She is not alone. And she'll be damned if she doesn't find a way to bring him back from the Underworld.


	118. Brotherly Reunion

**Prompt:** _Can you write Killian coming across Liam in the Underworld but Liam thinks this Killian is again a hallucination (trick from Hades) and actually starts to fight him and Killian trying to explain that it's really him._

* * *

He doesn't know how long he's been here. How much time has really passed.

Minutes, hours, days.

The loss of Emma is still sharp as a knife twisting in his heart, but the anger about not having defeated the Dark One once and for all has cooled. In his last moments on earth he's felt the darkness going back into the crocodile, and he couldn't stop it. He wasn't even able to tell Emma.

But now he only feels a wave of despair wash over him when he thinks of Emma and her family still needing to fight against it. Against Rumplestiltskin. There is nothing he can do about it now. Here down in the Underworld. He can't help them anymore.

Looking around, another shiver runs through him. He never imagined it would be like this. His form of Hell apparently consists of walking through a warped version of the town in which he found his happiness, the love of his life.

Emma.

He grits his teeth and closes his eyes, the pain slicing his heart into pieces all over again every time he thinks of her. He wanted to spend so much more time with her. More good moments.

But it wasn't meant to be.

He just hopes she won't put up her walls again, he just hopes she can find happiness again. That she can truly let him go. He wants that for her. He wants her happy, not mourning him for the rest of her life. But he knows his swan is stubborn, and it might take her a while to get there.

A smile flickers over his lips as he lets himself remember all the adventures they've taken on together. How, in the end, he did what he promised her way back in Neverland. He won her heart without any trickery.

But sometimes, when the hopelessness of this place is weighing heavy on his shoulders, he wonders if he shouldn't have tried to pull down her walls. He doubts if she considers it worth it, in the end. To let down all her walls, to let him into her heart, just to lose him.

But that's something else he can't change. And he doesn't really want to change it. He loved her with all his heart. Still does. He'll always love her.

Opening his eyes slowly, he lets his gaze wander over the street in front of her. He hasn't encountered any other human being down here yet, and he wonders if he ever will. Maybe this is his penance, spending forever wandering the streets of this Storybrooke, though he has to admit he expected some kind of torture. Physical pain, instead of a place that just keeps the pain in his heart alive.

"Leave me alone!"

A sudden shout behind him makes Killian swirl around, and he recognizes the voice before he sees his face.

Liam.

"Stop playing around with me," his brother yells, and a moment later Killian is tackled to the ground, Liam atop of him, his fists connecting with Killian's jaw, his brother's voice a frantic cry full of anguish, "Not Killian again. Not him."

"Liam?" Killian's jaw is throbbing as he finally manages to get a hold of his brother's flying fists, joy and fear washing through him in equal measure as he stares up at Liam's face.

His brother? Was he really here?

A sob escapes Liam's lips and Killian sees a lonely tear trailing down his brother's cheek as he gives up the fight and rolls off him. Liam is shaking like a leaf beside him, his eyes pressed shut together, and Killian is afraid to touch him, afraid this might turn out to be all only a figment of his imagination.

His hand is trembling as he reaches for his brother's arm, all the air whooshing out of his lungs when he touches Liam and he doesn't disappear in front of his eyes. He can feel Liam's muscles twitch under his fingers, can see his brother's chest heave with ragged breaths as he fights for control.

"Gods, brother," Killian murmurs, tears gathering in his eyes as he tightens his grip around his brother's arm. "I've missed you."

Liam's eyes snap open and he stares up at him; his brother's eyes are clouded with pain and anguish first, but then something changes. Liam's eyes grow huge, he blinks a few times before pushing himself up to stand. Killian doesn't move, wondering what will happen next. If his brother will try to punch him again, or if he truly believes Killian is real.

Killian sees the indecision flickering over his brother's face, but then Liam is stretching out his hand to help him up from the ground, and Killian takes it, letting his brother haul him off the ground and back on his feet.

"Killian?" Liam's voice wavers as he addresses him, the one word holding wonder and doubt. "Is it really you?"

"Aye, it's really me." Killian's vision is blurring with unshed tears as Liam steps forward and hauls him into his arms, almost crushing him. He hugs him back as fiercely, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper as he says, "I've told you … I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, brother."

He feels Liam's answering chuckle more than he hears it, and a part of the weight on his shoulders eases away as his brother steps back and Killian can see the huge smile on his face. He thought he's lost everything, and although the pain of losing Emma will never leave him, he doesn't have to endure the Underworld alone anymore.

Liam is with him now.

He has his brother back.


	119. Lost

**Prompt:** _Lost in a foreign city AU_

* * *

He was not lost. Definitely not lost. Nope, not at all.

Staring down at his phone, he tried to make sense of the net of streets Google Maps was showing him, not that it would change anything. He'd never been good at reading maps, but since he was a man he never admitted openly to it. It was just not done. As a man you had to know your way, you had to have a great sense of direction. And you never, really _never_ asked someone for directions. You had to save your pride after all.

His phone almost slipped from his fingers when it suddenly started ringing and jumping in his hand and he let out a groan when his eyes fell on the caller ID. Great, just great. As if he needed his big brother to make fun of him right now. For a moment he contemplated letting it go to voicemail, but he knew Liam would just keep calling. With another sigh he swiped his thumb over the screen and lifted the phone to his ear.

"I'm still alive," he said without any greeting, after all Liam was definitely calling to check up on him.

"How is my little brother faring on the other side of the pond?"

"Peachy," Killian replied to his brother's question, entering the next Starbucks to get a much needed coffee before he'd lose his nerves completely.

A deep chuckle came through the phone and he sighed inwardly knowing what his brother would say before the words were actually spoken. "You're lost."

"No, I'm not," he insisted, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he was feeling. He pulled the phone away from his mouth to order an Americano before adding, "I just stopped to get a cup of coffee from the Starbucks just around the corner of my hotel."

"Aye, right. As if there isn't a Starbucks at every corner in New York," Liam said and he could imagine the smile his brother was wearing on his face right now as he added, "Admit it, Killian. You're so lost."

"Am not," he shot back, knowing bloody well that he sounded like a petulant child, but not caring one bit.

"You wanna play that game? I can go for hours if I need to."

"Bloody git," he grumbled, grabbing the coffee that appeared in his line of sight with his name on it.

"Can I help you?" a female voice asked, and he looked up at the barista who had put the coffee in front of him.

"I … ahem … I think … I'm not sure … I don't ..." he stammered, his tongue currently tied up into several knots, a normal occurrence for him when a beautiful woman was standing in front of him.

"Ah, you're obviously talking to a beautiful lass right now, or trying to," Liam's voice spoke into his ear. "I'm letting you get to that now without continuing to distract you. God knows, you're hardly able to form a coherent sentence when a beautiful woman tries to talk to you. I want a full report afterwards, little brother."

"I've overheard your conversation," the woman told him when he lowered his arm, sending him a smile that he felt down to his toes. "Problems with finding your way?"

_No, I'm exactly where I want to be._

He almost blurted that completely inappropriate statement out since his heart was thumping in his throat as he stared at the vision in front of him, and he wondered for a brief second if an angel actually had dropped from the sky to land right in front of his feet. And wasn't that the most clichéd pick-up line of all times. Thankfully, he was able to keep his mouth shut and not tell her about his insane thoughts.

"Hello?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face, probably to check if he wasn't having a mental breakdown right here in the middle of Starbucks.

"I ..." He gulped hard as she kept eye contact with him, her mouth tilted up into a soft smile that made it really hard for him to concentrate on the words he wanted to say. "Aye, I'm lost. Kind of."

"Where do you need to go?"

"Darlington Hotel."

"That's on the other side of the city."

"Oh," he breathed, not able to say anything else to that, feeling a blush rise up in his cheeks. Of course he would make a complete fool of himself in front of her.

"Let me show you."

She grabbed his hand and tilted it her way, typing on his phone until Google Maps popped up, but no matter how hard he tried to concentrate and understand the directions she was giving him after only a few seconds he was completely lost. Though he didn't blame only his poor sense of direction for it, it was more the smell of her hair that brushed against his arm and the tone of her voice that warmed him from the inside out. He could listen to her for hours without ever getting tired of her voice.

"Did you get any of this?" she interrupted his distracted thoughts and he let out an embarrassed chuckle, raising his hand to scratch behind his ear, a nervous tick he couldn't get rid off.

"Sorry, love. I'm afraid that won't help at all."

But instead of rolling her eyes – something he'd expected – she just grinned at him and pulled his arm over the counter and his shirt up to reveal his forearm. With a sharpie she started to write on his skin, putting down the exact instructions for the subway to get him to his destination and his skin still prickled as she let go of his hand and pointed at the scribbled words. "That should work."

"Thank you."

"By the way, my name is Emma," she told him, tapping at the tag pinned to her shirt.

"Killian."

"I'm working part time here. Why don't you come by tomorrow and we'll have a coffee together after my shift. Six o'clock okay for you?"

"Aye, that's perfect," he replied, actually stunned that he got that out without stuttering. His brain had apparently not caught up to the fact yet that a beautiful woman had just asked him out on a coffee date. Otherwise he'd have ruined everything by being a complete idiot.

He turned around a little dazed, wondering if this had really happened or if he was just having a very vivid dream but then her voice stopped him half way to the door, "And don't get lost tomorrow."

He looked back over his shoulder and met her gaze, grinning from ear to ear as he replied, "I won't."

By some not so small miracle he actually found his way to this Starbucks the next day, but maybe it was all destiny. Because a year later Emma and he moved in together and his poor sense of direction had stopped bothering him the moment he met her.

After all it had led him to the love of his life. To the woman he was meant to be with.


End file.
